LOVE SCENARIO
by Ranflame
Summary: "Cinta dengan skenario rumit yang bertemakan labirin, telah menjebak Chanyeol kedalam permainannya sendiri." –Anonim. Park Chanyeol, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan bawah tanah yang dikenal juga sebagai mafia tersohor di separuh dunia bertekuk lutut pada Byun Baekhyun, yang merupakan sosok serupa malaikat berhati murni dengan senyuman seindah bulan sabit. [ChanBaek][EXO][Chaptered]
1. Chapter 1 : The Secret Between Us

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol ** & **Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menyusup diantara ventilasi kamar yang tertutup. Sedang chanyeol masih berdiri disudut ruang sembari melipat tangannya guna menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya. Larut malam tak mampu meyakinkan pria itu untuk tenang barang semenit pun. Deru nafasnya memburu, mata elangnya kembali melirik jarum jam. Hati kecilnya berulang kali mengutuk, tepat didepannya sosok mungil itu tertidur damai. Dia harus tetap seperti ini, ia bahkan rela menemui malaikat maut lalu merengek meminta nyawanya saja yang ditaruhkan jika ia mampu. Gemeletuk giginya terdengar, rahangnya mengeras.

Dia – Park Chanyeol – adalah pria angkuh dengan harga diri yang terlampau tinggi hingga membuatnya terpaku disana kala orang itu, orang terkutuk yang sialnya ia cintai mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan seorang bajingan macam chanyeol. Dokter mengatakan jika kemungkinan sosok itu akan bangun setelah melewati masa kritisnya. Chanyeol tak sabar, ia ingin menantinya bahkan jika ia tak tidur seperti ini.

"Bangunlah ku mohon."

Seperkian detik kata itu meluncur bebas dari kedua belas bibir _kissable_ seorang park chanyeol, oh ayolah, dimana lagi harus ia sisihkan harga dirinya kali ini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati chanyeol sebagai penyambut hari untuknya. Baekhyun melenguh pelan, sepertinya dia harus meregangkan tulang – tulangnya yang terasa kaku, ia kira ia sudah mati karena menjadikan dirinya tumbal dari baku tembak chanyeol dengan rekan bisnisnya yang berseteru. Senyum baekhyun mengembang, dengan suara yang serak ia bergumam.

"Yeolli? Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah baekhyun jika ini anime maka akan ada siku empat dikepala chanyeol. Kemudian chanyeol berdecih pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menolongmu."

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, berhentilah ikut campur urusanku! Kita bukan siapa – siapa lagi. Sialan!"

"Aku mengerti, bagaimana dengan istrimu chanyeol?"

"Tak usah sok peduli. Mati saja sana!"

Chanyeol pergi, meninggalkan baekhyun dengan segala umpatan. Membanting pintu kasar dan membuat telinga baekhyun berdengung. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, chanyeolnya masih saja tak berubah, tak pandai berbohong. Chanyeol mengamuk untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya, ia tahu, sangat tahu, tidakkah chanyeol itu menggemaskan? Oh tidak, baekhyun pasti memiliki masalah dengan otaknya. Bahkan hanya berselang menit baekhyun kembali merasa sesak dalam dadanya. Menyadari ada yang salah dengan salah satu organnya, serta hatinya yang senantiasa terluka.

"Baekhyun~ _ah_."

Sebuah suara lembut mengalihkan atensi baekhyun, membuatnya menoleh kemudian hangat menelusup dalam relungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tahu teman – temannya akan datang.

"Baekhyun~ _ah_ , berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh, berhentilah berkorban. Kau idiot sialan."

Itu, kyungsoo. Ia memaki baekhyun dengan seluruh air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuk mata. Sedang baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan, sembari mengusak pelan surai kelam milik kyungsoo, baekhyun tahu pasti bagaimana pria bermata boneka itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baekhyun~ah, apakah kau baik – baik saja?"

Luhan membuka suara, kemudian ia mengoceh ini dan itu sesekali membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu, namun baekhyun tetap saja tertawa heboh, menyisakan kyungsoo, sehun, dan jongin yang masih normal dengan pelipis yang berkedut.

"Implanmu pecah!"

Oh sial, terkutuklah semua jiwa iblis yang bersarang didalam tubuh Oh Sehun. Ia berbicara dengan dingin tanpa peduli suasana hangat yang luhan ciptakan seketika hancur.

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun menyahut pelan, dengan senyum simpul di wajah pucatnya. Luhan menghela nafas, izinkan dia membunuh sehun setelah ini.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku tahu kau akan bertahan, bahkan lebih lama daripada aku, kau harus menghadiri pesta pernikahanku bersama kyungsoo, atau menghadiri ulang tahun pertama anak luhan hyung. Kau harus melakukan itu hyung."

Jongin memecah keheningan, berbicara dengan seluruh angannya, ia tak ingin baekhyun pergi secepat ini, mungkin jongin berencana membantu luhan mengubur sehun hidup – hidup karena telah membekukan atmosfer diantara mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia senang jongin memiliki imajinasi tinggi untuk membuatnya berharap hidupnya akan bertahan lama, walau ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan percaya begitu saja. Baekhyun juga seorang dokter, sudah pasti ia sendiri tahu bagaimana keadaan dirinya saat ini.

"Kau benar, aku akan hidup sampai melihat anak – anak kalian lahir, karena aku harus melindungi luhan hyung dari makhluk ini."

Baekhyun bergumam, menatap mereka satu persatu. Namun yang disebut 'makhluk' tidak terima begitu saja. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kamar itu berantakan dengan seluruh bantal dan perlatan tidur yang tergeletak mengenaskan dimana – mana. Akhirnya luhan hanya duduk sembari mengernyit dahinya tak senang, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang terus menarik telinga baekhyun dan sehun yang membuat mereka mengadu sakit dan berjanji akan damai.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan seulas senyum terlukis diwajahnya, kyungsoo tahu ini takkan berlangsung lama, maka ia ingin menikmati momen ini dengan hikmat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BRAK**

Suara bantingan pintu mengusik seluruh penghuni rumah, tetapi siapa yang berani protes jika pelakunya adalah sang tuan rumah? Dengan langkahnya yang angkuh chanyeol memilih sofa berwarna merah tua dengan karpet sewarna dibawahnya untuk bersandar sejenak, mengistirahatkan seluruh dari dirinya yang lelah. Berjaga semalaman sangat menguras tenaga. 'ini sudah benar' batinnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang chanyeol lindungi dari jauh. Bahkan chanyeol rela memilih jalan yang sangat menyakiti dirinya sendiri, menceraikan baekhyun adalah cara satu – satunya agar si mungil itu terlepas dari kehidupan kelam chanyeol sebagai pimpinan tertinggi mafia yang secara harfiah membuat baekhyun masuk daftar orang yang diincar untuk dijadikan tawanan.

Chanyeol bukannya keberatan menyelamatkan baekhyun berulang kali, hanya saja chanyeol tak tega membayangkan bagaimana baekhyun harus tersiksa sementara dirinya belum datang ketika baekhyun menjadi tawanan musuhnya. Chanyeol teramat sangat mencintai baekhyun, ia bahkan rela menukarkan nyawanya untuk baekhyun jika memang diperlukan.

"Sayang? Apa kau sudah pulang?"

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol, chanyeol mendengus malas kemudian berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang empu suara. Seandainya wanita ini bukan salah satu dari kepentingan organisasinya dan menjadi topeng palsu untuk melindungi baekhyun maka chanyeol takkan pernah sudi menikah dengan wanita yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sejak kau bercinta dan terus mendesah."

Chanyeol menyahut dengan geraman rendah yang kentara, melayangkan tatapan membunuh untuk wanita yang kini berstatus 'istri' chanyeol, walau pernikahan ini hanyalah bentuk perjanjian demi kepentingan bersama. Derap langkah memenuhi ruangan itu, mengalahkan sang sunyi yang sedari menguasai. 'ya tuhan apalagi ini?' umpat chanyeol. Mata elangnya kembali menyorot seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri di antara anak tangga.

"Kau! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jangan lagi membawa tikus got ke rumahku!"

Dahi chanyeol berkerut dengan pelipisnya yang berkedut, tangannya memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pusing dengan tingkah 'istri' palsunya ini.

"Chanyeol~ah, kau sangat kejam padaku, kau bahkan tidak bersedia tidur denganku!"

Satu teriakan berhasil lolos dari belah bibir istrinya, kemudian mendesah frustasi, 'bagaimana ada manusia sekeras dan sedingin chanyeol' pikirnya. Sedikit banyaknya ia telah menyerahkan hatinya untuk chanyeol, walau ia tahu chanyeol menikahi atas nama kepentingan. Persetan dengan perjanjian, ia mulai mencintai chanyeol.

"Hwang Tiffany!"

Chanyeol membalas teriakan itu, menyebut nama lengkap wanita itu untuk menyadarkannya apa yang telah ia perbuat dan membuat chanyeol semakin murka.

"Park Tiffany jika kau lupa."

Tiffany tersenyum meremehkan, menekankan bahwa kini marganya adalah park karena chanyeol adalah suaminya.

"Terserah, mungkin kau lupa bahwa ini adalah rumahku, kau istriku. Aku tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak pria kau berkencan, hanya saja jangan membawa semua selingkuhan mu kerumah ini."

"Kau cemburu?" Sarkas tiffany.

Chanyeol hampir saja tergelak heboh jika tak segera mengingat keagungan posisinya saat ini. Tiffany tampaknya berbakat dengan gurauannya yang terlampau menggelikan untuk chanyeol.

"Kau hanya akan mengotori rumahku. Jika sudah selesai bereskan kamar itu, jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kekasihmu itu."

Chanyeol melengos pergi tanpa membagi perhatian pada tiffany. Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, tiffany menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia telah melukai wanita itu hanya saja inilah satu – satunya pilihan bagi chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti, ia menatap lamat – lamat selingkuhan istrinya yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Tangan lelaki itu terkepal kuat, seolah ingin melayang tinju pada chanyeol, chanyeol tertawa remeh lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Lelaki itu berlari pelan menghampiri tiffany, memeluk tubuh wanita itu dari belakang. Ia mengucapkan sejuta kata manis yang memabukkan hanya untuk membuat tiffany tenang, namun tiffany tak mampu menahan getar tubuhnya karena tangis yang kian membuncah.

"Aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah melukaimu fany~ah."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu, ini sudah cukup bagiku nickhun~ah."

Pria bernama nickhun itu tak membalas, ia bertekad akan menghancurkan chanyeol apapun caranya, dan membuat tiffany jatuh cinta padanya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian menghempas tubuhnya kekasur empuk kesayangannya hingga bunyi decitan terdengar pelan. Chanyeol meraup udara rakus, seolah ia baru saja melakukan olahraga berat.

Kembali pikirannya berlayar kepulau lamunan yang chanyeol senangi. Harusnya sejak awal chanyeol tidak mendekati baekhyun, tidak menyatakan cinta atau bersumpah sehidup semati. Seharusnya chanyeol tahu bagaimana menahan perasaannya daripada membuat baekhyun terluka. Hanya saja cinta yang ia miliki begitu besar hingga membuncah. Itu semua berawal kala mereka masih belia, menginjak kuliah dengan kisah cinta yang klise. Chanyeol kala itu hanya berusaha menikmati kebebasan yang ayahnya berikan padanya, berkat kakak tercintanya. Hingga ia menemukan sebongkah berlian yang dinamakan **Byun Baekhyun.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Langit senja mengabu, tampak awan menggumpal menutupi langit. Chanyeol mendesah, ia tak senang dengan cuaca macam ini. Ini adalah hari pertama baginya memasuki universitas, dia harus bersenang – senang bukan? Maka chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain, ia berteduh. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya yang seolah hendak mengajaknya berlari, detakannya kian menggila, chanyeol merasakan bagaimana duduk diantara kerumunan mahasiswa baru lain, 'ini gila, aku biasanya duduk seperti disinggahsana' batinnya, chanyeol sangat tidak terbiasa. Mereka terlalu banyak omong – menurut chanyeol._

 _"Jadi chanyeol-sshi darimana kau berasal?"_

 _Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, 'pertanyaan macam apa itu?' gerutunya. Namun sekali lagi, chanyeol harus berbahagia atas kebebasan yang diperjuangkan oleh kakaknya bukan? Chanyeol adalah orang penuh dengan melodrama jika kau mau tahu. Maka chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang terawat dan rapi._

 _"Aku berasal dari joenju."_

 _"Begitukah? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya nama kami, tidakkah itu keterlaluan?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap lehernya ; malu. Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar saat pulang nanti, bagaimana dia bisa lupa caranya berteman dengan orang pada 'umum'nya?_

 _"Maafkan aku, aku lupa, jadi bagaimana dengan kalian?"_

 _"Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja aku kai hahaha. Dan ini Oh Sehun."_

 _"Aah, begitu. Salam kenal."_

 _Apa aku lupa memberitahu kalian? jika chanyeol juga terjebak dalan obrolan bersama seorang pemuda tan dengan hidung minimalisnya walau ia tetap tampan, chanyeol akui itu, dan seorang lainnya yang berwajah datar serta kulit pucatnya, chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa 'sipucat' itu adalah vampire. Baiklah chanyeol kembali berlebihan atas keadaanya._

 _"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"_

 _Sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan 'mari berkenalan' mereka. Suaranya mengalir melalui udara dengan lembut yang mana mampu menggelitik telinga chanyeol, lalu chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Chanyeol terpaku saat iris onixnya beradu dengan sepasang obsidian lembut orang tersebut. Chanyeol seolah terhisap, iris hazelnya memancarkan kelembutan yang begitu dalam dan indah. Sial sekali chanyeol terperangkap hanya dengan sekali lihat._

 _"Selamat sore."_

 _Ah, sial. Jantung chanyeol berdenyut nyeri dan berdetak sangat cepat tak beraturan, serta rasa mual yang mengaduk – aduk perutnya. Ugh, bagaimana bisa ia merasakan ribuan kupu – kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya atau hangat yang menjalar dalam dadanya. Walau perasaan asing itu membawa nyaman tersendiri baginya._

 _"Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku mahasiswa baru di universitas sungkyunkwan dan aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran."_

 _'Ah, jadi namanya baekhyun' batinnya bersorak. Chanyeol berjanji akan mengukir nama pemuda tersebut dengan indah dalam hatinya. Lalu dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa chanyeol berdehem, entah mengapa seluruh energi kehidupannya seolah tersedot ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda mungil ini. Disinilah kisah cintanya akan dimulai._

 _"Baek, duduklah."_

 _Sehun berbicara, sang pangeran es itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Chanyeol menatap sehun dari ujung matanya. Demi apapun, chanyeol bahkan belum berjabat tangan dengan pemuda tersebut atau jika boleh ia ingin berbincang namun seseorang telah mendahuluinya, dia – Oh Sehun – yang hanya berdehem sepanjang obrolan mereka telah mengenal baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa kini hatinya diremukkan oleh sepasang tangan imajiner, begitu memilukan. Sial, ini cinta pertamanya dan dia telah dikalahkan oleh manusia es yang chanyeol ketahui namanya Oh Sehun, sekali lagi OH SEHUN._

 _"Ah, sehun. Aku tidak melihatmu, kau juga mahasiswa disini? Kau benar – benar mengikuti program percepatan masa pelajar? Kau sungguh jenius sehun. Aku ini dua tahun di atasmu sehun, panggil aku hyung."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum disusul matanya yang melengkung kebawah dengan indahnya. Siapapun tolong chanyeol, dia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas yang benar._

 _"Berhentilah tersenyum dungu seperti itu baekhyun-sshi"_

 _Chanyeol berlagak dingin, setidaknya itu mampu membuat baekhyun menghilangkan senyumannya yang membawa maut bagi chanyeol. Chanyeol harus hidup dengan sehat untuk menjalani hari – hari kedepannya, namun pemuda byun tersebut membuat akal sehat dan jantungnya tak berjalan seiring. Chanyeol harus menghentikan pesona baekhyun demi kesehatannya, iyakan?_

 _"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, kita satu universitas dan satu jurusan."_

 _Chanyeol berujar singkat, ia ingin sekali berbicara panjang lebar namun sesuatu mengganjal didalam tenggorokannya._

 _"Dan aku Kim Jongin, aku juga mengikuti program percepatan masa pelajar, usiaku 15 tahun."_

 _Rahang chanyeol hampir saja jatuh akibat gaya gravitasi yang kian menguat atau kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkan. Mereka benar – benar anak yang berbakat, terlalu muda untuk mengikuti mode pelajaran universitas, pantas saja mereka terlihat 'kekanakan'._

 _"Salam kenal chanyeol-sshi, dan jongin-sshi."_

 _"Panggil aku Kai, jongin tidak keren sama sekali baekhyun hyung, dan jangan terlalu formal padaku."_

 _"Baiklah kai, kau benar – benar menggemaskan."_

 _Chanyeol semakin terpuruk kala pemuda yang telah ia deklarasikan menjadi pujaan hatinya tersebut memberikan pujian pada kim jongin, pemuda dengan kulit tan. Chanyeol juga ingin muntah saat jongin tersipu dan sehun yang menggoda jongin. Sial, mereka tertawa tanpa mengingat chanyeol yang masih berada disana._

 _Waktu berlalu, chanyeol masih bersidekap menikmati dingin bersama mereka. Kemudian chanyeol menggulirkan pandangannya pada sehun yang masih setia menatap hujan. Seolah tatapannya dapat menghentikan hujan kala itu. Sehun berbalik memandang chanyeol, lalu berganti pada baekhyun, dan jongin. Tatapan yang telah mengungkapkan betapa muaknya sehun berada disini. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia juga tak tahan udara dingin disini._

 _"Sabarlah sehun~ah, sebentar lagi hujannya akan reda."_

 _Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang menyendu, baekhyun meraih sehun dalam peluknya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam diam, ia juga hampir mati bosan menanti hujan reda dan udara dingin yang sangat ia benci terus saja menyusup kedalam pakaiannya namun baekhyun tidak memandang kearahnya sama sekali._

 _"Chanyeol-sshi? Apakah kau baik – baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau bisa memakai syal milikku jika kau mau."_

 _Seandainya tubuhnya seringan kapas maka chanyeol akan terbang, ribuan bunga telah mekar dihatinya. Cukup baginya untuk bermimpi indah nanti malam. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan seraya menunduk malu, pipinya terasa panas hingga ke telinga._

 _"Apa kau yakin?"_

 _"Aku yakin."_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat perlahan kepalanya, mendapati senyum manis yang tercetak jelas di bibir byun baekhyun dan jangan lupa lengkungan mata bak bulan sabit khasnya yang indah. Dan senyuman itu mengakhiri hari pertama chanyeol memasuki universitas dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan juga senyum itu akan menjadi penghantar tidur bagi chanyeol._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sinar mentari mengintip malu diantara celah tirai jendela, sementara pemilik ruangan tersebut masih nyaman bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya, enggan menyambut hari atau apalah istilahnya. Membayangkan dirinya terus bersama belahan jiwanya, bahkan membiarkan khayalan itu menjadi liar dan menggila. Nama baekhyun tetap terselip dalam deru nafasnya.

"Chanyeol~ah."

Sang pemilik nama enggan menyahut, ia hapal betul bagaimana setiap pagi istri 'palsu' nya akan mampir kekamarnya untuk meminta chanyeol melakukan sarapan bersama atau sekedar berbasa – basi. Chanyeol memang memilih kamar yang terpisah dengan sang istri, karena itulah tiffany harus repot – repot mengetuk kamar chanyeol jika ingin memasuki kamar tersebut. Tetapi sedikit berbeda untuk kali ini, karena tiffany datang tergesa bahkan tak sabaran menunggu sahutan chanyeol, ia terus memanggil chanyeol dengan desakan.

"Chanyeol~ah! Daehyun datang ke rumah kita!"

Kesadaran chanyeol terbangkitkan seutuhnya. Dengan seluruh kilatan imajiner yang berada disekelilingnya, ia menghampiri sang perusak paginya – Jung Daehyun –.

"Wah wah wah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau sedang mengemis? Maaf aku tidak sedermawan seperti yang kau bayangkan." Ujar chanyeol sarkastis.

Daehyun tersenyum miring, menyorot chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya kemudian meletakkan berbagai kertas dokumen yang sedari ia pegang diatas meja kaca yang berada diantara mereka.

"Aku datang hanya untuk memberitahumu tentang-"

"Jika itu tentang baekhyun, enyahlah kau!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong ucapan daehyun. Dirinya dan daehyun tak memiliki masa lalu yang baik, mereka saling memperebutkan baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanku, chanyeol."

Daehyun menghela nafas kasar 'benar – benar chanyeol sekali, tidak pernah berubah.' Umpatnya dalam diam.

"Ini tentang tiffany, hwang tiffany. Ayahmu memerintahkan padaku untuk membawa surat perceraian ini pada kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tenanglah chanyeol, izinkan aku menyelesaikan semua ucapanku, aku kemari untuk menjalankan perintah bukan untuk menantangmu berduel nyawa." Daehyun menghela, kemudian berlanjut untuk berbicara.

"Kekasih tiffany atau kita panggil saja namanya nickhun. Ia telah membajak server organisasi pihak kami. Ia juga telah meretas banyak informasi penting tentang blank (nama mafia) hingga merusak sistem keorganisasian. Kami akan bangkrut jika tidak segera membuat perjanjian, segala hubungan pihak kami di putus secara sepihak dan Blank terancam musnah..

"..Ini bukanlah peretasan kelas rendah, yang seperti ini harus dipersiapkan selama setahun penuh dan juga setelah di periksa koneksinya berasal dari CIA. Nickhun memiliki banyak teman disana, seperti Ok Taecyeon, dan Jang Wooyoung. Mereka merupakan orang asia yang berperan penting dalam CIA sehingga tidak mudah melakukan serangan balik. Lalu nickhun juga memiliki komplotan bersama Jun.K, Chansung, dan Junhoo. Mereka semua menjadi 6 orang, dan mereka benar – benar mengacaukan organisasi kami..

"..Mr. Hwang sangat marah, namun kau tahu apa yang dia minta? Ia hanya meminta tiffany diceraikan oleh park chanyeol. Jadi Mr Hwang mengutusku kemari untuk menyelamatkan organisasi Blank."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat, seolah ingin meremukkan siapa saja yang kini membangkitkan seluruh emosinya.

"Aku berpikir selama ini kau hanya bermain – main dengan banyak pria, tetapi lihatlah? Kau bercinta dengan satu orang pria yang kini sangat mencintaimu, bahkan rela melakukan hal ini tiffany. Kenapa aku tak pernah sadar jika dia orang yang sama ketika aku menemukan kalian sedang bercinta." Ucap chanyeol dengan nada rendah serta aura hitam yang menguar hebat dari dirinya.

Tiffany berjengit ngeri. Chanyeol benar – benar membuatnya takut. Daehyun yang menyadari situasinya akan memburuk segera membuka suara guna memperbaiki keadaan.

"Jika kau berharap aku akan menceraikanmu, itu tidak akan terjadi hwang tiffany."

Daehyun menggeleng seraya meremas anak rambutnya, ia lupa bahwa chanyeol adalah orang yang keras kepala melebihi batu karang dilautan.

"Jun.K adalah rekan satu komplotan dengan nickhun, ia mencari informasi tentang dirimu chanyeol, dan ia juga mengancam untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan organisasimu. Black angel juga akan ia hancurkan seperti Blank. Ayahmu sedang tidak sadarkan diri karena kecelakaan yang dibuat oleh Jun.K. Pernikahan kalian memang untuk menyatukan dua organisasi berpengaruh di Korea, untuk menciptakan kerajaan bawah tanah yang kokoh, namun sepertinya sang putri mahkota telah salah mengambil langkah."

Daehyun melirik tiffany sekilas, ia tahu wanita tersebut masih diambang rasa keterkejutannya. Sedang tiffany masih menunduk dalam, ia tak memiliki secuil keberanian untuk menatap wajah chanyeol yang sedang berang padanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku chanyeol. Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang istri." Cicit tiffany.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, namun percayalah aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tiffany _noona_ , aku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu atas dasar nafsu tiffany _noona_."

"Kau sangat egois chanyeol." Daehyun memberikan alasan yang paling masuk akal baginya agar chanyeol paham akan situasi yang sangat rumit ini.

"Aku selalu membiarkan apapun yang kau suka. Aku selalu melindungimu. Aku bahkan tidak mengeluh dengan ocehan orang lain yang terus mengatakan istriku berselingkuh. Aku berpikir itu adalah hakmu, ini hanya sebuah pernikahan yang didasari perjanjian tanpa kasih sayang didalamnya. Sekarang? Bolehkah aku merasa dikhianati? Bagaimana dengan pernjanjiannya?"

Chanyeol terus berbicara mengabaikan fakta bahwa daehyun tengah dilanda frustasi karena dirinya. Ia memelas, ia tak bisa menceraikan tiffany begini saja. Jika ia menceraikan tiffany maka semua musuhnya akan kembali mengorek masa lalunya, mencari orang terpenting dalam hidup chanyeol yaitu **baekhyun**.

Chanyeol tak ingin baekhyun **nya** terluka. Bercerai dengan tiffany sama saja dengan membuka rahasia yang telah ia jaga dengan apik, memberitahukan pada semua orang bahwa selama ini pernikahannya dengan tiffany adalah kepalsuan dan baekhyun kembali terancam keselamatannya. Chanyeol bahkan sangat takut hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Chanyeol! Ayahmu! Demi tuhan ayahmu sedang dalam bahaya pikirkanlah ayahmu!"

Daehyun mengerang frustasi, sedang chanyeol tersadarkan. Chanyeol terpaku, kembali memandang tiffany yang menunduk menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol menyadari satu hal, ia telah melukai banyak orang. Maka chanyeol berdiri, menghampiri tiffany dan mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, maafkan aku. Jika kau ingin kita bercerai, maka kau akan mendapatkan perceraiannya." Bisik chanyeol.

Hati tiffany seolah mencelos keluar, ia merasakan pelukan chanyeol yang begitu nyaman. Kenapa ia tak pernah tahu bahwa suaminya memiliki pelukan sehangat ini.

"Maafkan aku chanyeol."

Tiffany tak ingin berpisah, jika boleh ia ingin bersikap egois dan menahan chanyeol tetap berada disisinya namun kenyataan lebih mengerikan daripada ketakutan tiffany selama ini. Ia akan berpisah dengan chanyeol.

"Tolong, berhentilah menangis. Aku mohon tiffany jangan menangis. Sekarang pergilah kemasi pakaianmu, dan barang - barangmu akan aku antar melalui jasa pindah rumah. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu. Tiffany~ah terima kasih untuk selama ini. Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu, Mr. Hwang Siwon. Katakan padanya bahwa ia memiliki putri yang luar biasa kuatnnya dan indah."

Sekali lagi, chanyeol teramat sangat pandai membuat hati tiffany tertohok bak tertimpa batu meteor, sangat sesak dan memilukan. Dengan berat langkahnya tiffany mengangguk perlahan dan memilihmengikuti perintah chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Apakah kau tahu tentang baekhyun?"

Daehyun berbicara, mencoba mengalihkan chanyeol dari kemurkaannya. Sungguh ruangan ini sangat panas dan gerah. Dan lihat? Chanyeol begitu mudahnya terbawa akan pertanyaannya.

"Tentu." Sahut chanyeol pelan.

"Juga tentang implan di jantungnya yang rusak? Ia tak punya banyak waktu, bukankah begitu chanyeol?"

Air muka chanyeol semakin mengeruh dan daehyun menyadari bahwa chanyeol tidak tahu menahu tentang implan baekhyun yang rusak akibat timah panas yang melesak masuk menembus jaringan kulit pemuda mungil tersebut dan bersarang disalah satu implan yang menopang kehidupan baekhyun selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dokter Oh. Tidak memberitahukannya padamu? Peluru musuhmu menembus implan yang dipasang di jantung baekhyun. Implan itu dipasang untuk menopang jantungnya yang setengah rusak karena setahun yang silam ia juga menjadi perisaimu dan mendapati tusukan tepat dijantungnya. Entah harus bahagia atau sedih, kecanggihan teknologi menciptakan penopang untuk jantungnya dan kini penopang itu rusak. Memperbaikinya ulang itu tidak mungkin."

Daehyun menjelaskan, sedang chanyeol hancur. Chanyeol benar – benar kehilangan kewarasannya, meninggalkan daehyun yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Chanyeol merasakannya, seolah dewa zeus menurunkan halilintar terus menerus pada dirinya. Sangat menyakitkan. Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari akan hal itu, baekhyunnya sedang terluka parah. Entah kepada siapa kecewa yang menohok hatinya kini ia lemparkan, ia benar – benar telah gagal menjaga baekhyunnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[AYO BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Truth Untold

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

\- Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan seolah mengajaknya bermain, sedang ia benar – benar sekarat. Baekhyun menghela nafas sesaat. Ia duduk diantara tawa orang – orang disini, menjadi penonton bukanlah ide yang buruk. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kala ingatan usangnya terulang kembali, bak rol film lampau. Ah, benar – benar indah.

 _Hari kelulusan bagi semua orang adalah moment yang membahagiakan. Begitu juga bagi baekhyun, ia bahkan menangis merasa bangga atas dirinya sendiri hingga sehun panik dan menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Ku rasa aku akan merayakannya bersama heechul appa."_

 _Baekhyun berbicara dengan lelehan air matanya, menarik paksa cairan hidungnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, baekhyun benar – benar tampak polos. Menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menunggu tangisan baekhyun mereda._

 _"_ _Chanyeol hyung mencarimu hyung."_

 _Jongin mengalihkan atensi kedua insan tuhan tersebut. Menatap jongin penuh tanya hingga sang empu merasa risih._

 _"_ _Ah ini dia." Seru jongin._

 _Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dengan setengah berlari. Senyum lebar tercetak jelas di bibirnya yang berisi. Sehun dapat melihat binar cemerlang di iris onyx chanyeol, sedikit – banyaknya ia merasa curiga dengan chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapan baekhyun, lalu memberikan setangkai mawar putih dan menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun, sedang sehun tak mampu menutupi air mukanya yang mengeruh._

 _Sehun mencintai baekhyun dengan sangat, mengapa selama ini sehun berusaha keras untuk program pemangkasan masa sekolah? Kau pikir kenapa? Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi baekhyun dan lihatlah baekhyun kini telah menjadi milik park chanyeol. Orang yang baru saja datang kedalam kehidupan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu. Sehun bahkan telah mengenal baekhyun sedari kecil, kenapa ia kehilangan baekhyun tepat didepan matanya._

 _'_ _Aku kehilanganmu baekkie sayang' batin sehun._

 _Begitulah awal dari hubungan baekhyun dengan chanyeol dan berakhir pernikahan. Bukankah kisah cinta mereka terkesan sangat manis? Haruskah kita juga melihat bagaimana keadaan sehun dengan hatinya yang hancur? Aku rasa lebih baik tidak._

"DIMANA BAEKHYUN!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berbuat onar. Dengan sisa tenaganya, baekhyun bangkit dan menghampiri si pembuat kericuhan tersebut.

"Yeolli." Panggil baekhyun.

Tampaknya chanyeol tak dapat mendengar panggilan lembut baekhyun karena chanyeol kini sedang sibuk menarik kerah jas sehun dan mengumpat hebat.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya brengsek, katakan!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun berteriak, suaranya menggema hingga sang pembuat onar tersadar akan ulahnya. Chanyeol menghempas sehun, lalu berlari pelan menuju kearahnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat lelah yang tercetak di wajah chanyeol, belum lagi binar cemerlangnya yang kian meredup juga memancarkan luka yang memilukan, hingga ia memutuskan untuk melompat ke pelukan sang belahan jiwa, tersedu dalam dekapan hangat chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie, katakan padaku. Apakah sakit? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menahannya sendirian? Katakan baekkie." Cicit chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, mengusak pelan hidungnya pada dada chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik dagunya dengan lembut hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. 'hangat' perasaan ternyaman itu mampu baekhyun dapatkan hanya dengan menatap sepasang iris onix sekelam jelaga kegemarannya itu.

"Aku tidak-"

Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya hingga satu tinju melayang tepat di wajah tampan park chanyeol. Itu ulah kim jongin, ia kemudian menggeram memberi tanda akan amarahnya yang meluap hebat, juga kyungsoo yang tiba tiba saja berlari dan menarik baekhyun menjauh dari chanyeol.

"Hentikan! Kau melukainya jongin, tolong hentikan!"

Baekhyun menjadi histeris ketika jongin memukul chanyeol tanpa memberi celah baginya untuk membalas, chanyeol tersudutkan sedang sehun hanya membeku.

"Sehun, hentikan mereka, hentikan!"

Sehun memandang baekhyun dalam diam, baekhyun meronta dalam kekangan kyungsoo. Hati kecil sehun teriris perlahan, ia masih mencintai baekhyun bahkan dengan sangat, ia tidak rela baekhyun menangisi lelaki lain dan sialnya ia juga tidak mampu melihat baekhyun kian tersiksa. Sehun melangkah menuju perkelahian dua sahabatnya itu, menahan tangan jongin yang melayang keudara hendak memberi tinjunya yang entah keberapa kali.

"Hentikan, kalian kekanakan."

Sehun berucap datar dengan menanamkan sedikit penekanan dalam ucapnya. Iris caramelnya kembali menatap lekat baekhyun yang kian melemah.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ hentikan, kita akan bicarakan secara baik – baik."

Keputusan mutlak sehun membuat pihak manapun menghela nafas lega, membuang stress mereka melalui udara yang hampa. Kembali baekhyun berteriak, ia lolos dari kekangan kyungsoo.

"Kau! Kau idiot! Jongin idiot! Chanyeol menjagaku semalaman, tenaganya tentu belum pulih, kau memukulinya dengan brutal." Baekhyun memukul bahu jongin berkali – kali sembari terisak.

Sehun menarik baekhyun dalam dekapnya, meminta baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Dengan pertolongan kyungsoo akhirnya baekhyun mengalah, menuruti sehun dengan syarat tanpa melukai chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu hingga baekhyun merasa tenang. Kepergian baekhyun menyisakan mereka bertiga dengan keheningan yang mencekik.

"Jadi disinilah kita."

Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka, sedang chanyeol sibuk meringis akibat luka – lukanya yang jongin ciptakan. mengabaikan sehun sedemikian rupanya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan baekhyun _hyung_? Lalu apa ini sekarang? Kau sedang membuat drama picisan?"

Sehun kembali membuka suaranya, terdengar meremehkan. Kali ini chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, membunuh sehun dengan tatapannya. Tangan sehun terkepal, hampir melayangkan satu tinju untuk chanyeol, ia kesal setengah mati pada chanyeol. Pria itu tak hanya merebut baekhyun darinya, ia juga membuat sehun harus repot – repot terlibat masalah rumit yang menyebalkan.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ berhenti membuang waktu dan jelaskan pada kami!"

"Baekhyun harus selamat, aku harus menjauhkannya dariku. Semua orang tahu aku mencintai baekhyun, mereka tahu kelemahanku ada padanya. Mereka selalu mencoba menyakiti baekhyun. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Awalnya kupikir aku bisa melindunginya, aku pemimpin mafia kelas atas yang mematikan, siapa yang berani menyentuh milikku?..

"..Namun itu seperti bumerang bagiku, pengkhianat dari sekutuku ataupun pihak yang membenciku mulai menjadikan baekhyun sebagai target untuk melumpuhkanku, mereka menggila..

"..Baekhyun sudah kehilangan fungsi jantungnya karena salahku, aku lalai. Lalu sekarang apa? Bahkan implannya juga pecah. Kenapa? Kenapa baekhyun selalu tahu aku dalam bahaya, kenapa dia yang menjagaku. Mengapa bukan aku yang menjaganya?"

Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan setiap detailnya hingga tanpa sadar air matanya berjatuhan, berlomba menciptakan anak sungai yang kentara di pipi sang empu. Tarikan nafasnya juga memburu, seolah oksigen telah ditarik paksa darinya saat itu juga.

"Kenapa dia mengetahui segalanya sedangkan aku tidak? Aku bahkan tidak tahu implannya pecah, bukankah ini lucu? Aku terus melukainya tanpa ku sengaja."

Chanyeol tergugu dalam tangisnya. Ini kali pertama bagi jongin juga sehun melihat chanyeol menangis layaknya bocah lima tahun yang di larang bermain video game oleh ibunya. Pertahanan mereka mulai runtuh, amarah mereka juga meluap entah kemana.

Jongin yang pertama kali merasa sesal, ia menyentuh bahu chanyeol yang bergetar hebat kemudian ia tersadar chanyeol benar – benar telah hancur, ia sehancur – hancurnya namun tembok tinggi yang chanyeol ciptakan membuat mereka tak bisa melihat kesakitan chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , sungguh jika kau mengatakannya lebih awal ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, menahan tubuh chanyeol yang bergetar hebat. Memaksa diri untuk menenangkan chanyeol walau sebagian dari dirinya tak terima dengan kenyataan ini. 'Mereka berdua sama bodohnya, menyakiti diri sendiri untuk saling menjaga. Ironis sekali.' Pikir jongin.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , baekhyun _hyung_ tak punya banyak waktu. Ku pikir aku sering melihat baekhyun menemui daehyun _sunbae_ setelah berpisah denganmu, ia bahkan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak bisa mengelabuinya, ia tahu rencanamu dan meninggalkannya merupakan salah satunya."

"Daehyun?"

Jongin dan chanyeol serempak menyebut nama yang sama. Tak mampu menutupi keterkejutan mereka yang jelas. Jongin mengambil ponselnya, alat persegi itu ia gunakan untuk menghubungi daehyun. Tak lama berselang, deringannya berakhir digantikan dengan suara khas daehyun.

 **"** **Hei, jongin. Ada apa?"**

"Ini tentang baekhyun, langsung saja jelaskan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

 **"** **Chanyeol disana? Ehem."**

"Ya, katakanlah yang jelas sekarang atau kau akan menyesal."

 **"** **Tampaknya ini waktu yang tepat. Maafkan aku chanyeol, apakah kau mendengarku? Aku berhutang maaf padamu. Baekhyun menemuiku dan menanyakan tentangku. Aku terpaksa. Ia mengancam akan menyuntikkan cairan yang entah apa namanya akan membuat jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga, aku pikir dia hanya bercanda namun ia memegangnya di tangannya saat itu. Bahkan membuka tutup suntikannya. Aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada baekhyun tentang chanyeol dan juga pernikahan palsunya. Lalu aku juga memberinya jadwal – jadwal pertemuan chanyeol karena baekhyun terus mendesakku."**

"Lalu?"

 **"** **Hanya itu, aku bersumpah tidak bermaksud mencelakai kalian. Aku menyesal, sungguh."**

"Chanyeol _hyung_ mendengarkannya dan sekarang dia butuh waktu."

Sambungan teleponnya terputus, menyisakan keheningan diantara mereka. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang bersedia mencairkan atmosfer dingin saat itu. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

" _Hyung_."

Chanyeol mengadah, mendapati sehun menatapnya lekat. Seolah matanya bercerita tentang banyak hal. Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya yang mulai kaku, membentuk senyum simpul yang menyebalkan untuk mereka.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama – sama setelah ini."

Sehun mengungkap janji yang mungkin akan ia sesali suatu hari nanti, namun ia enggan peduli. Jongin mengangguk penuh yakin lalu menoleh pada chanyeol.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun menahan seluruh sakitnya dalam diam, cukup lama untuk kyungsoo menyadarinya. Kyungsoo mendekat perlahan, menyentuh pucuk kepala sang sahabat. Gemetaran tubuh baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya ; kondisi tubuhnya kian memburuk. Kyungsoo kehilangan sebagian kewarasannya, ia tidak menekan bell gawat darurat pasien dan memilih berteriak heboh sembari mencari dimana sehun.

"Sehun, tolong aku! Baekhyun kondisinya memburuk!" jerit kyungsoo

Mereka menggulirkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo, seperkian detik jeritan itu meluncur dari belah bibir kyungsoo mereka berlari ; tergopoh – gopoh. Mereka semua menjadi kalut, melihat baekhyun adalah hal pertama yang terbesit di pikiran kosong mereka.

"Baekhyun!" serempak sehun dan jongin.

"WHAT THE F*CK?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" teriak jongin tidak terima.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ia sedang menuang teh dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa ia berdiri dengan sangat tegap; terlalu sehat untuk kepanikan yang diciptakan kyungsoo karenanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang ia cintai ; sang belahan jiwa namun kenyataan dengan tega menghempas harapan seorang byun baekhyun.

"Dimana dia?"

Baekhyun bertanya pelan, suaranya memelan sembari menahan isak yang kian kuat. Matanya memanas tanpa sebab serta tubuhnya yang kembali bergetar hebat, menahan nyeri dalam dadanya. Sehun melangkah, ia mendekati baekhyun. Meminta baekhyun menatap matanya, iris hazel kesukaannya tengah berkaca – kaca hingga sehun turut merasa sakit hati tanpa alasan namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk saling merutuki takdir. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, menggeleng perlahan kemudian mengusap pipi baekhyun ; menghapus air mata sang empu yang terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

"Yifan _hyung_ memanggilnya, rapat penting yang harus dihadiri para penerus tahta."

Bukan itu yang ingin hati kecilnya katakan, sehun seharusnya mengatakan 'aku ada disini, aku mencintaimu. Lupakanlah pria brengsek itu' tetapi lagi – lagi sehun tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu.

"Begitu ya?" lirih baekhyun

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , beritahu aku sebuah kebohongan saat ini." Tanya jongin

"Aku baik – baik saja." Sahut baekhyun.

Mereka tahu, baekhyun yang berdiri tegap adalah sebuah kebohongan dimana ia memaksa dirinya untuk menuang teh. Kyungsoo menarik jongin, memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar baekhyun sedang sehun sibuk mengurusi obat – obatan yang akan baekhyun minum untuk memulihkan keadaannya.

"Sehun?"

"Hng?"

"Aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat dimana pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan keluarganya chanyeol."

Ungkap baekhyun dengan bisikan yang menggelitik telinga sehun. Obatnya mulai bekerja, memaksa baekhyun terlelap walau ia ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada sehun saat ini dan tampaknya sehun juga tak punya banyak waktu untuk dibuang sia – sia hanya karena cerita panjang baekhyun. Bukan waktu yang tepat.

 _Pagi yang indah seharusnya menjadi awal hari yang menyenangkan bagi seluruh umat manusia. Rintik hujan menghiasi jalanan pagi ini, dengan angin yang bertiup pelan. Ah, mentari juga hanya mengintip malu dibalik awan – awan tebal. Sepertinya ini bukan pagi yang indah._

 _"_ _Baekhyunie?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh, suara sang suami menyadarkannya dari pikirnya yang melayang jauh. Ia tersenyum lebar, hampir memamerkan gigi – gigi terawatnya pada sang belahan jiwa._

 _"_ _Aku sudah melihatmu memandang keluar jendela lebih dari satu jam. Kaca jendela kita bisa pecah jika kau terus menerus melihatnya begitu."_

 _Canda sang suami mengundang tawa renyahnya. Ia melepas seluruh tawanya untuk memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Berdiri untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka kini ia meletakkan telapak tangannya rahang tegas sang kekasih hati._

 _"_ _Chanyeolie? Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk saling berbagi cerita?"_

 _Baekhyun menanti jawaban chanyeol, berharap sebuah anggukan semangat yang selalu chanyeol berikan setiap kali ia merasa setuju akan dirinya. Dan? Gotcha! Ia mendapatinya._

 _"_ _Baiklah, ceritakanlah yeollie? Apapun itu." Pinta baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku melewati hariku dengan selalu merindukanmu, baekhyunieku."_

 _Tahunya chanyeol memberikan puluhan ciuman hangat diwajah baekhyun. Bukannya tidak senang, ia juga merindu namun ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia ketahui, yang harusnya memuaskan rasa penasaran baekhyun akan masalah ini._

 _"_ _Chanyeol aku serius."_

 _"_ _Aku juga."_

 _"_ _Tidak! Kau bercanda. Kau selalu pulang larut belakangan ini." ungkap baekhyun_

 _"_ _Oh baekhyunie, kau tengah mencurigaiku? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar, aku adalah dokter andalan-"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Kau bukan lagi dokter, kau telah mengundurkan diri. Sehun menanyakannya padaku minggu lalu."_

 _Baekhyun memotong kalimat chanyeol, menegaskan tanyanya. Ia mungkin mampu menyembunyikan air mukanya kala menahan marah yang mengkelakar dalam relungnya namun tidak dengan nada bicaranya, tidak dengan setiap penekanan dalam untaian kalimat yang ia lontarkan._

 _"_ _Baekhyunie."_

 _Suara chanyeol tercekat, rahangnya ikut mengeras hingga menciptakan raut wajah yang jelas mampu dipahami oleh baekhyun – chanyeol tengah diambang rasa tekerjutnya._

 _"_ _Katakanlah." Bisik baekhyun._

 _"_ _Baekhyunie." Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat, seolah tak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. "Baekhyunie, aku akan beritahu kau yang sejujurnya. Sebelum itu, bersumpahlah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."_

 _Baekhyun terpaku, jiwanya seolah menghilang saat itu. Chanyeol memintanya bersumpah untuk apa yang baekhyun tidak ketahui kedepannya. Jika chanyeol akan memperkenalkannya pada seseorang yang nyatanya adalah kekasih gelap chanyeol maka ia akan bersumpah untuk membunuh wanita itu ditempat tanpa peduli ia seorang dokter yang harusnya menyelematkan nyawa seseorang dan juga persetan dengan hak asasi manusia. Seluruh ketakutan itu kemudian ia simpan dengan apik lalu memberikan anggukan penuh ragu._

 _"_ _Baiklah."_

 _Seperkian detik anggukan baekhyun, chanyeol menyeretnya dengan tergesa. Tunggu. Chanyeol seolah menyeret sekarung uang yang baru saja ia curi dari tetangga sebelah, seringan itukah baekhyun bagi chanyeol?_

 _Chanyeol memintanya untuk tetap tenang sepanjang perjalanan yang baekhyun tidak tahu akan kemana. Terlalu membosankan, baekhyun membuang napasnya kasar membuat chanyeol semakin gusar. Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas mobilnya hingga melaju diatas kecepatam standar, yang membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau harus berdoa atas keselamatan mereka._

 _"_ _Sabarlah baek." Pinta chanyeol. "Nah, sekarang ayo turun." Ucapnya kemudian._

 _Disinilah baekhyun, berdiri di hadapanmansion mewah bergaya eropa klasik. Ia pikir rumah itu adalah istana sebelum chanyeol berkata 'selamat datang dirumah orang tuaku.' Dan menyadarkan baekhyun dari imajinasi bodohnya. Ia memasuki rumah itu perlaham, hening adalah kesan pertama yang baekhyun dapatkan dari rumah tersebut lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menelusuri tiap celah dari bangunannya yang indah juga interiornya yang megah nan elegan. Baekhyun menganga oleh keagungan rumah tersebut namun dengan cepat ia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin untuk memberitahu chanyeol bahwa baekhyun tidak main – main kali ini dengan amarahnya._

 _"_ _Tunggulah sebentar baek, duduk disini ya."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, menuju sofa empuk di pojok ruangan dengan enggan. Menanti dengan sabar bukanlah keahlian seorang byun baekhyun._

 _-5 menit_

 _-10 menit_

 _-20 menit_

 _"_ _Argh, kau bisa gila disini." Rutuk baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun benar – benar muak menunggu sang suami datang. Sungguh baekhyun sedang bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri, chanyeol sedang meminjamkan otak cerdasnya pada siapa? Spongebob atau patrick? Bagaimana ia bisa meminta baekhyun menunggu? Semua orang tahu baekhyun adalah bom waktu yang mematikan, dan chanyeol telah memicu ledakan hebat, benar – benar cari mati ternyata._

 _Ditengah ambisinya untuk menjitak kepala chanyeol, baekhyun di kejutkan oleh derap kaki yang mendominasi ruangan itu seketika. Seseorang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya, lelaki dengan aura kelam juga iris sekelam jelaganya tampak setajam elang. Terlihat seperti malaikat maut bagi baekhyun, wajah tanpa ekspresi itu semakin membuat baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun kini berpikir untuk berlari serta meneriakkan nama sang suami jika terpaksa._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau disini? Mengantar sekotak kue?"_

 _Suaranya berat, berwibawa dan terkesan dingin, untuk sesaat baekhyun terpaku. Ia berdoa dalam diamnya agar tuhan mengizinkannya ditelan bumi saat ini juga, demi apapun yang pernah baekhyun temui, ia tak pernah setakut ini._

 _"_ _Maaf tuan, aku hanya tamu disini." Cicit baekhyun_

 _"_ _Pergilah."_

 _Lelaki itu kembali berucap pelan, suaranya memelan namun penekanan kentara dapat baekhyun rasakan dari kalimatnya itu. Jelas sekali lelaki ini mengusir baekhyun, tidak menerima kehadriannya di rumah ini._

 _"_ _Ini bukan tempat untuk bocah seperti mu." Lanjutnya._

 _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sengit sang lawan bicara. Mungkin saja baekhyun takut pada pria yang terkesan psikopat ini, tetapi entah kenapa jiwanya membara terbakar api, emosinya tersulut hanya karena pria terus menganggapnya anak kecil, menjatuhkan harga diri baekhyun sekali. Baekhyun adalah pria dewasa yang telah menikah. Ia juga memiliki pekerjaan._

 _"_ _Dengarkan aku tuan, persetan dengan rumah ini. sekalipun rumah ini adalah rumah leluhurmu, aku enggan peduli. Aku kembali karena suami idiotku yang memintanya." Tegas baekhyun._

 _"_ _Suami? Siapa kau?"_

 _"_ _Park baekhyun!" panggil chanyeol dari arah belakang mereka._

 _"_ _Ya, park baekhyun!" ulang baekhyun tanpa menyadari panggilan sang suami. "Apa?" sadarnya kemudian berputar 180 derajat untuk menemukan chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, kau sudah bertemu dengan baekhyunie? Belahan jiwaku. Baekhyun ini yifan hyung, hyungku yang baik hati seperti malaikat."_

 _'_ _Ya, malaikat maut.' Baekhyun membatin dalam diamnya._

 _"_ _Baekhyunie?" Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mulai bersuara. Ia adalah ayah kandung chanyeol – kyuhyun -. "Kau cantik sekali nak. Kau kah yang membuat chanyeol tidak tidur berhari – hari? Ah chanyeol yang malang, saat ia jatuh cinta dia bahkan terus mengatakan kau adalah malaikat. Makan dan tidurnya terganggu, aku pikir aku harus membawanya ke dokter kejiwaan atau psikologi."_

 _Baekhyun menunduk, pipinya telah memerah semerah tomat matang ; ia tersipu. Perasaan hangat itu menjalar hingga membuat wajah juga telinganya memanas. Terlalu cheesy untuk seorang byun baekhyun._

 _"_ _Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Lanjut kyuhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap pria yang menyandang status ayah chanyeol itu penuh iba. Ia merasa perih hanya karena kyuhyun melirih di akhir ucapnya. Tanpa ia baekhyun tahu, alam bawah sadarnya membawanya untuk memeluk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut pada awalnya, menjatuhkan pandangnya pada sang putra bungsu ; chanyeol. Ketika yang di tatap hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh sembari tersenyum selebar mungkin, maka kyuhyun membalas pelukan baekhyun dengan erat seolah mengalirkan seluruhh perasaan sayangnya pada putra barunya tersebut._

 _"_ _Maaf baru menemuimu sekarang, appa."_

 _"_ _Jangan menangis baekhyunie." Ucap kyuhyun sembari mengusak surai sewarna dark grey lembut. "Chanyeol akan ikut menangis nantinya." Lanjut kyuhyun, melirik sesaat kearah chanyeol._

 _"_ _Duduklah. Kalian bisa kesemutan jika berdiri terus." Sela yifan acuh tak acuh._

 _"_ _Ah benar, ayo duduk. Yifan buatkanlah teh untuk kita." Sahut kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Kenapa harus aku?"_

 _"_ _Karena appa ingin kau yang melakukannya, oh iya. Bisakah kau hubungi eomma mu? Sepertinya dia terlambat pulang."_

 _"_ _Hah, baiklah."_

 _Akhirnya yifan menuruti permintaan sang ayah yang terlalu banyak dan juga merepotkan baginya dengan perasaan berat hati, melengos pergi adalah salah satu cara untuk memberitahu sang ayah bahwa ia sedang kesal, oh jangan lupakan ia juga memberi dengusan kasar ketika melewati sang ayah, pasti ayahnya akan mengerti sekali._

 _Setelah kepergia yifan, suasana terasa membeku. Mereka kembali berdiam diri tanpa satupun yang bersuara. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya kyuhyun kembali membuka pembicaraan._

 _"_ _Mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan ini. aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang kami. Apa kau punya riwayat sakit jantung?" kyuhyun menanti jawaban baekhyun, baekhyun menggeleng lalu meminta kyuhyun kembali bercerita. "Rumah ini, adalah istana yang megah bukan? Tentu saja, kami telah membentuk kerajaan, bagaimana mungkin raja tidal punya istana, bukan begitu baekhyun?"_

 _Memberi pernyataan yang ambigu pada baekhyun membuat kyuhyun terhibur sedikit banyaknya, ia ingin menyesap teh atau semacamnya, namun yifan belum juga kembali membawa teh untuknya._

 _"_ _Kerajaan bawah tanah, apa kau pernah dengar tentang organisasi BLACK ANGEL? Organisasi yang dikatai mafia kelas atas dan mematikan, tersohor di separuh dunia. Dipertimbangkan kedudukannya dalam pemerintahan. Itu adalah kami, bisnis keluarga yang berkembang pesat. Mungkin orang tua zaman dulu benar, dosa itu terasa menyenangkan.._

 _"_ _..Chanyeol adalah pewaris tahtaku, ia akan menjadi pemimpin untuk menggantikanku. Yifan akan menggantikan ibunya sebagai pangeran korea, ia akan berkecimpung dengan hukum juga politik. Seperti yin and yang.._

 _"_ _..Keluarga kami benar – benar bahaya, chanyeol terlahir sebagai penerus tahta. Ia sering membangkang tentang enggannya ia memimpin organisasi kotor ini, ataupun ia ingin hidup bebas seperti banyak orang.._

 _"_ _..Suatu hari ia memberontak, membuat kekacuan yang tak bisa ku atasi lagi. Yifan mulai membela si pemberontak ini, ia memintaku mengizinkan chanyeol kuliah di universitas umum, tanpa embel – embel apapun dari organisasi, hidup mandiri seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa.._

 _"_ _..Aku adalah seorang ayah, tidak bisa kubiarkan anak – anakku dalam bahaya. Aku menolak keras, namun lagi – lagi ia membuat ulah yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Aku mempertimbangkannya hingga tidak tidur semalaman. Pada akhirnya, aku tetap kalah, mengizinkannya keluar rumah. Setiap hari aku harus merasa waspada, 'apakah ada musuhku yang tahu bahwa anakku sedang sendirian diluar sana?'. Aku adalah orang tua, instingku adalah melindungi anak – anakku, menutup mereka dari dunia luar.._

 _"_ _..Waktu terus berlalu saat itu, setelah beberapa bulan chanyeol pulang. Aku ingat senyuman bodohnya, juga ceritanya tentang malaikat tanpa sayap yang indah. Aku pikir ia sedang jatuh cinta, cinta pertama yang mengesankan namun tak pernah berakhir baik bukan? Sepertinya aku salah, karena beberapa tahun kemudian chanyeol berkata ia akan menikahimu. Aku ingin memberinya tinjuku, aku tidak ingin anak sebaik dirimu harus terikat dengan kami, iblis seperti kami. Jika chanyeol benar, kau adalah malaikat, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan malaikat menjadi salah satu dari iblis.._

 _"_ _..Dia benar – benar keras kepala, segala amukanku hanya bagai angin lalu untuknya. Ia tetap menikahimu, setelahnya bekerja sebagai dokter, tidak pulang kerumah ini lagi. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu, aku melihatmu, sangat indah. Aku tidak mampu untuk memberi tahukannya padamu, lalu aku berkata pada chanyeol bahwa aku bisa menerima keputusan tergesanya itu. Baekhyunie? Wajahmu benar benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang, secantik dirimu juga."_

 _Kyuhyun terus bertutur tentang kisahnya pada baekhyun._

 _"_ _Namun kami tetap membutuhkan chanyeol, kau akan mengerti bukan?"_

 _Melempar tanya pada baekhyun sebagai penutup cerita. Sesuai keinginannya, kyuhyun tetap menanti jawaban dari sang pemilik surai ebony tersebut._

 _"_ _Aku mengerti."_

 _"_ _Kami adalah iblis." Ulang kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli, jika itu membuatku tetap bersama kalian."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih baekhyun, chanyeol benar. Kau adalah malaikat tanpa sayap."_

 _Chanyeol terharu, separuh dirinya bahkan telah terbang melayang bagai kapas. Ketakutannya akan baekhyun yang pergi setelah mengetahui tentang dirinya serta mafianya sirna begitu saja digantikan oleh rasa syukur yang tiada habisnya. Baekhyunnya tidak takut, baekhyunnya tidak memutuskan lari dari kehidupan chanyeol, tidak, baekhyunnya tidak melakukannya._

 _"_ _Appa." Yifan berniat merusak suasana ala drama tersebut. "Demi tuhan berhentilah membuat drama yang berlebihan." Erang yifan._

 _Baiklah, ia telah bersabar dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat pada ayahnya karena sudah membuat drama heboh dirumah mereka, cukup lama omong – omong. Ia sudah mencoba tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu acara haru biru mereka tetapi semakin lama ia kehilangan kewarasannya, mereka benar – benar berlebihan ; menurut yifan._

 _"_ _Yifan, kau harus menyambut baik adik barumu." Titah kyuhyun_

 _"_ _Argh, eomma telah menunggu appa lebih dari 15 menit. Jangan salahkan aku bila ia menghukummu nanti." Sahut yifan._

 _Yang dibicarakan muncul diantara mereka, wanita yang anggun juga lemah lembut. Dia – seo joo hyun – atau kita panggil saja dengan nama putri seohyun. Ibu dari chanyeol dan yifan. Memandang sengit kearah kyuhyun adalah hal pertama yang seohyun lakukan, kemudian mengambil langkah pasti menuju baekhyun._

 _"_ _Ah, kau cantik sekali." Ucapnya._

 _Dari tutur katanya, baekhyun meyakini betapa berkelas juga berpendidikannya seohyun. Mungkin baekhyun akan merekomendasikan pada pemerintah untuk menjadikan seohyun aset budaya hidup, nantinya._

 _"_ _Eomma, ini baekhyun." Ujar chanyeol bangga, seolah memamerkan barang mahal limite edition yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari lelang para bangsawan._

 _"_ _Chanyeol, eomma mengetahuinya. Cepat panggilkan seluruh anggota Black angel dan perkenalkan ia pada semuanya. Dan baekhyun, mulai sekarang namamu disini adalah bee, flowerbee."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian. Seohyun meraih baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun benar – benar nyaman, ia tak ingin pergi dari sini. Keluarga ini adalah jantungnya mulai sekarang._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca** **' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[AYO BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Reason To Survive

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

\- Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Waktu terus saja berlari tanpa berpaling, dengan arogan menghapus rangkaian kisah menjadi kenangan, sedang chanyeol masih berpijak pada keterpurukan. Disinilah ia, duduk diantara petinggi organisasi kotor mereka atau yang sering kali mereka sebut mafia kelas atas Black angel. Memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut, chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. Perang batin tak terhindari bagi dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita kehilangan kesempatan seperti ini?!"

"Kau hampir membuat dunia mengetahui sejatinya diri kita!"

"Pecundang seperti kalian hanya akan menjadi sampah!"

Baiklah, ini adalah momen dimana harusnya chanyeol memimpin rapat dengan tegas juga bijaksana namun tampaknya kini chanyeol enggan terjun dalam peperangan internal tersebut. Ia membiarkan para petinggi itu saling menyalahkan juga melontarkan kalimat makian, yang mungkin saja memang ditujukan untuk chanyeol.

"Hentikan!"

Akhirnya seseorang dari mereka mengeluarkan suara, begitu berwibawa hingga mengalihkan atensi mereka. Dia adalah **Kim Nam Joon** , pemimpin wilayah timur Black angel. Namanya dikenal sebagai **Rap Monster** , tidak ada yang berani menyebutkan nama aslinya, tidak jika kau masih ingin hidup normal. Ia terlalu cerdas untuk hidup normal dibawah peraturan pemerintahan negara, membutuhkan lab berteknologi tinggi untuk memuaskan dahaga akan ilmu sainsnya maka ia memilih terjun dalam dunia kelam bersama Black angel.

Black angel adalah tempat dimana ia bisa memuaskan rasa hausnya akan ilmu pengetahuan tanpa takut akan hukum yang berlaku, tidak ada yang berani menyentuh labnya tersebut, juga ia memiliki orang - orang yang ia percayai untuk membantunya segala hal urusan tentang lab yang orang normal takkan mengerti.

Jika kau berpikir bahwa ia hanya orang gila yang memiliki obsesi berlebihan akan ilmu pengetahuan maka kau harus tahu bahwa senjata berteknologi canggih yang selama ini digunakan setiap divisi Black angel adalah ciptaannya. Rap Monster adalah Dewa _Hephaestus (Dewa pandai besi dan api, yang mana mampu menciptakan alat perang yang luar biasa hebatnya)_ yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah profesor rap monster."

Dia, **Kim Han Bin**. Dalam dunia segelap Black angel ia memilih **B.I** sebagai nama untuknya. Sebagai pemimpin wilayah barat, ia memiliki logika tak masuk akal. Meciptakan perang adalah kesenangannya, ia takkan segan – segan membunuhmu hanya karena kau membuatnya kesal. Terkenal sebagai pemimpin paling kejam diantara mereka, hanbin menjadi simbol kutukan bagi lawan – lawan Black angel.

Tidak akan ada yang berniat membelot dari Black angel jika mereka memiliki tingkat kewarasan yang normal. Mengkhianati Black angel itu artinya kau harus bertemu dengan pemimpin wilayah barat tersebut, mendoakan keselamatanmu yang mana tidak ia pedulikan. Hanbin mungkin hanya akan bertanya _"Apa alasan pengkhiatan ini bung?"_ namun kau akan diam seribu bahasa, jawaban yang akan kau pilih adalah penentu hidupmu selanjutnya, jika kau salah maka ia akan menebas kepalamu tanpa belas kasih.

"Kau membuatku merinding." Ucapnya sarkas, memberi senyum sinis yang mana mampu membuat namjoon enggan menatapnya lebih lama.

"Baiklah, mungkin rap monster benar, kita mulai kekanakan."

Ah, mungkin seharusnya aku memperkenalkan kalian pada **Im Jae Bum**. Pemimpin wilayah selatan Black angel. Wilayah yang penuh kesenangan juga kebebasan tersebut adalah pusat keuangan bagi Black angel. Layaknya _Las Vegas_ ataupun _Macau_ , wilayah selatan yang ia pimpin adalah tempat perjudian tersohor yang menyenangkan. Mereka yang datang takkan pulang sebelum menggenggam kemenangan.

Dengan seluruh kesenangan yang ia sukai tersebut, wilayahnya menjadi sumber uang utama bagi Black angel. Jaebum hanya memilih asal untuk nama resminya dalam organisasi, kita bisa memanggilnya **JB**. Aku juga hampir lupa, ia juga memiliki julukan sebagai Joker, dewa kesenangan juga dewa kematian.

"B.I kau bisa membuat kita terjerumus dalam masalah jika kau terus membiarkan egomu memimpin." Lanjut jaebum dengan suaranya yang kian merendah.

"Jika bukan ego ku, maka wilayah utara akan di renggut! Bersyukurlah aku datang tepat waktu dan memerintahkan anggotaku ikut campur dalam masalah tersebut!"

Hanbin menyahut, tersulut emosi hingga suaranya meninggi dan menyadarkan namjoon dari imajinasinya tentang penemuan _hybrid_ yang akan segera ia ciptakan.

"Dan itu sama saja kau mengungkapkan identitas kita ke dunia luar." Namjoon berucap ringan, mengabaikan hanbin yang tengah meradang.

"Mungkin kita seharusnya membicarakan ini baik – baik. B.I benar, jika ia tidak datang tepat waktu maka wilayahku hanyalah dataran tandus saat ini."

 **Seo Eun Kwang** , pimpinan wilayah utara mulai memberanikan diri untuk berpendapat. Ia tidak memiliki nama lain selayaknya para pemimpin lainnya, ia dikenal sebagai eunkwang sang pemimpin yang sederhana. Wilayah utara adalah tempat dimana Black angel tampak transparan, membaur sebagai manusia biasa juga seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Black angel sebagai keagungan yang di elukan disana, semua orang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama, eunkwang menjanjikan perdamaian layaknya desa _Giethoorn_ tanpa polusi.

Terlalu sering baginya mendengar pertanyaan mengapa ia terjun dalam dunia hitam seperti Black angel, ia hanya akan mengatakan jika semua membutuhkan keseimbangan, begitu juga Black angel. Born to Beat adalah kelompok yang ia tegaskan sebagai penjaga wilayah utara, namun itu saja tidak cukup, perdamaian juga keindahan adalah masalahnya. Wilayah utara selalu saja ingin di rampas oleh pihak lain, mafia mengerikan lainnya.

"Eunkwang _hyung_ kau tidak perlu merendah, aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasinya." Ujar Jaebum penuh penekanan.

"Tetapi kali ini aku benar – benar tidak bisa bahkan ilhoon terluka parah. Minhyuk tak sadarkan diri juga peniel hampir mati. B.I datang disaat aku pikir aku juga akan mati, ia menyelamatkanku."

Eunkwang menghela nafas, ia merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Meminta perlindungan dari sesama petinggi hanyalah ide buruk baginya. B.I mungkin saja menjadikan perbatasannya menjadi latihan tempur, JB akan membuat perbatasannya sebagai pasar gelap, atau RM yang akan meciptakan temuan langka di perbatasan. Tidak, itu hanya akan membuat dirinya mati berdiri.

"Richard?"

Ketika otaknya tak lagi mampu bekerja, ia melirih. Memanggil sang pemimpin yang sesungguhnya, pimpinan tertinggi Black angel, **Park Chanyeol**. Ah, nama resminya dalam organisasi adalah **Richard Park** , omong – omong. Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, tenggelam dalam lamunannya yang tampak menenangkan.

"Richard Park?!" ulangnya, menegaskan panggilannya.

Chanyeol seolah baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Menatap eunkwang penuh tanya adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan sebelum menyebarkan pandangannya pada seluruh petinggi organisasi yang lain yang kini juga menatapnya terkejut. Merasa malu ia menunduk, mengaduk kopinya yang kian dingin. Panasnya telah tertiup angin secara perlahan, selagi chanyeol bercumbu dengan khayalnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari panggilanmu eunkwang _hyung_." Sesal chanyeol

"Richard _hyung_ apakah ada masalah yang lebih penting daripada perebutan wilayah utara?" namjoon bertanya, berusaha tak menyinggung sang penguasa.

"Ah, tidak ada. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu lelah. Kalian tahu bahwa aku baru saja bercerai dengan hwang tiffany, kekasihnya membuat permasalah pelik diantara Black angel juga blank. Kita memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka secara terpaksa." Jelas chanyeol.

"Ini bukan tentang pemutusan hubungan, melainkan tentang dia. Iyakan richard _hyung_?" sahut Jaebum yang menemukan kerutan muram dibalik _poker face_ andalan chanyeol.

"Apakah kali ini ia sekarat lagi?" Timpal Hanbin.

"Kita tidak akan membicarakannya!" Sahut chanyeol, sedikit murka awalnya kemudian menghela nafas perlahan. "Tidak sekarang." Lanjutnya melirih.

"Aku mengerti mengapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam disana richard." Ucap eunkwang, menepuk pundak chanyeol seolah chanyeol adalah adik kecilnya yang baru saja patah hati.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, kalian membuatku tampak seperti pecundang." Chanyeol mendengus pelan, menertawakan dirinya yang kini tampak konyol. "Aku baik – baik saja." Ucapnya kembali, berusaha meyakinkan mereka akan keadaannya.

"Baiklah, perebutan wilayah utara dikarenakan pembauran kita yang merata. Jangan lupakan bahwa wilayah tersebut begitu kaya akan alam, pertaniannya dan pemandangannya yang indah. Kita memiliki sektor pertanian terhebat disana, juga pariwisata yang tak kalah hebatnya. Wilayah utara adalah sumber uang Black angel setelah wilayah selatan. Bahkan Black angel mampu terjun ke ranah politik dan menguasa ekonomi disebabkan sistem yang di ciptakan eunkwang _hyung_ meyakinkan makhluk awam bahwa kita adalah malaikat tanpa sayap..

"..Sayang sekali, Black angel terlalu transparan hingga mafia busuk itu berpikir bahwa kita tidak lagi berkuasa akan wilayah utara. Mereka meningkatkan jumlah pasukan yang dikirimkan untuk merebut tanah kita! Mereka menyangka kita selemah itu! Tidak! Kita tidak! Apa kalian menerimanya? Kalian akan diam disini dan menyalahkan satu sama lain? sedang mereka sibuk menghancurkan kerajaan kita?!"

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat perlahan, meciptakan _smirk_ yang berarti. Chanyeol telah membakar bara api diantara mereka, membakar jiwa mereka. Tersulut emosi, mereka tidak menerima penginjakan harga diri sekalipun itu adalah pencurian batu kerikil di tanah kekuasaan mereka.

"Saat ini aku benar – benar putus asa. Kalian tahu artinya apa?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Artinya kau sedang sangat berbahaya."

Jaebum menyahut, yang terkenal sebagai Joker ini menggeram. Wajah tampannya tampak menegas, retakan giginya juga terdengar beberapa kali. Dewa kesenangan ini telah memasuki mode perang.

"Hapuskan mereka, buat mereka menjilat sepatu berkilat ini!"

Hanbin berseru, menunjukkan sepasang sepatu berkilaunya. Kepalan tangan yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya mendarat indah pada meja berbahan kayu _Tectona Grandis (Jati)_ yang terkenal akan keindahan dan kekuatannya. Namjoon tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak membulat ketika meja kesukaannya ini terpukul keras oleh rekannya sendiri.

"Kita punya jalan yang lebih baik, dunia pasti akan bersikap waspada dengan Black angel jika identitas kita terbongkar. Ingatlah B.I bahwa tidak terlihat adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk berkuasa. Aku tahu, jiwa mudamu benar – benar bergelora tetapi harusnya ini bukan tentang balas dendam melainkan memberi tahu mereka bahwa kita masih penguasa tertinggi di daratan ini."

Namjoon menjelaskan, mengalihkan atensinya pada sepasang mata jernih yang termuda – hanbin. Eungkwang membuang napasnya kasar, seolah ia tak lagi membutuhkan oksigen untuk hidup. Eunkwang tahu bahwa rapat ini menimbulkan konflik yang tak ingin ia lewati. Tanpa ia sadari hempasan napasnya membekukan atmosfer di ruangan bernuansa klasik tersebut, membunuh keberanian penghuninya untuk mengajukan protes pada sang empu.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak ingin siapapun terluka. Bukankah begitu eunkwang _hyung_?"

Chanyeol bertanya, entah pada siapa ia meminjam keberanian sebesar ini untuk memecah hening diantara mereka. Memamerkan lekuk senyum remeh pada seluruh rekannya.

"Yoon Ji Sung? Kemarilah _hyung_ , aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada petinggi Black angel. Dia adalah pemimpin pasukan elite yang ku bentuk untuk membantu eunkwang _hyung_ di wilayah utara. Jika kalian berpikir wilayah utara akan memiliki dua pemimpin, itu salah. Eunkwang _hyung_ dan jisung _hyung_ akan berdampingan menjadi kesatuan untuk melindungi wilayah utara. Ia seperti eunkwang _hyung_ , tidak memiliki nama lain untuk di panggil. Jadi? Apa pendapat kalian?"

"Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehku." Ujar namjoon tak terima, ia memprotes dirinya sendiri yang tampak bodoh.

"Dan itu juga akan mencegah B.I berbuat onar."

"Oi! Tenanglah, kalian terus menghakimiku seperti penjahat."

Eunkwang mengangguk paham sedang yang lain hanya menanti jawabannya, ia adalah penentu untuk perpecahan di wilayahnya. Mereka tahu bahwa eunkwang takkan menyetujui ikutnya mereka dalam masalah ini. Mereka terlalu tidak manusiawi ; menurut eunkwang.

"Baiklah. Akan tetapi keputusan mutlak tetap di tanganku?"

"Tentu saja, kaulah pemimpinnya, jisung dan wanna one nya hanya akan mengawal wilayah utara, membantu perekonomian dan membaur seperti kalian, lagi pula jisung _hyung_ tipikal persis seperti dirimu. Jangan khawatir _hyung_ , Black angel tetap akan seimbang. Aku janji."

Chanyeol memutuskan keraguan yang terlintas di benak eunkwang. Meminta jisung memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka.

"Perkenalkan aku Yoon Ji Sung, aku seperti eunkwang. Tidak akan menggunakan nama resmi organisasi, usia kita juga sama." Jelas jisung, menciptakan tawa diantara mereka.

"Usiamu sangat banyak ya _hyung_." Tawa hanbin mengundang geli bagi mereka semua.

"Yak! 27 tahun bukan tua melainkan matang!" Ucap eunkwang tak terima.

"Baiklah, salam kenal." Jisung menyela, menggores senyum dibibir memerahnya.

"Kau menyelesaikan masalah serumit ini hanya hitungan menit?! Jika ada yang meragukan kepimpinanmu maka ia harus berhadapan denganku." Ujar jaebum memandang chanyeol penuh kagum.

"Jangan berlebihan JB. Baiklah, bisakah kita akhiri rapat ini? Aku sepertinya membutuhkan sedikit istirahat."

"Tentu kau membutuhkannya."

"Aku hampir lupa Jisung _hyung_ , bisakah aku percayakan posisi agung ini pada mu? Jika iya, maka kau adalah keluarga ku mulai dari sekarang, kita harus rayakan ini suatu hari nanti."

Chanyeol berucap sembari memberi senyuman yang entah bagaimana terlihat miris dimata eunkwang juga yang lainnya. Chanyeol ingin berlalu diantara mereka, melangkah keluar ruangan menciptakan nyaman baginya, seolah perang batinnya telah berakhir saat itu juga.

Perlahan, seiring kaki jenjangnya mengambil langkah terburu ia di kejutkan oleh sepasang lengan yang menariknya kuat hingga berbalik menghadap sang pelaku.

"Huf, kau membuatku kaget yifan _hyung_."

"Kris, panggil aku kris atau ku penggal kepalamu saat ini juga."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, sejenak melayangkan senyum tak mengenakkan bagi yifan. Kembali chanyeol memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya saat ini, menemui sang ayah yang ia buat menderita karena ulahnya kali ini namun segera ia urangkan niatannya kala matanya menangkap wajah sang kakak yang menyendu, segelap langit malam bersama badai.

"Kris _hyung_? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Satu tanya itu chanyeol lemparkan, menaruh rasa khawatir disetiap katanya. Yifan mengadah seolah menahan cairan asin yang hendak meloloskan diri sedari tadi dari sepasang iris jelaganya. Ia menghela nafas, menatap lamat – lamat manik kembar yang mirip dengannya itu. Yifan menemukannya, luka besar yang chanyeol tutupi dari siapapun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun."

Yifan enggan menangis, terkesan cengeng dan mencoreng kesannya yang dingin, namun air mata itu seolah meleleh begitu saja tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Maafkan aku, kau harus berjuang sendirian richard."

Chanyeol menggeleng, mengembangkan senyum yang ia paksa dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghibur sang kakak. Memeluk yifan dengan erat adalah pilihan satu – satunya yang ia punya saat ini, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka adalah penerus tahta kerajaan bawah tanah segelap Black angel.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja, aku janji."

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan kami! Khawatirkan dirimu yang semakin lama membusuk karena luka – luka itu!"

" _Hyung_ —"

"Berhenti membantah! Terakhir kali kau memikirkan keselamatan orang yang kau sayang itu adalah saat dimana kau kehilangan segalanya! Dirimu juga jiwamu! Mereka bahkan tidak peduli terhadap keputusanmu, ia tetap dalam bahaya!"

"Kris _hyung_ —"

"Biarkan kami membantumu richard, izinkan kami melindungimu juga."

"Baiklah _hyung_ kau menang, berjanjilah untuk menjaga keselamatanmu"

"Akan kulakukan."

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik _hyung_."

"Park Richard?!"

"Aku bercanda."

Yifan memilih berlalu, menepuk pundak chanyeol sebagai balasan atas candaan sang adik. Sedang chanyeol masih disana, memaku sembari menatap kepergian yifan melalui ekor matanya. Pikirnya melayang atas ucapan sang kakak, mengadili dirinya sendiri atas keputusan tersebut. Benarkah ia yang melukai banyak orang? Apakah dia egois? Dia hanya ingin melindungi orang – orang yang ia cintai. Kilas balik itu kembali menghampirinya, mengetuk hati kecilnya yang rapuh. Ingat itu kembali berkuasa, bak rol film usang yang di putar kembali untuk mengenang suatu masa.

 _"Baekhyunie bukankah hari ini kau ada kegiatan sosial atau apalah itu?"_

 _"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yoda."_

 _"Baek, kau tidak harus ikut. Bagaimana jika ada pasien gawat darurat yang membutuhkanmu?"_

 _"Sehun dan jongin masih hidup chanyeol, mereka juga tidak tuli, bisu atau lumpuh. Mereka bisa mengatasinya."_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menatap iris hazel kecintaannya lekat. Ia dan baekhyun telah bertengkar sepanjang malam untuk menentukan kemana baekhyun akan pergi hari ini. Baekhyun dengan tekat yang kuat meminta chanyeol membawanya di pertemuan chanyeol, dimana chanyeol akan menemui untuk membicarakan kerja sama organisasi yang akan di perpanjang waktunya atau di hentikan saat itu juga dengan imbalan segudang senjata untuk pemutusan tali persaudaraan secara baik – baik._

 _"Aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap baik disana."_

 _"Baek."_

 _Satu kalimat yang ingin ia selesaikan terpaksa ia telan kembali, baekhyun telah memberinya tatapan sendu yang mana membuat hati chanyeol meleleh bak coklat panas yang baru di keluarkan dari microwave._

 _"Baiklah, jangan ikut campur. Mengerti?"_

 _Binar cemerlang baekhyung kembali bersinar, melumpuhkan saraf motorik chanyeol untuk sesaat selayaknya mantap bintang jatuh iapun berdoa untuk keselamatan sang belahan jiwanya tersebut._

 _Mereka memasuk area parkiran dengan tenang, bangunan besar nan megah yang berdiri kokoh tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian baekhyun sedari tadi._

 _"Tempat macam apa ini?"_

 _"Ini adalah restoran baekhyunie, bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengetahuinya? Sudah berapa lama kau hidup?"_

 _Sang suami menyahut, menyertakan beberapa ledekan bersama jawabannya yang mana membuat bibir tipis sewarna buah persik itu mengerucut sebal. Entah naluri yang baekhyun miliki mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres atau sikap kecemasan berlebihannya kembali lagi baekhyun pun tidak mengerti bagaimana tempat ini mendatangkan rasa tidak nyaman untuknya._

 _"Kita-" baekhyun ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika sang suami berbalik untuk mendengarkannya. "-sudah sampai?" tidak, ia berbohong, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mengajak chanyeol untuk pergi dari tempat ini, menyeramkan baginya namun melihat bagaimana chanyeol telah berlagak tak seperti biasanya, tegas dan aura penguasanya berkobar membuat baekhyun mengurungkan niatan tersebut._

 _"Ah, Yang mulia Richard kau telah sampai."_

 _Salah seorang pelayang menghampiri mereka, membungkuk selayaknya menyambut raja dari kerajaan terkemuka di dunia. Setelahnya pelayan itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menunjukkan tempat yang telah disediakan oleh pihak restoran tersebut. Scoups telah duduk disana, melihat wajahnya saja baekhyun tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang licik._

 _"Anda ingin memesan apa yang mulia?_

 _"Confit de canard." Sahut chanyeol tanpa harus repot – repot membuka buku menu yang pelayan tadi bawakan. "Fettucini Alfredo untuk pasanganku." Lanjutnya tanpa bantahan dari sang istri._

 _"Baiklah tuan, aku akan membawanya beberapa menit lagi."_

 _Kepergian pelayan itu menyisakan hening diantara mereka. "Tampaknya kau telah memesan terlebih dulu Scoups." Tahunya tanya chanyeol mengundang malu bagi Scoups. "Aku pikir untuk menghemat waktu." Sahutnya dengan nada rendah._

 _"Ah, flower bee. Tumben sekali richard park mau membawa istrinya."_

 _Jelas baekhyun tidak menaruh simpati pada pria beraura dingin tersebut, dari cara baekhyun memandang tanpa menjawab tanya dari Scoups cukup menjelaskan bahwa baekhyun tidak menyukai pria itu._

 _"Sebaiknya kita membahas tentang kerja sama organisasi kita Scoups."_

 _"Maafkan aku richard, aku pikir ingin menyapa istrimu adalah tindakan yang baik." Sahut scoups memasang smirk yang membuat baekhyun semakin tidak menyukainya._

 _Waktu berlalu cukup lama, 3 jam 13 menit 36 detik adalah waktu yang baekhyun hitung sejak detik pertama hingga saat ini. Perundingan ini mengundang muak baginya, ia terlalu muak untuk mendengarkan alasan Scoups juga argumen – argumen yang chanyeol berikan. Mereka tampak tenang saat pembicaraan ini berlangsung namun baekhyun mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa kini suaminya tengah menahan emosi atau semacamnya, guratan tak senang itu ia dapati sejak menit ke 150. Baekhyun benar – benar menghitung waktu, omong – omong._

 _"Maafkan aku richard park, sepertinya aku harus membelot. Dark Knight menawari kami kesempatan menjadi lebih, bukannya pecundang seperti saat ini."_

 _"Black angel membesarkan kalian tanpa ada pamrih! Kami tidak menghitung material yang telah di buang sia – sia untuk organisasi kecil semacam kalian, kegagalan demi kegagalan kalian kami tangani tanpa keluhan. Hingga saat ini kalian menjadi organisasi yang patut di perhitungkan. Pengkhianatan ini tidak bisa diterima!"_

 _"Segudang senjata juga lainnya telah ku siapkan richard, kita bisa memutuskan tali persaudaraan ini dengan baik – baik."_

 _"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu Scoups, kau jelas tahu bahwa Seventeen Shadow adalah anak bagi Black Angel!"_

 _Chanyeol memulai argumennya, suaranya meninggi serta urat di lehernya muncul secara perlahan namun tampaknya Scoups enggan peduli, ia hanya memilih tersenyum tipis dilanjuti gelengan penuh yakin._

 _"Aku akan membunuhmu."_

 _"Tidak semudah itu Richard Park. Ah, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa kita bukan hanya bertiga diruangan ini? Tidakkah kau menyadari adalah belasan pengawal juga beberapa penembak jitu mengitari gedung ini sebelum kau memasuki nya? Aku tidak menyangka kau seceroboh ini richard. Terlebih lagi kau membawa istrimu bukannya pasukan elitemu yang menyeramkan itu, membuatku tak harus repot – repot mencarinya richard."_

 _"Kau brengsek!"_

 _"Inilah yang diajarkan Black Angel kepadaku, kelicikan seekor rubah."_

 _"Kau akan mati ditanganku scoups!"_

 _"Tidak jika aku membunuhmu lebih dulu."_

 _Suara ledakan terdengar samar, bau bubuk mesiu terbakar juga memberi kabar bagi baekhyun bahwa satu peluru telah melesak memburu keselamatan chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, memeluk erat sang suami dari belakang memastikan bahwa ia menjadi perisai untuk sang suami. Hanya butuh beberapa detik chanyeol menyadari Scoups telah memerintahkan penembak jitu itu bekerja melalui jemarinya yang memberi kode._

 _"Ah, flower bee. Kau baik – baik saja?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang Scoups lontarkan bak hinaan tercela bagi chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin sekali bangkit dan membunuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri saat ini namun kenyataan mengatakan bahwa baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu yang lama ia memilih untuk mengalah, meredam emosinya dan mengemis pada Scoups._

 _"Ku mohon lepaskan kami, jika kau ingin mengakhiri persaudaraan ini maka akhirilah tanpa syarat apapun kau akan kulepaskan. Lagipula jika aku mati maka nyawamu serta organisasimu akan hilang, percayalah jika kau melepaskan kami maka aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi."_

 _"Menarik sekali, aku mulai berpikir bahwa ini jalan yang benar. Baiklah aku akan melepaskan kalian. Tanpa syarat pembebasan seventeen shadow. Iyakan?"_

 _Scoups mencoba memastikan, memberi gerakan 'berhenti' pada seluruh pengawalnya yang tengah mengincar dengan gesit nyawa chanyeol._

 _"Aku berjanji."_

 _"Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Pecundang."_

 _Chanyeol mengabaikannya, menggendong baekhyun dengan terburu adalah pilihannya._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!"_

 _Satu teriakan melengking menyambut chanyeol ketika ia sampai ke rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan nyawa baekhyun. Orang itu adalah jongin, yang bersikap layaknya bocah lima tahun yang temannya jatuh dari sepeda._

 _"Selamatkan dia kumohon."_

 _Sehun mengambil alih, mengizinkan chanyeol mengikuti operasi dadakan tersebut. Jongin ikut andil dan ia meminta dokter senior paling cerdas juga berpengalaman ikut didalamnya. Waktu semalaman belum bisa mengatasi penderitaan baekhyun, mereka masih belum menyelesaikan operasi ini. 12 jam telah berlalu namun hasilnya juga tak menentu. Joonmyeon menatap chanyeol penuh iba, ada rasa luka yang tersirat dari tatapannya._

 _"Sudah terlambat."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Chanyeol, dinding jantung baekhyun telah rusak sementara miokardium (otot jantung) tak lagi berfungsi dengan benar. Jantungnya mengalami kebocoran yang parah. Mencari jantung untuk saat ini adalah hal yang mustahil."_

 _"Tidak! pasti ada cara lain." Teriak chanyeol tak terima_

 _"Bagaimana jika dengan implan?" Ujar jongin._

 _" **Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator?"** Tanya sehun penuh ragu._

 _"Sekalipun memakai **ICD** , resiko kegagalan operasi ini adalah 80 persen." Joonmyeon mengingatkan. "Kegagalan perangkat, ataupun pembekuan darah."_

 _"Kita belum mencobanya."_

 _Semua menatap chanyeol penuh tanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang empu. Operasi kembali dimulai, membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh yang memakan waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Apakah mungkin lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan operasi ini terus menerus? Aku rasa iya._

 _Mentari telah bersinar terang, menyapa setiap insan di bumi dengan ramah tak terkecuali ke tiga pria berwajah lusuh dan pakaian berantakan yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit._

 _"Kita berhasil chanyeol hyung."_

 _"Baehyun hyung mungkin akan bangun beberapa hari lagi, ya tuhan aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memakai otakmu dengan benar jongin." Ujar sehun_

 _Jongin mendengus sedang chanyeol menggeleng maklum, hatinya membesar. Terus bersyukur dalam diamnya, memuji kehadiran Tuhan diantara mereka setiap saatnya serta setuhan kecil-Nya di waktu itu._

 _"Mungkin aku akan meninggalkan baekhyun."_

 _"Kau sedang bercanda kan hyung?!" Jongin menyeru tak terima._

 _"Tidak, ini semua demi kebaikan baekhyun. Bisakah kalian menjaganya untukku?"_

 _"Tentu saja kami tidak bisa, apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi heh!?" Tanya sehun dengan geraman rendahnya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada kalian, masalah ini sudah terlalu pelik."_

 _"Bagaimana jika ia mencarimu saat ia bangun nanti?"_

 _"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini park chanyeol! Kau bajingan brengsek!"_

 _"Makilah aku sesukamu sehun, aku akan pergi."_

 _"YA! BERHENTI KATAKU!"_

 _Teriakan sehun telah diacuhkan oleh chanyeol, tak peduli berapa banyak mata yang menatap mereka jengah. Mereka adalah dokter disini namun kenapa malah membuat keributan yang cukup mengganggu?_

 _"KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"_

 _"Tentu saja, aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku jika membiarkan ini terus terjadi." Gumam chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi, menemui heechul untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi juga keinginannya untuk bercerai dari baekhyun. Ketika ia sampai dirumah sederhana baekhyun, chanyeol bisa merasakan hangatnya rumah yang selama ini baekhyun pamerkan._

 _"Ah chanyeol, kau sudah datang. Masuklah, aku akan membuatkanmu teh yang hangat."_

 _Heechul hendak beranjak, menyilahkan chanyeol duduk atau semacamnya adalah niatan awalnya sebelum chanyeol menahan tangannya dengan pelan. Heechul tahu apa yang akan chanyeol bicarakan kali ini. heechul bukannya mencoba membaca masa depan, tetapi ini bukan pertama kalinya chanyeol mendatangi rumahnya dengan maskud yang enggan ia ketahui. Heechul berbalik untuk mendapati chanyeol yang tengah menunduk dalam, menahan gejolak emosi yang dilandanya._

 _"Appa, maafkan aku."_

 _"Untuk apa?" sedikit banyaknya heechul paham apa yang diinginkan chanyeol, hanya saja ia tak memiliki keberanian sebanyak itu untuk menentang sesuatu yang belum terjadi._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjaga baekhyun, apa kau tahu jika baekhyun-"_

 _"Aku tahu, sehun telah memberitahukannya padaku."_

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 _"Ini bukan salahmu nak, aku tahu bahwa baekhyun nyawanya memang selalu terancam, asalkan dia bersamamu dia akan bahagia, selama dia bahagia semua akan baik – baik saja."_

 _"Tidak appa, selama dia bersama ku dia akan menderita."_

 _Heechul ingin menyangkalnya, menghalau kebenaran yang sedang chanyeol tegaskan saat ini. Ketika ia melihat air mata menantunya terus bergulir tanpa henti ia mengurungkan niatnya._

 _"Apakah kau sudah yakin?"_

 _"Tentu. Hidupku terlalu kelam. Malaikat sepertinya tak pantas bersanding denganku."_

 _Heechul enggan menyahut, ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk chanyeol sebagai penggantinya. Ia memahami benar posisi chanyeol juga tekanan yang ia rasakan, heechul ingin berbagi rasa sakit itu namun tampaknya chanyeol tak ingin siapapun merasakannya. Cukup dia yang terluka, cukup dia saja, tidak boleh yang lain._

 _"Nak, kau harus memikirkan ini sekali lagi. Aku tahu kau justru akan semakin hancur jika berpisah dari baekhyun."_

 _"Aku sering memikirkannya hingga akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang benar. Aku tidak bisa menjaga baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol tergugu, kesan dingin yang ia pamerkan luruh begitu saja. Cairan asin dari matanya terus meleleh, menyesakkan baginya juga heechul._

 _"Berhenti menangis chanyeollie, appa akan marah jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu. Aku tahu bahkan sejak awal kau memberi tahu padaku bahwa kau adalah putra Park Kyuhyun. Dia adalah temanku bahkan adik bagiku, dia adalah mantan kekasih taeyeon – Ibunya baekhyun -.._

 _"..Kyuhyun adalah pemimpin mafia terkejam yang pernah ada. Ayahmu pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini padaku, memutuskan hubungan dengan adikku hingga meminta taeyeon menikah dengan Byun Jungsoo atau lebih kau kenal dengan sebutan Leeteuk. Kepala kepolisian di negeri ini. Katanya semua demi keselamatan taeyeon. Ia juga menikah dengan putri di negeri ini, ibumu.._

 _"..Semua baik – baik saja sampai suatu hari musuh – musuhnya menyadari bahwa ayahmu masih mencintai taeyeon. Mereka bahkan membunuh adikku – taeyeon – beserta suaminya saat ingin pulang kerumah dimana baekhyun kecil menunggu kepulangan mereka."_

 _Chanyeol membeku, lidahnya mengelu tanpa sebab seolah alam memintamya duduk dan mendengarkan baik – baik saja cerita ini._

 _"Kyuhyun ingin menentang takdir. Lucu sekali ketika taeyeon tidak pernah mencela keputusannya, tidak menyangkal bahkan ia selalu menurutinya. Taeyeon benar – benar ingin mengerti perasaan kyuhyun, ia berpikir untuk mengurangi beban kyuhyun dengan menikah dengan leeteuk.._

 _"..Setiap hari, taeyeon akan menanyakan kabar kyuhyun disetiap harinya padaku. Aku tidak pernah muak untuk menjawabnya, tidak pernah sama sekali. Aku paham saat itu taeyeon hanyalah wanita yang ingin kekasihnya baik – baik saja begitu juga kyuhyun. Tidak peduli seberapa spesial perilaku yang leeteuk berikan padanya ia tetap mencintai kyuhyun, sekalipun ia telah melahirkan baekhyun._

 _"..Namun tampaknya takdir enggan ditantang seperti itu, alam tidak suka penantang yang berani semacam kyuhyun dan taeyeon. Secara sengaja mereka memberitahukan pada musuh kyuhyun jika taeyeon adalah satu – satunya wanita yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Mereka membunuh taeyeon, menghancurkan alasan kyuhyun untuk hidup."_

 _Chanyeol mengenang kembali, ia teringat dimana ayahnya yang hangat menjadi dingin. Ia juga ingat dimana ayahnya membantai hampir separuh orang di negeri ini untuk mencari yang katanya 'penjahat' itu_

 _Saat chanyeol berusia 5 tahun, ia masih kecil untuk memahami kenapa ayahnya selalu menggeram setiap saat. Kyuhyun juga menghentikan pemasukan uang bagi komplotannya untuk menemukan pengkhianat. Siasat yang kyuhyun lakukan saat itu berhasil, namun ia juga harus repot – repot membangun dari awal organisasinya tersebut, mengganti nama dari EXODUS menjadi Black Angel._

 _Chanyeol kecil tak mengerti ayahnya menjadi iblis yang mengerikan saat itu dan sekarang ia tak lagi perlu menciptakan alasan – alasan gila atas dasar kemurkaan sang ayah, ia mengetahuinya bahkan juga mengerti kenapa kyuhyun tak pernah terlihat menyayangi ibunya dengan tulus, terkesan formal untuk sepasang suami istri._

 _"Kau tak harus menentang takdir chanyeol-ah, biarkan saja semuanya mengalir seperti air."_

 _"Maafkan aku appa, aku.. aku.. aku.."_

 _Suaranya tercekat, berat sekali mengatakan keputusannya ini sekali lagi. Ia enggan beranjak darisana untuk mengambil keputusan ini namun sekali lagi kilas balik tentang baekhyun yang terluka parah membuatnya kukuh pada niatan awalnya._

 _"Aku tetap harus meninggalkannya, jagalah dia baik – baik appa. Buatlah dia membenciku."_

 _Heechul menghela napas kasar, tahu betul bahwa chanyeol akan tetap memutuskan. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri. Heechul bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa menghentikan orang – orang yang disayanginya untuk menyakiti diri mereka sendiri._

 _"Jika kau ingin pulang, kau tahu dimana rumahmu kan?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kediaman heechul menuju rumahnya atau yang sering disebut sang ayah sebagai istana._

 _Chanyeol mengaku bahwa ia iri pada baekhyun yang memiliki kehangatan dirumah kecilnya, sedang chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya ketika ia memasuki mansion megah ini._

 _"Chanyeol-ah? Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu? Apa Scoups sudah memutuskan?"_

 _"Dia mencoba membunuh baekhyun dan membelot dari Black Angel."_

 _"APA? Bagaiamana keadaan baekhyun? Haruskah kita menyerah masalah ini pada B.I?"_

 _"Tidak appa, aku telah menyelesaikannya."_

 _"Benarkah secepat itu?"_

 _"Baekhyun terluka parah hanya untuk melindungiku. Saat itu yang ku pikirkan hanya bagaimana menyelamatkan baekhyun hingga tak kusadari aku mengemis ampun padanya."_

 _"Tak mengapa, jika itu demi baekhyun."_

 _"Bukan hanya itu, aku juga mengakhiri secara sepihak hubunganku dengan baekhyun."_

 _"Ya tuhan, masih ada lagi orang bodoh di dunia ini ternyata. Kau tidak bisa menentang takdir, baekhyun tetap akan dalam masalah selama hatimu masih miliknya. Kau IDIOT!"_

 _"Seperti yang terjadi padamu dan taeyeon?"_

 _Kyuhyun membeku, darahnya berdesir kencang ketika putranya menyebutkan nama yang bahkan ia sendiri takut menggumamkannya. Nama yang selalu jadi permasalahan batin bagi kyuhyun, nama yang sang empunya adalah wanita yang berkuasa di hatinya bahkan sampai saat ini._

 _"Ya sepertiku." Dengan suaranya yang bergetar kyuhyun menyahut seadanya, air matanya hampir saja lolos jika tak segera ia usap secara kasar. "Kau tidak harus menentang takdir." Lanjutnya, menatap manik kembar putranya yang segelap langit malam._

 _"Kali ini pasti berbeda."_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng, mencoba memberi ragu pada benak chanyeol sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tangannya kini memegangi pundak sang putra dengan erat, menyalurkan perasaan sakitnya agar dipahami oleh chanyeol. Hanya untuk chanyeol ketahui penyesalan itu lebih pahit dari sekedar kopi tanpa gula, kehilangan itu melebihi rasa kelat pada buah yang belum matang._

 _"EVILKYU!"_

 _Suara yang menggema itu mengalihkan atensi sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut, memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sosok yang dengan lantang memanggil ayahnya._

 _"Aku hwang siwon, aku mendengar putramu telah tumbuh dewasa."_

 _Siwon mengoceh tanpa menyadari bahwa kyuhyun juga chanyeol sibuk merapikan perasaan mereka saat ini, kehancuran mereka tak harus diketahui oleh banyak orang, iyakan?_

 _"Duduklah dahulu Mr. Hwang, kita harus meminum teh atau semacamnya."_

 _Mengikuti langkah kedua pria paruh baya itu chanyeol hanya diam. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, seolah terima saja jika dunia mempermainkannya._

 _"Perkenalkan ini Hwang Miyoung, putriku. Kalian bisa memanggilnya tiffany."_

 _"Ah, kau menjadi sangat cantik tiffany." Puji kyuhyun, ia mengetahui maksud siwon._

 _"Terima kasih banyak Mr. Evilkyu." Sahut tiffany merona._

 _"Aku juga mendengar bahwa seventeen shadow telah berkhianat-"_

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan mr. hwang?" Tanya kyuhyun langsung pada intinya._

 _"Aku ingin kita saling membangun kerajaan bawah tanah bersama, menikahkan anak – anak kita bukanlah hal yang sulit." Sahutnya terlihat tenang, tanpa terganggu sedikitpun oleh tanya kyuhyun yang terkesan sinis._

 _"Richard telah me-"_

 _"Aku menerimanya." Chanyeol memotong kalimat kyuhyun dengan cepat, mengabaikan bahwa sang ayah yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah. Chanyeol hanya memasang senyum menawannya yang jelas sekali penuh kebohongan. "Bukankah pernikahan ini memiliki ikatan, syarat juga perjanjian?" lanjut chanyeol._

 _"Kau anak yang pintar, aku semakin menyukaimu." Ujar siwon memandang chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan berkas – berkas yang telah ia siapkan sedari dahulu, siwon bukannya tidak mengetahui bahwa chanyeol telah menikah, ia hanya mencoba menjadi bodoh setelah mengetahui apa yang menimpa istri chanyeol. 'dia pasti sudah mati.' Batin siwon yang merasa menang saat itu._

 _"Pernikahannya satu minggu lagi, persiapkanlah dirimu nak. Dan evilkyu? Aku akan pergi dari sini."_

 _Siwon melenggang pergi, membawa serta putrinya yang tersenyum malu kala melihat pesona seorang park chanyeol._

 _"Kita akan membuat seventeen shadow menyesal telah mengkhianati black angel seperti ini dan mencoba membunuh baekhyun. Appa? Bisakah kau membantuku ? Jangan biarkan orang lain tahu bahwa baekhyun masih hidup, biar saja begini. Hanya para petinggi yang akan mengetahui rahasia ini, jangan sampai tersebar appa."_

 _"Kau yang memutuskan? Apa kau penguasanya disini?"_

 _Kyuhyun menyindir putranya, jelas sekali ia marah pada chanyeol. Chanyeol terus saja menyiksa dirinya sendiri, bagaimanapun kyuhyun pernah berada di posisi itu, ia hanya tak ingin chanyeol merasakan seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Tidak boleh ada penyesalan untuk putranya. Putranya harusnya baik – baik saja, namun lihatlah sekarang? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mampu mencegah keinginannya._

 _"Kerja sama ini akan membuat kerajaan kita menjadi raksasa dan mereka akan mengemis kembali pada kita." Sahut chanyeol, mengacuhkan sindirian sang ayah._

 _Dalam hitungan menit para petinggi telah hadir dalam rapat. Duduk melingkari meja yang telah disediakan seadanya oleh yifan._

 _"Kalian jelas sudah mendengar kabar dukanya. Black angel memiliki rencana untuk pexundang seperti mereka. dan kalian? Ikutilah rencananya sesuai perintah sehingga aku bisa memastikan semuanya akan baik – baik saja" ucap yifan._

 _"Apa yang akan baik – baik saja? Baekhyun atau black angel? Jika itu baekhyun maka aku akan melakukannya." Sahut eunkwang._

 _"Berikan seventeen shadow padaku, akan ku buat dia menjerit meminta ampun." Ujar hanbin telah kehabisan rasa sabarnya atas sikap Scoups yang berani menyakiti baekhyun._

 _"Baekhyun adalah kesayangan black angel, terlepas ia adalah istri dari pangeran black angel. Baekhyun benar – benar baik, dia adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang indah. Ia tak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengagungkannya, memperlakukan kita semua selayaknya keluarga.._

 _"..Ia juga menyiapkan makan malam dengan susah payah untuk dihabiskan dengan rakus oleh B.I, ia membantu rap monster dalam metode penelitiannya yang baru dan ramah lingkungan. Membantu B.I meredam emosinya. Baekhyun juga menemani JB, ia bersedia disamping JB sekalipun itu sangat merepotkan baginya. Dan aku? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia melakukan semua hal baik padaku, membuatku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Dia adalah simbol cinta untuk Black Angel."_

 _Tutur kata eunkwang menyesakkan dada siapapun yang mendengarnya, membenarkan perkataan eunkwang dengan yakin._

 _"Ia bilang namanya baekhyun, ia hanya ingin menjadi akrab dan tidak membiarkan kita memanggilnya flower bee sekalipun tuan evil kyu memerintahkannya. Dinginnya black angel akan cair jika baekhyun datang. Hanya tawa, juga perasaan hangat yang ia berikan pada kita. Ia membuatku merasa berharga."_

 _Jaebum kembali mengenang, bagaimana baekhyun bersikap seadanya pada mereka semua._

 _"Kau benar, aku tidak pernah menemukan malaikat seindah dan semulia dirinya." Sahut namjoon._

 _"Ah hyung, kalian membuatku ingin menangis! Baekhyun hyung bilang aku tidak boleh menangis, hiks aku rindu baekhyun hyung. Sekalipun kepalaku sering di pukul oleh tuan evil kyu karena memanggilnya baekhyun bukannya flower bee. Kadang aku bersyukur menjadi petinggi di black angel, membuatku dekat dengannya."_

 _B.I menangis, ia hanya menuangkan perasaannya bukannya bersikap cengeng, asal kau tahu saja._

 _"Tampaknya semua orang mencintai baekhyun-ku, aku menjadi benar – benar terharu. Tenanglah, Ia baik – baik saja untuk saat ini, masih bernafas. Kami memasang perangkat dijantungnya yang mungkin akan menyiksanya dihari kemudian tetapi siapa yang peduli jika itu demi keselamatannya. Bukankah aku benar?"_

 _Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, suara huskynya meredam kesedihan dalam hening yang menyeramkan. Tak ada satupun yang menyahut, mereka tahu bahwa chanyeol bukannya sedang bertanya melainkan mencari teman untuk membenarkan kalimatnya tersebut._

 _"Untuk saat ini, kehidupannya adalah rahasia. Tentang pernikahanku dengan tiffany, sebarkanlah pada semua orang. Biarkan mereka berpikir bahwa aku telah mencampakkan baekhyun, ini semua demi kebaikannya. Dan baekhyun, biarkan dia salah paham, biarlah dia berpikir aku meninggalkannya karena wanita lain, biarlah dia membenciku selamanya."_

 _"Dimengerti." Sahut mereka serempak._

 _"Aku harap ini memang yang terbaik." Ujar yifan._

 _Setelahnya yifan meminta mereka untuk pulang dengan alasan waktu telah larut, tak masuk akal jika iblis takut kegelapan. Iyakan? Namun mereka hanya menuruti pangeran negeri ini tanpa bantahan, menguatkan diri mereka bahwa simbol cinta mereka telah tergores dan pangeran black angel pun telah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dari siapapun dengan apik. Mereka harus membiasakan diri untuk baik – baik saja sementara hati kecil mereka terus merengek merindukan sosok itu._

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _"Aku baik – baik saja."_

 _"Dan aku akan berpura – pura percaya pada hal itu."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **[shevanny dispatch] ::** _Terima kasih untuk masukannya ^^ / aku akan perbaiki untuk kedepannya, demi kenyamanan kamu dan yang lain membaca :")_

 **[milky baek] ::** _Iya kan emang kejujuran itu pait wkwk / makasih ya udah dukung aku wkwk, makasih untuk riviewnya ^^_

 **Just For Information :**

Sebuah **implan** adalah suatu peralatan medis yang dibuat untuk menggantikan struktur dan fungsi suatu bagian _biologis_. Permukaan **implan** yang kontak dengan tubuh bisa terbuat dair bahan _biomedis_ seperti titanium, silikon, atau apatit ataupun bahan lain yang tergantung pada fungsinya

 **Maaf karena chapter ini 'terlalu lama' di update. Aku paham jika kalian kesal karena menunggu 'lama sekali'. Oleh karena itu untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, aku tulis chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter – chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[AYO BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	4. Chapter 4 : Because Of You

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

\- Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Mentari tampaknya tengah berbahagia kali ini, ia bersinar terang hingga biasnya menyambangi ruangan yang jendelanya juga belum terbuka sempurna seolah menegur sang penghuni kamar bahwa hari baru saja dimulai.

"Kyu, kau harus membuka tirainya seperti ini. Sinar matahari bagus untuk siklus peredaran darahmu."

"Setahuku sinar matahari itu membakar kulitku."

"Ya tuhan, ini masih pagi bahkan kucingpun akan berjemur diwaktu ini."

"Aw, kau menyamakanku dengan kucing – kucingmu."

"Berhenti membantah kau idiot."

Satu jitakan mendarat dengan indah juga penuh sayang di kepala kyuhyun, ia hanya tertawa pelan. Mengusap bekas jitakan tersebut 'sakit juga rasanya' gumamnya bersungut – sungut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah tidak ada heechul _hyung_ , kenapa kau malah menyiksaku? Kau harusnya membawa makanan untuk diberikan padaku bukannya ocehan yang memengangkan telingaku."

Heechul memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat kyuhyun mencebik bibirnya sebal.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Ini tentang putra kita kyu-" heechul menahan napasnya, tak sanggup membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan didepan kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin ia memamerkan kesedihannya pada kyuhyun yang sedang terluka secara _fisik_ juga _psikis_. "Baekhyun, implannya rusak kyu, dan chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang ini ia lukakan tetapi jongin mengatakan padaku jika chanyeol kondisinya lebih buruk dari baekhyun, jiwanya terluka parah kyu."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Heechul hampir saja terlonjak dari duduknya, bukan kyuhyun yang memberikan respon mengerikan itu, bukan. Seohyun lah yang berteriak dari belakang mereka, menjatuhkan tasnya yang terlihat sangat dramatis di mata kyuhyun. Seohyun menghampiri heechul secepat yang ia bisa, memegang kedua pundak orang yang ia kenal sebagai 'kakak angkat' kyuhyun sekaligus ayah dari baekhyun

"Oppa, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan baekhyun."

"Oi! Dasar wanita, siapa sebenarnya putramu? Chanyeol atau baekhyun? Bisa – bisanya kau hanya mengkhawatirkan baekhyun."

Kyuhyun menuding tak terima, menatap sengit seohyun dengan mata elangnya yang tampak sayu. Seohyun hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan.

"Heechul oppa, kita harus segera bertindak."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat baekhyun bertahan hidup?! Beritahu aku oppa, akan ku lakukan apa saja."

Kyuhyun terhenyak, istrinya mengabaikan dirinya saat ini padahal jelas – jelas kyuhyun juga mengalami kecelakaan yang bisa dikatakan maut itu dua hari yang lalu. Kakinya patah, tulang rusuknya retak, gegar otak ringan dan tangannya yang mati rasa. Tidakkah istrinya ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

"Seo-"

"Kyu?! Bisakah kau tenang?!"

Oke baiklah, kyuhyun memilih untuk bungkam sembari menanti heechul menjawab pertanyaan bertubi – tubi yang dilemparkan seohyun dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Semuanya akan baik – baik saja seohyun, dokter bernama kim joonmyeon itu telah berjanji padaku bahwa baekhyun kali ini juga akan selamat dari kematiannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Benar, aku hanya memberitahukan pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu membantuku untuk menyatukan mereka kembali, memberi tahu mereka jika cara yang mereka gunakan selama ini adalah salah. Ini hanya akan melukai mereka, membunuh mereka secara perlahan."

Entahlah, heechul bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana ucapannya mampu menciptakan atmosfer sedingin es diantara mereka hingga iapun enggan menambahkan sepatah kata lagi ataupun mengharapkan sahutan dari kedua insan yang berada tepat dihadapannya kini. Ia hanya menikmati detik – detik suram tersebut, seolah puas dengan karyanya yang sarat akan luka.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Suasana mencekam seperti ini biasanya kudapatkan saat hanbin membuat keputusan."

Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan candaan ringannya, diiringi tawa pelannya ia menghampiri sang ayah. Sejujurnya cukup lama ia telah memperhatikan, berdiam diri dibalik pintu kamar tersebut - _ia menguping- ._ Namun chanyeol tetaplah chanyeol, rasa penasaran yang dimilikinya harus dipuaskan dengan cara yang benar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, ia sudah berencana mengacaukan suasana mencekam _–menurutnya-_ ini sejak detik pertama ia melakukan aktivitas mengupingnya. Eyy, coret. Chanyeol bukannya berniat menguping, ia hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya, sungguh.

"Chanyeol?-" Itu kyuhyun, ia terperanjat mendapati kehadiran putranya yang sedari tadi menjadi masalah utama dari percakapan mereka. "-Kemana sopan santun mu?! Dasar! Kau bisa membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung, bodoh!" Begitulah, kalimat lanjutan yang terpikir dengan cepat oleh kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya saat ini. Ia berusaha tampak tenang, tak ingin putranya menaruh curiga barang secuilpun padanya, bisa – bisa ia akan diteror dengan ribuan tanya yang memikirkannya saja kyuhyun enggan. **_'oh ayolah kyu, aktingmu sangat buruk'_** batinnya berteriak heboh.

"Yeollie? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dimana sopan santunmu kau sembunyikan? Dikantung bajumu? Apa _eomma_ pernah mengajari hal yang seperti itu padamu?"

Chanyeol hanya memamerkan cengiran tak berdosanya tatkala menerima semburan dari sang ibu. Harusnya ia sedikit memikirkan dampak dari tindakannya karena ibunya yang fanatik akan tata krama itu masih berada disini. Oh ralat! ibunya yang galak berada disini sedari tadi dan seharusnya chanyeol berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

"Maaf."

Chanyeol bergumam tatkala netranya menangkap siluet pria paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai ayah dari baekhyun-nya berada disana, tepat disamping sang ayah. Katakanlah chanyeol memang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dalam diamnya namun ia tetap saja tak menyangka jika pria dewasa kedua yang berada disini adalah heechul _Appa_ -nya. Ia kemari karena _-penyesalannya yang menumpuk-_ telah membuat saat ayah menjadi lemah tak berdaya, hingga ia tak terlalu memusingkan siapa yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping ayahnya. Sesaat kemudian ia mencoba menutupi segala keterkejutannya dengan baik, tersenyum lebar seolah bertemu dengan heechul adalah kejadian luar biasa yang harus dinikmati tiap didetiknya.

"Hey anak muda."

Begitulah sekiranya kalimat yang heechul lontarkan tanpa sengaja bahkan tanpa niatan pada awalnya, namun ternyata kalimat itu mampu mengambil alih seluruh atensi chanyeol, namun chanyeol nyatanya begitu menyukai sapaan tersebut, terdengar ramah ditelinganya bahkan hatinya pun ikut menghangat.

"Bukankah baekhyun terluka lagi? Kali ini apa masalahnya?"

Saat itu juga chanyeol menunduk, tak lagi berani menantang tatap dari heechul, ia telah terpojokkan bahkan sebelum ia memulai apapun. Sapaan ramah tersebut nyatanya memiliki tujuan lain, yaitu membakar hatinya yang beku tanpa belas kasih. Chanyeol menyesal, yang disesalinya adalah ia tak mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Tidak untuk situasi yang mengingatkannya terhadap kelemahannya tersebut. Tidak untuk kalimat tajam yang heechul lontarkan tanpa hati. Tidak, ia tidak pernah berniat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal – hal semacam ini.

"Kau meninggalkannya, dan ia tetap terluka. Bukankah-"

"Aku tahu, aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Kau juga mengatakan itu saat dulu memutuskan untuk menyerah, aku tak lagi mengerti bagian mana yang sebenarnya sedang kau perbaiki chanyeol-ah."

"Aku-"

"Tak apa chanyeol-ah. Kau bisa memikirkan hal itu untuk seumur hidupmu. Aku ingin pergi, mungkin baekhyun membutuhkanku. Karena aku bukanlah pengecut yang akan berlari untuk menghindar lalu berpikir ia telah melakukan hal heroik setelahnya, maka aku harus menjaganya tetap disisiku."

Heechul menghela napas berat, seolah sesuatu yang menyesakkan telah bersemayam nyaman di dadanya selama bertahun – tahun. Selanjutnya ia memilih pergi, mengambil langkah panjang untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut, menyisakan chanyeol yang masih enggan bergeming di tempatnya. Untaian kata yang heechul rangkai benar – benar berakibat fatal baginya, kinerja otaknya berhenti untuk sesaat, hati kecilnya merasa tercubit dan itu menyakitinya.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Itu ibunya, menegur chanyeol dengan tak enak hati seolah ia bukanlah pelaku yang mengamuk karena chanyeol lupa membawa sopan santun bersama kehadirnnya tadi.

"Heechul _hyung_ benar. Chanyeol berhentilah bahkan _Appa_ pun lelah."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mendapati sang ayah yang menatapnya terluka. Ia tahu suatu hari akan tiba masa dimana semua orang mulai meragukan kebijakannya, mempertanyakan dasar atas pilihannya. Chanyeol tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut, ia hanya bersikap acuh dengan menutup kedua telinga dan matanya. Ia jelas tahu, bahkan ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk memberitahukannya. Ini hidupnya, persoalan ini juga miliknya jelas saja jika ia lebih memahami konteks ini daripada mereka. Namun tetap saja, tetap saja tembok yang ia bangun sebagai pembatas antara keputusannya dengan keraguan banyak pihak runtuh ketika orang – orang di sekelilingnya mulai merecoki pilihannya tersebut, dengan mengatakan semuanya akan berakhir sia – sia seolah chanyeol adalah manusia tanpa celah yang tidak diizinkan salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun bagaimanapun chanyeol tetaplah pria biasa, ia bukan superior yang mampu membawa bumi seutuh – utuhnya di kedua telapak tangannya ataupun memindahkan lautan ke dalam mulut gunung berapi yang penuh sesak akan lava membara. Ia hanyalah pria biasa dengan keinginan yang biasa pula _\- melindungi belahan jiwanya-_ itu saja, namun takdir seolah membuatnya menjadi rumit bukan main, menciptakan labirin tersulit yang penuh akan jebakan mematikan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun membeku kala ia mendapati sepasang iris kelam sewarna langit malam yang mirip dengannya itu menatapnya dalam, pupilnya bergetar tak tenang hingga yang ditatap pun paham jika ia hanya menyaratkan luka mendalam yang menganga lebar di hatinya. Putra bungsunya kini melepaskan seluruh harga diri yang melekat agung ditubuhnya, bertekuk lutut dengan menangkup wajahnya gusar. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia adalah pemimpin mafia sekelas Black Angel. Kyuhyun ingin, ia ingin memeluk putranya jika saja kedua kakinya mampu ia pindahkan dari bangsal sialan ini, namun tampaknya poisisinya sebagai ayah harus digantikan sebentar oleh sang istri.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu nak, _eomma_ tahu rasa sakit apa yang kau simpan sendirian selama ini. Berhenti berpura – pura didepanku, aku ibumu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, aku tahu setiap inci luka yang kau sembunyikan dibalik sikap sok kerenmu."

"Jika aku berhenti-"

"Maka semuanya akan baik – baik saja."

Kyuhyun mungkin tak mampu memeluk chanyeol secara fisik, memberikan hangatnya perlindungan seorang ayah saat ini namun ia lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk memapah putranya agar kembali bangkit walau hanya dengan sepatah kata.

"Dan jika ada yang ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu, maka artinya ia siap bertemu dengan iblis yang sesungguhnya."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, memamerkan _smirk_ khasnya yang mana membuat chanyeol kehilangan kemampuannya dalam memilih kosakata untuk membalas kalimat – kalimat gula sang ayah. Seohyun ikut tersenyum, mengusak surai sewarna jelaga milik putranya tersebut. Permasalahan ini sedikit banyak mengubah seohyun yang anggun penuh kelas menjadi sedikit sembarangan belakangan ini dan itu membuat seohyun pusing, seolah ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri saat tenggelam dilautan lepas.

"Seohyun-ah, biarkan chanyeol berpikir dengan tenang."

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin pergi. Yeollie, istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Chanyeol berdiri, bangkit dari sikap tak elegannya tadi. Ia mengangguk penuh kepastian pada sang ibu walau ragu masih berselimut tebal dalam hatinya. Sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kali ibunya memeluknya erat, sangat erat bahkan membuat chanyeol secara tak sadar melepaskan beban yang selama ini menekan pundak juga bahunya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Biarkan ibumu pergi. Kau tidak bisa memeluknya sepanjang hari seperti itu, ia punya kesibukan. Kau tahu."

Kyuhyun berucap diselingi kekehan ringan setelahnya, yang tahunya mengundang semu merah di kedua pipi putranya _-ia merasa malu-_.

" _Appa_."

Rengekan itu keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya, setelah mengakhiri pelukannya dengan sang ibu. Ibunya lantas tertawa sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, gemas sendiri dengan putranya yang masih memiliki sisi manja dibalik sikap dinginnya selama ini. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika pemimpin dari mafia kelas berat seperti Black Angel ini merengek pada ayahnya hanya karena sang ayah yang menggodanya.

" _Appa_."

Kali ini ia tidak merengek, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk memanggil sang ayah dengan samar; begitu lirih hingga ia pun tak yakin ayahnya akan dengar. Berterimakasihlah pada kyuhyun yang masih memiliki pendengaran tajam diusianya yang tak lagi muda hingga ia dapat mendengar lirihan sang anak yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Aku tahu, tak apa. Kita bisa berjuang bersama setelah ini." Janjinya sembari menatap lekat iris jelaga putranya; menaruh keyakinan sebanyak mungkin disana.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _"Aku tahu, tak apa. Kita bisa berjuang bersama setelah ini."_

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mendengar kalimat penuh yakin yang baekhyun lontarkan 45 menit yang lalu itu mengundang geli di sudut hatinya. Baekhyun benar – benar dalam keadaan terburuknya, ia bisa saja mendapat panggilan dari tuhan di detik ini juga namun ia tetap bersikap santai seolah ini bukan suatu masalah yang besar baginya.

"Dimana baekhyun _hyung_?"

Jongin melengos masuk keruangannya, tanpa ketukan di pintu pemuda itu bahkan telah mendudukkan diri tepat dihadapan sehun. Melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan arogan, sedikit menaikkan dagunya untuk membuat tanyanya jelas ditanggapi oleh sehun setelahnya.

"Ia pergi."

"YA TUHAN! SEHUN! JANGAN BERCANDA KAU BAJINGAN IDIOT!"

Sehun terpaku, rahangnya hampir saja jatuh yang entah karena dihantam gaya gravitasi yang terlalu kuat atau melihat reaksi jongin yang sungguh diluar akalnya. Ia hanya mengatakan jika baekhyun pergi dan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu meneriakinya tepat didepan wajahnya saat ini, jangan lupakan percikan air liur yang terjun bebas menodai wajah tampannya. Namun sehun tetaplah sehun, ia tak menaruh minat berlebihan pada teriakan jongin tersebut, menganggapnya angin lalu dengan wajahnya yang ia tekuk sedemikian rupa. Sembari mengusap wajah dengan lengan bajunya, ia menggerutu pelan. Oh ayolah, jongin benar – benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri atau apa? Kenapa dulu ia mau berteman dengan makluk ini, batinnya tak habis pikir. **_'terkutuklah jongin dengan seluruh air liurnya'_**

"Dia pergi untuk menganti warna rambutnya."

Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpenggal akibat teriakan jongin _-yang mana bisa saja menulikan kedua telinganya-_ tadi, mengabaikan fakta jika jongin pun masih dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya. **_'Bodohnya pasti kambuh lagi'_** umpatnya dalam diam.

Jongin menatap sehun lamat – lamat seolah jika ia berpaling sedetik saja mungkin sosok sehun akan hilang tertiup angin senja kala itu. Enggan mengambil resiko seriskan itu, ia memutuskan untuk merespon sehun dengan tenang.

"Ah, begitu."

Jongin tampak menyadarinya, menyadari kebodohannya dalam menanggapi ujaran sehun dengan _–sangat-_ terburu – buru tanpa memberi kesempatan pemuda Oh itu melanjuti kalimatnya.

Tidak butuh spasi waktu yang banyak untuk ia kembali berteriak heboh bahkan kini kedua tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memukul meja kerja sehun dengan sangat tidak _elite._ Seraya menggeretakkan giginya, ia menatap tajam pria yang telah ia deklarasikan sebagai sahabatnya ini.

"Kau! Kenapa kau izinkan baekhyun _hyung_ pergi ke salon! Dia harus beristirahat 24 jam per 7 hari! Sehun! Dia tidak seharusnya berkeliaran diluar sana! Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan malaikat maut tanpa sengaja diluar sana?! Kau idiot! Sialan."

"Dia pergi bersama kyungsoo _hyung_ , percayalah semua akan baik – baik saja."

Sehun menyahut, memberi penekanan disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan untuk mempertegas pada seorang Kim Jongin bahwa seorang Oh Sehun tak pernah salah saat melesatkan pilihannya termasuk mengizinkan baekhyun pergi dengan alasan mengganti warna rambutnya. Lagipula kyungsoo bersamanya apa lagi yang harus mereka takutkan?

"Kau kemari bukan sekedar untuk meneriaki ku bukan?"

Selang waktu yang diberi sehun agar jongin memahami situasi saat itu telah ia rasa cukup hingga ia pun kembali melempar tanya yang agaknya menyiratkan ketidaksenangan sang tuan rumah atas kehadiran tamunya.

"Ah, benar, aku hampir lupa. Chanyeol _hyung_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Apa-"

"Maaf menganggumu sehun. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi diluar sana namun tampaknya jongin agak mengulur – ngulur waktu pertemuan kita ya."

Chanyeol hadir, ia tak harus repot – repot mengetuk atau apalah yang berkaitan dengan sopan santun, pintunya bahkan tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu melempar tatapan membunuhnya untuk jongin beberapa kali, sedang yang ditatap mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Apa aku benar – benar menganggu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku bisa kembali besok untuk menemukan waktu senggangmu."

"Tak perlu, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang jika itu memang sepenting yang ku harapkan."

"Ini tentang baekhyun."

Chanyeol menahan napasnya, memutar matanya yang memanas setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Chanyeol tak ingin membiarkan Oh Sehun menyaksikan betapa lemahnya ia jika sudah berkaitan dengan baekhyun, chanyeol enggan membagi lukanya pada orang lain. Ia adalah sosok yang akan melindungi baekhyun nantinya, bagaimanapun membiarkan orang lain menyadari sisi terapuhnya adalah kesalahan fatal.

"Jongin, bisakah kau menutup pintunya dengan rapat?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi pada pemuda _tan_ yang kini menatapnya nanar, seolah pemuda penyandang marga kim itu memahami betul keadaan chanyeol saat ini.

"Jika bisa, tutup pintunya dari luar." Timpal sehun.

"Tutup mulutmu Oh sialan." Jongin menyorot sehun dengan tatapan menghunus, namun sehun tampaknya kebal dengan tatapan yang semacam itu. "Jika ini tentang baekhyun _hyung_ , artinya aku harus ikut campur." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan pertemuan dengan pemimpin organisasi terbesar yang ada dinegara ini, ia dikenal sebagai penguasa kegelapan-"

"Bahkan kau tak ingin menemaninya melalui operasi?"

Tanya itu, tanya yang jongin lontarkan tanpa menunggu chanyeol menyelesaikan beberapa patah kata yang mungkin saja telah pria tampan itu susun sedari tadi, tanpa peduli jika kedua pemuda lainnya terhenyak setelahnya, menikmati setiap luka yang entah sejak kapan kembali terbuka, begitu segar dan menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang tiada tara. Tahu, jika tanyanya mampu melukai hati kedua sahabatnya itu, agaknya jongin merasa terhibur _-ia tidak sendirian sekarang-_.

" _Hyung_ , aku bahkan tak berani bertanya apakah operasi ini akan berjalan lancar atau tidak. Aku bahkan tak berani berkhayal tentang keselamatannya. Dan kau tahu?! Oh _-sialan-_ Sehun bahkan mengizinkannya melakukan aktivitas bebas diluar sana seolah ia tahu! Ia tahu bahwa kesempatannya benar – benar mencapai angka 0."

Jongin membuka mulutnya, kembali merangkai kata menjadi kalimat yang mungkin saja mampu membuat chanyeol kehilangan jiwanya saat itu juga. Suaranya bergetar, tanpa ia sadari cairan asin dari kedua bola matanya yang indah telah menuruni pipinya, menciptakan anak sungai tak teratur disana. Jongin menggeleng, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, mengalihkan sensasi terbakar didadanya yang begitu menyiksa. Ia sungguh berniat mengadu pada chanyeol, memaparkan segala ketakutan yang telah ia pelihara dengan baik selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Jongin-"

"Tak apa, temuilah seseorang yang penting itu. Chanyeol _hyung_ , aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan namun aku percaya padamu. Kami percaya padamu"

Sehun tak memberi izin bagi chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia juga mengabaikan sosok jongin yang tampaknya terkejut disana _–ia membeku-_ , yang sesegera mungkin mendeklarasikan pemberontakan tak berdarah padanya.

"Bajingan kau Oh Sehun."

Sehun diam, tanpa mempengaruhi hatinya. Umpatan itu tak mampu memberikan ketukan pelan di lubuk hatinya, ia hanya mengernyit setelah menerimanya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia mempersembahkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk dinikmati chanyeol sebelum kepergiannya yang penuh akan keraguan juga bayang – bayang kehilangan. Sehun tak berniat menghalang – halangi langkah chanyeol, apapun yang pemuda pemilik iris sekelam jelaga itu ingin lakukan tak lagi menjadi keingintahuan baginya.

"Aku akan pergi. Bisakah kalian menjaganya untukku? Dan, tolong, tolong selamatkan dia sehun-ah, aku tahu kau lebih dari sekedar mampu."

Selayaknya _dejavu_ chanyeol bediri seraya memamerkan senyum khasnya yang menawan, guna menutupi segala keengganannya untuk pergi, sedikit banyaknya jongin berhasil menyusutkan keangkuhannya, segala keberanian yang ia anggarkan sirna begitu saja. Harus chanyeol akui jika jongin berhasil memprovokasi dirinya sejauh ini.

"Jongin-ah. Semua akan baik – baik saja."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak jongin, berbisik pelan serta melayangkan tatap penuh harap disana. Jika saja jongin tidak terhimpit waktu yang menipis juga ketakutannya yang hebat mungkin ia akan merasa senang atas perlakuan chanyeol namun tidak, ia tidak menyenangi sikap yang chanyeol tujukan padanya.

"Semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Jongin membeo, menyalurkan nada remeh bersamanya.

Jongin membenci semuanya saat ini, ia membenci chanyeol yang terus bersikap sok tangguh, ia juga membenci sehun yang berpura – pura tak peduli, dan jangan lupakan baekhyun yang terus bersikap seolah semuanya memang baik – baik saja. Jongin bahkan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menampik ocehan mereka yang terus melantunkan kata "semua akan baik – baik saja". Entah sejak kapan, jongin menjadi sangat benci dengan kalimat penghibur tersebut. Entah sejak kapan, ia bahkan tak mampu mengingatnya dengan pasti.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **[Milkybaek] ::** _Terimakasih sekali lagi buat kamu, aku terharu sekiranya ada reader yang kaya kamu, yang mau suport author kolot kaya aku hehe. / aku jujur deh, aku sangat - sangat bahagia, karena sumber inspirasi dan semangatku adalah pembaca-ku sendiri ^o^_

 **[mochimolbaek] ::** _Iya hiks gimana nih aku orangnya tegaan kalau buat fanfiction *ditabok baekhyun* : / eh, tapi makasih ya buat riviewnya, aw:" terharu deh aku *lebay* *digampar sehun*_

* * *

Hi, it's me^^

Penulis yang sangat menyayangi pembaca **nya , _Ranflame._**

Aku kembali lagi *yeay* dengan _double update_ untuk kalian yang setia menanti *ditabok readers'* kelanjutan dari **love Scenario**. Terima kasih sekali lagi, yang **sebesar – besarnya** dan **sebanyak – banyaknya** dengan **setulus – tulusnya** untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca **Love Scenario**.

 **Curhat Mode ON (informal) :**

Maaf kalau aku kelamaan update sampai kalian lupa 'alur cerita'nya, belum lagi cerita yang aku buat ini 'ngebosenin tingkat dewa' iyakan? Jujur deh, :"

Aku mau cerita dikit aja, ga banyak. Jadi tuh aku sebenarnya mahasiswa baru *eak*, mungkin di masa 'transisi' ini aku belum bisa ngatur waktu dengan baik, masih amburadul gimana gitu, sedih kan? Iyalah sedih *dilempar sendal sama readers'*

Jadi, aku masih kaya yang belum nyadar kalau aku udah mahasiswa, udah ga anak SMA lagi yang pulang sekolah punya waktu luang yang banyak, dan sekarang? Aku bahkan ga punya waktu untuk sekedar baca fanfiction dan itu ngebuat aku kaya pingin nyanyi _"ada yang hilang dari perasaanku, yang terlanjur sudah ku berikan padamu~"_ *You're done, I know :"*

Hehe, udah ah, nanti kalian bosen, maaf udah nyepam *nyepam mulu sih aku orangnya* *digampar*

Bye~

Salam hangat penuh cinta ^o^

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **Terimakasih terkhusus untuk kalian masih setia untuk membaca _love scenario_ dari awal sampai sekarang, love you :***

* * *

 **Maaf jikalau ceritanya bersinggungan dengan beberapa hal.**

 **Maaf jika agak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf kalau slow update.**

* * *

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[MARI BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	5. Chapter 5 : One More Chance

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

\- Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Malam hadir membawa semilir angin bersamanya, memamerkan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit bahkan sampai ke tulang. Malam ini bulanpun masih berpijar ditempatnya, ditemani taburan bintang yang manja dengan kelap – kelip genitnya. Sedang ia, sosok yang berperan sebagai penikmat segala sensasi yang disajikan senja setelah kepergiannya masih memaku diposisi tak nyamannya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Tegur sapa penuh kepalsuan itu ia terima dengan senang hati, menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dengan perlahan hingga menciptakan _smirk_ khas untuk menyahuti pertanyaan yang dilayangkan terkhusus untuk dirinya.

"Menunggu lama?"

Lagi, ia hanya menggeleng dengan senyum penuh maksud yang terhias dibibir penuhnya. Melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti karena harus menunggu sosok penanya itu datang menghampirinya.

"Seunghyun _hyung_ pasti sangat senang."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu, ia menanti kehadiranmu bahkan setahun sebelumnya."

"Wah, aku benar – benar tersanjung."

Suara husky miliknya menyalurkan nada senang hati yang disambut bahagia oleh sang penanya. Sesekali ia melempar canda untuk mencairkan suasana selama perjalanan mereka yang lumayan melelahkan.

Kini, tibalah ia ditempat tujuannya. Tempat yang sedari tadi menciptakan degup jantung tak karuan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Sesekali ia melirik sosok yang menjemputnya di perbatasan tadi melalui ujung matanya dengan tajam, menanyakan kembali pada dirinya sendiri apakah ini jebakan atau tipuan yang tidak sengaja ia terima dengan bodohnya.

"Kita tiba." Suaranya mengalir, membuat sosok yang menemaninya sedari tadi merinding. Tanpa ia sadari _Aura_ yang ia tahan menguar, membaui setiap jengkal tempat ini dengan arogan.

"Ayo, ia akan membunuhku jika harus menunggu lebih lama."

Langkahnya pasti, menapak dengan arogan hingga menciptakan suara menakutkan di sepanjang koridor. Sesungguhnya ia sangat menderita dengan napasnya yang berulang kali ia tahan untuk tidak menciptakan kesan 'pengecut' bagi teman barunya ini.

"Kau sudah datang."

Ia terkejut, menelan silivanya dengan kasar seraya menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak. Suara itu lebih berat dari miliknya, penuh penekanan juga kharisma yang mendalam.

"Chanyeol-ssi"

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menatap lamat – lamat siluet tubuh yang bahkan tak mampu ditangkap dengan jelas oleh kedua netranya. Pencahayaan minim diruangan ini membuatnya mengalami kebutaan temporer.

"Jadi kau datang juga pada akhirnya."

"Benar."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sama dengan yang kau inginkan."

"Kau begitu percaya diri, aku menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih."

"Seungri? Terima kasih telah membawa chanyeol kemari, sekarang bisakah kau memanggilkan Jiyong?"

Chanyeol masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk, menyamankan posisi bukanlah pilihan yang tepat saat ini, bagaimanapun usahanya akan tetap berakhir sama.

"Bagaimana kabar putraku?"

"Hanbin?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, Mino bersama kami, tak mungkin aku menanyakannya padamu."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Dia baik."

"Begitukah? Lalu siapa byun baekhyun? Orang yang berhasil memporak porandakan pikiran putraku? Aku mengenal hanbin, ia bahkan memilih untuk keluar dari istana ini untuk menemukan jati dirinya. Ia bukanlah pemuda yang membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan keadaan orang lain."

"Belahan jiwaku."

"Kau ingin aku yang terus bertanya?"

"Maafkan aku-" chanyeol kembali kehilangan kemampuannya dalam memilih kata yang pantas untuk ia ucapkan saat ini, pria paruh baya yang kini duduk dihadapannya jauh lebih dingin dari gunung es himalaya. Nada bicaranya, setiap intonasi yang ia lepaskan mampu membuat chanyeol kelabakan untuk menghadapinya. Pria ini memiliki aura kematian yang pekat disekitarnya. "Baekhyun. Ini tentang baekhyun."

Waktu terus bergulir, tak menunggu chanyeol dengan segala kisah peliknya yang menarik hati sang penguasa kegelapan tersebut. Ia menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur tanpa bumbu – bumbu drama dibaliknya, memaparkan pengkhiatan yang diterimanya dengan lapang dada juga proses kehilangan belahan jiwanya yang disebabkan serangkaian kejadian yang tak lagi bisa diterima otak sempitnya dengan damai. Chanyeol juga tak lupa menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, inginnya juga ego yang menggebu dalam dirinya. Sedikit banyaknya, ia juga memasukkan hanbin didalam kisahnya untuk meyakinkan pria beraura pekat tersebut.

"Begitu?"

"Maaf jika aku terlalu lancang."

"Tidak, aku telah memikirkan ini setahun penuh. Lagipula hanbin berada disisimu, dukunganku dan segala bentuk kekuasaanku suatu hari akan jatuh ketangannya."

"Aku-"

"Park. Aku tak tahu apakah keputusanku ini akan benar atau tidak, tetapi jika hanbin mempercayaimu bagaimana bisa aku menolak untuk memberimu kesempatan."

Iris jelaganya menjatuhkan pandangan tepat pada cangkir kopi yang entah sejak kapan berada diantara mereka, perbincangan ini benar – benar menariknya dari kenyataan untuk menikmati fantasi liarnya yang terbayarkan penuh. Binar cemerlangnya sarat akan puja kala ia mencoba menabrakkan tatapnya pada pria beaura gelap tersebut.

"Kembalilah dan perjuangankan seseorang yang bernama byun baekhyun itu, hanbin membutuhkan sosoknya diantara kalian, jika kau bisa. Seluruh tahta ini adalah milik hanbin, yang artinya kekuasaan ini akan berada disisimu tanpa syarat."

"Baik Tuan. Kau takkan pernah menyesal akan keputusan ini."

Chanyeol mengakhiri pertemuan ini tanpa menyesap kopi dinginnya yang telah dipersembahkan sang tuan rumah untuknya, bukan sikap yang pantas dalam perjamuan namun tetap saja ia membungkuk sopan setelahnya memberi jutaan hormat dan terima kasih yang tulus bersamanya. Sedang sang pria paruh baya tersebut hanya mengangguk beberapa kali seolah persetujuannya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh chanyeol.

"Seungri, bisakah kau antarkan dia kembali ke perbatasan?"

"Tentu _hyung_."

Sepeninggalan chanyeol, ruangan itu dilingkupi cahaya yang terang, lampu – lampu nya berfungsi dengan benar kali ini. Bias cahaya dari penerangan yang sempurna itu telah menampakkan wajah pria beraura kematian yang pekat itu dengan jelas, tanpa celah wajahnya bak di pahat oleh tangan – tangan malaikat terbaik tuhan.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang besar Tabi _hyung_."

Sebuah suara mengalun lembut, menggelitik pendengaran pria itu hingga ia menoleh untuk mendapati sosok lain yang memiliki aura sepekat dirinya, pria itu jauh lebih pendek darinya. Tersemat senyum penuh kharisma di wajah tampannya, pria itu tak tampak renta dengan usia yang seharusnya, persis dengan sosok yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau merasakannya? Aura dewa kematian ikut bersamanya, pekatnya aura yang dimiliki pemuda itu bahkan membuatku bergetar." Ia berhenti sejenak, menikmati kopi dinginnya yang tadi sempat terabaikan. "Walaupun aku mematikan lampu, aku dapat melihat sorot matanya yang tajam, penuh akan ego dan mematikan. Dia adalah dewa kematian yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau adalah penguasa kegelapan."

Sosok itu menyahutinya, mengambil alih kopi yang ia genggam dan meneguknya habis tanpa sisa yang berarti. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan sikap tak sopan itu walaupun ia adalah pemuja tata krama yang fanatik. Kernyitan dahinya telah menjelaskan keengganannya menghabiskan waktu untuk mendebati pernyataan yang sosok itu layangkan padanya.

"Seunghyun _hyung_ , aku sedang berbicara."

"Sekalipun aku adalah penguasa kegelapan, Park Chanyeol itu memiliki aura mengerikan yang membuatku sesak tanpa alasan. Dia adalah dewa kematian yang sejatinya, cepat atau lambat, tidak atau dengan bantuanku dia akan tetap menjadi penguasa yang sesungguhnya. Dia kejam, aku merasakannya bahkan saat pertama bertemu pandang dengannya. Aku tahu, putraku hanbin adalah salah satu pejabat tinggi kepercayaannya, tetapi itu bukan hal yang membuatku mempertimbangkan keputusan ini. Jiyong-ah, kau tahu bahwa hanbin dan mino memilih jalan diluar sana, tak seperti mino yang akhirnya kembali, hanbin menemukan tempatnya. Black Angel adalah tempatnya sekarang, dan mino? Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu akan sikap putramu itu jiyong-ah? Dia bahkan tidak tertarik pada gemerlap dunia ini, seseorang harus menjaga kerajaan kita dan hanbin yang akan melakukannya. Percayalah padaku, chanyeol akan membawa kita kepermukaan yang lebih tinggi."

"Entahlah seunghyun _hyung_ , aku hanya takut."

"Percayalah, ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Kita hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya."

Begitulah kalimat penghibur yang pria itu lontarkan untuk sosok lain yang ikut menikmati oksigen bersamanya diruangan tersebut.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Chanyeol melangkah terburu, ia telah kembali dari kerajaan yang katanya adalah sarang kegelapan. Malam masih panjang, menghabiskan beberapa jam di tempat tersebut nyatanya tak mempengaruhi panjangnya waktu yang chanyeol miliki. Namun sekali lagi, tak peduli seberapa panjang malam yang ia miliki ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya, yang kini sedang bertarung habis – habisan dengan waktu.

"KIM JONGIN."

Teriakannya menggema, mengejutkan seseorang yang jelas sebagai pemilik nama tersebut. Pemuda itu mencebik bibirnya sebal, mengumpat dalam diamnya sebagai pengganti sahutan normal untuk chanyeol yang meneriakinya bak pencuri malam itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya idiot?"

"Oho. Kau kehilangan sopan santunmu jongin-ah."

Jongin membuang napasnya kasar, menatap sengit pria yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan terlalu semangat itu kala pria itu mengingatkannya tentang sopan santun.

"Oh, _hyung_ kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang berteriak lantang disekitar rumah sakit pada malam hari." Sungutnya pedas, menaruh seluruh sikap galaknya disana.

"Maaf jongin-ah. Kenapa kau tidak berada didalam?"

"Sehun bilang, dia dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ bisa melakukannya tanpa aku."

"Begitukah?"

"Yeah."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, tanpa menaruh tanya disana. Ia yakin sehun dengan segala keputusannya adalah benar dan baik, termasuk tidak memberi izin pada jongin yang kini emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Jongin tidak akan bisa melakukan tugasnya sebagai dokter jika mentalnya berantakan seperti sekarang, ia hanya akan mengacau nantinya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol tidak butuh waktu lebih dari 10 detik untuk memahami maksud dari kalimat yang jongin lontarkan tanpa ekspresi itu. Chanyeol mengulas senyum tampannya, mengangguk kemudian.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya setelah ini."

Suara _husky_ khasnya mengalun membelah udara malam kala itu, mengusir sepi yang berusaha mengambil alih suasana. Enak saja ia ingin berkuasa sedang chanyeol juga jongin masih menujukkan _eksistensi_ nya disini.

"Richard _hyung_."

Tampaknya bukan hanya chanyeol yang berusaha mengusir hening dari sana. Ada sosok lain yang baru saja tiba, kemudian menyuarakan keberadaannya. Sedang chanyeol sibuk menata kembali kesadarannya yang tercecer akibat dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sosok itu yang tiba – tiba dan tak wajar. Jongin menatap keduanya bergantian, bingung meliputi dirinya namun ia enggan memberi kesan menyebalkan pada pria yang baru saja menunjukkan _eksistensi_ nya itu.

"B.I? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol bertanya setengah berteriak, nyatanya butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk mengembalikan chanyeol pada mode normalnya. Sepasang obsidian _onix_ nya menatap nyalang pria yang baru saja dipanggilnya B.I tersebut.

"Aku mengetahuinya. Jangan salahkan aku. Rap Monster _hyung_ beserta kekasih cantiknya datang ke wilayahku kemarin. Ingin memberitahu berita penting katanya."

"Lalu?!" Desak chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Ia bilang ini berkaitan dengan Flower Bee, serta T.O.P sang penguasa kegelapan."

"Ya tuhan! Jangan menggantungkan setiap kalimatmu B.I!"

"Oh. Maaf. Ia baru saja mencoba temuan terbarunya padamu dan menemukan fakta bahwa kau menemui ayahku, T.O.P sang penguasa kegelapan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh atas negara ini. Awalnya aku berpikir, apakah kau mulai haus akan tahta seperti ayahku? namun Rap Monster _hyung_ berkata ini semua kau lakukan untuk melindungi Flower Bee. Kekuasaan penuh serta dukungan yang kau miliki akan membuatmu menjadi penguasa tunggal dengan kekuatan yang tak terbantahkan sehingga membuatmu lebih leluasa dalam mengendalikan banyak hal. Tahta tunggalmu akan menjadi ancaman tersendiri bagi pesaing serta pengkhianat hingga membuat mereka akan berpikir ribuan kali hanya untuk melukai Flower Bee. Kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

"Penjelasan sepanjang ini kau dapatkan dari pemikiranmu sendiri atau Rap Monster memang menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar sejelas ini padamu lalu kau menghapalnya sampai ke titik dan komanya untuk menjadikannya data argumentasi yang ingin kau adu dengan ku?"

"Ya tuhan! Kenapa kalian saling melempar tanya. Mana pertanyaannya sama – sama membuat kepalaku pusing lagi." Sungut jongin.

Sungguh jongin muak disuguhi adegan saling melempar tanya bernada sarkastis antara kedua pria dihadapannya ini. Tidak satupun diantara mereka yang berusaha menjelaskan dan jongin tersiksa karena sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya mereka ributkan itu.

"Cih, entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih sepanjang perjalanan. Rasanya kedua telapak tanganku ini gatal, ingin meninjumu. Ingin sekali meretakkan tulang rahangmu setelahnya."

"Oh, kau mengancamku ternyata."

"Aku menantangmu lebih tepatnya."

 ** _'Mereka mengabaikanku. Sialan.'_** Sungut jongin; masih berlanjut dalam hati rupanya.

"Cih. Kau bisa menarik kata – katamu sebelum terlambat. Bocah."

"Ha-ha. Sial sekali bocah yang ada dihadapanmu ini nyatanya telah mencabut ratusan nyawa banyak orang serta merta menjadi dewa perang yang diakui kemampuannya. Membunuh adalah _Passion_ ku, menyiksa sebelum kematian adalah _Hobby_ ku."

"Brengsek."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, menyetarakan tinggi mereka walau pada kenyataannya chanyeol jelas lebih tinggi. Iris jelaganya semakin kelam, sewarna langit malam tanpa bintang yang acapkali disebut sebagai pertanda badai akan datang. Sorot matanya semakin tajam, rahangnya juga semakin keras.

Jongin melihatnya, ia tahu jika chanyeol benar – benar tersulut emosinya. Tanpa pikir panjang jongin menengahi mereka, menghalangi pandangan chanyeol pada pria yang jongin sendiri tak tahu namanya.

"Menyingkirlah Kimkai."

Jongin bergidik ngeri, geraman rendah chanyeol menarik paksa seluruh keberanian dari dirinya. Jongin bersumpah ia sangat takut hanya untuk berbalik atau sekedar mengikuti perintah chanyeol, tubuhnya membeku di tempat; ia kehilangan kontrol atas saraf motoriknya.

"Ya! Kau harus bertarung denganku bajingan! Jika aku mati ditanganmu maka aku bersumpah akan mengizinkanmu berjuang sendirian seperti maumu. Namun, jika aku bertahan hidup jangan berharap kau bisa terus meninggalkan kami dan berjuang di barisan terdepan sendirian!"

Teriakan itu menggelegar, mengejutkan jongin serta chanyeol. Kini chanyeol yang mengendurkan ekpresinya, menatap dalam kedua bola mata yang ia tahu selalu memancarkan energi layaknya api membara itu kini meredup seolah chanyeol adalah pelaku dari pencurian dari binar cemerlang tersebut.

"Hanbin~"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memanggil nama asli dari pria tersebut, mendekatinya lalu menarik paksa hanbin kedalam pelukannya. Bagai seorang kakak lelaki yang mengkhawatirkan adik kecilnya saat sang adik jatuh dari sepeda padahal ia disana untuk mengawasi adiknya. Chanyeol merasakan kemejanya basah, tepat dibagian dada. Isakan hanbin nyatanya tak lagi kuasa ia tahan, ia menangis dipelukan chanyeol, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan menyesakkan yang telah bersarang di rongga dadanya.

"Hiks, _hyung_. Ku mohon kembalikan baekhyun _hyung_ ku. Hiks. Aku merindukannya. Hiks. Aku tidak ingin lebih jauh lagi darinya. Hiks. Aku berjanji akan melindungi disaat kau harus pergi. Hiks. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Hiks."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, mendengar penuturan lirih sang pemimpin termuda dikelompoknya itu membuat chanyeol mau tak mau menelan air liurnya susah payah, hatinya tertohok bak ditimpa meteor saat itu juga. Kemudian ia mengusak surai gelap hanbin penuh kasih. Ia tak tahu, sungguh chanyeol tidak mengetahui tindakannya selama ini menyakiti banyak pihak. Banyak hati yang terluka karena ia memutuskan untuk mundur dan berjuang sendirian. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjelaskan _mengapa_ dan chanyeol dengan egoisnya berlaku masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mereka merecokinya hanya karena tidak ingin chanyeol hancur sendirian begitu saja, namun nyatanya chanyeol pun turut membunuh mereka secara perlahan.

"Maafkan _hyung, nde?_ _Hyung_ tidak tahu seberapa tersiksanya kalian karena tindakan cerobohku ini. _Hyung_ tidak tahu. sungguh maafkan _hyung._ " Chanyeol berbisik pelan, air matanya mengalir tanpa seizinnya menciptakan anak sungai diwajah tampannya.

"Semuanya akan ku akhiri setelah ini, percayalah padaku. Sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya, suaranya terdengar parau yang kemudian disahuti hanbin dengan anggukan pelan yang ia rasakan dalam dekapnya. Mereka masih berpelukan omong – omong.

"Yaak. Baiklah bisakah kalian hentikan ini. Cengeng sekali."

Jangan lupakan jongin, merasa tubuhnya tak lagi menegang juga chanyeol yang ia lihat telah luluh, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk melontar kalimat sarkastis tersebut. Ia tak ingin di abaikan untuk kedua kalinya. Catat! Kedua kalinya! Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak chanyeol pelan. ** _'Tolong perhatikan aku, aku juga makhluk hidup disini'_** batinnya mengerang.

"Yak! Kimkai! Kau menganggu!"

"What the heck?! Siapa yang kau bilang penganggu?!"

"Kau! Tentu saja kau!"

Ingatkan jongin untuk bersabar kali ini, ingatkan juga agar ia tak mematahkan leher pemuda yang bernama hanbin itu. Baru saja jongin merasa tersentuh hatinya karena hanbin yang menangis layaknya bocah 5 tahun yang takut ditinggalkan ibunya sendirian dirumah namun ia harus menarik kembali semua rasa simpatinya karena hanbin meneriakinya dengan keras seenak jidatnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari chanyeol.

"Hanbin. Jaga sikapmu."

Jongin melempar tatap penuh tanya pada chanyeol. _'ada apa sebenarnya ini?'_ begitulah sekiranya makna yang tersirat dari pancaran matanya.

"Ah. Jongin ini hanbin, dia adalah salah satu pemimpin di kelompokku. Usianya masih muda, terpaut dua tahun dibawahmu."

"Dan hanbin ini Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilnya _hyung_ karena usianya terpaut dua tahun diatasmu."

Hanbin dan jongin mendengus secara bersamaan, saling membuang muka seolah tak terima dengan sesi perkenalan yang chanyeol lakukan sekarang ini.

"Ekhem"

Keduanya terkejut, menyadari bahwa ada kilatan – kilatan imajiner yang memancar dari tatapan chanyeol saat ini. Percayalah pria penyandang park itu kini memamerkan senyum manisnya namun tatapannya menghunus mereka secara bersmaan seolah ingin melubangi kepala mereka.

"Namaku Kim Hanbin, kau bisa memanggilku B.I. Seharusnya kau tidak pantas mengetahui nama asliku tetapi karena chanyeol _hyung_ telah memperkenalkan kita, apa boleh buat."

Bolehkah jongin mengumpat? Permisi sebentar lalu mengambil pisau daging yang ada di kantin rumah sakit ini dan melemparnya tepat di kepala hanbin? Bolehkah? Ia benar – benar kehabisan pasokan rasa sabar. Kesabarannya benar – benar terkuras menghadapi sikap bar – bar yang hanbin tujukan terkhusus untuknya.

"Aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku kimkai. Aku tidak peduli padamu. Aku berharap dapat mendengar berita kematianmu secepatnya."

"Bagus! Kalian telah saling mengenal jadi tampaknya tak apa jika aku permisi sebentar. Aku ingin membeli minuman, kalian ingin menitip?

"Espresso/Fresh Milk" Sahut jongin dan hanbin bersaman.

"Cih. Kau sudah tua tetapi minuman mu susu?"

"Diam kau sialan."

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas lalu beranjak dari sana, ia masih tak percaya hanbin dan jongin akan menjadi _Tom &Jerry_ setelah bertemu _–walau tidak disengaja-_ .

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Jangan saling membunuh."

Sepeninggalan chanyeol hening kembali bertahta diantara mereka. Entah kemana perginya semua umpatan juga sumpah serapah yang tadi mereka saling lontarkan.

"Jadi, kau menyayangi baekhyun _hyung_?"

Itu jongin, enggan berlama – lama dengan rasa canggung yang tadi menyergap mereka sesaat.

"Sangat."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri tuan banyak tanya."

"Aku sedang serius. Sialan."

"Dia adalah simbol cinta dan kekuatan bahkan untuk mafia sekelas Black Angel. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Lalu-"

"Namaku? Pasti kau ingin bertanya itu, iyakan? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika aku dan chanyeol _hyung_ memiliki dunia yang berbeda denganmu? Dunia kami sangat kotor juga gelap, kau tak bisa mengenali siapa lawan juga kawan mu. Menggunakan nama lain adalah keharusan, demi keselamatan hidupnya. Yeah, seperti memakai topeng di pesta dansa. Paham?"

"Biar ku tebak, _Flowerbee_ adalah baekhyun _hyung_ , Richrad Park adalah chanyeol _hyung_."

"Bisa pintar juga kau ternyata."

"Tutup mulutmu bocah sialan."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tahu sopan santun juga bocah iblis sepertimu."

"Tentu saja." Hanbin memutar matanya malas. "Kimkai? Apakah kau merasa terluka sepertiku? Hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun?"

Jongin terkejut bukan main, netranya kini menangkap dengan jelas wajah pria yang sedari tadi merecokinya ini. Disana, dibalik mata yang kini juga menatapnya, ia mendapati luka menganga. Luka yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bodoh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Hanbin melempar tanya, berdecih kemudian namun merasa tidak mendapati tanggapan dari pemuda _tan_ disampingnya ini, ia kembali menoleh untuk mendapati jongin yang menatapnya lamat – lamat. Serius sekali, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan berada di jabatan setinggi ini jika aku hanyalah bocah ingusan. Aku lulus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu, jurusan _psikologi_ omong – omong. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu melalui gurat wajahmu, kerutan keningmu, alismu yang bertaut atau luka yang kau pamerkan melalui tatapanmu. Aku juga akan mengetahui niatanmu dari gelagatmu, juga dari perhitungan deru napasmu. Cih aku ini cerdas asal kau tahu saja."

Hanbin memberi jeda pada penjelasannya, lagi pula ia butuh menghirup udara dengan tenang sekali lagi, berceloteh itu melelahkan. Percayalah. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus, yang benar saja. Bocah ini pamer pada jongin yang memasuki universitas diusianya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun? Ia bahkan telah menjadi dokter muda yang dielukan di kalangan wanita selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Menjadi salah satu pemimpin tertinggi di Black Angel itu tidak mudah. Bertaruh nyawa adalah konsekuensinya. Saat itu aku harus bersaing dengan ratusan orang yang serakah akan tahta sedang aku hanya bertanding untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuanku."

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan membunuh 57 orang diantaranya."

Sahut hanbin bangga, memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat lugu nan menggemaskan hingga jongin merinding sendiri jadinya. Oh ayolah, orang normal mana yang tidak akan mati berdiri jika tahu orang yang duduk disampingnya adalah _psikopat_ berdarah dingin.

"Sisanya?"

"Ah. Beberapa diantara mereka ku biarkan hidup. Beberapa diantaranya koma, lalu ada juga yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena cacat."

"Seperti buta?"

"Oh tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Lebih kepada kehilangan beberapa fungsi tubuh yang jauh lebih penting."

"Kau?!"

Baiklah, jangan salahkan jongin yang nyaris berteriak histeris. Salahkan saja hanbin yang dengan mudahnya mengangguk tanpa beban sembari mengulas senyum tanpa dosa sebagai tanda jika jongin dengan seluruh pemikiran gilanya itu benar. **_'Oh ayolah kawan! Apa yang lebih penting dari mata'?_** batinnya bergejolak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan organ – organ itu? Menjualnya ke _Black market_?!"

"Sialan. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya memuaskan keinginanku, melihat mereka mati begitu saja sangat tidak menyenangkan, beberapa kali aku harus hal – hal yang gila bukan?"

"Argh aku bisa gila!"

"Gila saja kau sana. Mati sekalian jika perlu! Dasar manusia boros oksigen!"

Jongin membuang napasnya kasar, jika kau mau tahu, sedari tadi ia menahan napasnya hanya karena hanbin menceritakan proses yang ia alami untuk mencapai titik ini. Sedang hanbin tak mau repot – repot ambil pusing pada jongin, memilih melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Aku bersyukur. Aku pikir puluhan bahkan ratusan nyawa itu setara dengan kedudukanku sekarang. Tentu bukan karena kekuasaannya, tetapi karena kedudukan ini aku dapat mengenal malaikat semurni baekhyun _hyung_. Senyum teduhnya juga matanya yang ikut tersenyum bak bulan sabit. Perlakuan hangatnya. Ya tuhan, kadang aku berpikir bagaimana bisa iblis seperti kami diizinkan berdekatan dengan makhluk seindah dan sebaik baekhyun _hyung_. Ia adalah berlian yang tanpa pelu kau asahpun, kau sudah mandapati kesempurnaannya, ia juga mutiara yang temukan dilaut mati _–begitu berharga-_. Baekhyun _hyung_ adalah satu – satunya kelemahan Black Angel. Hanya dia. Seluruh anggota Black Angel memujanya, jauh daripada menghormati chanyeol _hyung_. Terlebih kami, empat pemimpin wilayah kekuasaan."

"Ku pikir kau tak punya hati." Sahut jongin

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tetapi baekhyun _hyung_ itu berbeda, ia bahkan dapat memberikanmu hati yang utuh untuk kau pelihara saat kau pikir kau tak memilikinya."

"Karena itu kau menangis semenyedihkan tadi?

"Ya. Rasanya menyakitkan. Aku menahannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini, keputusan chanyeol _hyung_ memberikan dampak buruk bagi perasaanku juga anggota lainnya. Walau mereka mampu menutupinya dengan topeng keangkuhan yang menyebalkan, aku tahu. Itu hanyalah kepalsuan. Mereka menangis dalam diam."

"Begitu pula kau. Iyakan? Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu."

"Aku tahu. Aku dapat melihatnya sejak detik pertama kita bertemu."

"Ku pikir berteman denganmu tidak seburuk itu."

"Tsk, siapa juga yang sudi berteman denganmu."

"Yak! Kau!"

"Yak! Kalian berdua! Apa yang kukatakan untuk tidak saling membunuh?!"

Itu chanyeol, ia kembali dengan membawa dua _cup_ minuman digenggamannya tak lupa rentetan kalimat yang terluncur bebas dari kedua belah bibir _kissable_ nya. Setelah menghentikan pertengkaran kecil kedua adik manisnya ini, ia segera memberikan minuman yang ia beli pada keduanya lalu menyamankan duduknya diantara mereka.

"Ini bukan-"

"Jangan protes, kedai minuman terdekat hanya menyediakan coklat panas. Minumlah sebelum dingin."

Chanyeol diam – diam mengukir senyum saat menemukan keduanya mendengus pelan seraya menuruti perintah chanyeol dengan berat hati. Setelahnya semua kembali tenang, kali ini mereka mengalah, membiarkan hening menguasai saat ini. Detak jarum jam mulai terdengar beraturan; yang artinya malam semakin larut. Dalam diam mereka terus memanjatkan doa _–yang mana saja-_ untuk keselamatan baekhyun.

Penantian mereka tampaknya terbayarkan saat pintu yang berlabel ruang operasi itu terbuka, menampilkan sehun dengan wajah lelah juga surai yang berantakan, mengundang perasaan tak enak hati pada ketiga pemuda yang hendak menyerangnya dengan belasan pertanyaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sehun, Joonmyeon atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil suho itu tampak lebih rapi juga senyum teduh yang tersemat dibibir tipisnya. Ia berdiri dibelakang sehun, mengekori yang lebih muda untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, ia membuat keajaiban sekali lagi. Ia selamat, ia berjuang dengan sangat keras chanyeol-ah."

"OMYGOD! TUHAN MENDENGAR DOAKU!"

Sehun mendelik sangar, siapa lagi ini? Pria yang berteriak mengimbangi jeritan bahagia jongin. Jongin saja sudah cukup untuk merecoki ketenangan hidupnya, kenapa sekarang bertambah satu lagi? Sedang yang mendapatkan tatapan nyalang darinya itu kini hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sehun yakini itu tidak gatal.

"Jangan berisik." Sungutnya hendak pergi, diikuti beberapa perawat dari belakang namun niatannya itu terpaksa ia batalkan tatkala netranya menangkap siluet chanyeol yang mencoba memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya terulur, mearik kerah chanyeol hingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

"Jangan masuk bodoh! Dia harus dipindahkan terlebih dahulu! Idiot kau sialan!"

Sehun memberikan jitakan tanpa ampun pada chanyeol yang membuat suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan serta hanbin yang terkejut bukan main saat melihat pemimpin tertingi di Black Angel _-orang yang paling ditakuti di dunia penuh kegelapan-_ diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sahabat lama." Ujar jongin nyaris berbisik, seolah isyarat untuk hanbin bahwa hal itu wajar terjadi diantara mereka.

"Yak. Ampun sehunie~ hiks _appo_. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada baekhyunie nanti."

"Tsk."

Hanbin menepuk keningnya pelan, malu sendiri melihat sikap chanyeol yang merengek pada sehun. Ia mungkin mengerti persahabatan mereka, namun ia masih belum terbiasa dan tidak akan pernah mau memaklumi pemandangan yang disuguhkan chanyeol dihadapannya sekarang ini. _Heol_! Menjijkkan.

"Baiklah chanyeol, kau mungkin harus menunggu sampai besok untuk bertemu dengannya. Kami akan memindahkannya keruangan isolasi terlebih dahulu, untuk mengamati detak jantungnya apakah normal atau tidak dan memastikan ia melewati masa kritisnya dengan baik."

"Kenapa harus ruang isolasi?!"

"Untuk lebih memudahkan pekerjaan kami. Ini kali pertamanya bagi kami memasang katup jantung mekanik setelah pendonoran jantung selesai pada manusia, kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko yang akan melayangkan nyawa pasien. Terlebih lagi baekhyun memiliki sedikit kelainan pada darahnya, sedikit sulit untuk membeku hingga pendarahan pasca operasi sangat dikhawatirkan terjadi. Kami juga akan melakukan pengecekan apakah baekhyun menderita _hemofilia_ atau tidak."

"Setahuku tidak! Ya tuhan! Kenapa kalian memberikan jantung yang rusak pada baekhyun _hyung_!"

"Baekhyun memiliki kriteria yang sangat – sangat sulit ditemukan, satu banding seribu. Walau sebenarnya ini bukan karena jantungnya yang cacat, namun tubuh baekhyun tidak dapat menerima jantung dengan baik barunya sehingga terjadi penyumbatan lalu disusul dengan kerusakan pada katupnya, tidak berfungsinya salah satu katup jantung sangat berbahaya. Aku dan sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tercepat walau sangat berbahaya, kami melakukan operasi lagi pasca operasi pendonoran jantung 20 menit kemudian. Setelah memperhitungkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, kami memilih untuk memberikan katup jantung mekanik pada jantung barunya. Dan itu sangat gila! Diluar akal sehat dan aku melakukannya! Ya tuhan! Aku hampir gila."

Rentetan kalimat penjelas yang suho tuturkan tedengar cukup jelas bagi keempat pemuda lainnya, walau diakhiri dengan beberapa pekikan menggelikan.

"Itulah kenapa sehun terlihat seperti baru lari marathon ratusan mil jauhnya?"

Sehun mendelik garang pada jongin, bersidekap dada untuk membuat pemuda _tan_ itu menutup mulutnya barang semenit saja dan tampaknya usahanya itu berhasil, pemuda kim itu mencebik bibirnya sembari membuang muka.

"Baiklah. Aku izin undur diri. Kalian bisa menunggu hingga besok kan?"

Tanyanya sembari mengumbar senyum jahil, sepertinya ia butuh pelampiasan stress pasca melakukan operasi 'gila'nya itu, beruntunglah ia semua telah usai dan kini ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah guna beristirahat dengan tenang, meninggalkan lima orang lainnya yang kini hikmat dalam hening.

"Sehunie~"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih, terimakasih telah menjadi malaikat penyelamat untuk baekhyun. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kau menyelamatkannya."

"Bukan hanya aku yang berjuang." Sehun menahan napasnya, sesak kembali merambat dalam dadanya saat ia ingin mengungkit sesuatu, seolah hati kecilnya tak terima begitu saja jika ia memaparkannya. "Baekhyun _hyung_ orang yang paling berjuang disini, ia bisa menyerah kapanpun ia mau, namun ia tak berhenti begitu saja, ia berjuang mati – matian, kau tahu?" lanjutnya dalam satu napas, kemudian disusul senyum simpul disudut bibirnya, tangannya terulur mengusap pundak chanyeol yang agaknya mengalami tremor, akibat menahan tangis tak kuasa.

"Akulah penyebabnya, dan aku sangat pengecut hanya untuk menyadarinya. Aku terus bersikap seolah aku melindungi tubuh ringkihnya dibalik punggungku namun nyatanya? Ialah yang menyembunyikanku dibalik tubuh mungilnya. Kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk, diam – diam ia menyimpan rasa bersalah pada chanyeol, melihat bagaimana pemuda park itu kini berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau hatinya berkecamuk.

"Jika baekhyun _hyung_ bangun nanti, apa yang kau akan katakan padanya?"

"Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan ia lihat dan aku akan mengatakan segalanya pada baekhyun semua penderitaan ini, meminta maaf atas segala sikap egoisku, lalu mengatakan aku sangat mencintainya, dan bersumpah untuk memperbaiki segalanya, memulai dari awal dengan perlahan."

Satu helaan napas ia loloskan, menimbang – nimbang apakah ia akan menyetujui rencana chanyeol atau tidak, bagaimanapun chanyeol adalah sumber malapetaka yang tejadi dalam hidupnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Ya kau harus melakukannya." Seru jongin bersemangat.

"Tentu, kau harus _hyung_." Sahut hanbin tak kalah riang.

"Malam akan berganti dan aku akan memperbaiki segalanya saat mentari bersinar di pagi esok."

Diam – diam sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya; menyeringai puas tatkala mendapati chanyeol dengan optimisme yang dulu sempat terpisahkan dari dirinya, ketulusan pria itu mengudara bersama dengan kata – kata segarnya yang terluncur tanpa hambatan. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya ia menaruh kembali kepercayaan itu dipundak chanyeol.

"Ey! Kita yang akan memperbaikinya, bukan hanya kau." Sahut hanbin berpura – pura tak terima.

"Tentu! Kita semua yang akan berjuang mulai saat ini bukan hanya chanyeol _hyung_." Lanjut jongin, ber _high five_ dengan hanbin setelahnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengalah, ia juga tak lagi berminat bediri sendirian dilini terdepan. Ia juga bosan menopang tubuh lelahnya dengan kedua kakinya yang tak kalah nyerinya. Kini ia ingin dirangkul, membagi keluh kesah dengan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti ini.

"Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih karena telah kembali."

"Tidak. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku kembali."

"Tsk. Kau membuatku mual."

Sehun menyahut dengan ekpresi mual yang mengada – ada, mengundang tawa renyah diantara mereka. Dalam tawanya yang mengalun jongin mulai menyadari, bagaimana seharusnya ia mempercayai kalimat 'semua akan baik – baik saja' sebagai mantra. Ia mengamati hanbin yang sama hebohnya tertawa kini dari sudut matanya, sedikit banyaknya ia bersyukur semua ini terjadi, seolah menerima garisan takdir yang telah diciptakan tuhan dalam buku yang berjudul kehidupan.

"Kita akan memperbaiki segalanya setelah ini."

"Dan berjuang bersama setelahnya."

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Hi, it's me^^

Penulis yang sangat menyayangi pembaca **nya , _Ranflame._**

Aku kembali lagi *yeay* dengan _double update_ untuk kalian yang setia menanti *ditabok readers'* kelanjutan dari **love Scenario**. Terima kasih sekali lagi, yang **sebesar – besarnya** dan **sebanyak – banyaknya** dengan **setulus – tulusnya** untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca **Love Scenario**.

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **Terimakasih terkhusus untuk kalian masih setia untuk membaca _love scenario_ dari awal sampai sekarang, love you :***

* * *

 **Maaf jikalau ceritanya bersinggungan dengan beberapa hal.**

 **Maaf jika agak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf kalau slow update.**

* * *

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[MARI BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	6. Chapter 6 : Writing's On The Wall

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

\- Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Hari ketiga setelah Joonmyeon dengan pernyataannya bahwa baekhyun akan terbangun di esok hari. Tiga hari pula waktu yang chanyeol habiskan untuk menantinya dengan sabar, mengabaikan hatinya yang mulai meragu atau pikirannya yang kacau akibat tidak terbangunnya sosok itu dari tidur panjangnya yang pulas.

"Baekhyun _ie~_ "

Panggilnya, nyaris berbisik saat suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan. Tangannya terulur, mengusak pelan surai madu kegemarannya tersebut, yang kemudian mendatangkan perasaan getir itu merajam hatinya dengan kejam, mengingatkannya pada kelalaiannya saat menjaga malaikat yang Tuhan sengaja titipkan padanya.

Tak seharusnya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk merutuki diri, mengingat ini itu yang hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, namun chanyeol tetaplah chanyeol, yang menyukai _espresso_ , yang meminumnya sewaktu benar - benar panas dan menyiksa indera pengecapnya, meninggalkan rasa terbakar juga pahit disana.

Waktu terus berdetak seolah memburunya dengan anggun, jika ada pihak yang terus menghitung dengan ketar – ketir waktu yang berlalu maka ialah chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _ie_ , apakah kau sedang menghukumku? Atau Tuhan sendiri yang sedang turun tangan untuk menghukumku karena melukai malaikat terindahnya baek?"

"Dia tidak menghukummu, bersabarlah, ia juga sedang berjuang saat ini. Ia berjuang sendirian disana, melawan rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah kau tahu seberapa mengerikannya."

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan mengantungi kedua tangannya pada jas putih andalannya tesebut. Sehun dengan segala keangkuhannya, mendekatkan diri pada chanyeol, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pundak chanyeol.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah, berhenti menentang takdir dan melukai baekhyun _hyung_ lebih dari ini, kau lihat bagaimana perjuangannya bukan?"

Kepalanya tergeleng pelan, kemudian mengadah seraya menghembuskan napasnya panjang lalu menghirupnya kembali dengan terburu.

"Aku adalah iblis yang berlumuran dosa. Bukankah begitu?"

Kalimat tanya bernada ambigu itu ia lontarkan, menunggu sehun untuk menyahuti atau sekedar meledeknya, namun nyatanya sehun tak sedikitpun terusik dengan itu.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ merupakan malaikat dengan hati murni, memilih untuk menolongmu, membiarkan dirinya terluka berulang kali, menahannya sendirian ketika kedua sayap indahnya kau patahkan tanpa belas kasih. Menjadikan dirinya perisai kala kau lalai, dengan senyum seindah langit senja ia menyapamu seolah kau bukanlah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu."

Butuh lebih dari 36 detik untuk sehun merangkai kalimat tajam tersebut, lalu menuturkannya dengan menahan emosi yang bergemuruh dalam dada, menahan nada bicaranya agar tetap tenang sekalipun dalam dirinya ia ingin membunuh chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Aku tahu, aku lebih dari mampu untuk menjaganya, melindunginya, menjauhkannya dari semua masalah mengerikanmu, namun apapun yang ku lakukan baekhyun _hyung_ tetap memujamu, kau tetap menduduki singgahsana tertinggi di hatinya, sekalipun aku ingin menahan baekhyun _hyung_ disisiku, kau memilikinya, jiwanya milikmu chanyeol _hyung_ , ia mempersembahkan segalanya untukmu, dan kau dengan bodohnya membuat skenario rumit yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh siapapun."

Chanyeol tertegun, tubuhnya menegang saat sehun kembali bertutur dengan santainya, mengutarakan yang terpendam padanya dengan cara yang berkelas.

"Sekarang, pergilah beristirahat. Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku."

"Menurutmu apakah aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"Baekhyun _hyung_ selalu menunggumu _pulang_."

Seulas senyum simpul sehun pamerkan saat ia menekan kata pulang di akhir kalimatnya, mencoba menegarkan dirinya sendiri kala itu.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ pernah mengatakan padaku, jika kau adalah _lucifer_ , yang artinya kau pernah menjadi malaikat sebelum tercebur dosa dan menjadi iblis, kau bisa kembali menjadi malaikat untuk menyelamatkan baekhyun _hyung_ jika kau mau. Berjuanglah dengan benar setelah ini."

Chanyeol mengukir senyum tipis di wajah lelahnya, mengangguk setelah sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Diam – diam ia merasa hangat yang menelusup dalam relungnya, mungkin sehun adalah manusia yang ia juluki _pangeran es_ sejak pertama bertemu, tetapi sehun tetaplah manusia yang memiliki sisi berbeda jika berkaitan dengan orang terkasihnya.

"Aku akan pulang, berjanjilah padaku untuk menghubungiku secepatnya saat ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya nanti."

Sahutnya, memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sisi belahan jiwanya, menitipkan malaikatnya pada sehun sang pangeran es.

Sepeninggalan chanyeol, sehun menghela napas, beban di pundaknya seolah terangkat kala ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan sakit dihatinya pada chanyeol. Bukan, bukan sehun yang berniat untuk berbalik untuk menyerang chanyeol. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemani chanyeol berjuang, memapah pria itu untuk bangkit dari keperosokannya.

"Baekhyun _ie hyung_ , bangunlah pangeran berkuda hitammu sudah kembali. Ia sudah pulang, kau harusnya menyiapkan makanan lezat untuk menyambutnya pulang _hyung_ , bukannya terbaring lemah disini. Jika aku boleh egois, sekali lagi aku memintamu berjuangmu."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya, menyeret kedua tungkai kakinya dengan gontai. Menuju ruang utama, menyapa sang kakak yang tampaknya masih menetap disana sebelum berlabuh dikasur empuknya nanti.

" _Hyung_."

Yifan menoleh, menghampirinya dengan tergesa melupakan kegiatan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan –membaca berkas, laporan keuangan Black Angel-. Tak lupa senyum bodoh yang tersemat diwajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana kabar baekhyun _ie_?"

Dengan kedua alisnya yang naik turun, ia berniat menggoda adiknya. Ketika sang adik hanya mendengus untuk menanggapi godaannya, senyumannya luntur, digantikan dengan ekspresi serius serta rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Apa ada masalah yeol- _ah_?"

"Katakanlah begitu."

Chanyeol menyahut singkat, mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Kristal bening telah berkumpul disudut matanya, bola matanya basah, yang menandakan sang pemilik netra arang itu sedang dilanda kegelisahan.

"Katakan padaku yeol- _ah_."

"Tuhan sedang menghukumku _hyung_. Ia tidak mengizinkan baekhyun kembali kepelukanku."

"Tidak mungkin-"

"BAEKHYUN TELAH TIADA?!"

Yifan serta chanyeol terlonjak, terlalu terkejut dengan seseorang yang berteriak histeris dibalik tubuh chanyeol, langkahnya memburu, menghampiri kedua saudara sedarah itu dengan raut muka yang tak dapat diartikan, kedua tangan yang awalnya membawa beberapa kantung makanan itu kini bebas ia gunakan untuk mengguncang tubuh chanyeol dengan tak berperasaan.

"Yak! Kau berniat membunuh adikku?!"

Seruan yifan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan _bar – bar_ nya tersebut, berganti dengan menatap lekat sepasang obsidian _onix_ yang tampak basah itu.

"Baekhyun masih hidupkan?" tanyanya, sekali lagi.

"Masih."

Chanyeol menyahut, mengangguk serta melepaskan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memegang pundaknya tersebut.

"Tetapi kenapa kau menangis? kenapa?"

"Aku tidak, aku hanya lelah. Baekhyun masih hidup, hanya saja ia sedang menikmati tidur panjangnya dengan pulas, mana tega aku membangunkannya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan eunkwang _hyung_?

Eunkwang mengedip lambat, seperti _adagio_ yang bergerak lambat, memikat tempo dengan perlahan lalu menghentikan waktunya sendiri. Eunkwang menangkap maksud dari chanyeol, putra bungsu kebanggaan kyuhyun. Baekhyun sedang koma, tanpa diketahui kapan ia akan membuka matanya, atau memilih tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Chanyeol, pergilah beristirahat."

Yifan meminta chanyeol untuk pergi, sedang ia menahan pergelangan eunkwang yang hendak beranjak dari sana. Setelah mendapati kepergiannya, ia menarik eunkwang untuk duduk, menyilahkan pemuda penyandang marga seo itu untuk bercerita.

"Aku tahu kau kemari bukan sekedar untuk mengantar makanan."

"Haha. Sulit sekali untuk menipumu yifan- _ya_."

"Tck."

"Aku kemari untuk memberitahumu. Semua informasi tentang Scoups telah dirangkup dalam sebuah berkas dengan rapi oleh namjoon –Rap Monster-, rapat tertutup akan diselenggarakan besok pukul 8 pagi."

"Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan-"

"Mungkin dia tidak, tetapi kami haus akan darah, dendam ini harus tebalaskan."

"Ck, aku tak tahu kau bisa seperti ini. Apakah kau sudah bosan menjadi orang _baik_?"

"Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yifan- _ya_. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan menjadi orang baik, tetapi aku juga tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa jadi orang jahat."

Yifan menyeringai saat mendapati dirinya puas akan kalimat yang terlontar mulus dari belahan bibir kawan kecilnya tersebut, berbangga hati karena mampu menarik eunkwang dari zona amannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk segalanya eunkwang _ie_."

"Terima kasih saja tidak cukup, belikan aku _Tteobokki_ yifan- _ya_. Aku menjatuhkannya tadi, sekarang pelayanmu sudah membuangnya, kau tidak akan tega membiarkanku mengutip makananku sendiri di tempat sampahkan?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjatuhkannya, bodoh."

"Yak! Jantungku bahkan hampir saja ikut terjatuh jika tidak ada tulang belulang yang entah apa namanya ini menyangganya dengan kuat! Cih, aku tahu kaupun sama terkejutnya denganku yifan- _ya_ , aku melihatmu memucat tadi."

"Baik. Baik. Belilah kedai _Tteobokki_ yang kau mu, aku akan membayarnya."

"Hanya _Tteobokki_ nya yifan _-ya_ bukan kedainya. Aku tahu uangmu setiap detiknya terbelah juga beranak, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa membelinya seenak jidatmu, bodoh!"

Yifan tertawa renyah saat kawan kecilnya ini menyahut dengan rutukan bersamanya. Eunkwang yang tersulut emosinya adalah hal langka yang patut dinikmati setiap detiknya, bukan apa – apa, hanya saja eunkwang dengan senyum lebar dan mata menyipit itu sudah biasa ia dapati, sesekali harusnya eunkwang melatih otot wajahnya dengan cara menekuknya, seperti saat ini.

"Aku hampir menangis, wajahmu lucu sekali, ya Tuhan."

Tawanya masih bertahan, semakin lepas karena eunkwang kini tengah mencebik bibirnya sebal.

"Yak!"

Ia berseru saat mendapati dirinya telah dijitak penuh kasih oleh eunkwang, tak main – main sakitnya hingga menimbulkan sensasi berputar di kepalanya. Yifan meringis kemudian meminta maaf pada eunkwang dengan memelas.

"Ck, aku akan pulang."

"Hey, aku sudah minta maaf."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak jadi makan?"

"Akan ku beli dijalan."

"Kau punya uang?"

Sekali lagi yifan harus menerima dengan lapang dada saat salah satu sepatu eunkwang melayang dan sialnya mendarat mulus di dahinya. Ia mengusap kasar dahinya, seiring mendesis pelan.

 _Eunkwang sialan_.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali teringat, lucu sekali eunkwang dengan segala bentuk ekspresinya. Mengembalikan yifan pada kenangan masa lalunya, sewaktu mereka masih balita, kala semuanya masih sangat sederhana.

Yifan bahkan lupa kapan semuanya mulai berubah. Mungkin saat ia memilih untuk mengajak eunkwang masuk dalam dunia kotornya ini. Mungkin saat ia meminta eunkwang menjadi _partner in crime_ ketika mengetahui eunkwang diterima di perguruan tersohor negeri ini. Mungkin saat ia tahu bahwa eunkwang memiliki masa depan yang cerah itu akan menjadi musuhnya. Mungkin saat ia memutuskan untuk menghalangi eunkwang dan menjebaknya dunia segelap Black Angel.

Yifan hanya enggan bermusuhan dengan kawan kecilnya itu, ia menyayangi eunkwang selayaknya saudaranya sendiri. Ia hanya tak ingin menemukan dirinya terpaksa membunuh eunkwang nantinya. Sangat _klise_.

Setelah menikmati beberapa keping ingatan masa lalunya, yifan memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang adik, melihat apakah adiknya masih terjaga atau tidak. Yifan mulai mencemaskan sibungu ketika menyadari bahwa adik kesayangannya itu tidak lagi makan dengan teratur ataupun tidur dengan cukup.

"Yeol- _ah_?"

Yifan membuka pintu kamar adiknya secara perlahan, berjalan pelan menghampiri adiknya yang kini terlihat berantakan dalam tidur lelapnya. Yifan meringis, melihat wajah lelah sang adik yang menyiksa penglihatannya, ah jangan lupakan gurat sedih yang tercetak jelas disana.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau sudah dewasa, menjadi pria dewasa sangat berat, bukankah begitu?"

Yifan bermonolog seraya merapikan posisi sang adik, menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi dada, melepaskan sepatu serta pakaian yang tak nyaman dipakai untuk tidur.

"Kau menanggung beban itu sendirian dan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yeol- _ah_. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang semengerikan itu."

"Saat kecil aku selalu mengawasimu, bermain sepeda hingga jatuh. Lututmu yang terluka membuatmu menangis keras saat itu yeol- _ah_. Aku sebagai kakak lelaki kebanggaanmu, menggendongmu serta mengobati lukamu dan kembali membuatmu tertawa. Tetapi sekarang, aku bahkan tidak tahu luka mana yang bisa ku obati untuk menyembuhkanmu dan mengembalikan tawamu chanyeoll _ie_. aku tak lagi bisa menjagamu yeol- _ah_."

Yifan jatuh hikmat dalam kegiatannya bermonolog, kini ia hanya mendudukkan diri dipinggiran kasur dengan mengusap pelan surai sewarna jelaga adiknya, menyalurkan semua perasaan sayangnya untuk sang adik.

 _.Teng._

Jam besar diruangan itu berdentang, seolah memberikan yifan peringatan akan waktu yang terus bergulir. Malam mungkin semakin larut, namun yifan dengan tekad baru yang baru saja lahir sangat bersemangat menanti bergantinya malam saat itu.

"Mimpi indah chanyeol- _ah_. Setidaknya kau harus bahagia di dalam mimpimu jika dunia ini kejam dan terus memberikanmu penderitaan." Bisiknya, mengecup dahi sang adik.

Yifan beranjak, meninggalkan adiknya yang terlelap dengan nyaman saat ini, dalam hatinya ia berdoa jika Tuhan memberikan welas asihnya pada mereka untuk kali ini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mentari terbit dari ufuk timur, seraya mengusir pekatnya embun yang tercipta selama kepergiannya, menyinari tanpa diminta juga menghangatkan penghuni bumi dengan tulus, tunduk akan perintah Tuhannya.

Lalu, disinilah mereka, para petinggi Black Angel yang acapkali dikatai _makhluk malam_ , duduk mengitari meja berbahan dasar _Tectona Grandis_ kesenangan Namjoon, ( _re: rap monster_ ) yang entah sejak kapan ia deklarasikan kepemilikikannya. Seolah meledek kehadiran mentari yang tak mampu mengusik eksistensi mereka barang sedikitpun, dengan tenang mereka berbincang sesekali menyesap minuman hangat yang telah disediakan dengan hati yang besar pada mereka.

"JB? Ku dengar kau sedang melakukan _obvervasi_ , apa itu benar?" ( _re: jaebum)_

"Benar _hyung,_ jangan tanyakan apa yang ku amati, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya."

Kepalanya terteleng kesisi kanan, menyorot eunkwang dengan tatapan acuhnya, sedang yang ditatap hanya mendengus pelan, mengundang kekehan dari dua rekannya yang lain.

"Dimana kris _hyung_? Apa istana mereka tidak punya jam dinding?" ( _re: yifan_ )

Keluh hanbin ( _re: B.I_ ), matanya bergulir malas, bosan menunggu kehadiran kedua tetua mereka tersebut.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Sulit sekali membangun richard dari tidurnya."

Yifan hadir dengan keluhannya, sesekali melirik sinis adiknya yang bersikap santai seolah tidak merasa berdosa akan keterlambatan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah lengkap, aku akan memulainya, kali ini aku yang akan memimpin."

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang telah ia siapkan. Setelahnya, ia kembali berdiri posisi awalnya, memulai rapat dengan gayanya sendiri.

"Tunggu-"

Sungguh, namjoon bukanlah seseorang yang suka di cela saat berbicara terlebih saat ia memimpin sebuah rapat, tetapi untuk kali ini ia membuat pengecualian, bukan karena yang memotong pembicaraannya adalah seorang pemimpin tertinggi Black Angel: chanyeol. Tentu bukan karena hal sepele tersebut, ini lebih kepada suara bergetar chanyeol yang juga serak saat ia membuka mulutnya.

"Saat aku menuju wilayah yang dikuasai oleh TOP, aku disambut ramah disana. Ia membuatkanku kopi dan memanggilku chanyeol."

Mereka tertegun, bagaimanapun penggunaan nama asli diantara relasi merupakan pilihan terburuk.

"Tidak mungkin-"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia bahkan memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayah dari choi hanbin, atau kini yang kita ketahui namanya adalah kim hanbin. B.I? Ayahmu bahkan memberitahuku bahwa namanya adalah choi seunghyun."

Hanbin tercekat, kehilangan kemampuannya dalam hal sarkastik atau menyusun kalimat yang berguna untuk menampar chanyeol atas pernyataannya.

" _Hyung._ "

"Aku tidak bermaksud lain, aku ingin mematahkan aturan kolot itu. Aku hanya ingin kalian memanggilku chanyeol saat kita berkumpul seperti ini, selayaknya keluarga kecil yang hangat. Lagipula tidak ada siapapun disini selain kita."

Hening. Setelah pernyataan yang keluar mulus dari belah bibir _kissable_ chanyeol, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat menyuarakan keinginan masing – masing. Hingga akhirnya yang termuda angkat bicara, menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi chanyeol.

"Aku jadi ingin memelukmu, terharu sekali saat kau bilang aku bagian dari keluarga kecilmu."

Hanbin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri chanyeol dan memberikan pelukan hangat, nyatanya yang menerima pelukanpun tidak keberatan dan kini juga membalasnya dengan erat.

"Jika kalian ingin berjuang bersama, maka kalian harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilku yang hangat."

Lanjutnya, setelah mengakhiri aksi peluk – memeluknya dengan sibungsu Black Angel, menatap lekat satu – satu orang kepercayaanya tersebut.

"Aku benar – benar tesentuh, chanyeol _hyung_." Sahut jaebum.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita keluarga, lagipula diantara kita tidak ada tembok penghalang seperti dusta, rahasia, dan pengkhianatan. Kami mempercayai kalian dengan sangat, meminta kalian bergabung sebagai keluarga, jadi kami tidak menerima penolakan."

Yifan menyahut santai, walau dalam diamnya ia mengutuk segala tindakan adik sematawayangnya tersebut, jujur saja, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat sang adik mengajukan argumen semacam itu dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, namjoon- _ah_ , sekarang kau bisa memimpin rapat kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Tanya namjoon seraya menggaruk lehernya; canggung. Sikap hangat yang chanyeol tunjukkan, cukup banyak menggetarkan hatinya yang beku, menciptakan beberapa retakan garis nyata di bongkahan es tersebut, mengingatkannya pada _sang simbol kasih sayang & cinta_ : byun baekhyun.

"Sampai kau menemukan alat canggih bernama _Eagle Eye_." Sahut jaebum, lalu menyesap minuman hangatnya sesekali.

"Ah, benar. Kemarin, tepatnya saat chanyeol _hyung_ memutuskan untuk menemui T.O.P –sang penguasa kegelapan-, aku mengirimkan _Eagle Eye_ ku untuk mengikutinya, mengirim sinyal berbentuk getaran yang menciptakan suara nyata, serta emosi yang tercetak jelas dari pengembangan tekanan suara itu sendiri, dan beberapa kali menampilkan gambar nyata.-"

Namjoon memberi jeda pada perkataannya, menghela napasnya yang memberat, ada perasaan tak nyaman saat ia berusaha menjelaskan temuannya ini, tatapan penuh intimidasi terus dilayangkan kelima rekannya, terutama _sang kelinci percobaan_ –Chanyeol-. Alih – alih melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia lebih memilih menanti respon apa yang sang _lucifer_ itu akan berikan padanya.

"Lanjutkan."

Chanyeol membuka suaranya, seolah paham jika namjoon meminta izinnya untuk meneruskan yang penjelasannya yang tertunda, menangkap pupilnya yang bergetar walau sang empu berulang kali menampiknya dengan baik.

"Saat itu, aku mendengarnya semunya, permohonanmu pada sang penguasa kegelapan, aku tahu ia juga menyetujui segala maumu tanpa syarat.."

 _'dia adalah dewa kematian itu sendiri'_

Namjoon bahkan mengingatnya dengan sangat baik, bagaimana sang penguasa kegelapan itu meletakkan bebannya secara sengaja pada sang dewa kematian.

"..lalu, saat kau pergi, aku memutuskan agar _eagle eye_ ku tetap disana, barang kali sang penguasa kegelapan merencanakan sesuatu dibalik persetujuannya. Aku mendapatinya berbicara pada orang lain, seperti pasangan hidupnya-"

"G-Dragon, uhm, maksudku ibuku."

Hanbin menyela namjoon dengan cepat, menyentakkan kesadaran seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut dengan keras, jaebum bahkan menjatuhkan cangkirnya dengan sangat – sangat tidak _elite_ nya yang disambut tatapan jengah dari eunkwang.

 _Drama Queen_

"Ck, kalian berlebihan, apa salahnya memiliki seorang ibu?"

"Tidak, jika ibumu bukanlah _sang naga pengendali neraka_ yang terkenal mematikan itu, maksudku, yeah, kau tahu, ibumu, aduh bagaimana caraku mengatakannya ya."

Itu jaebum, ia melontarkan kalimat yang memusingkan banyak pihak disini, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang kewalahan mengolah kata agar tidak terdengar berbelit, walau nyatanya tidak membawa banyak pengaruh.

"Kau adik dari Mino, _sang pengintai kematian_?"

Akhirnya, ada juga satu kalimat yang mengandung arti pasti keluar dari belah bibirnya yang tipis, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada netra arang pemuda yang dijuluki _dewa perang_ itu, rasa penasaran yang membuncah itu tak lagi bisa ia tahan.

"Iya aku adiknya, asal kau tahu saja mino _hyung_ tidak lagi berguna. Ia terlalu jauh, berjalan meninggalkan istana sedang ia adalah putra mahkota, mengajakku bermain hingga akhirnya aku menemukan Black Angel untuk berlabuh, harusnya dia pulang dengan ribuan pengalaman untuk memperkokoh kekuasaan _appa_ , tetapi dia bilang dia tak lagi tertarik pada dunia gelap nan keji ini, cih."

Sebenarnya jaebum tidak terlalu peduli pertikaian antara kakak dan adik tersebut, tetapi hanbin yang repot – repot menjelaskan membuatnya tak enak hati untuk berkata 'aku hanya ingin mendengar iya atau tidak'.

"Hanbin, kendalikan emosimu, kini kau bersama kami, Black Angel adalah rumahmu sekarang. Tenanglah." Sahutnya, menelan silivanya ragu saat kilatan amarah baru saja ia dapati disepasang mata elang hanbin.

"Hanbin? Minta maaflah pada namjoon, ia tengah kesal setengah mati karena kau menginterupsinya tadi."

Yifan berbicara, menengahi kekacauan yang terjadi. Dengan perasaan berat hati ia mengutarakan maksudnya, agar tidak terjadi perang saudara yang sangat dikhawatirkannya.

"Kita bisa membahas tentang keluargamu lain kali.."

Lanjutnya, menyorot hanbin dengan tatapan menghunus, lalu kembali melempar anggukan pelan pada namjoon agar pemuda itu melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Benar, ibumu datang, meminta ayahmu berpikir sekali lagi untuk memberikan wilayah kekuasaan pada chanyeol begitu saja, dan dibalas tolakan tegas dari ayahmu.."

' _ini bukan tentang hanbin adalah putraku, tetapi ini tentang ia yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk setiap orang'_

Lagi, memorinya berputar untuk mengenang kembali kepingan adegan itu,

 _'Kau adalah penguasa kegelapan.'_

 _'Dan dia adalah dewa kematian.'_

"..Ayahmu mengatakan dengan sangat jelas jika chanyeol _hyung_ akan menjadi mimpi buruk untuk siapapun dan merupakan dewa kematian yang haus akan jiwa – jiwa manusia."

"Setelahnya ibumu pergi, mungkin ia kesal pada ayahmu yang mengacuhkan ketakutannya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Tidak." Sahut eunkwang malas, menggulirkan matanya seraya mendengus keras.

"Sepeninggalan chanyeol _hyung_ , seseorang yang sangat akrab dengan kita datang, bertamu tanpa diundang. SCoups, menghampiri T.O.P untuk meminta dukungan, hanya sebatas dukungan tanpa wilayah kekuasaan karena Seveenten Shadow sedang dalam krisis internal, tidak semua petingginya menyetujui pembelotan yang dilakukan Seventeen Shadow, satu demi satu konflik internal menciptakan krisis sehingga Seventeen Shadow terpaksa memisahkan diri dari Dark Knight."

Untuk sejenak ia berhenti, meneguk tehnya yang mulai terpengaruh suhu ruangan, menjadi dingin dan namjoon membencinya.

"Wah, bukankah ini berita baik?" - Eunkwang

"Dan aku mempunyai kabar lebih baik baik, dan ini ku persembahkan terkhusus untuk chanyeol _hyung_."

 _'Maafkan aku anak muda, seseorang dengan aura hitamnya yang pekat telah hadir lebih dulu, memohon padaku lebih awal, mungkin kau mengenalnya, namanya Ricard Park.'_

 _'Bagaimana mungkin?'_

 _'Kau datang terlambat, lagipula aku tidak menerima seorang pengkhianat disisiku.'_

"SCoups dengan segala omong kosongnya telah di tolak oleh T.O.P.."

".. dan, ia memilih pulang membawa segudang malu yang bahkan tak lagi muat jika ia kantungi di jas andalannya, aku mengikutinya, lebih tepatnya _Eagle Eye_ ku. Ku pikir kalian pasti sangat tertarik dengan bagian ini, karena faktanya scoups telah memiliki istri juga keluarga kecil yamg hangat dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat, mungkin disebuah desa di pinggiran wilayah utara, aku bahkan telah menandai lokasinya."

"WOAH."

Hanbin memekik heboh, berdiri seraya bertepuk tangan, mengakui kehebatan rekannya tersebut, tak habis pikir dengan kemampuannya yang diluar nalar seorang kim hanbin.

"Terimakasih, sekarang pertanyaanku hanya satu, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan senjata rahasia ini?"

"Tanam _chip_ pelacak ditubuh istrinya, atau perkenalkan keluarga kecilnya itu pada seluruh orang, hingga ia merasakan penderitaan tiada henti saat menyaksikan belahan jiwanya diincar oleh ribuan _pembunuh berdarah dingin_."

Jika kau berpikir ide itu keluar dari otak brilian hanbin ataupun jaebum, maka kau salah besar. Ide itu keluar dari dengan mulusnya dari belah bibir tipis nan licin seo eunkwang. Seluruh orang dikejutkan, termasuk chanyeol yang tak menyangka pemuda yang terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya itu bisa menjadi sangat liar.

"Sudah ku bilang kedatangam hanbin ke wilayahmu hanya mengotori otak sucimu _hyung_. Idemu sangat gila."

"Salah lagi."

Hanbin menyahut malas, menggerutu pelan setelahnya, merotasi kedua bola matanya saat menerima tudingan yang _iya – iya_ dari jaebum.

"Ku pikir itu ide terbaik, bukankah begitu chanyeol- _ah_?" –Yifan

"Entahlah _hyung_ , haruskah kita mencobanya? Tidakkah ini terlihat seperti mencontek kegilaan SCoups?"

"Mata dibalas mata, nyawa dibalas nyawa." –Eunkwang

"Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencobanya." –Hanbin

"Ku pikir ini juga akan menyenangkan, melihatnya tersiksa tanpa dilukai fisiknya, atau teriakannya yang memohon ampunan, ya tuhan aku ingin dia menghamba pada kita setelah menghancurkan kekuatan _psikis_ nya." –Jaebum

"Satu hal lagi, penembakan kedua kali terhadap baekhyun _hyung_ , itu juga dipelopori oleh SCoups, saat kau mengadakan pertemuan terakhir kali, ia membayar kelompok remaja pemberontak dengan mahal untuk menggadaikan nyawa mereka agar mengacaukan pertemuanmu, hingga mengundang geram rekan bisnis kita yang merasa terancam, dan saat ia melesatkan besi panasnya untuk membunuhmu, baekhyun _hyung_ muncul entah darimana untuk melindungimu, lagi." –Namjoon

"Kelompok remaja pemberontak?"

"Mereka menyebut dirinya _Neo Culture-_ entah apalah itu, kemungkinan mereka akan menjadi mafia besar yang tak terkalahkan, melihat aksi – aksi gila mereka yang menerima perintah apapun oleh siapapun dengan bayaran yang menggiurkan. Bahkan, informasi yang kudapatkan mereka menjalin hubungan rumit dengan _kartel narkoba_ nomor 3 terbesar di negara ini."

"Namjoon- _ah ,_ apakah kau mengetahui hal lebih mendetail tentang mereka?"

Segala kejelasan yang dipaparkan namjoon, nyatanya mengundang lebih banyak tanya dari rekan – rekannya, mendatangkan sedikit sesal dalam dirinya, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang suka mengeringkan air liur dimulutnya dengan cara mengoceh, namun sorot berbinar yang ia terima membuatnya mau tak mau mengalah, kembali menjelaskan dengan –sangat- berat hati.

"Mereka adalah anak – anak dengan potensi luar biasa yang pernah dilatih secara khusus oleh pemerintah, namun aku tidak tahu kenapa pemerintah menghentikannya pelatihan tersebut, membuang mereka, tanpa mengembalikan mereka pada keluarga masing – masing. Oh aku lupa, keluarga mereka dibunuh untuk menghindari tuntutan demi tuntutan yang akan sangat merepotkan pemerintahan di negeri ini nantinya. Ku pikir mereka dicampakkan karena _cacat_ , tak menujukkan perkembangan yang diinginkan oleh pemimpin negara ini."

"Kenapa dibuang? Maksudku, mereka bisa membunuh anak – anak itu."

 _Tuhkan, ditanya lagi._

"Lebih tepatnya mereka melarikan diri, terdiri dari Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yuta, WinWin, dan Kun. Mereka adalah sisa dari penelitian tersebut, terselamatkan dari kejamnya aksi pemerintah."

"Beri mereka rumah."

 _Demi seokjin yang sangat namjoon puja, pemimpin tertinggi Black Angel tersebut mungkin sudah kehilangan kewarasannya._

"Aku tidak bercanda, mereka hanya haus akan kehangatan rumah, kasih sayang juga derai tawa. Kita harus memberikan mereka kesempatan, suatu hari, mereka pasti akan sangat berguna untuk kita."

"Seperti yang dilakukan _appa_ pada Seventeen Shadow?"

Yifan melempar tanya, dahinya berkerut samar serta kedua alisnya yang menukik tajam, menyangsikan kehendak sang adik, seolah ingin mengulang masa lalu.

"Tidak, Seventeen Shadow saat itu sudah membentuk diri-"

"Mereka juga."

"Seveenteen Shadow telah memiliki _basic_ -"

"Merekapun begitu."

"Tidak! _Hyung_ berhenti menyelaku! Mereka hanyalah anak – anak yang butuh perhatian! Kita bisa merangkul mereka, bertindak selayaknya pahlawan, lalu dimasa depan mereka akan merasa sangat berhutang budi, dan menjadi orang terpercaya setelahnya."

"Tahu apa kau tentang masa depan?!" Gertaknya, yifan mulai memasuki masa jenuh menghadapi adiknya dengan segala pemikiran _idiot_ nya.

"Aku tahu! Jelas aku tahu! Aku memiliki kalian, sekalipun aku dikhianati lagi aku akan baik – baik saja, kalian akan melindungiku! Dan aku ingin _Neo Culture_ \- entah apalah itu menjadi bagian dari Black Angel mulai dari sekarang, berikan mereka kehangatan selayaknya rumah, kukung mereka dalam dekapan hingga membuat mereka enggan untuk pergi! Namjoon, tugasmu mencari mereka, bawa mereka padaku."

 _Chanyeol bedebah._

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

" _Hyung,_ kumohon, setelah ini, setelah baekhyun bangun, aku akan percayakan anak – anak itu padanya. Kau tahu _sentuhan seorang malaikat bahkan mampu membangkitkan kehidupan dari tanaman layu_?"

 _Selalu begitu._

"Bisa apa aku jika itu berkaitan dengan baekhyun _hyung_."

Si bungsu menyahut, diangguki oleh jaebum juga namjoon dengan yakin, binar cemerlang merekapun mulai berkilat, menyuarakan kesediaan mereka ikut andil dalam misi ini.

"Baiklah, kau menang, namjoon, kau dengar perintahnya bukan?"

"Aku dengar, akan kumulai pencarian mereka 5 hari dari sekarang."

"Dan satu hal lagi-"

Kalimatnya terpotong, deringan _ponsel pintar_ nya itu sangat mengganggu hingga memecah fokusnya, dengan bersungut – sungut ia merogoh kantung celana kainnya, melihat siapakah orang lancang yang berani menghubunginya saat ia sedang rapat tertutup.

 ** _Oh–ice prince–sehun calling.._**

 **"Baekhyun _hyung_ telah sadar. Ia mencarimu setelahnya membuka mata."**

"ON MY WAY."

Telepon itu terputus secara sepihak, sehunlah pelakunya, mungkin ditempatnya ia sedang mengutuk chanyeol yang menyahut dengan suara meninggi beberapa oktaf.

"Kita akan merundingkan lagi saran Eunkwang _Hyung_.."

"..Baekhyun telah membuka matanya!"

Tak lagi mampu menahan diri untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, hingga menciptakan senyum lebarnya yang disambut antusias oleh rekan – rekannya, memekik bahagia setelahnya.

"Baiklah, pertemuan ini akan ku akhiri, aku ingin menemui baekhyun."

"Kami ikut!"

"Apa?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **[baekhyuneew] :** Maaci ^^/ bakalan semangat kok akunya demi kamu dan yang lain :"

 **[ChanBaek09] :** Hehe, terharu aku tuh, okk, 'semua akan baik baik aja kan?' _*contek dialog kimkai*_ , Terimakasih dukungannya :")

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **Terimakasih terkhusus untuk kalian masih setia untuk membaca _love scenario_ dari awal sampai sekarang, love you :***

* * *

 **Maaf jikalau ceritanya bersinggungan dengan beberapa hal.**

 **Maaf jika agak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf kalau slow update.**

* * *

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[MARI BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lost In Love

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

\- Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

 ** _Backsouds ; moonlight by EXO & bestfriend by iKON_**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI MOBILKU?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, chanyeol berteriak frustasi, mengamuk. Kesepuluh jarinya telah meremat setir tanpa berbelas, menciptakan kesan keputihan pada buku – buku jemarinya.

"CEPAT JALANKAN SAJA MOBILNYA, BODOH!"

Kembali. Kembali chanyeol mengerang, mengalah kemudian. Perasaan kesalnya masih ia simpan dengan apik dalam diamnya, sesekali melempar tatapan sengit saat mereka mulai merecokinya.

Jangan. Jangan tanyakan siapa dan mengapa pada chanyeol, karena ia pun tak mengerti mengapa kelima rekannya berada didalam mobilnya saat ini, meskipun ia telah menolak keikutsertaan mereka dengan tegas –tak terkecuali yifan, sang kakak-. Mereka mengekorinya, bahkan memasuki mobilnya dengan semena – mena.

"YA TUHAN! LIHAT JALANNYA CHANYEOL _HYUNG_!"

Mungkin chanyeol akan mengonsultasikan kesehatannya pada sehun setelah ini, kesehatan jantungnya mulai ia ragukan, teriakan demi teriakan yang memekakkan telinga kembali dilayangkan untuknya. Oh ayolah bung! Dia sedang mengemudi dan mereka terus memekik heboh –entah dengan alasan apa-, seolah seseorang diantara mereka adalah wanita yang akan melahirkan dan chanyeol adalah suami baik hati yang akan menerobos jalanan dengan mengebut, mengacuhkan aturan lalu lintas, selayaknya balapan liar.

"CHANYEOL _HYUNG_ LAMA!"

Satu lagi, satu lagi pekikan yang mengudara, mengundang sahutan lain yang juga menyatakan protes yang sama.

"LAMA SEKALI."

"Diamlah, chanyeol sedang menyetir, dia tidak mendapatkan SIM-nya untuk ditilang."

Yifan mungkin merasa iba pada sang adik, dilihatnya sang adik yang barang kali tengah merapalkan mantra pengutukan dalam heningnya untuk mereka semua, terlihat jelas dari guratan wajahnya yang tak senang.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang menunggu kita, yifan _hyung_."

Yang termuda menyahut, merendahkan suaranya dengan lembut, melagukan akhiran kalimatnya agar terdengar memelas, yang diangguki oleh rekannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, tetapi berhenti berteriak, hanbin, jaebum, namjoon.."

"..dan kau juga eunkwang."

Merasa namanya terpanggil eunkwang, menoleh, tertawa pelan, berharap perasaan canggung itu menguap seiring waktu, sedang yifan mendelik tajam kearahnya.

Tenang. Perasaan itu akhirnya menyinggahi relungnya, seulas senyum simpul terbit dibibir chanyeol, setelah teguran tegas dari yifan, mereka memilih bungkam dan membiarkan dirinya mengemudi dengan tenang.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah memacu dalam kecepatan, menantang waktu dalam ritmenya yang rumit, sedang sang empu semakin sulit mengatur napasnya yang tersendat sesekali akibat pasokan oksigen yang dibawa keping darah beredar selayaknya tak normal. Tak dapat ia sangkal, bagaimana kegugupan menguasainya saat ini, memikirkan kata apa yang tepat untuk ia utarakan saat bertemu dengan baekhyunnya. Ya. Baekhyun kepunyaan **nya**.

"Kau tak ingin menegur chanyeol _hyung?_ Dia terlihat tidak sehat."

Namjoon menyiku lengan jaebum secepat mungkin, mendapati dirinya tengah diberi _Death Glare_ mengerikan dari yifan, bisikan –yang entah masih pantas disebut begitu- jaebum terlalu keras hingga seluruh orang dapat mendengarnya dengan baik, walau chanyeol abai akan kalimat _nista_ tersebut namun tidak dengan sisanya. Eunkwang dan hanbin sedang sibuk menahan tawanya, sedang yifan melempar tatapan kesal padanya juga jaebum yang kini menunduk sembari tertawa canggung –merasa bersalah-.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, menyambangi ruangan bercat putih dengan kesan membosankan, dimana yang disebut – sebut sebagai malaikat itu tengah berbaring lemah, dengan perangkat penyangga hidupnya yang masih setia ditempatnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat, namun hal tersebut tak membuatnya urung melunturkan senyum samar yang telah terpatri indah dibibir sewarna buah persik miliknya.

"Jadi? Apa kabar baekhyun _ie_?"

"Aku sangat baik, luhan _ie_ _hyung_."

Pemilik surai _blonde_ itu terkekeh pelan, menggulirkan mata rusanya saat menemukan hangat yang menelusup dalam relungnya, merayakan lagi dan lagi keselamatan baekhyun yang ia doakan bagai aliran sungai yang tenang, tanpa gemuruh, tanpa pamer akan kelihaiannya, secara perlahan mencapai tujuan akhirnya.

"Terima kasih baekkie, terimakasih telah bertahan sejauh ini."

"Terima kasih juga karena telah menopang semangatku selama ini _hyung_ , aku pikir tanpa kalian aku akan lebih dulu menghampiri malaikat maut lalu merengek agar ia membawaku dari dunia ini."

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi begitu saja."

Luhan menyahut, menciptakan derai tawa diantara mereka, mengikis perasaan takut dalam diri dengan cara yang ia tak pahami, mengalun begitu saja, tanpa ia sengaja ataupun rencanakan.

"Baekhyun? Jangan banyak bicara, bodoh. Kau masih sangat lemah."

Kyungsoo, pemuda pemilik _doe eyes_ itu mengangkat suaranya sembari mengusap surai madu baekhyun dengan lembut, seolah helaian rambut baekhyun sangat rapuh dan ia enggan membuatnya gugur bersamaan dengan terpaan telapak tangannya. Bibir penuh berbentuk hati itu mengulas senyum pahit saat menyadari surai itu tak lagi selebat dulu, tak juga selembut dulu, terkesan _kusam_.

"Baekhyun _hyung_? Aku telah menghubungi chanyeol _hyung_ , dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan, setiba ia disini kuharap kalian tidak membuat masalah, lagi."

Luhan boleh saja telah memberikan gelar perusak suasana terbaik secara cuma cuma pada sehun, tetapi ia masih belum mampu menguasai dirinya saat menemukan sehun dengan kemahiran –sialan- nya itu mengganggu acara tawanya ataupun saling lempar senyum teduhnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentangnya?" sahut luhan, merotasi matanya malas.

"Tak apa luhan _ie_ _hyung_. Lagipula aku yang meminta sehun untuk melakukannya, kyungsoo juga telah menceritakan **segala hal** yang terjadi selama aku tidak disini. Luhan _hyung_ , jangan membencinya, aku mohon. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Luhan menghela napas, dengan kasar menghembuskan _Co2_ yang tak lagi dibutuhkan tubuhnya tersebut. Berat sekali, pikirnya. Kemudian mencuri pandang pada adik -berbeda ibu dan ayah- nya yang kini tengah bersandar disudut ruangan dengan muka masam. Luhan mengerang imajiner –mengutuk sikap pengecut sehun, menurutnya-, ia juga tahu, siapapun pasti jelas menyadari bagaimana sehun yang mencintai baekhyun dalam diam. Bagaimana mata elang itu mengawasinya dengan telaten. Bagaimana sikap dinginnya langsung menghangat saat baekhyun menyapa, atau bagaimana letupan – letupan cinta yang memancar indah dari sepasang onix sewarna caramelnya ketika menyorot sosok baekhyun.

"Ku pikir aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku terlebih dahulu baekhyun _ie_."

Ucapnya, sembari mengelus pipi tirus adik kesayangannya tersebut, tak lupa senyum teduh yang ia persembahkan terkhusus untuk baekhyun, membuat baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan membawa kyungsoo bersamaku."

 _Ku harap kau merebutnya dari bajingan itu secepatnya, sehun-ah_

Seolah mampu melakukan telepati, luhan menatap lekat – lekat bola mata sewarna caramel sehun, mengutarakan kode melalui tatapan sendu miliknya.

Jemarinya sibuk mengeratkan genggamannya pada kyungsoo, takut – takut pemuda itu memberontak dan mengacaukan rencana dadakannya ini. Menyeret pemuda penyandang marga do itu agar mengikuti langkahnya yang terburu, lalu melepaskannya setelah mencapai sisi luar dari kamar tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu bingung kyungsoo _-ya_. Aku tak-"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Sekarang ayo cari makanan enak untuk mengisi perut."

Disisi lain, sehun -yang paham akan situasi yang sengaja luhan ciptakan- masih enggan bergeming dari tempatnya, iris caramelnya sibuk memandangi sosok yang ia kagumi sejak lama, yang telah direbut secara paksa darinya.

Tanpa celah, keindahannya adalah satu hal yang sangat sempurna, dan ia bukanlah pemiliknya. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa lirih, mengasihani dirinya yang berakhir dengan kisah cinta tragis, tak hanya tak terbalas, yang dicintaipun bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang perasaan tersebut.

 ** _Like this I'm anxiously calling you_**

 ** _Don't go babe, those wings will get wet_**

 ** _No matter how much I tell you, you don't listen_**

 ** _You throw your whole body towards him again_**

 ** _Why do you dream a dangerous dream_**

 ** _(Now stop those tiring) So that your heart can rest a little_**

 ** _My heart wacthing you feels as if it'll rip as well._**

"Kau bisa melubangi kepalaku dengan tatapanmu sehun- _ah_."

"Kalau begitu berhenti membuatku pusing."

"Apa aku membuatmu pusing?"

Sehun hanya mendengung pelan sebagai jawaban, membawa tubuh tingginya agar mendekat pada sang pujaan hati. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh wajah baekhyun yang kian mengurus, tidak ada lagi _mochi cheeks_ menggemaskan disana, menyisakan tonjolan tulang pipi yang teramat jelas.

"Jangan meraba wajahku seperti aku ini sudah mati. Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam, berpura pura marah tentunya, saat merasakan jemari sehun menyentuh wajahnya secara perlahan, sangat lembut hingga membuatnya merona, namun ia menampiknya secepat ia menyadari ada yang tak beres dari tatapan sehun, seolah pria itu menatapnya penuh cinta? Begitu?

 ** _If feelings can be controlled_**

 ** _I will get rid of all my regrets_**

 ** _I'm talking about you and me_**

"Aku mencintaimu baekhyun _hyung_."

Selayaknya tersambar petir - petir imajiner, baekhyun dikejutkan dengan fakta yang terluncur bebas dari mulut sehun, sedang sang pelaku hanya menatapnya sendu, melempar senyum penuh sesal yang pahit dan entah bagaimana perilaku itu membuatnya merasa terpojokkan.

"Aku tahu ini gila. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari _dongsaeng_ kepada _hyung_ nya. Ini sudah sangat lama, percayalah aku bahkan mengikuti masa percepatan pelajar hanya untuk mengimbangimu."

"Sehun _ie_."

"Jangan menyelaku _hyung_ , izinkan aku mengutarakannya terlebih dahulu. Selagi keberanianku masih dalam kondisi terbaiknya, sebelum kembali menciut dan hilang."

Sehun terkekeh, menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus pucuk kepala baekhyun dengan limpahan kasih sayang, berniat mengantungi kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celananya yang cukup dalam.

"Aku tidak memintamu membalasnya, aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya _hyung_ , semua terlalu jelas bagiku, bagaimana chanyeol _hyung_ yang mati – matian menyembunyikanmu dari penglihatan musuh – musuhnya sekalipun itu membuatnya harus kehilanganmu dan rela mati secara perlahan demi menyelamatkanmu, sementara kau dengan _bar – bar_ nya terus membelanya lalu melukai dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau pikir aku tega memisahkan kalian? Tidak. Tidak setelah aku melihat betapa hebatnya perjuangan kalian dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku tidak sekejam itu untuk memintamu menjadi milikku.."

"..Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya _hyung_ , sebelum aku menghapus perasaan ini untuk selamanya, sebelum aku menikahi seseorang yang telah diwasiatkan oleh ayahku sendiri.."

Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan manis, senyum tipis ia sematkan diwajahnya dengan sengaja, seraya memandang baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiam, wajah indahnya mendung, mengundang perasaan tak enak hati bagi sehun.

"Baekhyun _hyung._ "

"Sekarang giliranku untuk bicara sehun _ie_.."

"..Maaf aku telah menyiksamu selama ini, maaf karena kau harus menderita sendirian sedang aku terus menyusahkanmu tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu.."

"..Tetapi sehun- _ah_ ketahuilah satu hal, sekalipun kau menyatakan perasaanmu dari awal mungkin aku akan tetap berpaling pada chanyeol nantinya.."

Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, bukan karena ia sengaja, sesuatu telah mengganjal tenggorokannya; tercekat. Sepasang obsidian beriris hazelnya memanas, memutar balik otaknya agar menemukan kata apa yang pantas ia lontarkan untuk tidak menyakiti sehun lebih jauh lagi.

"..Maafkan aku yang bahkan sampai saat ini begitu egois, detik ini pun aku menyakitimu dengan perkataanku."

Baekhyun terisak sesaat, mengakhiri aksinya dalam merangkai kata, enggan menatap mata elang sehun yang kini memicing tajam kearahnya.

 ** _As I try to take a step forward_**

 ** _You grab his hand and go away_**

 ** _You do not have to draw a line_**

 ** _I have a feeling for you and you embarrass me_**

 ** _Why are you so beautiful if you will not be mine?_**

"Baek-"

"Aku belum selesai sehun _ie_. Aku tak akan membencimu, aku menyayangimu, kau adik **ku.**."

Sehun tertegun saat baekhyun tersenyum kala menggumamkan kalimat tersebut, matanya melengkung indah, menciptakan bulan sabit yang memikat disana, juga memamerkan deretan giginya yang kecil.

Sehun bukanlah pemuda yang terlahir sebagai penyandang cacat _tunga rungu_ hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan beberapa penekanan kentara yang baekhyun tuturkan diakhir kalimatnya. Hingga sehun memutuskan untuk mengulum senyum singkat sebagai balasan.

"Ya, aku adalah adik kesayanganmu yang akan selalu melindungimu kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Sahutnya, membuang pandangan kearah lain, tak lagi sanggup menerima sikap sehangat ini dari baekhyun _hyung_ **nya.** Pemuda baik hati yang mau tetap berada disisinya walau sehun telah mengatakan hal yang sujujurnya, bukannya merasa terkhianati, ia malah merasa bersalah. Seolah ia telah melakukan dosa besar yang sebentar lagi akan diadili oleh malaikat atas perintah Tuhan.

"Sekarang kau bisa beristirahat sehun _ie_. Chanyeol sudah kembali."

Seulas senyum hangat tersemat diwajah kala menyebut satu nama bersama untaian katanya, suaranya melembut seolah nama itu membawa angin segar musim semi. Dan sial bagi sehun yang kali ini juga berperan sebagai penikmat senyum bahagianya, bukannya sebagai pencipta ataupun penanggung jawab atas senyuman indah tersebut.

Hampir saja sehun melupakan satu fakta. Fakta dimana baekhyun masih terlilit peralatan medis super canggih yang telah ia canangkan sejak lama hanya untuk seorang byun baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersenyum, juga berbicara panjang lebar membuatnya hampir melupakan kenyataan untuk sejenak.

"Inikah alasanmu sehun _ie_? Alasan mengapa kau memilih bungkam dan memaksaku turut mengerti atas itu?"

Baekhyun menahan napasnya, hatinya tengah diterpa badai hebat yang berhasil memporak – porandakan kerajaan yang bersemayam sejak lama disana, dan ia butuh waktu lebih dari bersekon – sekon waktu untuk melanjuti ucapannya yang tak sengaja ia tahan diujung lidahnya yang mengelu.

"Aku merasakannya sehun _ie._ Tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa chanyeol baru saja beranjak dari sana dan kau punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mengejarnya ataupun menghubungi via telepon jika memang kau terlalu malas melalukannya hal dramatis tersebut, namun kau memilih bungkam dan memaksaku turut memahami kebungkamanmu dengan alasan yang kau cari – cari. Aku tahu sehun _ie_. Dan berterima kasihlah aku padamu yang pagi ini berbaik hati memberinya kabar atas diriku."

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun memaku, sedang memorinya kembali memutar keping adegan yang kemarin ia lalui, bagaimana usahanya menguasai kesadaran baekhyun, mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan alasan kepentingan medis. Benar kata baekhyun, ia hanya mengada – ada, jelas ia seorang dokter yang telah menggeluti dunia itu selama bertahun – tahun, sesungguhnya ia tidak memerlukan dokter lain untuk memastikan hal – hal sepele yang biasa ia tangani, namun menjadi berbeda kasus saat kemarin ia menyadari kesadaran baekhyun telah kembali.

 _"Baekhyunie hyung, bangunlah pangeran berkuda hitammu sudah kembali. Ia sudah pulang, kau harusnya menyiapkan makanan lezat untuk menyambutnya pulang hyung, bukannya terbaring lemah disini. Jika aku boleh egois, sekali lagi aku memintamu berjuangmu."_

 _Mungkin ucapan sehun telah membangikat semangat juang seorang byun baekhyun. Pergerakan kecil yang tertangkap sensor itu membuat sehun segera bertindak, menekan bell pertolongan pertama dan menghubungi jongin secepat mungkin._

 _"Se-hu-n"_

 _"Hyung, kau sudah sadar? Tunggu disini, joonmyeon hyung akan datang, kita periksa tekanan darahmu, detak jantung, juga-"_

 _"Cha-nn-yy-eool"_

 _Pergerakannya terkunci, bukan, bukan kerena seseorang –dengan ilmu bela diri yang mumpuni- sengaja melakukannya dengan teknik kunci tubuh. Hanya sebuah kata yang terluncur dari mulut baekhyun, kata yang ia lirihkan dengan sisa tenaganya, namun bak bom – bom atom yang berdampak hebat bagi keutuhan jiwa sehun, menghancurkannya tanpa belas tanpa disengaja._

 _"Eyy."_

 _Pada akhirnya ia mencibir, memainkan ekspresi wajahnya, mengusir perasaan sesak yang menyergapnya secara tiba – tiba, berupaya menipu diri dengan berharap semuanya akan berakhir baik._

 _"Hentikan ocehanmu hyung, ingat? Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri jika terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga, kau harus beristirahat, tunggulah joonmyeon hyung akan datang sebentar lagi."_

 _"Se-"_

 _"Hyung, kau harus mendengarkanku."_

Hatinya bak teriris sembilu, tidak berdarah namun perihnya bukan main, nyerinya luar biasa tak tertahankan, memberikan lagi dan lagi rasa sakit yang pada akhirnya ia tutupi dengan baik.

Sehun harusnya beranjak dari sana saat hatinya tercubit sakit mengingat tingkah kekanakannya, harusnya ia memutuskan pamit karena telah menuai malu saat itu juga, bukannya kembali menatap baekhyun dengan teduh dan memberikan ribuan kata maaf tanpa penjelasan yang berarti.

Menit yang telah berlalu tak lagi bisa ia kembalikan, mengutip egonya yang telah tercecer berserakan bersama kalimat berantakannya yang telah sampai kepada pemilik hati. Menyesal juga bukanlah pilihan baginya, saat ini iapun telah memilih langkah mana yang ia ambil kemudian berjalan sesuai kehendaknya, memutar balik ditengah perjalanan bukanlah tipe seorang Oh Sehun. Oh tidak, sangat bukan sehun sekali. Ia harus menyelesaikan yang telah ia mulai bagaimanapun akhirnya kelak. Merebut paksa atau melepaskan dengan ikhlas.

Di detik berikutnya hening menyelimuti mereka, saat baekhyun memutuskan tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang kalut, dalam diamnya ia bertarung melawan bimbang yang menyerangnya bertubi – tubi, mendesaknya agar bersikap tegas akan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang terlalu lemah untuk berkata 'tidak' pada orang – orang yang telah meletakkan rasa indah tak bernama untuk dirinya seorang. Seolah menjadi indah adalah salahnya sedari awal.

Berbeda dengan sehun yang kini sibuk memilah kata yang menurutnya pantas untuk mengusir sang sunyi yang bertahta seenaknya diantara mereka, namun juga enggan membuat sosok mungil yang dihadapannya ini semakin merasa tersudutkan –akibat ulahnya sendiri- seperti sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Eungh?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_ sudah sampai."

"Terimakasih sehun- _ah_."

 ** _Every night I'm in a deep mess_**

 ** _A wave hit me as I wobbled_**

 ** _If you love is a sin, you are prison_**

 ** _I fooled my heart as if I was all night_**

 ** _Everything goes wrong because of you_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"BAEKHYUN _IE_!"

Siapalagi jika bukan eunkwang dengan suara melengkingnya yang memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan heboh, mengabaikan sehun yang melotot kearahnya sembari mengusap kedua telinganya kasar.

 _Orang – orang sialan._

"Maafkan eunkwang _hyung_ , dia memang menyebalkan sehun. Kau bisa pergi jika masih ingin awet muda juga berumur panjang."

Sehun mendelik sangar pada chanyeol yang kini tiba dengan kekehan khasnya, seolah meledek sehun yang menderita akibat lengkingan eunkwang yang mengejutkkannya.

"Baik. Aku akan pergi." Ucapnya, melengos pergi tanpa menoleh.

"Ya tuhan auranya dingin sekali, wajahnya menyebalkan."

Hanbin menggerutu sesaat sehun melewatinya dengan kesan angkuhnya yang khas. Bagaimana mata elangnya itu melirik hanbin sekilas lalu mengalihkankannya kembali lurus kedepan, seolah hanbin hanyalah patung _totem_ yang tidak menarik minat juga tak pantas menerima atensi dari pemuda tersebut.

 _Sangat Oh Sehun sekali._

"Baekhyun _ie_?"

Sekali lagi, eunkwang memanggil baekhyun yang tampaknya terlelap, terpaksa kekecewaan itu ia telan bulat – bulat. Hancur sudah harapannya tentang mengobrol seru dengan sosok tersebut, bukannya ia tak suka jika mendapati baekhyun yang sedang beristirahat, hanya saja rindu yang sudah ia simpan sejak lama sekali, lebih pekat dari yang ia sadari hingga mendesaknya meminta ego bertindak lebih.

"Baekhyun _ie_ , jangan menjahili kami, aku tahu kau sedang tidak tidur."

Akhirnya, chanyeol memilih bersuara setelah menyaksikan kerutan kecewa dari teman – temannya, sedikit mengasihani mereka yang tampaknya berharap sangat banyak.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan seiring senyum manisnya terbit. Mereka bersorak, menghampiri baekhyun, mengelilinginya dengan tawa yang mengurai diudara bebas, mengikis dengan semena – mena perasaan kalut dalam diri.

"Hei. Baekhyun _hyung_ jahil sekali, aku melihat eunkwang _hyung_ hampir menangis tadi."

Si bungsu berujar jahil, mengerlingkan matanya pada yang tertua, hingga yang dijadikan objek kejahilan tersebut hanya mampu menggaruk lehernya yang secara harfiah tidaklah gatal, ia hanya merasa malu.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , apa kabar?"

"Sangat baik Jaebum- _ah,_ Namjoon- _ah_."

" _Hyung_ jangan pergi lagi. Kami sudah memarahi Chanyeol _hyung,_ jika ia nakal lagi katakan saja pada kami, kami akan menghukumnya dengan segera."

Baekhyun tergelak, sedang chanyeol mendelik tajam kearah jaebum, walau tak bisa ia tampik perasaan hangat yang merambat dalam dadanya saat kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulut jaebum.

"Hng. Jika ia memintamu pergi lagi, maka aku yang akan menghadangmu untuk pertama kalinya."

Eunkwang menyahut -setelah menemukan dirinya tak lagi merasa malu- yang diangguki cepat oleh hanbin dan jaebum. Tidak dengan namjoon. Namjoon berjengit, bergerak menjauh dari sana tanpa disadari pihak lainnya, kecuali chanyeol, namun chanyeol memahaminya, maka ia bertindak alami, seolah masa bodoh atas kepergian namjoon.

Obrolan manis yang mereka lakukan nyatanya menyita waktu yang tidak sedikit, hingga senja menjemput malam, bulan menggantikan kedudukan mentari saat sang mentari merasa lelah dan memilih tenggelam disisi barat. Sesekali mereka tergelak, saling melempar lelucon juga saling bercerita tentang hari yang mereka lalui setelah kepergian baekhyun dari _mansion_ mereka dan kembali mengurai udara dengan tawa, dan pada akhirnya mereka semua harus bungkam saat kyungsoo –sahabat mungil baekhyun- datang dan memarahi mereka lalu meminta baekhyun beristirahat lebih.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Baekhyun membuka belah bibir sewarna buah persik miliknya, mengalunkan suara bervokal tenornya, membelah hembusan udara dingin yang mulai bergerilya diantara mereka.

"Tidak. Kau tidak. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Suara husky miliknya menyahut pelan, membuat kesan tak ingin dibantah semakin kental. Mata elangnya melirik sang belahan jiwa yang juga menatapnya, teduh.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu, mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa kau hanyalah milikku seorang."

"Bohong."

"Aku bersumpah atas namaku."

"Tid-"

"Kita akan menikah kembali, izinkan aku memulai semunya dari awal, lembaran baru, kenangan yang akan kita ciptakan dengan sengaja, lalu irama kehidupan yang akan mengukir sejarah baru untuk kita. Aku mencintaimu, jika selama ini caraku salah, maka aku akan memperbaiki, aku tidak lagi bersikap sebagai pengecut, aku akan melindungimu dengan cara yang benar. Kau bisa memanduku baekyun _ie_ , hukum aku jika aku kembali berbuat salah. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku. **Aku . milik . mu .** "

Chanyeol berupaya menggengam erat jemari lentik kekasihnya, tanpa menyebabkan rasa sakit, membagi hangat dari sana, sedangkan cintanya berpendar dari bola matanya yang kini menatap sang kekasih lembut. Sementara baekhyun sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila, memanasi pipinya hingga kemerahan tercetak jelas disana; bersemu merah –ia merona-.

Sedang yifan dan pasukan _bersatu-dua_ nya telah kembali, tak lupa omelan serta nasehat panjang yang mereka berikan dengan senang hati pada baekhyun sebelumnya, ataupun meminta baekhyun berjanji akan pulang kerumah mereka, Black Angel.

"Dobi? Berjanjilah padaku kali ini."

"Aku berjanji dengan jiwa dan ragaku untuk selalu berada disisimu, aku mencintaimu dan tak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk merebutmu dariku."

Jika waktu bersedia mengalah, menghentikan detiknya saat itu juga maka chanyeol adalah makhluk yang paling berbahagia, menikmati setiap sekonnya dengan memuja baekhyunnya. Namun tidak, waktu adalah hal yang paling arogan, ia hanya berlalu mengabaikan setiap insan, mengadili mereka dengan acuhnya, tetapi biarlah seperti itu, biarlah waktu bekerja sama dengan takdir guna menciptakan garis kehidupan rumit yang teruntuk manusia.

Chanyeol menghela napas setelah mendapati baekhyun terlelap, pandangannya tak teralihkan barang sedetikpun dari baekhyun, seolah malam akan mencuri malaikat kecintaannya tersebut.

Ayahnya benar, tentang ia akan gagal dengan misi menyelamatkan baekhyunnya dengan cara mengenaskan selayaknya kemarin, ayahnya benar tentang penderitaan tiada tara saat ia memutuskan bertindak ceroboh, hanya mengulang kisah lama sang ayah yang berakhir tragis.

Entah bagaimana chanyeol yang berdarah iblis ini memanjatkan ribuan terimakasih pada tuhannya yang mengizinkannya berputar arah sebelum mendapati akhir dari perjalanannya, yang ia yakini tak akan kalah tragis dari kisah sang ayah.

"Aku mencintaimu baekhyun _ie._ **Aku Park Chanyeol akan selalu mencintai Byun Baekhyun**."

Sekali lagi, chanyeol mengizinkan dirinya bersahaja dengan sang sunyi, mengalihkan atensinya yang sedari tadi berpusat pada sosok yang menggenggam seluruh hatinya itu pada ponsel pintarnya yang bergetar, enggan mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai benda persegi tersebut sekalipun nama namjoon tertera disana.

Tidak ada deringan berarti yang dapat menganggu ketenangan chanyeol yang kini sibuk bercengkrama dengan sang sunyi, namun getaran dari benda persegi itu tampaknya mengundang rasa tak nyaman dari baekhyun, salahnya yang meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas yang terletak tepat disamping bangsal baekhyun, baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman hingga membuat chanyeol dengan berat hati mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai benda persegi canggih itu lalu menerima panggilan namjoon.

 ** _'Aku tak akan basa basi. Aku telah menemukan informasi pribadi . dan tentang neo culture technology itu, aku telah menemui mereka dan mereka meminta suatu hal yang mengerikan. Cepatlah kita tak punya banyak waktu.'_**

"Baik. Kumpulkan seluruh anggota inti dari seluruh wilayah."

 ** _'Maafkan sikap tak sopanku. Harusnya aku menunggu lebih lama, tetapi sungguh tanganku gatal ingin membalas dendam.'_**

"Tenanglah. Aku bahkan tidak mempersalahkannya dengan serius, sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, tetapi kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sempurna. Kau tahu? aku selalu bangga padamu."

Sambungannya terputus, setelah chanyeol mendengar namjoon menghela napasnya. Kini kembali netra arangnya menangkap bayangan sang belahan jiwa yang tampak kembali terlelap bersama tenangnya malam kala itu.

"Aku akan kembali lagi."

Ucapnya sembari mengecup singkat dahi baekhyun penuh kasih, sesekali ia mengusak surai madu itu dengan lembut lalu memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir sewarna persik yang telah menjadi candunya tersebut.

 ** _"Saranghae_** **"**

"Kau bisa membunuhnya jika menciumnya saat tidur seperti itu bodoh. Aku heran kenapa Tuhan memberikan nyawa pada gumpalan hormon seperti itu."

Chanyeol menoleh, menemukan kyungsoo yang tengah bertolak pinggang seraya menyorotnya dengan tatapan menghunus.

"Maaf. Aku akan pergi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Bisakah kau menjagannya untukku?"

"Tanpa kau minta."

Chanyeol menyisir rambut sang belahan jiwa dengan jemarinya, merapihkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah indah tersebut, masih berusaha mengacuhkan desisan kyungsoo yang memintanya menjauh saat itu juga, dan beberapa omelan yang terang – terang ia tujukan pada chanyeol.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin pergi. Kembalilah secepatnya, jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama atau kau tahu akibatnya."

Kepalanya terangguk yakin, kembali mengamati sosok yang ia cintai dari sudut matanya, kelereng sewarna jelaga itu kembali bergulir setelahnya, menatap kyungsoo dengan kilatan cerah yang menyilaukan.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pelan, sepasang obsidian _doe_ nya berotasi malas, enggan berurusan lebih jauh dengan seseorang yang telah memporakporandakan ketentraman hidupnya juga sahabatnya –baekhyun-.

"Jika dulu aku tahu kau adalah iblis yang mengerikan, maka aku akan senang hati menyeret baekhyun, sehun, jongin, serta luhan _hyung_ dari sisimu dan menghilang bak ditelan bumi."

Kyungsoo kembali berucap, membuka belah bibir penuh berbentuk hatinya tersebut. Melontarkan perkataan yang tak ubahnya bak menjatuhkan meteor tepat pada sosok yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya tersebut.

Chanyeol kini tengah disibukkan dengan mengutip kembali harga dirinya tercecer akibat hantaman keras yang dengan sengaja kyungsoo berikan padanya. Lupa dengan tangan – tangan imajiner yang kini meremat hatinya kuat, menyiksanya seolah hidupnya akan berakhir dimenit berikutnya.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan _Indigo_ yang dapat melihat hal – hal yang tidak diketahui manusia pada umumnya, yang dapat mencegah kejadian yang tak diinginkan, sayang sekali ya.."

".. tetapi tak apa, barang kali inilah yang dinamakan pentas kehidupan, kau dan aku hanyalah pemerannya."

Kyungsoo menyudahi penghakimannya, memberikan pengertian diakhir penuturannya, juga mengulas senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah, takdir punya selera humor yang sangat berbeda dari kita, manusia. Kadangkali takdir sedikit keterlaluan dengan lelucon anehnya."

Hingga akhirnya, chanyeol yang bersikeras menyatukan kembali jiwanya yang terpecah belah tadi menghembuskan napasnya lega, iris pekat sewarna malam tanpa bintangnya menatap lamat – lamat kyungsoo, berterimakasih dengan tulus kemudian.

Sebelum, ia benar – benar melangkah untuk pergi menjauh, sekali lagi ia mencuri satu kecupan singkat di dahi baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun kembali menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, yang dibalas tatapan _horror_ dari kyungsoo.

Sembari terkekeh pelan, ia menyusuri jalanan dengan pasti, membawa tungkai kakinya yang panjang menapaki dasar datar tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ruangan bernuansa klasik dengan ukiran khas asia yang menambah kesan _glamour_ disetiap sudutnya, kini dipenuhi para pendatang yang menghadiri pertemuan terbuka antara anggota inti Black Angel.

Mereka menduduki tempatnya masing – masing, yang telah menjelaskan keagungan posisi yang mereka.

Hening.

Satu kata yang pantas untuk mengungkapkan keadaan pada saat ini. Tidak satupun diantara mereka rela menjadi pemecah keheningan, terlalu nyaman pada zonanya masing – masing.

Rap Monster _(re:Namjoon)_ , Jin _(re:Seokjin)_ dan Jhope _(re:Hoseok)_ yang merupakan anggota inti dari wilayah timur kini tengah bergulat dengan lembaran – lembaran yang tampak mulai kusut, yang mungkin saja berisikan informasi penting yang akan diangkat menjadi topik utama pada rapat kali ini, mengingat pimpinan mereka pulalah yang mengadakan pertemuan terbuka ini.

Disisi yang berbeda. Para petinggi dari wilayah barat kini disibukkan dengan diri mereka sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Bobby _(re:Jiwon)_ sedang melakukan adu panco dengan JuNe _(re:Junhoe)_ dan disaksikan penuh minat oleh Jay _(re:Jinhwan)_ , B.I _(re:Hanbin)_ dan DK _(re:Donghyuck)_. Sesekali mereka bersorak tanpa suara, enggan memecah hening yang ada. Tak juga berniat menjadi objek tatapan tak senang dari rekan – rekan lainnya.

Dilain sisi juga telah dipenuhi oleh para petinggi wilayah utara, mereka tampak lebih heboh dengan lelucon yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Terkikik pelan saat itu benar – benar lucu, tak berniat mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggu ketenangan bagi anggota inti lainnya. Changsub dan Sungjae adalah sumber lelucon tersebut, mengabaikan posisi mereka saat ini, sedang Eunkwang dan Hyungsik hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, lalu minhyuk, Ilhoon serta Peniel hanya meringis sesekali, ingin ikut tertawa namun nyatanya luka – luka ditubuh mereka tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Disisi kanan mereka juga telah dipenuhi oleh anggota _wanna-one_ yang bergabung bersama mereka diwilayah utara, untuk memperkukuh kekuatan, katanya.

Dan ditempat yang berbeda, dimana anggota inti dari wilayah selatan tampak lebih tenang. Bukan apa, saat Youngjae dan JB _(re:Jaebum )_ mencoba saling melempar canda mereka akan dihentikan oleh Junior _(re:Jinyoung)_ dengan _Death Glare_ andalannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, Rap Monster mengatakan jika Richard ingin seluruh anggota inti bergabung dalam pertemuan kali ini, kurasa ini sangat penting."

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi mengatup bibirnya rapat – rapat ; bungkam, kini membuka suaranya, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan perjalanan antar wilayah yang bukan main jauhnya, sekarang ia harus dibuat pusing dengan obrolan youngjae dan jaebum yang terkesan bodoh dimatanya.

"Dia hanya ingin mendengar banyak pendapat youngjae- _ya_. Jika ini sangat penting dia hanya akan memanggil JB dan pemimpin wilayah lain, bukannya mengikut sertakan anggota inti." Sahutnya malas.

Semuanya tampak baik – baik saja, sebelum beberapa orang memasuki ruang tersebut. Suara tapak kaki mereka saling beradu, yang mana mempertegas kehadiran sang empu yang berjalan penuh arogansi sebelum akhirnya berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Ku pikir orang – orang bodoh yang bosan hidup."

Jiwon mengangguk, tersenyum miring kemudian.

"Begitukah?"

"Jangan dengarkan Ju-ne, Bobby, percayalah kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu sebentar lagi, kau hanya perlu bersabar." Jinhwan berkomentar singkat.

"Tck. Kejam sekali." Cibir Ju-ne

Tampaknya kehadiran beberapa orang itu mengundang banyak tanya pada seluruh anggota inti, terkecuali RM, Jin, dan JHope, mereka hanya tersenyum samar dengan pena yang masing – masing tergenggam erat ditangan mereka.

 **"Aku Lee Taeyong, _leader_ dari kelompokku."**

Suara _baritone_ nya mengalun, mengudara bebas hingga menarik atensi setiap orang yang duduk disana, menatapnya penuh keingintahuan.

 **"Kami kemari karena seseorang diantara kalian mengundang kami untuk berdiskusi, orang itu bernama.."**

 **"..Richard Park."**

Semua orang membeku, sangat terkejut atas kalimat yang baru saja sosok _lee taeyong_ itu ucapkan dengan santainya, menyebutkan nama pemimpin tertinggi Black Angel seolah pria itu adalah teman sejawatnya.

Nyatanya keterkejutan mereka tak hanya sampai disana, para pemuda yang berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka kini, ternyata suka sekali memberikan kejutan manis yang tak main – main mengejutkannya, mengancam kesehatan jantung mereka.

 **"Namaku Nakamoto Yuta. Aku akan mewakili teman – temanku untuk berbicara. Berhenti buang – buang waktu dan mari membuat kesepakatan. Siapapun yang bernama Richard Park keluarlah, jangan jadi pengecut, _bung."_**

"Ku pikir Ju-ne benar, mereka hanyalah bocah ingusan yang sedang menantang maut." Donghyuck berdecak kagum atas keberanian pemuda tersebut, patut diacungi jempol, katanya.

"Idiot." Jinhwan menyahuti, tidak ingin tertinggal dalam hal mengatai.

"Keterlaluan sekali. Haruskah kita bertindak?" -Jiwon

"Tenanglah. B.I, katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan?" –Jinhwan

"Entahlah, haruskah kita penggal kepala mereka?" sahut hanbin acuh tak acuh, mata elangnya masih memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada sekelompok pemuda yang ia curiga sebagai _neo culuture_ entah apalah namanya yang dibicarakan Rap Monster dipertemuan terakhir mereka.

 **"Jangan membuang waktu kami yang berharga."**

Lagi. Lagi sosok yang bernama _nakamoto yuta_ itu berucap singkat, menyertakan nada tak senang bersamanya. Netra kecokelatannya menyorot satu persatu orang yang hadir disini, tak satupun diantara mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti, hingga membuatnya cukup yakin bahwa ia dan teman – temannya terjebak dikandang binatang buas.

 **"Baiklah. Kami akan pulang."**

"Maafkan aku. Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama, anak muda?"

Chanyeol hadir, menggunakan setelan jas senada dengan warna bola matanya, ia berjalan perlahan, tampak angkuh serta aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari dalam dirinya. Suara _husky_ nya menghentikan pergerakan sekelompok pemuda tersebut, suara berat itu mengalir begitu saja, rendah dan tajam.

Sekelompok pemuda itu tampak membolakan mata mereka, rasa terkejut dan takut bercampur jadi satu hingga menciptakan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara, namun mereka menuruti perintah chanyeol yang meminta mereka untuk mengambil tempat –dimanapun itu asal tidak diluar ruangan-.

"Duduklah, kita baru saja akan memulai diskusinya, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik, percayalah padaku."

Lanjutnya seiring menduduki tempatnya sendiri, tempat yang akan menjelaskan seberapa agung posisi yang dimilikinya serta merta kekejamannya yang enggan siapapun ingin membahasnya.

"Kita akan mulai."

Selayaknya ultimatum yang ditulis diatas perkamen dengan tinta hitam dan dibubuhi stempel kerajaan, perkataan yang baru saja ia layangkan tak dapat dibantah.

"Aku JHope dari wilayah timur yang akan memulai rapat ini, tetapi sebelum itu aku akan mempersilahkan _special guest_ kita untuk masuk."

"BAWA DIA MASUK." Hoseok sedikit berteriak saat memerintahkan beberapa bawahannya membawa masuk sesuatu –atau seseorang- yang dia ingin pamerkan pada rekan – rekannya.

Sekelompok pria memasuki ruangan tersebut, pakaian seragam dengan warna hitam menandakan bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari pasukan _elite_ kebanggan Black Angel, dipimpin dua pria yang bertubuh tinggi dan diekori empat pria lainnya, kedua pria yang memimpin jelas sedang menggiring seseorang yang wajahnya ditutupi kantung kain, kedua tangannya diborgol.

 _Pria bodoh yang malang._

Tak satupun dari mereka menaruh minat dari pemandangan tersebut, terlalu biasa bagi mereka, terlebih para petinggi yang diketuai hanbin, jelas mereka terbiasa menebas kepala orang – orang yang mereka tidak sukai dengan mudahnya.

Namun mereka semua tampaknya harus menyesali sikap acuh tak acuh yang sejak awal mereka pamerkan, karena sosok yang sedari tadi digiring bak _teroris_ kelas kakap tersebut nyatanya adalah **.** Pria yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas segala malapetaka yang menimpa mereka. Pria yang berjasa besar atas terciptanya masalah demi masalah yang melilit mereka hingga sesak. Pria yang membelot dan mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka. Ya. Pria itu adalah .

" ?!"

Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tetapi separuh dari mereka berteriak heboh, menyerukan nama pria tersebut tanpa sungkan sedangkan sisanya terhenyak bersama sekelebat imajinasi liar yang melintas di otak mereka.

"Ya. ." Sahut hoseok berbangga diri dengan tersenyum miring.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **[ChanBaek09] ::** _Yeay! dia sadar :") / kkk~ okay, selalu semangat~ / maaciiiiii^^ , maaf ya kalau kelamaan huks :"/ maaf kalau mengecewakan :"/_

 **[byunniekun] ::** _woah ga nyangka juga kamu bakalan suka~ / wkwk gapapa kok, aku seneng dibawelin hoho~/ maaciii yaaaa^^/ maaf kalau agak uhm ya gitu deh :"/_

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **Terimakasih terkhusus untuk kalian masih setia untuk membaca _love scenario_ dari awal sampai sekarang, love you :***

* * *

 **Maaf jikalau ceritanya bersinggungan dengan beberapa hal.**

 **Maaf jika agak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf kalau slow update.**

* * *

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[MARI BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	8. Chapter 8 : Home

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol ** & **Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Little bit of hurt, little bit of crime.

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

 _Mentari menyinsing disebelah timur bumi, agaknya kali ini sang mentari mengalah pada gumpalan awan yang menutup sebagian langit korea kala itu, sinarnya hanya mengintip malu diantara celah yang disengaja renggang disana. Langit kelabu, tampak murung dengan gelapnya yang mengundang gundah gulana bagi penghuni bumi._

 _Semilir anginpun turut serta, berhembus lembut, sesekali meniup dedaunan hingga terdengar gemerisik. Tidak hujan. Tidak juga cerah._

 _Layaknya sang pujangga yang memadu kasih dengan tumpukan karya sastranya yang belum usai. Disana, seorang byun, eits, park baekhyun tengah memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut nyeri, bergelut dengan alat – alat masak sedari 2 jam yang lalu tak lantas membuatnya mahir bak koki hebat yang acapkali ditontonnya siaran televisi swasta._

 _"Semangat" gumamnya, seraya mengangkat salah satu tangannya membentuk kepalan; menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

 _Niat hati membuat menu lengkap tradisional untuk sarapan sang suami, namun apa daya kemampuan memasaknya tak lebih baik dari luhan padahal dirinya telah berusaha setengah mati, berguru pada sahabatnya –kyungsoo- yang pandai dalam hal ini, menahankan kupingnya yang seringkali memanas karena omelan sang sahabat yang mengandung unsur kebenaran namun dengan gaya bicara pedas yang membuatnya tak berdaya._

 _Dipenghujung asanya, sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, serta deru napas yang menerpa lehernya. Tanpa perlu menoleh ia mengetahui bahwa sang suami telah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya._

 _"Apa aku membangunkanmu, hm?"_

 _Ujarnya lembut, mengelus tangan yang masih bertengger nyaman dipinggangnya. Didapatinya gelengan pelan sang suami, nyatanya suaminya kini sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher baekhyun._

 _"Hei? Dobipan~ kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu jika ingin."_

 _"Tidak. Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

 _"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memasak untukmu, tunggulah dimeja makan sayang."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, menemukan suaminya yang kini berjalan malas – malasan menuju ruang makan. Baekhyun tahu betapa beratnya chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya tadi namun pria dengan tinggi 186 cm itu tetap menurutinya._

 _Terpujilah pada hidungnya yang kini mencium bau hangus dari arah belakangnya. Sial, pikirnya. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan chanyeol hingga membuatnya lupa akan masakannya sendiri, masakannya telah gosong, ia bahkan menatap jijik pada 'mahakarya'nya pagi itu._

 _Dengan helaan napas sepanjang yang ia mampu, kembali ia meraih penggorengan dan meletakkan panci beserta makanan yang tak berbentuk itu di wastafel, berniat membersihkannya setelah makan karena mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan selera makannya jika menatap hasil keringatnya tesebut lebih dari 5 menit sebelumnya._

 _"Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?"_

 _Setelah berkutat dengan perlatan memasaknya, akhirnya baekhyun menyajikan omelet berisi sayuran bersama tahu berbumbu kecap, nasi putih yang dicampur kacang hitam dan merah, kaktugi(kimchi dari lobak yang dipotong kotak – kotak) serta salad korea –yang diberikan ibu mertuanya kemarin malam-._

 _"Sangat lama." sahut chanyeol, setengah merajuk._

 _Sepasang obsidiannya tampak berbinar kala disajikan menu sarapan yang sangat 'wah' baginya itu, bukannya sifat 'drama king'nya kembali, hanya saja tak biasanya ia mendapati istrinya memasak teruntuk dirinya._

 _"Sayang?"_

 _"Jangan tanya yeollie apapun yeollie~ Percayalah aku telah berupaya yang terbaik, tetapi 'mereka' gosong karena kau memelukku tadi, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untuk sekarang."_

 _Baekhyun menyahut panjang lebar tanpa menoleh kearahnya, kedua tangannya masih sibuk meletakkan alat – alat makan diatas meja agar tertata rapi sedang iris hazelnya tampak fokus pada pekerjaannya._

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _Chanyeol kembali berucap, mengulum senyum tampan untuk sang istri, bentuk terima kasih yang sangat klasik. Baekhyun tampaknya merona dan chanyeol tahu itu, menemukan sang istri yang semakin menunduk dan sok sibuk dengan peralatan makan yang jelas – jelas sudah terletak ditempat yang seharusnya. Chanyeol dengan gemas bangkit dari duduknya, menangkup pipi gembil baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menatap lekat iris hazel yang menghisap seluruh dirinya setiap kali memandangnya. Selalu begitu. Baekhyun adalah poros dunianya, dan akan tetap begitu._

 _"Ey, istriku sangat manis jika merona seperti ini."_

 _Godanya kemudian, memberikan kecupan kupu – kupu diseluruh wajah sang istri, tak meninggal satu inchi pun sedangkan baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan mendapatkan perlakuan hangat chanyeol, tak peduli seberapa seringnya pemuda itu mendapati chanyeol memperlakukannya bak tuan putri, ia tetap saja menyukainya bahkan candu akan sentuhan lembut tersebut, tidak ada kata 'muak' dalam kamus baekhyun untuk chanyeol._

 _"Mulai sekarang aku akan memasak untukmu, memberikanmu asupan yang bergizi setiap sarapan, memastikan kau memakan bekalmu saat makan siang dan memasak lagi untuk makan malam yang romantis."_

 _Baekhyun kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang chanyeol, sedang tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung baju sang suami, ia dalam dekapan chanyeol, omong – omong._

 _"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sunshine. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah saat menemukanmu kelelahan." Ucapnya, mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun seraya menikmati aroma strawberry yang menguar dari surai berwarna ash grey sang istri._

 _"Tidak chanyeollie~. Tertkutuklah aku jika membiarkanmu terus menerus makan dengan tidak teratur, aku adalah dokter dan kaupun begitu, bagaimana mungkin aku terus memeriksa kesehatan orang lain sedang suamiku tidak mendapatkan pelayanan yang seharusnya."_

 _Inilah yang chanyeol sukai dari pemuda mungilnya, ia murni dan tulus. Walau itu adalah salah satunya karena chanyeol mencintai ribuan -bahkan sebanyak sel dalam tubuhnya- hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan baekhyun._

 _"Baiklah, nyonya park. Kau menang kali ini, ayo makan."_

 _Chanyeol kembali mengulas senyum kelewat lebar saat baekhyun mengangguk kecil, seraya menduduki kursinya yang berhadapan dengan chanyeol, melakukan hal yang sama, ia duduk dengan tenang. Menikmati sarapan buatan istrinya membuat chanyeol ingin mengabadikan momen tersebut, memamerkannya dihari kemudian. Mungkin tidak perlu menunggu hari tua untuk mengenang hari ini karena ia telah berniat menjadi 'mulut besar' pada sehun dan juga jongin nantinya._

 _"Yeollie~"_

 _Tersadarkan dari lamunannya membuat chanyeol menunduk sesaat, menutupi semburat memerah tipis dipipinya yang mengundang tawa kecil dari baekhyun kala itu._

 _"Jika suatu hari kita terpisah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Bersyukur chanyeol sedang tidak mengunyah makanannya ataupun meneguk minuman karena bisa dipastikan setelah baekhyun mengucapkan 10 kata tersebut maka chanyeol akan tersedak. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, tak terima baekhyun berucap seperti itu seolah ia memiliki niatan untuk meninggal pemuda bersurai ash grey tersebut._

 _"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sayang?"_

 _"Hanya khawatir, masa depan siapa yang tahu."_

 _"Tidak. Kita tidak akan berpisah, apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu. Selamanya akan begitu."_

 _Tangannya berupaya meraih jemari lentik sang istri untuk menggenggamnya, meyakinkan pemuda yang telah bertahta dihatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga akan berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu bahkan sampai kau merasa muak sekalipun. Aku akan bersamamu sampai kau mengusirku dari kehidupanmu."_

 _"Dan percayalah baekhyunie~ aku tidak akan pernah merasa muak apalagi sampai mengusirmu dari kehidupanku."_

 _Tangan baekhyun yang telah ia genggam kini diarahkannya menyentuh dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan aliran waktu._

 _"Karena disini telah terukir namamu. Jantungku hanya akan berdetak untukmu begitu juga napasku yang hanya akan berhembus karena mu."_

 _Sekali lagi. Baekhyun merona hebat, menarik tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat seraya menunduk dalam._

 _"Dasar." Cibirnya,_

 _Chanyeol tidak terkekeh selayaknya saat ia menggoda sang istri, kini pemuda park itu beringsut mendekati baekhyun kemudian merengkuhnya erat, seolah jika tak ia lakukan maka dunia dengan seisinya akan roboh saat itu juga._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Ingatlah itu selalu." Bisiknya._

 _Baekhyun mengadah, menemukan wajah sang suami yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, ia merona, jantungnya berdegup kencang membuat napasnya sesekali tercekat. Setiap kali chanyeol menatapnya seserius ini, maka baekhyun akan merasakan cerebelumnya melumpuh serta seluruh saraf motoriknya tidak berfungsi dengan benar, ia membeku lalu meleleh kemudian._

 _"Baik aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik dobipan-ku."_

 _Sahutnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, menanti benda kenyal yang telah menjadi candunya menempel pada miliknya, melumatnya lembut tanpa nafsu, penuh kasih tanpa menuntut. Setelahnya, mereka terengah, dan ibu jari chanyeol yang mengusap kedua sudut bibirnya bergantian untuk menghapus jejak siliva –entah milik siapa- dari sana._

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Final chanyeol, setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menatap lekat – lekat sosok yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Ada cinta yang meluap melalui tatapannya, memancar dengan indah dan sarat akan cinta._

 _Jika kau bertanya apakah defini budak cinta? Chanyeol adalah definisi yang sesungguhnya._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Bukanlah salah waktu yang terus berputar dengan porosnya yang pasti, juga bukanlah salah takdir yang memiliki selera humor yang berbeda, mereka hanya melakukan yang semestinya menjadi tugas mereka. Namun tak seorangpun yang akan menyangkal betapa kejamnya permainan yang mereka ciptakan. Termasuk seorang park chanyeol.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali ia mendesah frustasi, sembari bersidekap dada setelah menemukan sosok pria yang menjadi sumber malapetaka baginya tersebut. Pria itu masih sama, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin nan menghunus seolah cukup untuk membuat chanyeol beringsut takut. Hah! Jangan buat chanyeol tertawa.

"Jadi dialah _special guest_ kita?" tanyanya, tanpa memutus pandang pada pria tersebut.

"Benar, Dialah SCoups. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa kita. Orang yang membelot dari perjanjian dan mengkhianati saudaranya sendiri."

Chanyeol tahu betul, seberapa dalam hoseok menahan suaranya agar terdengar tenang, pria itu hampir meledak – ledak saat menatap SCoups yang bahkan enggan peduli atas kehadirannya.

"Dan aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang kami temui dan alami hingga membuat pria bajingan ini bertekuk lutut seperti sekarang."

Chanyeol memilih diam, menyimak dengan pasti apa yang ingin disampaikan hoseok ketika pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri angkuh disamping SCoups yang kini bersimpuh tak berdaya.

"Namanya Choi Seungcheol, ah aku lupa dia adalah saudara kita **dulunya** . Bukankah begitu seungcheol?..

"..Sangat disayangkan aksi pengkhianatanmu yang brutal juga tak beradap itu harus menemui akhir yang tragis seperti ini..

"..Baiklah aku akan berhenti bermain – main..

"..Choi Seungcheol memiliki seorang istri bernama Yoon Jeonghan yang sedang mengandung, ia menyembunyikan dengan baik, sebuah desa diwilayah utara. Hei bung! Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu diri untuk tidak meletakkan 'aset'mu diwilayah kekuasaan **bekas saudaramu yang kau khianati** ?..

"..Nyatanya Seventeen Shadow memiliki tiga pimpinan untuk setiap unitnya. Oh kawan, kau bahkan hanya mampu meniru struktur Black Angel. Darimana kau dapatkan keberanian untuk menusuk saudaramu sendiri kalau begitu?..

"..Ah aku lupa. Janji – janji manis Dark Knight telah membuatmu terbuai dan memilih menjadi sampah seperti ini..

"..SCoups, bukankah kau sangat menyedihkan?..

"..Lalu informasi pribadi lainnya telah ku kirim pada kalian, silahkan cek _E-Mail_ kalian wahai saudara – saudaraku."

Jangan salahkan hoseok yang mengubah intonasi suaranya yang semula tenang menjadi penuh penekanan juga menyertakan penghinaan bersamanya diakhir kalimat.

Seluruh anggota inti mengecek _E-Mail_ mereka masing – masing, menelaah satu persatu fakta yang terungkap hingga membuat mereka terkaget - kaget, nyatanya selama ini SCoups menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia dari mereka sedang mereka terbuka – terbuka saja dan bodohnya, mereka sangat mempercayai SCoups kala itu.

"Aku masih tidak mempercayai ini semua."

Jinhwan berkomentar, seiring kepalanya tengadah untuk menatap SCoups dengan bengisnya. Dalam heningnya ia menyusun rencana pembalasan dendam yang penuh akan siksaan teruntuk SCoups nantinya.

"Tenanglah Jay. Kita semua terkhianati." Sahut jinyoung malas.

"JHope. Lanjutkan."

Hoseok mengangguk, ia masih berdiri disamping SCoups, sesekali ia menatap pemuda tersebut dari ekor matanya, bahkan secuil dari hatinya tak merasa iba pada saudara seperjuangannya itu.

"Akan ku lanjutkan." Ucapnya, seraya tersenyum miring.

"Jin telah menyiapkan hukuman yang pantas untuknya. Aku hanya membutuhkan persetujuan kalian semua."

"Hukuman? Haruskah kita mengulitinya hidup – hidup di depan istrinya yang manis itu?" –Junhoe

Yuta bergidik ngeri, begitu juga dengan teman – temannya. Agaknya benar firasatnya yang mengatakan jika mereka telah terjebak di kandang serigala buas yang haus akan darah. Dan sialnya, mereka masuk dengan sukarela. Ah, kepalanya menjadi pusing setelah mengingat bagaimana sikap menantang dirinya tadi, pasti akan berdampak tak baik kedepannya.

' _Pssst? Kalian tidak berenca kabur saja? Mereka semua psikopat dengan pendidikan tinggi serta perlatan super canggih, Taeil hyung baru saja mendapatkan datanya setelah meretas salah satu server mereka dan sekarang server itu bahkan menyerang balik dan membuat gadget satu – satunya yang kita miliki padam karena virus yang keterlaluan itu.'_

Bahkan yuta masih mendengar bisikan Johnny 5 menit yang lalu, saat teman sejawatnya itu mengutarakan sebuah fakta yang membuat seluruh dari mereka hampir mati berdiri sangking terkejutnya.

"Menarik sekali. Ju-ne." –Ilhoon

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Seperti membunuh istrinya dihadapannya secara perlahan." –Donghyuck

"Ide gila macam apa itu? Sangat menantang dan aku ingin mencobanya." –Youngjae

"Teman – teman tenanglah. Biarkan Jin menyampaikan hukuman apa yang telah ia siapkan."

Eunkwang berusaha menenangkan situasi ramai yang disebabkan oleh rekan – rekannya yang kini tampaknya mulai disibukkan dengan ide – ide gila yang bersarang di otak sempit mereka, mengutarakannya dengan menggebu.

"Tidakkah kalian seharusnya bertindak selayaknya terhormat? Kita bukanlah preman pasar yang akan beradu argumen dengan anarkis."

Mereka yang sedari tadi mengabaikan permintaan eunkwang kini beralih mengatup bibir mereka rapat – rapat saat yifan yang baru saja tiba, berceletuk santai tanpa mengurangi wibawa yang membalut diri pemuda itu, hingga membuat yifan selalu terlihat sebagai bangsawan yang agung. Yifan mengambil posisinya, tepat disamping chanyeol yang hanya menyapanya dengan senyum kecil -terkesan kecut- dan yifan memaklumi hal tersebut kali ini. Catat! Kali ini.

"Baiklah. Aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskan bagaimana hukuman ini akan terasa sangat berat bagi SCoups untuk menjalani hidupnya setelah ini."

"Dia tidak akan mati?" Jiwon bertanya, kedua alisnya terangkat keatas menandakan pemuda itu membutuhkan jawaban atas tanyanya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak." Sahut seokjin, menggulirkan matanya untuk mendapati SCoups yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ingin SCoups keluar dari ruangan ini." Lanjutnya setelah membuang muka, enggan menantang tatap dari pria es tersebut.

Perintahnya dilaksanakan. Tidak ada lagi SCoups yang mengganggu fokusnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku telah menanamkan _micro chip_ yang tak kasat mata di pembuluh darah arteri didekat telapak tangan sebelah kirinya jeonghan, berterima kasihlah pada pemuda itu karena mempercayaiku sebagai dokter kandungan. _Micro chip_ itu mengirimkan ratusan data yang menarik padaku, termasuk lokasi terbaru jeonghan setiap perpindahan lelaki itu barang selangkahpun. Dan kalian tahu bagian apa yang menarik dari ini?..

"..Aku berniat membagi data sosok yang sangat dicintai SCoups tersebut pada seluruh dunia, pada siapapun yang menginginkannya..

"..SCoups adalah budak cinta dari jeonghan, percaya atau tidak ia mencintai teman masa kecilnya itu sejak belasan tahun yang lalu dan baru saja terbalas beberapa tahun yang silam..

"..Tak perlu melukainya secara fisik, atau menyakiti perasaannya secara verbal..

"..SCoups akan kalang kabut menemukan dunia menemukan keluarga kecil bahagianya dengan mata memincing..

"..Dia akan menggila setiap kali mencoba melindungi pemuda tersebut..

"..Dan itu adalah siksaan seumur hidup yang harus ia lalui sampai dipenghujung umurnya."

Seokjin menyudahi penjelesannya, melempar senyuman berarti pada seluruh rekan – rekannya yang disambut riuh oleh mereka. Berdiri kemudian bertepuk tangan heboh atas ide cemerlang yang baru saja seokjin cetuskan, seolah pemuda itu menemukan penakhluk nuklir yang akan menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kepunahan suatu hari nanti.

"Demi tuhan, Jin kau sangat cerdas." –Hyungsik

"Tidak heran jika Rap Monster bertekuk lutut padamu." –Hanbin, mengerlingkan matanya pada namjoon yang kemudian mendatangkan seruan tak terima dari sosok tersebut, sedang seokjin menunduk, menutupi semburat dipipinya –ia sedang merona-.

"Terpujilah otak cerdas Jin." –Jisung

"Baiklah. Kalian teruslah memuji Jin hingga Rap Monster menelan kalian hidup – hidup satu persatu, oh ayolah kawan kalian akan membuatnya terbunuh oleh rasa cemburu." –Jaebum menyahuti ucapan jisung, mengerjap lucu saat mendapati namjoon yang menatapnya sengit.

"Hei berhentilah kalian. JB! B.I! Jangan menggoda RM." –Eunkwang, walau tak menampik dirinya juga tertawa atas reaksi namjoon atas godaan yang dilontar oleh hanbin dan jaebum, tidak juga munafik bahwa ia menikmatinya, kapan lagi melihat namjoon yang terkenal akan keseriusannya itu mencebik bibirnya jengkel –kekanakan-. Tidak hanya dirinya, hampir separuh dari mereka ikut tertawa, walau tidak heboh.

"Bagaimana Richard?"

Suara _bass_ khas yifan mengalun tenang, menenggelamkan keriuhan yang baru saja tercipta seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Menanyakan pendapat sang adik yang sedari tadi tidak ikut andil atas kehebohan tersebut.

"Aku sangat menyukai idemu Jin. Tetapi, bolehkah aku bertanya? Apakah _micro chip_ itu dapat dihancurkan sewaktu – waktu?"

"Tidak semudah itu menghancurkannya Richard, jika kau mengkhawatirkan rapuhnya benda tersebut. Hanya aku, JHope dan Rap Monster yang mampu membumi hanguskannya." Sahut seokjin berbangga diri.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, tak pernah menemukan dirinya merasa kecewa atas kinerja orang – orang yang terlibat dalam 'inti' Black Angel.

Walau tak menemukan dirinya kecewa, pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh ke masa lalu, dimana ialah yang menjadi sumber kekecewaan sejati bagi Black Angel yang sesungguhnya.

 _"Aku telah bersumpah untuk berada disampingmu bahkan setelah kau merasa muak padaku, chanyeol-ah"_

 _"Dan sekarang aku mengusirmu dari kehidupanku, artinya kau memang harus pergi."_

 _"Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi aku berjanji akan membantumu semampuku."_

 _"Kaulah masalahnya baekhyun! Aku muak padamu! Aku bahkan membencimu!"_

Chanyeol mengingatnya dengan jelas, dimana saat baekhyun yang telah tersadar dari komanya setelah rangkaian operasi yang ia lalui –operasi yang dipimpin oleh chanyeol-. Pemuda dengan surai sewarna kayu eboni –baekhyun acap kali mengganti warna rambutnya- itu menghampirinya, menangis dihadapannya dengan jutaan permohonan yang menyulut emosi chanyeol. Bukan. Bukan karena chanyeol sudah membenci baekhyun, justru sebaliknya, ia membenci dirinya yang bahkan membuat baekhyun meneteskan air matanya yang berharga.

Saat itu, hanya chanyeol yang tahu bagaimana kemelut hatinya yang berjuang untuk bersikap tegas pada baekhyun, menolak kehadiran sosok yang sangat ia cintai tersebut agar keselamatannya tak lagi terancam. Mungkin cukup chanyeol sajalah yang menyimpan rahasia kecil ini, dimana kala itu hati kecilnya terus menggaungkan nama baekhyun yang katanya telah ia ukir dijantungnya, memberontak pada ego yang mendesaknya bertindak logis sesuai rencana.

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku chanyeol-ah."_

 _"Aku bahkan telah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang kucintai. Pergilah dan berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat."_

 _"Tidak mau!"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi."_

Chanyeol meringis, mengingat bagaimana kala itu ia bertindak sangat kejam pada malaikat kecintaannya tersebut, walau sebenarnya ia bahkan tak beranjak dari sana barang semili pun, memperhatikan dalam diam, sampai menghubungi sehun untuk menjemput baekhyun **nya** , tak ingin pemuda itu terpekur di lantai karenanya.

Tidak. Bukan dirinya yang pantas merasa terluka, baekhyun bahkan masih bersedia berjuang untuknya sekalipun ia menulikan telinga atas hembusan kabar tersebut, tak tahu harus bagaimana menertawakan dirinya yang begitu _egois_ , juga otak dangkalnya yang mengambil keputusan ceroboh tanpa ragu.

"Aku ingin mengadili SCoups saat Flower Bee berada disini."

Suaranya mengurai udara, membuat seluruh dari anggota inti Black Angel tertegun, memandangnya dengan raut wajah pritahin yang membuatnya muak setengah mati.

"Aku tahu Flower Bee tidak akan pulih dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku juga ingin menghukum diriku atas masalah ini. Jadi..

"..bisakah kalian memberikanku lebih banyak waktu untuk itu?"

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan SCoups? Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya selama menunggu Flower Bee kembali?" –Jiwon

"Kita tidak mungkin mengurungnya." –Jinhwan

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, benar juga, pikirnya.

"Kita bisa melepaskannya, seolah membebaskannya lalu _surprise_! Kita menangkapnya kembali serta memberinya kejutan yang selanjutnya." –Jinyoung

"Bagaimana mungkin?" –Peniel

"Tentu saja mungkin, aku yakin Rap Monster memiliki lebih dari satu _micro chip_ yang semacam itu, bukankah begitu Rap Monster?" –Jinyoung

Namjoon yang sedari tadi terbenam diantara pemikirannya kini mengulum senyum simpul, didahului oleh rekan berbeda wilayahnya tersebut membuatnya merasa sedikit malu.

"Benar. Junior Benar. Aku memiliki setidaknya dua cadangan, aku bisa meminta JHope memasangnya pada SCoups." Sahutnya seraya menatap hoseok yang kini mengangguk secara berulang dan teratur, seolah tahu bahwa namjoon akan mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Bukankah itu kejutan yang manis?" –Jaebum

"Oho. Kata manis itu merujuk pada hal apa JB? Kejutannya atau orang yang mencetuskannya?" –Minhyuk

"Ku pikir anak panah _cupid_ telah melesat diantara kita." –Eunkwang

"Tidak. Aku tidak." Sahutnya gugup, sedang jinyoung hanya menggulirkan kelereng beriris _dark brown_ nya jengah, menutupi detak jantungnya tak beraturan –nyatanya ia juga tersipu malu-.

Setelah melalui proses saling tukaran pikiran yang sangat – sangat panjang dan melelahkan, mereka akhirnya menyetujui usulan Jinyoung tanpa ragu, menanam kembali kepercayaan mereka yang sempat hancur lebur dikunyah masa saat chanyeol menentukan keputusan yang sampai detik ini masih mereka sayangkan.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol kembali bersuara setelah menutup rapat bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Ketika rekan – rekannya saling melemparkan argumen lalu memperdebatkannya dengan alasan – alasan lain untuk mendukung sang empu yang saling beradu mulut, chanyeol enggan turut serta bersama mereka, ia hanya menyimak satu persatu kalimat yang terlontar frontal dari mulut mereka, sesekali ia mendapati mereka saling menatap sengit, kemudian seolah tersadar, mereka menghela napas dan meminta maaf.

Tidak. Bukan. Bukan karena chanyeol yang takut terseret derasnya arus yang berbahaya tersebut, ia hanya ingin menjadi pihak yang mendengarkan kali ini, memahami apa yang sebenarnya keluarga tak sedarahnya ini ingin tunjukkan, yang selama ini cukup lama ia hiraukan.

Setelah perundingan itu telah usai, ia memilih untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang telah ia simpan dengan apik didalam benaknya, sembari menguasai diri yang hampir terpekur disana akibat beratnya beban _rasa bersalah_ yang menggelayuti pundaknya selama ini.

"Terima kasih telah berada disisiku sampai saat ini. Aku tahu, baru menyadarinya kemarin, omong – omong..

"..Bagaimana aku sangat mengabaikan perihal kalian dan tenggelam dalam kubangan penuh sesal setelahnya, aku mengecewakan kalian tanpa pernah bertanya, bersikap seolah – olah aku adalah makhluk tuhan yang paling tangguh dimuka bumi ini, menutup mata setiap kali kalian mencoba untuk menyadarkanku..

"..Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat atau bahkan sangat terlambat, tetapi aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua..

"..Maaf telah menyakiti perasaan kalian selama ini..

"..Maaf telah mengabaikan kalian..

"..Dan maaf karena meninggalkan kalian dibarisan belakang sedangkan aku dengan sombongnya berjuang sendirian dibaris terdepan, selayaknya menganggap kalian tak pantas terluka, bukan maksudku mengatai kalian lemah..

"..Hanya saja aku berpikir untuk tidak melibatkan banyak pihak, dan nyatanya aku sangat – sangat salah. Sejak awal masalah ini bukan tercipta untukku seorang, ini adalah masalah Black Angel karena Flower Bee juga bagian dari kita."

Cukup lama hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, yang mana membuat hembusan angin bahkan terdengar selayaknya sedang berbisik – bisik heboh. Mungkin saja angin kini tengah berceloteh riang pada dedaunan, menyampaikan kabar tentang betapa rapuhnya seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Richard, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Mungkin saja aku juga akan melakukan hal sama jika berada di posisimu." –Minhyuk turut andil kali ini, mengusik kejayaan sang angin dan menggantikannya dengan lantunan kata penuh simpati disetiap sukunya.

"Benar. Kita tidak akan roboh hanya karena gerimis seperti ini, kita telah melalui badai hebat yang meluluh lantakkan segalanya tetapi lihat? Kita bahkan masih mampu berdiri tegap setelahnya. Richard, jika kau berpikir ini adalah salahmu, maka itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Sahut yifan, menggulirkan sepasang onix indahnya untuk mengamati chanyeol dari sudut matanya, cukup seperti itu.

"Lagipula kau telah kembali **'pulang'**." Lanjutnya, seiring atensinya teralihkan kedepan, menemukan rekan – rekannya yang memandang haru kearah sang adik.

"Biarlah ini tetap menjadi rahasia diantara kita, bagaimana hangatnya keluarga kecil ini dalam berperilaku, bagaimana pemimpin kita meminta maaf karena telah melukai perasaan kita walaupun ia tak perlu melakukannya, bagaimana cara kita saling menyayangi dengan khas kita yang agaknya tidak mudah dipahami oleh orang lain..

"..Richard? Kau adalah pemimpin terbaik sepanjang masa. Membangun 'rumah' untuk 'keluarga kecil'. Tidak semua orang beruntung memiliki 'rumah' sehangat Black Angel, karena kita bersaudara, yang saling melindungi..

"..Richard? Kami memaafkanmu. Kaulah sang tuan rumah, yang menciptakan rumah yang sangat nyaman ini untuk kami, kaulah alasan kami masih bertahan."

Disambut sorak bahagia, untaian kalimat yang hyungsik rangkai telah usai, seluruh dari mereka hampir menangis; sangat tersentuh, ucapan hyungsik yang seolah menyadarkan mereka jika selama ini mereka berbeda dari yang lain.

Hal yang membuat mereka tampak kokoh dan tak terkalahkan dari luar bukanlah karena kemampuan mereka yang mumpuni ataupun wawasan yang luas, mereka sampai dipuncak kejayaan karena mereka adalah keluarga, saudara tak sedarah yang saling mengasihi, merangkul satu sama lain dan berjuang **bersama – sama** .

"Teman – teman, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." -Ilhoon bukannya ingin merusak _euforia_ yang kini sedang berlangsung, salahkan fokusnya yang kini beralih pada sekelompok remaja yang sedari tadi duduk disudut ruangan seraya bermuka masam.

"Ah.."

Sekali dua kali mereka mengangguk ketika tersadar ada 'orang lain' diantara mereka, salah seorang diantara mereka bahkan beranjak dan mendekati sekelompok remaja tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Hei? Apa kalian takut?"

Seokjin yang memiliki sikap keibuan kini tengah mengulas senyum tulus kepada sekelompok remaja tersebut yang diikuti dengan geraman rendah namjoon yang tampaknya tak senang jika beberapa orang asing menikmati senyuman yang selalu membuatnya jatuh lagi dan lagi pada pesona seorang seokjin.

"Kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian." Lanjutnya, kemudian mengambil kembali posisi awalnya –duduk disebelah kanan namjoon-.

Yuta menoleh untuk menemukan ekspresi berbeda dari teman – temannya, beberapa dari mereka menggeleng pelan, berusaha agar tak terlihat jelas, sedangkan beberapa lainnya menunduk dalam seraya memainkan kancing baju mereka, yuta tahu bahwa kini teman – temannya tengah dilanda perasaan gusar tak berkesudahan.

 **"Moon Taeil , usiaku 15 tahun dan aku adalah anggota yang tertua ."**

Sebagai yang paling dewasa taeil mengambil alih, memperkenalkan namanya dengan lantang kemudian mempersilahkan adik – adiknya untuk melanjutkan sesi itu.

 **"John Seo-"**

Taeyong mencubit pinggang Johnny dengan gemas, karena teman sejawatnya itu masih saja berlagak dengan nama kebaratannya.

 **"Maksudku Seo Youngho, dan usiaku 14 tahun."**

 **"Lee Taeyong, 14 tahun, aku _leader_ dari kelompokku ."**

 **"Nakamoto Yuta, 14 tahun ."**

 **"Qian Kun, Kim Doyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, 13 tahun ."**

 **"Jung Jaehyun, Dong Sicheng, 12 tahun ."**

"Masih terlalu muda."

Junhoe mengumbar seringaian tipis sembari menggumamkan 3 buah kata yang terdengar menyeramkan bagi yuta dan teman – temannya.

"Benar sekali, sangat muda dan berpotensi." Sahut namjon, seraya berdiri dengan tegap lalu melangkah pasti menuju ketengah ruangan untuk mendapatkan seluruh perhatian dari anggota inti Black Angel.

"Perkenalkanlah mereka yang akan menjadi anggota inti selanjutnya-"

"TUNGGU! Apa maksudmu? Diwilayah mana mereka akan ditempatkan? Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana sembrononya mereka tadi?"

Jelas jinhwan berkomentar pedas setelah memotong kalimat namjoon tanpa ampun, mata sipitnya tampak melotot berserta kilatan marah yang terlihat jelas disana.

"Tenanglah Jay, izinkan aku menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu kalimatku."

Jinhwan mendengus keras, walau ia kembali merapatkan bibirnya kuat – kuat, berusaha menahan emosi yang mengkelakar dalam dadanya.

"Mereka akan diletakkan diwilayah pusat, mereka akan dilatih dan diawasi oleh Richard sendiri. _Neo Culture Technology_ adalah grup besutan pemerintah dalam menemukan solusi 'dampak perang' yang dikhawatirkan suatu hari akan terjadi. Taeyong, selaku _leader_ dari mereka, ku pikir kau berhak menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang diri kalian."

Taeyong mungkin harus berlapang dada saat pria yang ia ketahui namanya adalah Rap Monster tersebut memberikan waktu sebanyak mungkin padanya untuk menjelaskan identitas juga informasi pribadi mereka, walau dengan perasaan berat hati ia tetap melaksanakan penawaran dengan kesan mengancam tersebut karena oh! Ayolah! Mereka bahkan tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kami adalah Neo Culture Technology , kami akan berhenti tumbuh setelah 10 tahun mendatang, mereka ingin menciptakan generasi X , generasi dimana umat manusia berhenti tumbuh di usia yang menurut mereka _Ideal_ , karena itu kami memiliki rentang umur yang berbeda – beda..

"..Mereka sangat kejam, memasukkan kami kedalam lab untuk percobaan secara berulang – ulang, sangat menyakitkan, sungguh..

"..Tetapi kami bertahan sampai sejauh ini dan berhasil kabur..

"..Ini mungkin salahku, tetapi Kim Jungwoo dan Wong Yukhei tidak berhasil lolos dan ikut bersama kami, bersama 3 orang anak lagi yang aku tidak tahu namanya, mereka mungkin akan menghukum mereka setelah upaya kabur tersebut..

"..Demi membayarkan rasa bersalah, aku dan teman – temanku mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari hingga bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawari pekerjaan mudah, sangat mudah katanya, tanpa mengetahui apapun kami menerimanya dengan senang hati, berharap dapat mengumpul pundi – pundi uang untuk kembali ke pusat penelitian tersebut dan menyelamatkan mereka dari tempat mengerikan itu..

"..Kami bekerja pada organisasi _The Phantom_ yang dipimpin _Mr . Anonim ,_ kami tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, mereka bilang bahwa beliau adalah orang baik sehingga berbesar hati menampung kami yang hanyalah gelandangan kala itu..

"..Nyatanya mereka adalah kelompok kriminal yang berhasil mengedalikan pasar gelap juga narkoba, dikenal sebagai kartel narkoba terbesar ketiga dinegeri ini membuat setiap anggotanya harus cekatan dalam segala hal..

"..Karena kami masih terlalu muda dan dianggap tak mampu memahami pemasaran, mereka seringkali memerintahkan kami untuk bekerja sebagai pesuruh bagi orang – orang yang rela membayar mahal untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan tanpa mengotori tangan mereka sendiri..

"..Dunia ini kejam, aku juga tidak bisa roboh begitu saja, aku harus menjalaninya, begitupula dengan teman - temanku."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Taeyong memaparkan rangkaian kisah hidupnya bersama teman – teman seperjuangnya.

"Kalau begitu, bergabunglah dengan kami."

"Dan meninggalkan organisasi sebesar _The Phantom_? Kalian bisa memberi kami apa?"

 **Brak!**

 **Prang!**

 **Klontang!**

Dari segala sudut ruangan tersebut terdengar bunyi bantingan yang jelas disengaja oleh beberapa pihak, sumpah serapah hampir bersahut – sahutan sebelum yang tertua menengahi.

"Tenanglah, mereka hanya bocah yang tak lebih dari 15 tahun."

Kris merotasi matanya malas, emosinya juga hampir tersulut karena ucapan lantang tersebut, namun bersyukurlah karena otaknya masih berteman baik dengan logika sehingga ia langsung menyudahi amarahnya yang menggebu – gebu dan juga mencoba melerai rekan – rekannya.

"Kami hanyalah organisasi keluarga yang siap memberikanmu kehangatan. Organisasi kami sangat kecil, tetapi kami bergerak dalam segala aspek." Lanjutnya, mencoba melembutkan nada bicaranya, walau suaranya yang bergetar sangat jelas terdengar sebab amarahnya yang ia redam.

Taeil kini berdiri dibarisan terdepan bersama taeyong, johnny, serta yuta karena adik – adik mereka beringsut takut ketika menemukan seluruh penghuni ruangan ini memicing tajam kearah mereka seolah ingin menguliti mereka hidup – hidup saat itu juga. Ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga, nyalinya menciut seiring menyadari bahwa sudah sangat terlambat untuk kembali.

"Kalian hanyalah organisasi kecil lantas mengapa memaksa kami untuk ikut bersama kalian?" Teil menyahut, walau suaranya sedikit teredam karena ia memang mengucapkannya dengan takut – takut.

"Oh tampaknya ada yang salah paham disini." –Junhoe

"Kris, ini salahmu karena kau terlalu merendah sehingga bocah – bocah ini memandang tinggi diri mereka sendiri." –Donghuck

"Merendah untuk meroket." –Jiwon

"Baik. Kris benar, kami hanyalah organisasi kecil yang tidak memiliki pengaruh, tetapi hei! Bocah yang bernama Lee Taeyong, katakanlah pada siapapun yang berada di _The Phantom_ bahwa kalian baru saja kembali dari markas utama Black Angel yang dihadiri oleh seluruh _dewan_ dan _petinggi_ nya atau sekalian saja sampaikan salam kami pada Mr. Anonim kebanggangmu itu." –Jinyoung

"Dan aku yakin mereka akan lari terbirit – birit setelah mendengarnya." –Hoseok

Chanyeol sudah pusing bukan kepalang, nyatanya sekelompok pemuda itu memiliki keahlian memancing amarah orang lain dengan mudah. Dan sebagai catatan bahwa setiap anggota Black Angel memiliki harga diri terlampau tinggi, sehingga penghinaan seperti ini hanyalah percobaan bunuh diri bagi mereka sendiri.

Berterimakasihlah pada _dewi fortuna_ yang tampaknya berada dipihak Taeyong dan teman – temannya, karena chanyeol masih menginginkan sekelompok remaja itu hidup – hidup untuk ia bentuk menjadi _Alpha Werewolf_ yang mematikan kedepannya, sehingga ia tidak mengeluarkan senjata api kesayangannya –yang berjenis _Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum_ yang dikenal sangat mematikan itu dari tempatnya bersarang; dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan– untuk melubangi kepala besar _(re:besar kepala,sombong)_ mereka satu - persatu.

"Hei bocah!"

Chanyeol yang agaknya malas kini bangkit seutuhnya dari singgahsananya, tidak berniat mendekati selayaknya sang kakak, ia hanya berdiri dengan membebaskan aura mematikannya yang pekat, dapat ia saksikan bagaimana yang muda semakin beringsut dibalik tubuh kakak – kakak mereka.

"Aku adalah pemimpin Black Angel. Jika _The Phantom_ kebangganmu merupakan _kartel narkoba_ terbesar ketiga dinegara ini, apalah daya Black Angel yang merupakan penguasa pasar internasional yang ditakuti diseluruh ASIA dan bahkan bergerilya di eropa dan amerika dalam segala bidang dan ketahuilah nak, kami bahkan mengendalikan negeri ini dengan cara yang tak terlihat. Mungkin Mr. Anonim-mu itu memang sangat baik hati sehingga mau **menampung** kalian di **kelompok** nya, apalah aku ini, yang ingin **merangkul** kalian di **keluarga** ku..

"..renungkanlah apa yang baru saja aku katakan..

"..Kuharap tidak ada sesal diantara kita."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring kala menyudahi kalimatnya, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pergulatan batin terjadi diantara anak – anak tersebut, yang memiliki garis usia lebih tua merengkuh adik – adik mereka, mencoba menenangkan mereka walau percuma saja karena chanyeol bahkan mendengar beberapa pekikan tertahan yang lolos dari mulut yang termuda.

"Izinkan kami memikirkannya tuan. Beri kami waktu." Johnny berucap singkat, pupilnya bergetar takut seiring matanya yang bersibobrok dengan netra arang chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian memikirkannya. Jangan terlalu lama, oke? Aku tidak suka menunggu."

"Baik tuan."

Kembali hening menyeruak diantara mereka, menginvasi setiap ruang kosong disana namun chanyeol dengan gagahnya kembali mengusir keberadaanya dan menyuarakan sebuah perintah bagi yang lain.

"Baiklah, JB, B.I, dan Eunkwang, kalian bertugas untuk menjelaskan apa maksud diundangnya bocah – bocah ini pada rekan – rekan kalian yang tampaknya masih sangat bingung."

"Baik."

"Dan Rap Monster, Jin, dan juga JHope tolong bereskan SCoups untukku, kita akan menemuinya di lain waktu."

"Baik."

"Kris? Evilkyu memerintahkanmu untuk menghadiri rapat internasional PBB guna memperkuat kedudukan kita."

"Tck, baiklah, aku pergi."

Setelahnya chanyeol memilih bungkam dengan mata elangnya yang meliar, menyiasati segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Tuan, kami ingin bergabung dengan satu syarat.."

"Baiklah, kami pasti akan memenuhinya."

"Kami ingin kalian untuk ..."

"APA?!" –Koor seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut, terkejut bukan main.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **[byunniekun] ::** _yeay aku juga seneng bisa update hehe~/ seneng dapat respon yang sebegini baikknyaaa ^^/ marii berteman kaka^^_

 **[PSCH] ::** _Terima kasih banyak hehe :") / makasih sekali lagi untuk apresiasi nya, aku kaya senang bukan main untuk nerima itu semua./_

* * *

Hi, it's me^^

Penulis yang sangat menyayangi pembaca **nya , _Ranflame._**

Aku kembali dengan _fast update._ Kenapa? Tanya dong kenapa *maksa*

Yap! Betul sekali! *sok tau*, aku _fast update_ karena aku 'terlalu semangat' hehe, ya itu juga setelah ngeliat reviews nya kalian, ugh, jadi aku langsung kebanjiran inspirasi *muka serius* . aku persembahkan *sok oke* **love scenario** untuk kalian. Muah :*

 **Curhat Mode ON (Informal) :**

Aku sebenarnya udah nge'stuck' di chapter 03 karena kehabisan ide atau lupa jalan cerita yang udah ku rangkai sejak lama, kaya putus semangat juga kan, ngerasa karya ku jelek dan ga punya daya tarik, tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar, mungkin satu atau dua orang yang menikmati FF ku dan aku sangat – sangat berterima kasih sampai rasanya kepingin meluk satu persatu pembaca FF ku termasuk sahabatku sendiri, aku tahu di termasuk sahabatku sendiri, aku tahu dia tetap support aku untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini dan buat aku semangat bukan main.

Setiap kali update aku tetap deg – degan *lebay*, dalam hati "apa ffku kebosenin ya" atau yang lain – lain, aku ga marah untuk yang memilih jadi silent reader karena itu wajar tapi aku tetap sayang para pembacaku hehe *orangnya penyayang nih* dan aku sangat – sangat berterima kasih untuk yang setia membaca FF ini sampai sekarang, ngeluangin waktu dan uwah. Pokoknya makasih baaaaaanyaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk. Aku sayang kalian semua. ({})

Big love

 ** _Ranflame_**

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **Terimakasih terkhusus untuk kalian masih setia untuk membaca _love scenario_ dari awal sampai sekarang, love you :***

* * *

 **Maaf jikalau ceritanya bersinggungan dengan beberapa hal.**

 **Maaf jika agak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf kalau slow update.**

* * *

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[MARI BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	9. Chapter 9 : Getting Closer

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol **& **Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Crime, Hurt&Comfort

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

 **Backsound "Rest Of My Life by Bruno Mars"**

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus pelan menciptakan bisikan lembut serupa gemirisik dedaunan, tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada selembar kertas yang ia pegang erat, pemuda bersurai kelam kini tersenyum lembut, matanya berkilat hingga membuat siapapun tahu bahwa ia sedang bahagia.

"Jadi? Perihal apa yang membuatmu datang jauh – jauh kemari?"

Seseorang menghampirinya, dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir _Green Tea_ yang mengepulkan asap tipis pertanda bahwa teh tersebut masihlah hangat.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin bertamu sesekali. Ku pikir aku tidak perlu alasan kuat untuk mengunjungimu." Sahutnya, menyambut kehadiran sang tuan rumah.

Sang tuan rumah berdecih, kemudian meletakkan cangkir teh untuknya secara perlahan, takut – takut jika teh tersebut akan tumpah dan mengenai dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian memberikan lembaran kertas yang lusuh karena ulahnya –ia merematnya berulang kali-. Joonmyeon menatapnya, bertanya melalui pandangan mereka yang saling bertabrakan, ia hanya mengangguk kecil, meminta yang lebih tua untuk sejenak membacanya.

Ketika Joonmyeon tenggelam dalam tulisan – tulisan tersebut, ia memilih untuk meneguk teh hijau hangatnya. ' _ah dia mencampurnya dengan madu_ ' pikirnya tersenyum kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun **nya** juga sering sekali memadu-padankan antara teh hijau dengan madu, tetapi itu dulu, iya dulu sekali, sebelum badai menerjang kehidupan mereka dan meluluh lantakkan segalanya,hanya menyisakan puing – puing tak berarti.

Air muka Joonmyeon mengeruh dan ia dapat memahami alasan dibalik perubahan ekspresi tersebut. Tampak rahang Joonmyeon semakin tegas dan binar cemerlangnya menyala – nyala, bibir tipisnya masih mengatup rapat seolah menyimpan ribuan cerita yang jika ia paparkan akan menghambiskan waktu berhari – hari.

"Chanyeol? Aku tidak tahu **kau segila ini**."

Joonmyeon bergumam lirih, setelah meremat selembar kertas yang dipegangnya, kilatan amarah memancar terang dari sepasang obsidian indahnya.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

Sahutnya, berupaya mengatur emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, kecewa, sedih, marah, semua bercampur menjadi satu hingga menimbulkan perasaan sesak yang ia tak mengerti mengapa. Awalnya ia sangat – sangat bahagia, pikirnya ia telah menemukan ide brilian yang luar biasa _hebatnya_ , lalu kuatnya perasaan itu roboh dihantam kenyataan yang tak kalah luar biasa _memilukannya_.

Kemudian, ia menarik napas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya dengan cara yang sama pula. Ada perasaan bersalah yang bersarang dalam dadanya, namun ia menepisnya dengan cepat, mengedepankan egonya untuk kembali melangkah.

"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol _-ah_. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Bukan kau-"

"Sama saja, sekalipun kau meminta Yixing itu sama saja artinya kau memintaku. Dia adalah tunanganku jika kau lupa."

" _Hyung_."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum simpul, ia tak lagi melanjuti kalimatnya. Joonmyeon yang meledak – ledak bukanlah hal yang baru baginya, namun kali ini terasa berbeda, Joonmyeon bahkan menggeram sekali dua kali untuk memberitahukan padanya bahwa ia tidak menerima alasan apapun.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak tahu diri dengan menyeret Joonmyeon bersama tunangannya kedalam masalah Black Angel, walau dalam hatinya mengasihani Joonmyeon tetapi ia juga tak lagi ingin kembali, tidak ada jalan pulang baginya kali ini.

"Chanyeol _-ah_. Bukan maksud hatiku untuk mengusirmu, tetapi bisakah kau pergi?"

Yang lebih tua ingin mengakhiri obrolan singkat mereka dengan beranjak dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk pergi, namun Chanyeol yang jauh - jauh datang kemari tidak bergeming barang se-sentipun, ia kemari bukan untuk pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku dengan cara yang keras, yeol _-ah_."

"Bahkan sekalipun jika kau berkehendak memanggil polisi untuk mengusirku, aku tidak akan pergi dari ini."

"Demi tuhan Chanyeol, jangan membuatku marah."

Dengan hati yang berat ia berdiri, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, mata elangnya menatap sendu Joonmyeon hingga pemuda tersebut membuang mukanya, enggan terpengaruh oleh kesedihan yang terpancar dari sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Bukannya melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Chanyeol memilih untuk bersimpuh di hadapan Joonmyeon, mempertemukan kedua lulutnya dengan lantai marmer yang dingin tanpa peduli sakit yang ia dapatkan setelahnya. Tubuhnya mengalami tremor hebat, sebelum suaranya mengambil alih atensi Joonmyeon seluruhnya.

Joonmyeon yang terkejut, langsung diserang rasa bersalah, kedua tangannya yang bebas ia ulurkan untuk meminta Chanyeol kembali berdiri.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini Chanyeol? Kenapa kau senang sekali bermain – main dengan api?"

Ucapnya, masih tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran yang lebih muda. Joonmyeon bukanlah pria yang di anugerahi hati sekeras baja, ia luluh begitu saja melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Chanyeol. Barangkali memang benar bahwa pria yang dulunya berjulukan _Happy Virus_ itu tengah dilanda nestapa, pikirnya.

"Hei? Ada apa ini? Joonmyeon apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol?"

Lantunan kalimat bersumber dari sosok penuh kelembutan yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka, berdiri sembari bertolak pinggang dan menatap nyalang kearah Joonmyeon.

"Yixing, duduklah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sahut Joonmyeon, seraya obsidian nya meredup dan menyorot Chanyeol sarat akan lelah.

Yang disebutkan namanya hanya menurut, menyamankan posisinya setelah menduduki salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja kaca tersebut.

"Nah, Chanyeol _-ah_ kau boleh mengadu padaku tentang apa – apa saja yang telah dilakukan Joonmyeon selagi aku berada di dapur tadi."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, ujarannya yang tak bersambut baik dari orang yang dituju membuatnya sedikit bingung, yang ia tahu Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang akan mengabaikan teguran orang lain dengan mudahnya namun kali ini berbeda dan Yixing tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Yixing _-ah_. Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuan kita, lebih tepatnya kau."

Kepalanya terteleng ke sisi kiri, untuk menemukan Joonmyeon yang memberikannya sorot penuh akan sesal juga rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Chanyeol _-ah_? Bisakah kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya padaku? Aku tidak butuh perantara di antara kita. Dan kau tahu itu." Ucap Yixing, mengumbar senyumnya yang membawa keteduhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, agak ragu diawal namun tetap melanjutkannya. Air matanya telah mengering hingga meninggalkan bekas tak kentara di pipinya, ia mengusapnya sesekali untuk memberikan sugesti bahwa ia telah selesai dengan segala kecamuk di pikirannya.

"Aku ingin Yixing _hyung_ untuk memberikanku akses Laboratorium Nasional Departemen Energi Korea Selatan. Aku ingin membebaskan beberapa objek penelitian, tiga atau lebih."

Chanyeol berupaya menjelaskan kehendak diri, tak dipungkiri sisi tenang dalam dirinya tengah dikuasai ketakutan yang tak biasa ketika netra arangnya menangkap Yixing dengan mata membulat penuh dan menatapnya syok.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu ini sangat sulit. Jika sangat mustahil bagi kita untuk mendapatkan akses itu, maka izinkanlah aku memasuki server Lab tersebut, meretasnya selama 5 menit. _Hyung_. Aku tahu ini sangat gila, tetapi bisakah?"

"Itu artinya kau memintaku untuk menculik objek penelitianku sendiri? Begitu?"

" _Hyung?_ Kau yang meneliti mereka?"

"Tidak Chanyeol _-ah_ , itu hanya kiasan, tetapi itu sama saja."

"Aku membutuhkan mereka, _hyung_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Baekhyun."

"Ingin membuat pasukan _elite_ khusus untuk Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan Chanyeol, kau bisa membentuknya tanpa harus menceburkan diri dalam api yang marak."

"Tidak _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu jika beberapa dari objek penelitianmu telah melarikan diri. Mereka mengeluh padaku jika kalian benar – benar kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan! Mereka menderita _hyung_! Sangat menderita!"

Yixing terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Ia merupakan kepala Laboratorium Nasional di negeri ini, namun ia bahkan tidak mengetahui fakta kecil tersebut, ia hanya menerima hasil penelitian yang terperinci berupa data – data di selembaran kertas atau _file_ yang kemudian untuk ia analisis kembali.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jangan mengada – ada Chanyeol _-ah_ , aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tetapi agaknya ini sudah keterluan."

"Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri _hyung_."

"Percayalah padaku. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berbohong, kau bisa menyiksaku dengan mengambil Baekhyun dari hidupku untuk selamanya jika kau mau, tetapi untuk sementara ini kau harus mempercayaiku."

Yixing mendesah frustasi, ia tahu bahwa tunangan Joonmyeon yang berasal dari cina itu tengah bergelut dengan batinnya. Mimik wajah pemuda itu kian menyendu, juga kelereng matanya basah –dihiasi kristal bening-, namun itu tidak membuat Chanyeol berubah pikiran, tidak selagi ia membawa dua beban berat di pundaknya.

"Ayahku pernah berkata 'nak, kau tahu apa yang dilihat dari pria dewasa? Dan apa yang di dapat dipegang dari mereka?' 'pria dewasa dilihat dari moralnya, dan kau bisa memegang ucapan mereka jika mereka adalah pria dewasa yang sejatinya'. Aku hanya ingin memegang janji – janjiku pada Baekhyun dan anak – anak tak berdosa yang telah kalian jadikan penelitian." Lanjutnya, bergumam.

Chanyeol merasakan tenggorokannya kering, hingga tangannya terulur untuk meraih cangkir teh tersebut kembali, namun aksinya itu dihentikan oleh Yixing, pria itu memegang lengannya erat hingga ia merasa sedikit sakit.

"Chanyeol _-ah_. Aku harap kau tidak berbohong. Aku akan membantumu, tetapi berjanjilah untuk menyelamatkan semuanya."

"Sss-mmuaa?"

Chanyeol mungkin harus berterima kasih karena Yixing tidak membiarkannya minum terlebih dahulu karena ia dikejutkan dengan permohonan Yixing, mungkin saja ia akan menyemburkan teh hijau itu jika ia meminumnya.

"Ya. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membuka seluruh akses untukmu. Aku hanya akan membuka _link_ ku yang terhubung langsung dengan _server_ utama saat tiba di Lab nantinya, saat itu juga aku memberikan kalian peluang. Tidak lama, mungkin 1 atau 2 menit."

" _Hyung._ Kau memintaku membebaskan semuanya?"

"Ya."

"Setidaknya aku butuh 3 atau 4 menit."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Tetapi kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Tentu tidak _hyung_. Awalnya aku pikir ini sedikit gila, tetapi bukankah tidak adil jika aku hanya menyelamatkan beberapa diantara mereka jika semuanya merasakan penderitaan yang sama."

"Berjanjilah untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari penderitaan itu Chanyeol _-ah_ dan jangan sampai tertangkap polisi."

"Aku bersumpah atas namaku."

"Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga menyaksikan Joonmyeon yang menyesap tehnya dengan khidmat seolah ia tahu bahwa Yixing akan memilih jalan tersebut.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_?"

Panggilnya, hingga yang lebih tua menoleh dan mengulas senyum tipis diwajah tampannya. Chanyeol dapat mengetahui bahwa gejolak batin yang Joonmyeon alami tadi telah mereda, pria itu kini tampak tenang dengan cangkir teh di genggamannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk berterimakasih pada kalian?"

"Tebuslah dosamu pada Baekhyun, dan tebuskan dosaku pada anak – anak yang tak berdosa tersebut." Sahut Yixing, wajahnya masih mendung namun Chanyeol enggan berspekulasi tentang itu, biarlah ia berpura – pura bodoh untuk saat ini.

"Aku akan menyeduh _Jasmine Tea_ untuk kita, ayo masuk, disini sangat dingin."

Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa Joonmyeon hanya mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan mereka hanya menuruti sang tuan rumah yang diikuti kekehan pelan Yixing. Dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol dapat menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda berdarah cina itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, entah untuk menghibur diri atau sekedar menanggapi ajakan Joonmyeon yang terkesan lucu, ia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda bermarga Zhang itu pikirkan, namun Chanyeol yakin pemuda itu mewarisi kemurahan hati dari para penghuni surga. _'tak heran ia memiliki julukan healing unicorn'_ batinnya bersorak.

 _Healing Unicorn yang dikenal juga sebagai lilin._

 _Menyinari tanpa meminta balasan walaupun harus menyiksa dirinya sendiri._

 _Tidak pernah melukai melainkan menyembuhkan tanpa pamrih._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _"Aku ingin kalian untuk membebaskan teman – temanku yang lain."_

 _"APA?!" koor mereka serempak._

 _Semua orang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya masing – masing –walau telah mendapatkan perintah yang mengharuskan mereka bergegas dari sana-, ketika seorang Nakamoto Yuta melancarkan aksinya berbicara lantang di sudut ruangan. Mata bundarnya yang berwarna cokelat tua berbinar, terselip harapan dibalik tatapan polosnya._

 _Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang terkejut diantara mereka, seluruh pria dewasa diruangan tersebut berteriak nyaring tak terima, menatap Yuta dengan sorot mematikan seolah hendak menelan Yuta hidup – hidup saat itu juga._

 _"Jika kalian keberatan apa gunanya kami bergabung menjadi keluarga? Teman – teman kami masih terjebak di tempat yang tak lebih baik daripada neraka dan kami dengan tidak tahu diuntungnya hidup bersenang – senang dibawah naungan kalian? Tidak terima kasih tuan – tuan. Aku lebih memilih untuk ikut tersiksa di dunia luar nan liar." Sambung Taeil, sebagai yang tertua ia lagi – lagi memberanikan diri untuk meluruskan maksud hati dari mereka._

 _"Richard? Ini tidak mungkin! Laboratorium tersebut dinaungi departemen energi korea selatan, yang artinya laboratorium tersebut mendapatkan pengawasan penuh-"_

 _"Tetapi kami berhasil kabur." Sela Sicheng kala Jinhwan berbicara._

 _"Oh terima kasih kau mengingatkanku. Setelah anak – anak ini kabur entah bagaimana caranya, mereka pasti dan akan mengawasi laboratorium tersebut dengan sangat ketat." Lanjut Jinhwan, dengan caranya yang khas ia menyampaikan kegusarannya._

 _"Jay benar. Kita tidak bisa bermain – main dengan pemerintahan sekalipun kita memegang beberapa kendali di sana, namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan dibekuk dan diberi ganjaran hukuman mati. Oh tidak. Aku tidak berniat mati muda tanpa membawa rasa hormat bersamaku." Sahut Youngjae._

 _"Richard? Katakan pada kami kau tidak akan memenuhi keinginan mereka! Aku tahu sekrup diotak mereka hilang satu saat berhasil kabur dari lab tersebut." Peniel ikut – ikutan berkomentar._

 _"Tenanglah kalian." Pinta Eunkwang berusaha mendamaikan rekan – rekannya yang tengah meradang._

 _"Tenang apanya? Mereka ingin membunuh kita secara perlahan – lahan, oh ayolah! Mereka meminta kita untuk bunuh diri secara tidak langsung. Tck, dasar bocah sialan." Sahut Junhoe menggebu – gebu, tak peduli tatapan Eunkwang yang tertuju padanya._

 _"Benar, Ju-ne benar. Ya tuhan, mereka ini." Ucap Hanbin, membenarkan rekan sewilayahnya tersebut._

 _Perdebatan sengit tak lagi terelakkan ketika Eunkwang dan Jisung yang bersama Sungwoon mengajak mereka berdamai dengan kenyataan, melirik sedikit saja sisi positif dari permintaan bocah yang tak lebih dari 15 tahun tersebut._

 _"Kalian tahu bahwa kini usia Sungjae juga hanya 13 tahun! Hei! Lihat putraku bahkan sepantaran dengan mereka dan kalian mengatai bahwa mereka tidak berhak untuk bergabung dengan Black Angel? Sungjae berada disini bukan karena ia adalah putraku dan Eunkwang! Dia berada disini karena ia pantas, begitu juga dengan mereka." Minhyuk yang mengamuk akhirnya ditenangkan oleh putra semata wayangnya sendiri, yaitu Sungjae,"Papa? Jangan membuat Appa malu." begitu ucapnya._

 _"Tidak Sungjae-ya. Appa tidak malu, kau bukan aib sayang. Kau putraku, mereka juga tahu itu." Sahut Eunkwang, menyadarkan putra semata wayangnya tersebut akan posisi yang ia miliki. Ah, Sungjae, satu – satunya alasan mengapa ia menerima ajakan Yifan untuk memasuki dunia segelap Black Angel, ia melarikan diri dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, membawa serta Minhyuk yang tengah mengandung, saat itu percintaan sesama kaum adam sangatlah tabu._

 _"Bahkan Peniel juga masih berusia belia, dan telah membuktikan dirinya ketika membela tanah kita di wilayah utara." –Changsub ikut berkomentar._

 _"Kalian tidak bisa menutup mata setelah mengetahui penderitaan mereka." – Sungwoon_

 _"Dan mencari malaikat maut itu sendiri? Berjumpa dengannya lalu mengatakan 'hei, bawa aku, aku sudah bosan hidup' begitu?!" – Jiwon_

 _"Mereka hanyalah bocah ingusan, mereka hanya berani menggertak jika merasa terancam!" –Donghyuk_

 _"Menurut kalian mereka pantas?! Tidakkah kalian ingat perjuangan kalian untuk menduduki posisi ini?!" –Junhoe_

 _"Demi tuhan! Tidakkah kalian memiliki rasa iba?!" –Minhyun_

 _"Hi man, kau bertanya rasa iba pada iblis?" –Jinhwan_

 _"Mereka hanyalah anak – anak lugu yang penuh pederitaan." –Minhyuk_

 _" **TENANGLAH KALIAN!** "_

 _Bersama bunyi gebrakan meja, suara Chanyeol yang dalam menggelegar diruangan bernuansa klasik tersebut, meredam seluruh pertikaian yang sempat tejadi dalam hitungan detik. Mata beriris jelaganya menajam bak mata elang, menatap awas terhadap mereka._

 _Aura kematiannya yang hitam pekat merembes pula dari tubuhnya, menciptakan atmosfer beku diantara mereka, tak lupa geraman rendahnya yang senantiasa membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Sekiranya menyesal telah membangkitkan jiwa iblis sang penguasa._

 _"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikan hilangnya kehormatan dari kalian, dimana Black Angel yang dibentuk dari Manner dan Attitude?! Ini sangat memalukan!_

 _"Aku hampir tidak mengenali kalian pada saat ini? Inikah akibat dari terlalu lamanya bersembunyi? Mengendalikan semuanya dari balik layar, menjadikan kalian pengecut tak beretika!_

 _"Kemana perginya jati diri kalian, seorang prajurit dari Black Angel?_

 _"Black Angel tidak mencapai puncak dengan cara yang seperti ini, sepanjang yang ku ingat._

 _"Tetapi, pada hari ini melihat betapa banyaknya ketakutan yang tercetak jelas diwajah kalian, aku memahami satu hal. Kalian telah berubah, tak lagi sama. Haruskah aku mempertanyakan dimana kalian simpan semangat 45 yang berapi – api kemarin?_

 _"Aku tidak menciptakan Black Angel sebagai rumah untuk bersembunyi. Aku membangunnya, untuk tempat bernaung kalian agar kalian dapat beristirahat ketika lelah bermain dilingkaran api._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian menjadi pecundang selayaknya diriku beberapa waktu yang lalu?!_

 _"Black Angel terlahir dari api hitam neraka, bukankah itu adalah jati diri kita?_

 _"Aku tidak membentuk kasta untuk membuat kalian lalai! Aku tidak membentuk Black Angel untuk dipenuhi oleh pengecut yang beraninya hanya bersembunyi di zona aman._

 _"Black Angel diciptakan untuk para dewa yang haus akan darah dan juga tantangan yang ikut serta bersamanya."_

 _Suaranya dalam, tenang mengalun di udara, ekpresi wajahnya yang mengeras serta tautan alisnya yang menyatu membuat siapapun meringkuk ketakutan. Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut, tak hanya terkejut, keberanian mereka terkikis perlahan – lahan._

 _"Jika kalian masih ingin berlama – lama di zona aman ini, biarlah aku seorang yang menyelesaikan semua ini."_

 _"Tidak Richard, izinkan mereka untuk berpikir jernih." Sahut Yifan, suaranya lemas bagaikan atlet olahraga yang kalah bertanding._

 _"Richard. Katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan?"_

 _Jaebum memecah keheningan yang ada, dengan sikap tak sabarnya ia menghujami Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan, sedang Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas seolah meremehkan diksi yang baru saja mengudara dari mulutnya._

 _"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan JB. Aku bisa melaksakannya seorang diri."_

 _"Berikan mereka waktu Richard._

 _"Dan kalian. Tidakkah kalian rindu akan guncangan – guncangan yang memacu adrenalin? Tidakkah kalian ini bernostalgia dengan debaran – debaran itu lagi?"_

 _Sekali lagi Yifan mengingatkan, tak ingin ada sesal yang terulang kembali diantara mereka. Manik kelamnya menatap waspada kesekitar, sesekali geraman rendahnya keluar dari belahan bibir tipisnya._

 _Terhitung lima puluh lima menit sejak Yifan meminta Chanyeol memberikan waktu bagi rekan – rekan mereka berpikir, hingga akhirnya yang dikenal sebagai dewa kehancuran membuka mulutnya, melirih pada awalan kalimatnya._

 _"Richard. Kau benar tentang kami yang berubah menjadi pengecut. Kau juga benar tentang kami yang terlalu nyaman berada di zona aman. Tetapi agaknya kau salah jika meragukan jati diri Black Angel yang berkobar di dalam diri kami dan satu hal lagi,_

 _"Kau tidak harus menanyakan kemana perginya semangat empat lima kami yang berapi – api seperti kemarin – kemarin karena kami menyimpannya untuk momen yang tepat, dan itu adalah saat dimana seseorang membunyikan genderang perang teruntuk kami, dan kau baru saja melakukannya."_

 _Jinyoung menyelesaikan permainan kosa katanya dengan lancar, seiring senyum kecut yang terbit diwajah manisnya, kedua bola matanya berkilat marah ketika menyinggung keraguan Chanyeol terhadap jati diri Black Angel dalam dirinya._

 _"Junior benar." Komentar Jiwon, binar cemerlangnya tampak menyala – nyala._

 _"Richard, Kami enggan menarik pendapat kami tentang mereka yang hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tidak spesial sama sekali dimata kami. Tetapi kami juga tidak ingin kau meragukan kualitas jati diri Black Angel yang telah mengakar di jiwa kami." –Jinhwan_

 _"Oleh karena itu kami akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan kembali menggadaikan nyawa, bukan karena mereka tetapi demi mu, sang penguasa yang rendah hati juga demi FlowerBee, sang malaikat berhati murni." Lanjut Junhoe, seolah memiliki pemikiran yang satu dengan Jinhwan._

 _"Apapun perintahmu akan kami lakukan." –Hanbin_

 _"Maka dari itu, beri kami perintah untuk segera bergegas melakukan misi ini." –Hoseok_

 _"Tetapi untuk memasuki setidaknya prortal umum mereka kita harus memiliki orang dalam, setidaknya pegawai junior." Ucap Seokjin dengan kerutan dahinya yang kentara._

 _"Tidak mengapa, Kekasihku Tao, memiliki sepupu yang menjadi Kepala Penelitian disana. Mungkin Tao bisa membujuknya untuk memberikan kita akses barang 5 menit." Sahut Yifan, sembari mengingat – ngingat sosok yang mungkin dikenalnya tersebut. "Namanya Zhang Yixing." Lanjutnya._

 _"Dia adalah kepala penelitian disana, menurutmu dia akan membiarkan kita menculik objek penelitiannya?" Tanya Ilhoon, terdengar nada remeh diperkataannya._

 _"Dia akan membantu kita, percaya atau tidak." –Yifan._

 _"Sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu." Chanyeol merebut kembali fokus seluruh orang yang berada disana dengan ucapan ringannya, "Dia tunangan dari teman baikku, dan Yixing terkenal sebagai Healing Unicorn. Dia teman baik dari FlowerBee." Lanjutnya, seiring wajahnya menjadi cerah dengan senyum sumringah yang kelewat lebar._

 _Mereka terlonjak bahagia, seolah menemukan seberkas cahaya dilorong gua yang penuh kegelapan._

 _"Baik. Tentukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan misi penyelamatan ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar." –Namjoon_

 _"Benar. Aku juga, Kris kau berhasil membuat kami merindukan debaran – debaran gila ini." –Jaebum_

 _"Richard? Kris? Izinkan aku membagi tugas diantara kita." Pinta Seokjin, binar cemerlangnya sarat permohonan._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _"B.I? Bawalah Bobby, Jay, Ju-ne dan DK untuk menjemput anak – anak tersebut, masuklah kesana tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun._

 _"Eunkwang? Bersama seluruh anggota inti wilayah utara, tetaplah berada di sini untuk penyambutan anak – anak tersebut, juga sembari menjaga bocah – bocah ingusan ini, aku takut mereka lari dan membuat ulah._

 _"Ah, Jisung? Aku lupa, aku ingin kau bersama Sungwoon, Minhyun, dan yang lainnya sebagai pengalih perhatian disana._

 _"JB? Kau bersama Junior dan Younjae akan membantu mengamankan misi ini, temuilah akses menuju portal pusat pemerintah dan 'bermainlah' sebentar disana guna mengecoh mereka._

 _"Rap Monster? Jhope dan aku yang akan mencuri data penting disana, kami sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk peretasan rumit tersebut._

 _"Kris? Lakukanlah hal yang biasa kau lakukan, perkuat kedudukan kita, aku khawatir kita akan gagal._

 _"Dan Richard? Berikan aku akses itu secepatnya, dan setelah itu temui FlowerBee dan jagalah dia selama kami melakukan tugas berat ini."_

 _Seokjin telah selesai membagikan tugas – tugas mereka dan mendapati Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahinya tak terima, seolah paham akan situasi Seokjin kembali melontarkan kalimat retorika._

 _"Apakah ada yang salah? Bukankah kau sendiri pun tahu jika kau terlalu sering berdiri dibaris terdepan dan meninggalkan kami dibelakangmu untuk menyaksikan punggung kokohmu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi didepan sana?"_

 _"Ah, Jin benar, sesekali beristirahatlah dan kini giliranmu untuk duduk santai dibalik tubuh kami selagi kami sibuk berperang." Ucap Yifan, memahami maksud terselubung dibalik kalimat tanya yang tajam itu._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, membenarkan perkataan Yifan. Didalam diamnya, ia berterimakasih pada sang kakak yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi malaikat penjaga untuk dirinya._

 _Chanyeol juga telah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar tetap di sisi Baekhyun, karena ia sendiri telah bersumpah untuk tetap tinggal di sisi pemuda bersurai madu tersebut apapun ceritanya, dan kini semuanya tampak jelas, ketika Seokjin memberinya tugas tersebut, seolah mengetahui pergulatan batin Chanyeol sedari awal pertemuan ini dimulai._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Senja telah menjemput, menciptakan semburat kemerahan di sisi barat langit korea pada saat itu. Bersamaan dengan udara hangat yang menjadi khas musim gugur di pertengahan bulan november, Chanyeol yang telah mengikrarkan janji suci nya kembali, meminta kesediaan sang istri untuk menikmati panorama senja kala itu.

Ya, Chanyeol telah kembali bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan –dengan tekad yang kuat- untuk sehidup semati –apapun ceritanya- bersama Baekhyun hingga akhir hayatnya.

Hari itu tepat hari ke tiga belas setelah Namjoon menghubunginya dan mengatakan,

 ** _"MISSION COMPLETE, RICHARD PARK."_**

Saat itu juga Chanyeol dengan sigap melamar Baekhyun, seolah – olah hal itu termasuk dalam rangkaian misi mereka, dan dihari berikutnya mereka menikah, tanpa pesta pernikahan yang serba 'wah', hanya acara sederhana yang dilingkupi kehangatan sebab derai tawa tiada berhenti pada saat itu.

Ah, hari – hari yang indah tampaknya tengah bersambut baik pada dirinya, netra arangnya kembali memusatkan atensi pada sosok yang telah menjadi jantung kehidupannya. Sosok itu tengan terlelap pulas dengan kepala yang menyandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol, sesekali lenguhan halus keluar dari belahan bibir merah mudanya. Iris hazelnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat, wajahnya yang damai ketika tertidur itu pulalah yang membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menahan pekikan gemasnya.

"Yeoll _ie_?"

Setelah melawan hasrat liarnya untuk mencumbu sang istri, kini Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan bangunnya sosok tersebut, melirihkan namanya dengan lembut, dan satu hal yang pasti, Hati kecil Chanyeol telah meleleh bak cokelat panas.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Sudah, Chanyeol _ie,_ ini nyatakan?"

"Tentu sayang, ini nyata, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu." Sahutnya, seraya mengecup ringan dahi sang istri.

"Jika ini mimpi aku tidak ingin terbangun lagi. Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan skenario rumit yang tidak sengaja kita ciptakan."

"Aku pun begitu. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu berkorban sangat banyak. Baekhyunie? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintamu, bukan?"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kau pun begitu, berjuang adalah pilihan kita sejak memutuskan untuk saling mencintai."

" _You know? I'm_ _the most lucky man in the world_."

" _So cheesy."_

 ** _As I stand here before my_ _woman_ _(man)_**

 ** _I can't fight back the tears in my eyes_**

 ** _Oh how could I be so lucky_**

 ** _I must've done something right_**

 ** _And I promise to love her(him) for the rest of my life_**

Menit demi menit berlalu, pias oranye dilangit pun telah memudar seiring rembulan dengan anggunnya berjalan menuju posisinya ditiap malam – malam selayaknya selama ini.

"Baekhyun _ie_? Aku pernah menjanjikan hadiah pernikahan untukmu, ku pikir inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu." Ucap Chanyeol, sembari mengusap pipi kemerahan sang istri.

"Siap – siap terkejut ya." Lanjutnya kembali.

Kekehan halus mengalun diudara, Chanyeol menoleh untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah mengumbar senyuman indah padanya. Benar apa kata ibunya, senyuman itu menular, karena hanya dengan 0,002 sekon, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia juga sangat – sangat bahagia.

Setelah beranjak dari taman yang dipenuhi dedaunan gugur, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke _Mansion_ yang menjadi markas utama Black Angel, disana tak hanya para pemimpin wilayah – wilayah kekuasaan Black Angel namun juga para anggota inti yang ternyata menolak pulang sebelum bertemu dengan sang istri.

"Heol. Pelit sekali, baru membawa FlowerBee sekarang."

Seokjin menghampiri mereka, diikuti beberapa yang lain dengan bersungut – sungut, kemudian mengapit lengan Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Maaf." Sahut Chanyeol, tertawa canggung setelah mengusap lehernya ;malu.

"Hei, pelan – pelan, FlowerBee baru saja keluar rumah sakit kemarin sore, jangan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit lagi."

Chanyeol terserang panik berlebihan ketika sang istri dibawa kesana kemari oleh para rekannya, seolah Baekhyun adalah piala penghargaan yang pantas dipamerkan, begitu.

"Cerewet sekali." Komentar Jaebum, mengundang tawa jenaka dari seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Tidak semua berada diruangan yang sama, beberapa dari mereka sibuk menata meja makan untuk penyambutan Baekhyun dan beberapa lainnya sibuk memasak yang sesungguh Chanyeol ragukan hasil akhirnya.

Setelah makan malam yang jauh dari kata khidmat karena semua orang merecokinya dengan senang hati. Sesekali menggoda Chanyeol yang tampak lebih segar setelah Baekhyunnya kembali, dan Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, ia berbaur dengan sangat cepat seolah tidak pernah pergi dari sisi mereka, tertawa lepas juga ikut – ikutan dengan candaannya yang renyah.

"Richard bilang ia akan memberikanku hadiah pernikahan, tak ku sangka ia meminta kalian menyiapkan makan malam hebat seperti ini."

Baekhyun yang tersentuh, menitiskan air matanya dengan haru, sesekali jemari lentiknya mengusap pelan agar cairan asin tersebut menganak sungai dipipi kemerahannya.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. FlowerBee? Makan malam ini kami siapkan tanpa ia minta, kini hadiah yang sesungguhnya akan kami tunjukkan." –Minhyuk menjelaskan, membawa kaki jenjangnya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sungjae, bawa mereka hadiahnya nak." –Eunkwang

"Kau akan terkejut dengan pasukan _elite_ yang diciptakan Richard terkhusus untukmu" Ucap Hanbin sembari mengerling pada Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak akan terkejut lagi, bodoh. Kau baru saja membocorkannya."

Terpujilah Namjoon yang memberikan jitakan mautnya pada Hanbin yang baru saja membocorkan kejutan mereka. Kelereng hitamnya berotasi malas setelah mendengar desisan Hanbin yang mengeluh sakit, lalu memamerkan cengir khasnya yang tampak lugu nan lucu.

Mungkin, jika ruangan tersebut bukanlah salah satu ruangan terluas di _mansion_ ini, maka mereka akan berdesak – desakan untuk tetap tinggal disana karena kehadiran dua puluh satu orang lainnya yang dipimpin Sungjae untuk mendekat pada mereka.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, netra hazelnya berbinar cemerlang. Langkahnya menjadi tergopoh – gopoh saat ia mencoba menghampiri mereka.

"Mereka imut sekali." -Baekhyun dengan lengkingan suaranya, bersorak tertahan.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian." Perintah Jiwon dari belakang mereka. "Sesuai usia."

 **"Taeil."**

 **"Youngho, tetapi Peniel _hyung_ memanggilku Johnny."**

 **"Taeyong, Yuta."**

 **"Kun. Doyoung, Ten."**

 **"Jaehyun, Sicheng tetapi Sungjae _hyung_ sering memanggilku Winwin."**

 **"Jungwoo, Yukhei tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Lucas."**

 **"Minhyung, tetapi aku akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia memanggilku Mark."**

 **"Xiao Jun, Hendery."**

 **"Renjun, Jeno."**

 **"Donghyuck, tetapi DK _Samchon_ memarahiku karena memiliki nama yang terdengar sama dengannya, ia memanggilku Haechan."**

 **"Jaemin. Bisakah kau memanggilku Nana?"**

 **"Yanyang."**

 **"Chenle."**

 **"Jisung."**

"Ya Tuhan, mereka imut sekali, bolehkan kita membawanya pulang?"

Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan _Puppy Eyes_ andalannya serta permintaannya yang tak mungkin sanggup Chanyeol tolak.

"Sayang? Mereka sangat banyak. Kau tahu-"

"Rumah kita juga sangat luas."

"Mereka-"

"Dimana kau temukan malaikat – malaikat mungil ini?"

"Apa?"

Tak berhenti sampai disana, Chanyeol kembali harus menelan dengan susah payah air liurnya disebabkan Baekhyun yang berceloteh riang seolah mendapatkan hadiah dari peri – peri ajaib, Baekhyun bahkan memeluki satu persatu anak – anak tersebut, mengusap kepala mereka penuh kasih.

"Anak – anak? Kalian boleh menganggapku ibu kalian~"

"Baek-"

"Bolehkah?"

Donghyuck _(re:Haechan)_ serta Jaemin serempak bertanya, menyela Chanyeol yang membulatkan matanya serta bibir penuhnya yang bergetar; tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Benar! Kalian adalah anak – anakku mulai dari sekarang. Kalian bisa memanggilku _Mom_!" Sahut Baekhyun tak kalah hebohnya, "Ah, ini suamiku Park Chanyeol –Richard Park-, kalian juga bisa memanggilnya _Dad!_." Lanjut Baekhyun, matanya melengkung indah, bak bulan sabit ketika kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas; membentuk kurva menawan yang menjadi khasnya.

" _MOMMY!_ " Koor mereka serempak, binar cemerlang mereka tampak berharap penuh atas diksi yang terlontar ringan dari mulut Baekhyun, "KITA PUNYA _MOMMY!_ "

Nyatanya kegembiraan mereka telah menggelitik hati para pria dewasa disana, termasuk Chanyeol yang hati kecilnya merasa tergugah, jiwanya merasa tenteram –entah itu karena tawa renyah Baekhyun yang terlihat lepas atau- karena keluguan anak – anak tersebut saat bersuka-cita karena Baekhyun sukarela menjadi orang tua mereka.

"Hei. Hei. Kalian melupakan _Daddy_ kalian."

Yifan meluncurkan aksi 'mari menggoda Chanyeol' yang diikuti oleh rekan – rekannya yang lain,

"Selamat atas kelahiran dua puluh satu putra mu, Richard." -Jinhwan

"Ku pikir aku telah mengamankan prajurit terbaikmu, ternyata aku malah menyelamatkan anak – anakmu." –Junhoe

Tawa mereka menguarai diudara, lelucon kecil yang sesekali terlontar bersambut baik dan terus berjalan, menyisakan Baekhyun yang tengah disibukkan dengan anak – anak yang baru saja diangkatnya menjadi putranya secara resmi.

"Mereka akan menjadi anakku, yang artinya dunia pun harus mengakuinya." Begitu ucapnya, dengan Jaemin dan Jisung yang memeluk erat pinggang ramping dari dua arah yang berbeda.

"Richard. Katakan hal yang sama."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, dengan Donghyuck _(re:Haechan)_ yang menggelayuti lengan kekarnya manja.

"Ya! DK _Samchon_ , jangan bersikap skeptis lagi padaku, aku akan mengadukanmu pada _Daddy_ ku." Begitu ucapnya berbangga diri, seolah sedang _Yajja Time_.

"Ya. Ya. Kau menang Donghyuck, kau menang." Sahut Donghyuk malas – malasan, ekspresinya seolah ia telah lelah menghadapi Donghyuck _(re:Haechan)_ "Kau boleh memiliki nama itu sesuka hatimu." Sambungnya dengan diiringi dengan senyum maklum diwajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Kalian dengar FlowerBee sudah mengeluarkan _Ultimatum_ nya, artinya mereka semua adalah putra kami.

"Dengan satu syarat! Mereka harus dilatih untuk memantaskan diri menduduki posisi yang telah ku persiapkan.

"Tidak hanya menjadi putraku, mereka juga akan menjabat sebagai _pasukan khusus_ yang akan ku latih sendiri untuk melindungi _Mommy_ mereka yaitu FlowerBee.

"Apakah ada yang keberatan?"

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukannya, memberikannya kecupan kupu – kupu di wajahnya, ah, jangan lupakan keduapuluhsatu anak angkatnya yang ikut – ikutan bersorak dan menghampirinya, berniat untuk memeluk sang ayah.

Ah. Tampaknya Chanyeol tengah sibuk menggoretkan pena pada lembaran buku –kehidupan- nya yang baru, dengan buku lama yang dijadikannya bekal untuk menyongsong masa yang akan mendatang; sedikit ragu pada dirinya sendiri yang mungkin saja akan kembali melakukan kesalahan – kesalahan kecil yang berdampak besar.

"Hei. SCOUPS." Bisik Jaebum, mengingatkan masih ada satu hal lagi yang belum terselesaikan.

"Aku tahu, kita akan membicarakannya nanti, di awal bulan desember." Chanyeol menyahut, suaranya nyaris tertelan riuhnya tawa yang mengudara, "Aku ingin membuat sebuah keajaiban" lanjutnya, mengerling pada Jaebum yang kini ikut tersenyum sumringah, wajahnya semakin cerah seakan – akan ia paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

Biarlah mereka sendiri yang akan menciptakan keajaiban musim dingin di bulan desember nantinya.

Biarlah mereka mengambil alih tugas karma.

Biarlah begini, sedikit membalas dendam pada apa – apa yang telah bermain – main pada mereka.

Dan untuk saat ini,

Biarlah Chanyeol berbahagia dengan Baekhyun **nya** yang telah **kembali**.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued(?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **[byunniekun] ::** _Hehe iya nih. ^o^ / wkwk, iya nih kak pernah ngalami masa sulit itu tapi kan gapapa sekarang udah bangkit wkwk *lebay* / makasih banyak ya kak~ udah mau ngedukung author baru netas kaya aku ini, unch gatau lagi gimana caranya berterima kasih untuk kaka~ / saranghae*contek Jaemin yang bucin ke NCT-zen*_

 **[PSCH Byunie Park] ::** _Yeayyy! Seneng deh, aku bisa buat kaka ikut dalam aliran ceritaku. / hehe oke deh, aku kurang – kurangin narasinya, :") / makasih sekali lagi yaa untuk sarannya / dan untuk supportnya, ugh pokoknya segala bentuk kata terimakasih buat kamu~ ^^_

 **[AeryPhoenix] ::** _Maaf sekali lagi kalau aku Slow Update, buat jengkel kan? Iya aku tau kok *sok kenal sok dekat* / Makasih supportnya, makin semangat deh aku lanjutin ceritanya^^ *digampar readers'*_

 **[EvaOktapiana] ::** _Okkaayyy, ini aku persembahin untuk kamuuu~ / maaf kalau malah mengecewakan :"( / makasih udah mau mampir daaaaannn kasih review nya buat ff aku hehehe~/ terharu deh aku. :")_

 **[Bae Chiecy] ::** _Iya huks, maaf yah :"( / aku ga bisa buat Moment ChanBaek yang sesuai untuk plotnya hiks, jadi sungkan aku tuh : / tapiiiiiiii, kedepannya bakalan momen mereka kok, hehehehe. / makasih reviewnyaa,makasihhhh sebanyak banyaknya. ^^_

* * *

Hi. It's Me.

Penulis yang sangat menyayangi Pembaca **nya, _Ranflame_**

Yup! Aku balik dengan ff yang bisa buat kamu jenuh :

Makasih untuk Review kalian, itu berarti baangeet buat aku :"

Suka kegirangan sendiri setiap ngelihat perkembangan respon kalian terhadap 'Love Scenario' ,

Percaya atau engga, semangat bahkan ide – ide untuk ngelanjutin ff ini berasal dari kalian, iya kalian yang udah baik untuk _stay_ bareng aku *lebay**dilemparin sendal*

Makasih untuk segala bentuk Review kalian, aku sayang kalian, percaya deh *Muka serius* *Ditabok Readers'*

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **Terimakasih terkhusus untuk kalian masih setia untuk membaca _love scenario_ dari awal sampai sekarang, love you :***

* * *

 **Maaf jikalau ceritanya bersinggungan dengan beberapa hal.**

 **Maaf jika agak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf kalau slow update.**

* * *

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[MARI BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	10. Chapter 10 : Miracle in December

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol **& **Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Crime, Hurt&Comfort

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Ada satu hal yang berubah dalam hidupnya sejauh ini, tidak seperti musim – musim yang lalu dimana harinya tetap mendung meski mentari senang pamer akan sinarnya yang terang, kini hari Chanyeol bersambut sangat meriah.

Hari ini, tepat dua minggu, setelah kehadiran ke-duapuluhsatu bocah – bocah tersebut. Chanyeol mulai terbiasa, dengan paginya yang datang terlalu cepat, dimana Donghyuck _(re:Haechan)_ dan Jaemin selaku _the real troublemakers_ dirumah mereka selalu memasuki kamarnya dan Baekhyun –yang memang tidak dikunci semenjak kehadiran mereka- dengan rengekan mereka yang khas, padahal saat itu Chanyeol yakin mentari pun masih enggan beranjak dari peristirahatannya.

Atau, saat malamnya yang terasa sangat panjang, karena ia maupun Baekhyun harus mendengarkan ocehan riang dari Chenle dan Jisung. Chanyeol sangat – sangat terbiasa, oh jangan lupakan kegiatan 'pagi' mereka yang rutin terjadi. Seperti,

"MOM? SEPATU RENJUN HILANG!"

"KAU MELETAKNYA DI RAK SEPATU KETIGA SAYANG!"

"OKAY!"

Yeah, seperti itu. Teriakan yang saling bersautan itu selalu Chanyeol dapati, ketika anak – anak yang belum berusia lebih dari 10 tahun itu merasa barang – barang mereka menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Percayalah, Chanyeol dengan segala keyakinannya tahu bahwa mereka hanya lupa meletakkannya dimana.

"DAD? LUCAS _HYUNG_ MENYEMBUNYIKAN KAUS KAKI MARK _HYUNG_."

Ah, itu Jeno –anaknya yang kelewat lugu nan lucu, mirip anak anjing- mengadu dengan suaranya yang melengking, Mark si kakak kesayangannya pasti tengah dijahili oleh Lucas, dan Jeno dengan senang hati melaporkan hal – hal seperti itu pada Chanyeol.

"Lucas, kembalikan kaus kaki Mark, kalian hari ini akan mengunjungi Joonmyeon _Samchon_. Ingat? Kalian harus bergegas atau daddy akan meninggalkan kalian."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi malasnya, kini bangkit dan menghampiri sang pelaku yaitu Lucas, ia sedang memamerkan cengiran tak berdosanya yang kelewat lebar. Chanyeol yang gemas akhirnya memilih mengusak surai legam milik Lucas alih – alih menegur tingkah nakalnya, lalu menatap Mark yang tengah menekuk wajah sebal, alisnya bahkan mengkerut, menjadikannya tampak sebaris.

"Hei, jagoan – jagoan daddy? Tidak ingin berdamai?"

"Tidak," Koor Mark juga Jeno.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ingin berdamai. Daddy tidak akan memaksa. Tetapi, jangan salahkan daddy jika mommy tidak sayang lagi pada kalian." Ancamnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh tingginya seolah sedang merajuk.

Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya ingin bergurau, menggoda yang termuda untuk melihat reaksi mereka yang menggemaskan, namun tampaknya gurauan tersebut tidak berlaku bagi ketiga anak tersebut, mereka menanggapinya dengan serius,

'sudah ya, jangan jahil lagi, nanti mommy tidak sayang kita' begitu ucap Mark, sembari memeluk Lucas yang mengangguk patuh, diikuti Jeno yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bohong, jika Chanyeol tidak mendengar kalimat itu terlontar ringan dari mulut anaknya, dan bohong jika hati kecilnya tidak merasa tergelitik akan hal itu. Chanyeol berbalik kembali, hingga berhadapan dengan tiga anaknya yang sedari tadi bertengkar, kemudian,

"Good boys." Ucapnya, sembari mencubit hidung bangir Lucas, Mark, dan Jeno secara bergiliran dengan gemas, mengundang pekikan protes dari ketiganya.

"Ih, daddy. Nanti hidungku jadi pesek seperti Chenle bagaimana?" Sungut Lucas, mengusap – mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, lalu memandang sengit sang ayah.

"Oho. Daddy akan mengadukan pada Chenle bahwa kau senang mengatainya pesek." Sahut Chanyeol seiring seringaian jahil terbit dibibir penuhnya, ia hampir tergelak heboh jika tidak mengingat kedudukannya saat ini; ia seorang ayah.

"Dad?"

Chanyeol menoleh untuk menemukan Doyoung yang menatapnya sendu, tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh dengan wajah yang memucat juga bibirnya yang tremor. Chanyeol yang semulanya sibuk dengan kegiatan 'mari menggoda Lucas' bersama Mark dan Jeno, kini mendadak kalut, pikirannya meliar ketika melihat putranya begitu ketakutan.

"Yuta _hyung_ menghancurkan jendela tetangga dengan bolanya."

"LAGI?"

Seketika teriakan Chanyeol menggema dirumah tersebut, hingga membuat Baekhyun yang masih lengkap dengan apron memasaknya beserta panci ditangan kanannya, berlari tergopoh – gopoh kearah Chanyeol, manik kecokelatannya menyala – nyala.

"Ada apa Dobipan? Kenapa?! Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Baekhyun menyerbu Chanyeol dengan segudang pertanyaan, bibir merah mudanya berkomat – kamit tidak jelas ketika Chanyeol alih – alih menjawab pertanyaannya, malah mendesah frustasi seolah hidupnya tak lagi berarti.

"Tuan Park, aku sedang bertanya." Ucap Baekhyun, dengan panci yang sedari tadi ia pegang telah terangkat keatas.

Chanyeol yang menemukan istrinya tengah memasuki mode macan betina, langsung bersikap siaga, dengan senyum yang terkesan bodoh ia mendekati sang istri, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil alih panci tersebut, takut – takut panci itu benar – benar melayang ke wajah tampannya.

"Yuta memecahkan jendela Jongdae lagi," Ujarnya, setelah berhasil menjauhkan panci tersebut dari jangkauan sang istri.

"APA?! YAK! YUTA! Bukankah Mommy sudah bilang jangan bermain bola dijalanan? Apa gunanya halaman luas dibelakang rumah ini nak?!"

Yuta hanya mengulas senyum penuh penyesalan ketika sang ibu –Baekhyun- memarahinya seperti sekarang ini, lagi pula ini memang salahnya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia memecahkan kaca jendela tetangganya, dan Baekhyun pulalah yang harus repot – repot meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Jangan marahi Yuta _hyung_ , dia hanya membela kami dari anak – anak nakal mom."

Sicheng yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya bersuara, membela Yuta dengan tegas, binar cemerlangnya meredup seiring kalimat pembelaannya terselesaikan.

"Benar mom, tadi ada anak – anak nakal."

Jaehyun menyahut, tidak berbeda jauh dari Sicheng, sepasang obsidian caramelnya tampak basah dan itu menyentuh hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mark? Bisakah kau mengajak Nana, Haechan, Renjun, Jeno, Chenle dan juga Jisung bermain ke kamarmu?" Pinta Baekhyun kemudian, melirik Mark dari sudut matanya.

Mark yang paham akan situasi langsung mengangguk patuh, tanpa banyak bertanya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam Jaemin dan Jisung untuk menyeret mereka pergi dari sana, sedangkan Renjun, Jeno dan Haechan mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kun? Pergilah ke rumah Jongdae _ahjussi_ , bawalah makanan yang telah mommy masak tadi, katakan padanya bahwa kita menyesal dan bersedia mengganti rugi, lagi."

Baekhyun kembali meminta salah satu anaknya untuk beranjak dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan beberapa lainnya yang menunduk dalam, enggan menantang tatap dari ibu mereka yang tengah memasuki mode galak.

"Ah, Kun?! bawalah Yanyang, Hendery dan juga Xiojun bersamamu. Minseok _ahjumma_ menanyakan mereka kemarin sore pada mom, mom pikir mungkin ia merindukan kalian."

Selepas kepergian kesebelas anaknya, Baekhyun kembali terdiam, netra hazelnya meliar lalu memusat pada Lucas.

"Lucas? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama Mark?"

"Mom tidak menyuruhku."

"Oke, maafkan mom sayang. Tetapi sekarang mom memintamu membantu Mark untuk mengurusi adik – adik kalian. Dan Jungwoo? Apakah kau ingin ikut bersama Lucas?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja nak, pergi dan kawal mereka untuk mommy."

"Baik mom."

Lucas serta Jungwoo yang bergegas menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka, atmosfer tak mengenakkan kian kentara berada disisi mereka. Baekhyun juga Chanyeol tampaknya masih belum enggan membuka pembicaraan, namun tatapan tajam Baekhyun seolah meminta mereka mengaku sendiri tanpa diminta.

"Mom, Sicheng dan Jaehyun berkata jujur. Aku sendiri yang melihat kejadian tersebut."

"Dan sebagai yang tertua kau tidak bergegas melindungi adik – adikmu."

Taeil terdiam beberapa saat, bola matanya yang jernih sedikit memerah, dengan bibirnya yang bergetar ia kembali menyahut.

"Aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku." Begitu akunya.

"Mom! Yuta tidak bermain bola, ia memang sengaja melempar bola itu untuk memancing Jongdae _ahjussi_ agar keluar dari rumah. Karena.."

Taeyong menggantungkan kalimatnya diujung lidah, terasa kelu saat netra arangnya bertabrakan dengan manik kelam sang ayah –Chanyeol-. "Karena.. karena.."

"Karena mereka bukan sekedar anak kecil, mom. Mereka mengatakan pada kami untuk segera kembali ke _The Phantom_ atau kami akan mati." Cicit Ten, si umur 13 tahun berdarah Thailand itu semakin murung.

" _The Phantom_ , ya?"

Chanyeol melirih, iris jelaga nya kembali mengedar untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Helaan napas yang terkesan berat, ia loloskan dari belah bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa apapun yang kini tengah dibicarakan diantara mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, terkesan sensitif dan berbahaya, segera mengambil alih, walau ribuan saraf di kepalanya terasa tegang, ia tetap mencoba tenang demi anak – anaknya

"Baiklah, begini, mom akan menghukum kalian untuk tidak keluar rumah selama satu hari ini. 24 jam. Kita tidak jadi mengunjungi Joonmyeon _samchon_ , dan kalianlah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskannya pada adik – adik kalian. Paham?"

"Nah. Sekarang peluk mom, tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Kami disini."

Baekhyun merengkuh putranya satu persatu, mengecup singkat dahi mereka, sebelum mereka beranjak untuk memasuki kamarnya masing – masing.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Senja telah menjemput malam, dengan bersama rintik hujan ia menyapa bumi. Desauan angin yang berhembus pelan seolah tengah meledek keheningan yang menguak diantara mereka, padahal malam – malam sebelumnya mereka lah yang paling berisik.

"Baekhyunie?"

Chanyeol melirih, memanggil nama sang istri yang sedari tadi membisu. Bahkan tidak ada gelak tawa dimeja makan atau sekedar lelucon renyah yang biasanya saling terlontar ringan, yang membuat anak – anak merekapun turut dilanda gundah.

Makan malam telah usai, disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling berbicara tanpa suara, hanya saling melempar pandangan. Hamparan langit tanpa bintang yang tersaji dihadapan mereka semakin mendukung suasana hati Baekhyun seorang.

" _The Phantom_ , ya?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik napas dalam – dalam, seolah pasokan oksigen kian menipis disekitarnya, helaan berat terdengar lolos dari belah bibirnya. Chanyeol menatapinya melalui ekor matanya, hatinya turut pula berdenyut nyeri tatkala Baekhyun yang sedang nelangsa.

"Baek, mungkin ini sudah waktunya."

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dengan berat, hingga iris hazelnya kembali terlihat, pelupuk matanya dihiasi kristal bening tatkala kali berusaha mengulas senyum teduh untuk sang suami.

"Kau ingin memisahkanku dengan anak – anakku." Ujarnya, vokal tenornya terdengar memilukan, "Mereka masihlah sangat kecil."

"Baekhyunie? Percayalah padaku, bahwa aku bisa saja membumi-hanguskan _The Phantom_ , karena mereka telah moncoba mengancam anakku, bukankah sama saja artinya mereka juga sedang menggertakku?"

Chanyeol menahan napasnya, tatkala dirasa dadanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah hingga terasa sangat menyesakkan. Chanyeol bukanlah pujangga cinta yang mahir mengubah suku kata menjadi sajak berirama yang menyentuh, ia hanyalah pria yang memiliki kisah cinta rumit yang entah sejak kapan ia mulai memakluminya.

"Tetapi bukankah hal itu sangat – sangat tidak adil?" Gumamnya, mencoba menatap dalam netra hazel kepunyaan Baekhyun, "Jika aku mengatakan, bahwa batu karang di lautan pun akan hancur dikunyah masa, atau sekedar merapuh hanya karena dihantam deburan ombak, apakah kau akan memahami maksudku?

"Sekalipun aku menjadi _superhero_ , itu tidak mengubah fakta apapun bahwa putra – putraku adalah sebongkah berlian yang tak hanya indah, tetapi juga sangat berbahaya jika di bentuk sedemikian rupa, ketajamannya mampu mematahkan pedang baja sekalipun.

"Dan jika aku hanya terus - menerus melindungi mereka, tanpa berniat membentuk diri mereka, maka aku hanya akan menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan – lahan."

Baekhyun tertegun, kepalanya terteleng kesisi dimana Chanyeol memandangnya penuh puja, manik kelamnya seolah menelan Baekhyun hidup – hidup, tak memberi celah bagi pemuda pemilik mata bulan sabit tersebut untuk mengelak lebih jauh lagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku Chanyeol-"

"Apapun, aku berjanji untuk apapun yang akan kau minta, aku sediri pula lah yang akan melatih mereka, meminta bantuan dari Rap Monster untuk pendidikan mereka, lalu juga akan ada JB yang akan membimbing mereka dalam hal berbisnis, dan B.I, B.I akan membantu mereka dalam seni bela diri, ah, jangan lupakan Eunkwang _hyung_ , ia akan menemani mereka untuk menyeimbangkan segalanya."

"Nana, bagaimana dengannya? Kau tahu, ia tidak sekuat kakak – kakaknya."

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, maka Nana akan mendapatkan kemudahan dalam pelatihannya-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ia tertinggal."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter, yang akan memantau kesehatan anak – anakku, terutama Nana."

Baekhyun nyaris terisak, suaranya yang bergetar juga air matanya yang luruh mengindikasikan bahwa ia telah berada di titik terendah pertahanannya, ia roboh. Chanyeol dengan segera merengkuhnya, memeluk erat sang istri lalu merapalkan ratusan kata penenang teruntuknya, memohon dalam diam agar sesak yang memenuhi rongga dada sang istri terhapus saat itu juga.

"Aku tengah mengandung." Bisiknya, "Aku tidak ingin mereka berpikir bahwa aku telah mencampakkan mereka hanya karena aku-"

"Ssst"

Tangannya terulur, mengusap helaian surai Baekhyun penuh kasih, sedikit menyisir menggunakan jemarinya kala surai madu itu menjadi awut – awutan setelah bertabrakan dengan desau sang angin.

Chanyeol mengukir senyuman di paras tampannya, tanpa siapapun ketahui ia tengah berjuang untuk seutas senyum tulus tersebut, hatinya meraung – raung, ingin mengutarakan ketidaksediaannya untuk melukai Baekhyun melalui cara apapun, andaikata lidahnya tidak ia gigit sekuat tenaga mungkin kini ia tengah berteriak kencang guna memperotes garis hidupnya yang kelewat runyam.

"Akulah yang memulai, izinkan aku menyelesaikannya. Dan, Baekhyunie, aku hanya ingin kau mendampingiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan diri juga melepas lelah disana, sesekali ia menghirup dalam – dalam aroma Chanyeol yang menguar di setiap fabriknya. Khasnya bau Chanyeol yang telah ia deklarasikan kepemilikannya mampu meredam segala emosi yang bergejolak dalam relungnya, dan ia bersyukur atas itu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Bersamaku hingga malaikat maut pun berberat hati untuk memisahkan kita, lalu mengundur kematian beberapa saat." Bisiknya, berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sang suami, yang dibalas anggukan serta kecupan ringan dipucuk kepalanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jadi, disinilah kita berada."

Ketika itu pukul sembilan malam, tanggal 03 Desember –Desember paling menakjubkan dalam sejarah kelam Black Angel. Bagaimana tidak? Pengambilan alih atas kerja 'karma' telah memasuki proses yang amat – sangat matang, seolah menciptakan keajaiban tersendiri dengan tangan – tangan lembut mereka. Orang mungkin akan langsung berpikir Tuhan sedang mengizinkan malaikat penjaga bumi-Nya beristirahat, karena telah membiarkan mereka – mereka ini, mengambil alih tugas maha penting tersebut.

Mungkin, beberapa orang akan langsung berbalik arah ketika memasuki ruang tersebut, dimana walaupun suasananya tenang – tenang saja, ketakutan dan ketidakpastian melayang – layang diudara yang dingin tak bergerak.

Matahari telah tenggelam disisi barat cakrawala sejak tadi, menyisakan awan – awan yang menggantung rendah dilangit, sedikit menimbulkan efek memerah disana, seolah luka menganga tengah dipamerkan. Diatas pula, bintang – bintang bertabur indah, memberi pertanda tidak akan ada pula tamu tak diundang seperti badai salju atau hanya sekedar jatuhnya keping berbeda bentuk yang acapkali kita sebut salju.

Disana. Seluruh anggota 'inti' dari organisasi gelap ini tengah berkumpul, berbincang ringan namun penuh rahasia, beberapa dari mereka bahkan tak segan – segan menyesap _wine_ yang telah tersedia, sedang para pemimpin tertinggi wilayah disibukkan dengan segudang pemikiran rumit mereka yang terbentuk sendirinya

"Jadi, disinilah kita berada."

Suara _husky_ nya yang dalam mengalun tenang di udara, seringaian tajam tak luput dari wajah eloknya, memberi kesannya yang khas, hingga seluruh dari mereka memusatkan atensi padanya seorang, seolah presensinya sangat berarti disana.

"Holla~ Choi Seungcheol." Sapanya, dengan nada riang yang dibuat – buat. "Apa kabarmu? Tidak sempatkah kau melarikan diri? Padahal kami sudah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berlari sejauh mungkin, _lho_."

Rentetan kalimatnya bersambut gelak jenaka dari seluruh anggota 'inti' bahkan sang kakak sibuk menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

Namun tidak dengan Seungcheol, sebagai satu – satunya orang yang berperan sebagai pelaku yang akan menerima eksekusi hukumannya, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bengisnya, seolah mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan terpendamnya dan menghanguskan pria tersebut hingga menjadi abu dan tak tersisa.

Disana, Seungcheol pun tak mampu melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan Baekhyun yang duduk dengan tenang disalah satu singgahsana terbesar Black Angel, pemuda itu masih seperti dulu, indah rupawan. Walau tiada lagi senyum manis nan lembut yang merekah dibibir merah mudanya, ia tetap terlihat sebagai sosok penuh belas kasih.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Seungcheol melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris, dimana ia sendiripun mengetahui jawaban yang bahkan tidak harus di sahuti oleh siapapun. Dengan mempertahankan ekspresi _stoik_ nya ia menyunggingkan senyum miring, manik kelamnya berkilat –penuh gemuruh dalam diamnya.

"Apa yang kami inginkan?" Hanbin membeo, mata elangnya semakin menajam guna mengintimidasi pemuda bermulut besar tersebut; menurutnya. "Tentu saja, sentuhan kecil yang kami sebut dengan _balas dendam_."

Seungcheol meneguk ludahnya kasar, bukan apa, saat Hanbin membuka suara, bukankah artinya pria bermata sipit itulah yang akan menjadi menjadi eksekutor utama dalam pengadilan ini? Seungcheol bukanlah orang asing diantara mereka, tentu ia tahu, Hanbin adalah orang yang paling berbahaya dan kejam. Pria yang menjadi simbol kutukan nan mematikan itu takkan segan – segan menebas kepalanya dalam hitungan detik, dan Seungcheol bahkan belum mempersiapkan dirinya sampai sejauh itu.

"Berbahagialah dirimu, SCoups, karena bukan aku yang akan memimpin pengadilan kali ini, tetapi Eunkwang."

Seungcheol mungkin akan memanjatkan ribuan terima kasih pada dewi _fortuna_ yang mau repot – repot berdiri disisinya, karena mendengar penuturan Hanbin serupa tadi merupakan keajaiban Tuhan baginya, yang mungkin akan ia ceritakan nantinya di neraka, _yeah_ , sekalipun Eunkwang yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan dalam pengadilan kali ini bukan berarti nyawanya urung lolos dari jeratan kematian.

"SCoups?"

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk ia genggam tatkala suara Eunkwang yang terdengar tegas memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sedang Baekhyun hanya mengangguk perlahan, mencoba meyakinkan sang suami bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja.

"Rasanya, aku ingin membunuhmu, oh tidak, aku ingin mengulitimu hidup – hidup. Lalu, ketika kau sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk hidup, aku akan memotong tubuhmu menjadi beberapa bagian dan memberikannya pada anjing – anjing liar di luar sana untuk mereka makan, sekiranya kematianmu pun dapat menguntungkan pihak – pihak lain.

"Namun tidak, kau bahkan tidak pantas menerima hal – hal yang seperti itu. Terlalu ringan dan sangat tidak setara dengan pengkhianatan yang telah kau lakukan,

"Nyatanya, bahkan di detik ini, darahku masih mendidih kala jantungku menggila, kewarasanku hampir menghilang kala aku harus bersitatap denganmu."

Eunkwang –orang yang luar biasa, terkenal akan rasa 'kemanusiaan'nya yang tinggi. Tiada yang akan meragukannya dalam hal itu, namun kali ini mungkin orang – orang akan menanamkan dalam hati mereka bahwa _setiap orang memiliki batasannya masing – masing, sekalipun orang yang terkesan lugu dan betul – betul lunak, kala kau melewati 'batas' tersebut, iapun menjeratmu dengan sikap kerasnya._

"Ah. Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya?" Gumamnya, "Begini saja, aku punya hadiah musim dingin untukmu. Rap Monster, hidupkan layar monitornya."

Seungcheol yang sedari awal enggan menaruh banyak perhatian kini harus dikejutkan dengan apa yang telah dipamerkan oleh Eunkwang, disana –dilayar monitor selebar salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut- seraut wajah pilu sang istri terpampang jelas, Jeonghan tengah meraung sembari memegang perutnya yang rata. Seungcheol dengan segala firasat buruknya, mati – matian menahan diri untuk tidak menggila dan menyerang mereka.

"Istrimu, ya?"

" **Bajingan, lepaskan istriku!** "

"Wah. Wah. Wah."

" **Lakukan apapun sesukamu padaku, kau boleh menyiksaku, tetapi jangan sentuh dia!** "

"Jin sedang berada disana."

" **Demi tuhan! Aku bahkan akan hidup sebagai penjilat Black Angel jika kalian tidak melibatkannya lebih jauh!** "

"Kenapa?"

" **Karena aku mencintainya.** "

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Richard bahkan merasakan hal yang lebih menyedihkan daripada dirimu saat ini, bahkan tidak cukup sekali. Kau terus – menerus bertindak diluar akal sehat dan menyakiti Flower Bee."

" **Ku mohon.** "

"Lihat siapa yang merengek seperti anak bayi." Eunkwang berdecih pelan, "Kau bahkan telah mencoba membunuh Flower Bee sebanyak dua kali, dan memporak-porandakan sistem Black Angel."

Seungcheol membeku, tahu betul apapun yang akan ia lakukan takkan mengubah fakta bahwa sang belahan jiwa telah terseret akibat ulahnya. Merasa sesak didadanya, Seungcheol menarik napas, terkesan berat lalu menghembuskannya keras – keras; mendesah frustasi.

" **Apapun, akan ku lakukan apapun-** "

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya setelah bermenit – menit merasakan kegelisahan, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tampak terkejut ataupun melayangkan protes, seolah tahu benar apa yang hendak dilakukan _si simbol cinta_ Black Angel tersebut.

"SCoups?" Baekhyun melirih, binar cemerlangnya meredup serta kristal bening yang menghiasi kedua sudut mata sabitnya, tanda bahwa iapun ikut merasa terluka.

Tak butuh lebih dari 18 detik, Seungcheol kembali mengangkat kepalanya guna menantang tatap dari Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum miring seolah mengejek kesediaan Baekhyun yang rela menuruni singgahsana-nya hanya untuk memamerkan kekuasaannya; pikirnya.

"Mereka berbohong." Bisiknya kembali, vokal tenornya mengalun lembut –terdengar bersahabat, "Jin tengah berjuang menyelamatkan istrimu, mereka berada dirumah sakit terdekat dari rumahmu-" Baekhyun menahan napasnya, agaknya sedikit berat untuk mengutarakan yang sesungguhnya, "Jeonghan jatuh pingsan, kehamilannya sangat rentan."

" **Dan kalian menahanku disini, kalian bisa membunuhku jika kalian mau, apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku.** "

"Kami telah menanam _micro chip_ ditubuh istrimu, yang artinya kami mengetahui **segala** informasi tentangnya, bahkan hal – hal rumit seperti struktur DNA yang dia miliki." Sahut Eunkwang,

Ia telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Seungcheol yang sedari tadi duduk meringkuk di pusat ruangan, sebagai perhatian utama mereka. Tangannya terulur, mengusap bahu Baekhyun penuh pengertian hingga sang empu berbalik untuk menemukannya yang memberi isyarat melalui tatapnya, agar istri dari sang penguasa sejati Black Angel itu kembali ke singgahsana-nya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada FlowerBee yang meminta kami mengirimkan pertolongan kala mengetahui istrimu jatuh pingsan,

"Ah, sebaiknya kita kembali pada topik awal pembicaraan ini. Tentangmu, ya tentangmu.

"Awalnya kami menyetujui untuk mengirimkan segala informasi tentang istrimu pada seluruh penghuni dunia kegelapan ini –sesama mafia, hingga Black Angel tidak harus repot – repot mengotori tangan hanya untuk menghapuskan kalian dari muka bumi ini.

"Lalu, Flower Bee meminta 3 permintaan yang meringankan hukumanmu.

"Pertama, selamatkan isrtimu. Kedua, hanya kirimkan lokasi istrimu yang artinya segala informasi pribadi akan dilindungi Black Angel. Dan yang Ketiga, ia meminta Black Angel melindungi Seventeen Shadow untuk kedepannya.

"Kau boleh membawa kembali Seventeen Shadow yang telah babak belur akibat kecerobohanmu sendiri untuk dibangun kembali oleh Black Angel, tetapi aku tidak akan memaksamu, ketika kau kembali 'pulang' bukan berarti _micro chip_ itu akan dicabut dari istrimu, itu akan terus ditanamkan selama yang kami mau.

"Kau boleh memilih pergi, berlari ke ujung dunia manapun yang kau mau untuk bersembunyi, kami pun tidak akan bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Yeah, walaupun itu semua akan sia – sia.

"Tetapi jika kau 'pulang', Black Angel akan menyambutmu kembali, dengan hangat, tetapi aku juga tidak berjanji untuk tidak mendendam atas apa – apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Black Angel.

"Dan yang terakhir, jika kau berpikir untuk mengkhianati Black Angel **kembali** , artinya kau harus benar – benar siap ketika kami memutuskan untuk menyerahkanmu beserta Seventeen Shadow pada sang kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

Eunkwang menyelesaikan permainan kosa katanya dengan sempurna, matanya yang awas terus menatap waspada ke arah Seungcheol, takut – takut pria itu akan mengamuk, karena siapapun tahu bahwa Seuncheol adalah sosok yang selalu bertindak di luar akal sehat; ia sinting.

Sedang Seungcheol hanya terpekur, pikirnya melayang tak tentu, ia tengah dilanda nelangsa. Tidak tahu bilamana hukuman ini terasa sangat mengerikan baginya, hidup dengan seluruh mata elang yang menatapnya tajam dipenjuru dunia.

Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kebebasan yang selama ini ia impi – impikan serta perjuangkan? yang membuatnya rela membawa Seventeen Shadow pada pengkhianatan yang tak termaafkan. Hasratnya yang menginginkan Seventeen Shadow berdiri sebagai organisasi 'independen' nyatanya berdampak tragis pada dirinya sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Harusnya, Seungcheol tak bersenang hati lebih awal tatkala mengetahui Eunkwang yang akan memimpin pengadilan untuknya, karena pria tu jauh lebih kejam daripada Hanbin yang hanya haus akan darah, ternyata, Eunkwang adalah sosok pendendam dibalik sikap damai nya selama ini.

 **"** **Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan?"**

Seungcheol sesungguhnya berniat bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun dan menarik pemuda manis itu dari singgahsana-nya. Tak peduli jika seluruh moncong senjati api telah menghadap kearahnya, ia bisa saja membawa Baekhyun bersama kematiannya. _Toh,_ jika ia menemui sang malaikat maut dengan membawa Baekhyun bersama dirinya, maka sama saja artinya Black Angel pun akan hancur, _luluh lantak,_ tak bersisa.

Namun tampaknya ia harus mengubur dalam – dalam egonya tersebut, karena bagaimanapun hati kecilnya terus menggaungkan kekhawatiran terhadap sang belahan jiwa, yang mungkin saja tengah berjuang sendirian tanpa dirinya.

Jeonghan tidaklah sekuat Baekhyun, ia juga tidak memiliki hati semurni Baekhyun, Jeonghan nya sangat rapuh, dan mungkin saja istrinya itu akan menyerah tatkala tak menemukannya berada disana. Seungcheol bersumpah ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Ia bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya disini, namun sekali lagi, Jeonghan kembali memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya, bagaimana jika ia mati dan Jeonghan yang harus menanggung semua kesalahannya sendirian? Dimana belahan jiwa nya itu akan bersandar kala ia merasa lelah? Siapa yang akan melindungi Jeonghan nya? Lelaki lain? memikirkannya saja Seungheol ingin mati berdiri, ia mungkin tidak akan tenang di alam sana jika harus menyaksikan itu semua.

"Kembali lah pada Black Angel,"

Chanyeol bersuara, bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat kini terbuka setelah sekian lama. Masih dengan ekspresinya yang tenang, dan matanya yang awas, ia menghampiri Seungcheol, tak lupa melangkah penuh arogansi.

"Kembalilah agar aku bisa memberimu **pelajaran yang berarti**."

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis kala Seungcheol mengangkat kembali kepalanya; mengadah, guna membalas pandangan rendah yang Chanyeol tujukan untuknya, dengan tangannya yang terentang ia berkata " **Berhenti bermain – main, aku tahu kau sangat membenci aku dan takkan mungkin memaafkanku, maka akhiri saja ini semua.** "

"Sayang sekali, kau lah yang memulai permainan ini, SCoups." Sahut Chanyeol, kemudian ia memberi jeda kentara diantara kalimatnya, "Percayalah, ini baru seperempat dari rasa sakit yang ku terima akibat ulah congkakmu." Lanjutnya, dengan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu berbisik.

"YODA!"

Chanyeol berjengit, terkejut atas teriakan yang Baekhyun lancarkan atasnya. Jika saja Baekhyun bukanlah putra adam yang paling ia cintai dimuka bumi ini, maka sudah dipastikan nyawanya akan melayang saat itu juga karena telah berani menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol, apalagi dengan cara meneriakinya.

"Yeah, Sunshine?" Sahutnya, mengabaikan pekikan gemas tertahan dari beberapa rekan – rekannya. Barangkali merekapun terhipnotis akan Baekhyun acapkali bertingkah menggemaskan –layaknya anak anjing- semenjak kehamilannya.

Ia berbalik, untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang menggembungkan pipinya serta bibir merah mudanya yang mengerucut. _'sial' batinnya_ , percayalah Chanyeol kini tengah diserang perasaan gusar dimana hatinya meraung – raung; jiwa terliarnya telah merasa tertantang, sedangkan sedikit kewarasannya mengingatkan untuk tidak _'menerkam'_ sang istri –karena keimutannya yang telah melampaui batasan- dihadapan publik Black Angel.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin salah paham dan membenci kita."

Baekhyun berucap singkat, masih setia dengan cebikan bibirnya yang manis. Sedang Chanyeol? Entahlah, jiwanya hampir melayang ke langit tatkala sang istri semakin menggemaskan dimatanya dengan tingkah lucu seperti itu, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada dalam forum pengadilan Black Angel.

"SCoups? Dulu, ketika kau mencoba membunuhku, sebelumnya kau berkata jika Black Angel mengajari tentang kelicikan seekor rubah', kini, aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu jika Black Angel adalah sebuah rumah, bukan seekor rubah.

"Kembalilah jika kau ingin, Black Angel akan mengajarimu apa arti **keluarga** yang sebenarnya. Dunia luar terlalu gelap dan dingin, kemarilah, biar kami memberimu kehangatan melalui seberkas cahaya rembulan, walau tak sehebat sang mentari, aku berjanji tempat ini akan nyaman untukmu **menetap dan tinggal**."

Baekhyun merunduk, menyamakan tinggi mereka, tak lupa mengulas senyum tipis dengan kilatan harap di kedua bola matanya yang jernih. Seungcheol yang hatinya terenyuh tak mampu menampik bahwa dirinya diliputi perasaan bersyukur serta bersalah secara bersamaan, menghimpit dadanya hingga terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Namun, sisi egonya yang merasa di rendahkan pun mulai bertindak anarkis, memberontak hingga membuat Seungcheol membuang jauh – jauh 'apa kata hatinya', mengedepankan sang ego, agar ia dapat memenangkan yang entah apa perlombaannya.

" **Tck, kalian hanya sedang mencoba memanipulasi kehidupanku! Menyiksaku secara perlahan! Kalian benar – benar licik!** "

Baekhyun terkejut, bahkan iapun telah mundur beberapa langkah secara teratur, mencari kehadiran Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh darinya. Melihat itu Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang; _back hug_ , menghembuskan ketenangan bagi sang istri yang dilanda kegelisahan. Mata setajam elangnya menatap dingin kearah Seungcheol.

" **Kalian hanya ingin aku menjadi kelinci percobaan, mengurungku di dunia kecil kalian ini, dan meneliti kehidupanku, kalian sama sekali tidak jantan-** "

"SCOUPS!"

Rap Monster bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya menggebrak meja hingga terdengar bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras. Seungcheol terkejut bukan main, tubuhnya tersentak dan kepalanya terteleng ke sisi dimana Namjoon tengah menatapnya bengis, seolah ingin menerjang tubuhnya kala itu juga. Lalu, Chanyeol yang kini menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Seungcheol, khawatir pria itu menjadi tak terkendali dan menggila.

"KAU SINTING! KAMI TELAH BERBAIK HATI MEMBERIKANMU RUMAH SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP BLACK ANGEL! SEKARANG KAU DENGAN OTAK PICIKMU MENUDUH KAMI HAL YANG TIDAK – TIDAK!"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut tak terkecuali Chanyeol merasa dikejutkan dengan lantangnya suara Namjoon kala itu, binar cemerlangnya menyala – nyala serta aura kematian yang menguar dibalik tubuh kokohnya. Tak biasanya, Namjoon bukanlah tipikal pria yang meledak – ledak, namun kali ini, Chanyeol patut memberi empat jempol yang ia punya kepada Seungcheol karena telah berhasil membangkitkan amarah Namjoon, yang membuatnya mengamuk hebat bak orang kesetanan.

"KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING TIDAK TAHU DIRI YANG PERNAH KU TEMUI! ISTRIMU BAHKAN TELAH DISELAMATKAN! KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

Tiada seorangpun yang berniat menghentikan Namjoon yang mengamuk, sekalipun Baekhyun. Ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidan sang suami, entah mengapa Namjoon terasa sangat menyeramkan baginya.

"GUNAKAN OTAKMU BODOH! KAU PINJAMKAN PADA SIAPA OTAKMU, HUH?! PATRICK STAR?! KAU IDIOT SIALAN!"

Oke, Hanbin yang terperangah hebat bahkan lupa mengatup mulutnya yang menganga akibat amukan Namjoon, rahangnya hampir saja jatuh jika tidak menempel pada tulang pipinya. 'luar biasa' pikirnya.

 ** _TING!_**

"Rap Monster, Akses telah dibuka, kita bisa mengirimkan lokasi target sekarang juga." –Hoseok, melaporkan kinerjanya pada penguasa wilayahnya tersebut.

"KAU DENGAR ITU?! KAU BOLEH BERLARI KE BELAHAN BUMI MANAPUN! ASAL KAU TAHU, KAMI BAHKAN TIDAK PEDULI PADAMU! DAN SEKARANG, JIKA KAU INGIN PERGI, PERGILAH! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAL!"

"3, 2, 1, . Rap Monster? Berikan kode sandi, peluncurannya akan dimulai. Eagle Eye, membutuhkan 'penegasan' sebelum kita mengirimkan hasil akhirnya pada kolega – kolega kita."

Hoseok tampaknya tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena sesungguhnya iapun tidak lagi terkejut dengan Namjoon yang begini, ia bukannya sehari - dua hari berada di sisi pria berotak cerdas tersebut, melainkan belasan tahun, yang mampu membuatnya menjadi sahabat terbaik pria yang acapkali di cap sebagai orang dengan kepribadian yang tenang tersebut.

Namjoon mendesah frustasi, lalu duduk kembali, memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dan bisikan – bisikan angka -yang tak dimengerti oleh orang lain- pada Hoseok.

"Finish. Sekarang, seluruh mata telah tertuju pada Jeonghan. Jika aku jadi SCoups, mungkin aku akan mengemis untuk perlindungan Black Angel, apalagi kini Jeonghan tengah kritis. Ah, Rap Monster? Haruskah kita meminta Jin pulang sekarang juga?"

"SEKARANG APA MAUMU SCOUPS?! KATAKAN SEKARANG!" –Namjoon, bukannya kembali tenang, ia justru kembali berteriak penuh emosi, menantang Seungcheol yang meringkuk dihadapan mereka.

" **Baik, baik, berikan aku waktu, izinkan aku berlari ke sudut bumi dengan kedua kaki ku, jika aku lelah, jika aku menyerah, aku akan kembali pada Black Angel. Izinkan aku melindungi dengan segenap kekuatanku, biarkan aku menebus segala dosaku pada FlowerBee, biarlah aku merasakan bagaimana menjadi Richard Park.**

" **Sekarang, jika kau meminta Jin untuk kembali maka lakukanlah, tetapi biarkan aku menghampirinya terlebih dahulu, izinkan aku berada disampingnya, lalu apapun yang kalian inginkan, maka lakukanlah.** "

Seungcheol mungkin telah kehilangan segala akal sehatnya, ia meringkuk dengan berderai air mata, terisak – isak tatkala meluncurkan permohonannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, pula tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat, mengindikasikan bahwasanya sang empu telah hancur sehancur - hancurnya, Black Angel berhasil meleburkan pemikiran dan perasaannya menjadi satu, yaitu dililit kekalutan yang tiada orang akan pahami.

"Ya, bebaskan dia."

"Pengkhianat tetaplah pengkhianat, sampah tetaplah sampah. Aku bahkan tidak mampu membedakan keduanya." –Eunkwang

" _Hyung~_. Kau harus mulai memaafkan, ingat? Kita sudah berjanji untuk memberikannya 'tempat' diantara kita. Kita bahkan memintanya untuk pulang pada Black Angel."

Baekhyun mengumbar senyum yang teramat sangat – sangat manis, dengan matanya yang melengkung membentuk kurva terbalik bak bulan sabit. Ah, Mereka semua membeku, terpesona akan hal itu. Beberapa jeritan tak kuasa menahan gemas terdengar, namun kembali teredam dengan cepat, takut – takut pemiliknya –Chanyeol- akan mengamuk. Bisa sangat berbahaya bukan?

"Baik. Lakukan apa yang diperintahkan FlowerBee, izinkan SCoups menemui istrinya dan perintahkan Jin kembali secepatnya. Dan SCoups, selamat menikmati duniamu yang baru saja kami ciptakan."

Chanyeol kembali merangkai kata, sebelum melepaskan kukungan yang sedari tadi menahan SCoups di posisinya. Setelahnya, pria itu tampak berlari tergopoh – gopoh dengan tetap menatap awas sekelilingnya.

Yang membuat Chanyeol cemas adalah akankah pria itu mencapai rumah sakit dimana Jeonghan dirawat, mengingat ia terlihat tidak sekuat biasanya, bisa saja ia kehabisan napasnya ditengah jalan. Bukan apa, bukan karena Chanyeol peduli, ia hanya tidak ingin sang istri akan diserang perasaan bersalah setelahnya.

"Richard? Kau lupa mengucapkan selamat tahun baru padanya. Aku agaknya khawatir bahwa kita tak lagi bertemu dengannya."

Jaebum menyahut ringan, meletakkan nada humor diantara kalimat sarkasnya, yang di sambut semburan tawa heboh dari seluruh rekannya.

"Benar, benar, dia terlihat rapuh. Aku juga khawatir ia tua sebelum umurnya."

Hanbin nyatanya tak ingin tertinggal, ia menimpali candaan Jaebum dengan cepat, diiringi cengirannya yang khas.

"Hei, jangan mengatainya, kalian tidak tahu saja Richard itu bagaimana." Sahut Baekhyun, seiring bergegas dari sana.

"Ey, tidak ingin kue kering?"

Minhyuk hendak menahan Baekhyun dengan kue kering buatannya, namun tampaknya Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengindahkan ucapannya, ia berlalu begitu saja,

" _Benar, ya tuhan, Richard bahkan terlihat seperti zombie_."

" _Haha, aku ingat bagaimana ia sangat – sangat tidak bergairah bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun._ "

" _Ya Tuhan, sampai aku lupa dia siapa waktu itu_."

" _Aku juga. Hahahahaha._ "

Ia bahkan mengabaikan lelucon ringan yang saling terlempar diantara rekan – rekannya, Minhyuk kini mengekori Baekhyun yang berjalan perlahan – lahan, hati kecilnya merasa khawatir.

" _Hyung,_ Aku baik,"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, untuk mendapati Minhyuk yang menyorotnya sendu, seakan – akan ia adalah anak gadis yang akan pergi keluar kota dan meninggalkan ibunya sedirian di desa mereka. _Aigoo._

"Tetapi, kau sedang-"

"Ey, Jangan meremehkanku _hyung_."

"Aku tidak-"

" _Hyung_. Aku ingin pulang bukan karena merasa lelah."

"Lalu?"

"Richard, ia telah memulainya. Melatih anak – anakku, bahkan 15 jam per hari, ya Tuhan mereka masihlah sangat kecil, tetapi aku juga tidak boleh egois. Mereka harus menjadi tangguh, oleh karena itu, hari ini, ketika pengadilan sedang berlangsung, aku meminta Richard memberikan mereka hari libur.

"Ah, _hyung_ , harusnya kau melihat bagaimana mereka bersorak heboh tadi pagi, dan itu membuatku merasa debaran halus didadaku, rasanya hangat dan nyaman, inikah yang dinamakan perasaan seorang ibu? tetapi mereka kembali muram tatkala mengetahui bahwa akupun harus ikut.

"Sekarang, aku harus pulang, ini musim dingin, aku ingin memasak sup rumput laut untuk mereka, _hyung,_ kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

Baekhyun berceloteh riang, sesekali _eyesmiles_ nya terlihat, menandakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia kala bercerita tentang anak – anaknya tersebut, membuat Minhyuk hanya mampu menghela napas, memaklumi keinginan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku juga seorang ibu." Sahutnya, sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ah, Sunshine, kenapa kau berada disini?"

Itu, Chanyeol, menghampiri mereka dengan senyum khasnya yang kelewat lebar, memamerkan gigi – gigi terawatnya, berbangga hati atas itu.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Secepat itu?"

"Apa maksudmu secepat itu?"

"Yeah, kita bahkan-"

"Anak – anakku sendirian dirumah dan kau bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka-"

"Bukan begitu"

"Lantas apa?!"

"Dear, okay, kita pulang. Aku akan mengatakan terlebih dahulu-"

"Sekarang!"

"Apa?"

"Mendadak tuli, _eoh_?"

"Baiklah, _my soulmate, lets go home._ "

"Ayo cepat, Nana tidak boleh kedinginan."

Minhyuk tertawa kecil ketika dirinya disuguhkan pemandangan selayaknya sekarang, pertengkaran kecil antara Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol nyatanya mengundang perasaan tergelitik baginya.

"Hei, kenapa kau disini?"

Minhyuk berbalik, menemukan Eunkwang yang memberinya sorot akan khawatir, sedang ia kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Aku hanya menyaksikan kesungguhan cinta mereka."

Tanpa disadarinya, sang suami mengikuti arah pandangnya, dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki mobil mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Ah, mereka sudah pulang?"

"Tentu. Sangat menggemaskan."

"Ingin menirunya?"

"Didalam mimpimu Mr. Seo."

"Haha, tak apalah. Lagipula kita telah membuat keajaiban kecil untuk mereka."

"Tidak Eunkwangie, merekalah keajaiban itu sendiri. Cinta mereka adalah keajaiban yang luar biasa indahnya."

"Kau benar sayang. Kau benar."

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah keajaiban."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **To Be Continued (?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **[byunniekun] ::** _Ah, apaan sih kaka *shyshycat*, jangan berterima kasih sama aku, malah sebaliknya, aku yang berterima kasih sama kaka, udah mau support aku hehe. /Ahahahaha, acie yang penasaran *ditabokpakesendal*. / Maaaaciiii kaka ^.^ ,aa kan suka gitu deh buat aku jadi malu *ditaboksekalilagi*, iya kaka, sama sama kaka, terimakasih kembali, kembali kasih kkk~/_ _ **Mochi has gone, but it's okay, everything gonna be fine hehe. Iya, jangan lupa vaksin tahunannya dia, terus kalau apa – apa jangan sampai dia drop, kasian dia, sakitnya luar biasa. Xiexie^^, untuk dukungannya kaka buat aku.**_

 **[Chanbaek09] ::** _Yeay, happykan? Yakan aku baik gitu orangnya, ga tega biarin mereka lama – lama pisah *disorakin*, wkwk, iya, tapi ga janjiya -.^ /_ ** _I'm strong, but not really, hehe, yeah kayanya keajaiban itu ga bisa datang dengan sendirinya, tapi ga apalah, ini udah garis tuhan, makasih ya udah support aku. Itu sangat berarti buat aku._**

 **[PSCH Byunie Park] ::** _Aw, Thankyou so much, you're so kind person, daaan aku ngerasa beruntung dapat masukan dari kamu dan hal – hal lainnya. ^^_

 **[Mulberry Time] ::** _Aw, makasih ya ^^ , hehe iya kok bakalan semangat buat kamu~ *bucinreadersendiri*. Okkk, bakalan mampir kok, kan kita sesama. *apasihgaje* hehehe._

 **[Natsuki No Fuyuhime] ::** ** _Bener, waktu yang aku miliki ternyata sangat – sangat sebentar, dan berterima kasih atas dukungan dan pengertiannya kamu. Terima kasih sekali lagi, aku sangat – sangat tersentuh, hehe :") XIEXIE ^^_**

 **[Guest] ::** _Yeayy, aku ikutan girang juga deh :') hehee. Maaksih ya udah review ^^_

 **[EvaOktapiana29] ::** ** _Yeah, awalnya sih gitu, kamu bener, sekali lagi kamu bener, dia ga akan kembali, dan sekarang aku yang balik lagi ini, sendirian tanpa peluruh rasa letih, but it's okay, everything gonna be fine. Terima kasih sekali lagi ya buat supportnya, buat pengertiannya, maakasih^^_**

* * *

Hi. It's me your lovely author, **_Ranflame._**

 **I'm BACK!** *screaming*

Aku kembali lagi dengan cerita bosenin, jenuhin dan lain – lain.

Terimakasih untuk segala bentuk dukungan dan pengertian kalian, _review, follow, and favorite_ adalah pilihan kalian masing – masing, tetapi percayalah, itu sangat – sangat berharga buat aku.

Okay, kembali lagi, maafin aku yang udah nangguhin ffnya kalian.

Like what I said, Mochi has gone.

20 february 2019. Hanya 5 hari, sejak dia diagonosa terkena distemper.

Tetapi, aku juga ga berniat melebih – lebihkannya, dengan kesan aku sangat berlebihan. Maaf untuk segala "kelebayan"ku. Aku juga nulis di kolom komentarku sendiri, *hehe maaf*, sekali lagi maaf atas sikapku yang kekanakan.

Aku hancur? Yeah, sangat, butuh berhari – hari untuk melepaskan diri dari segala rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang menyesakkan, atau perasaan sayangku yang sangat dalam membuatku menjadi tidak mudah melepaskannya.

I've no feeling to writing at this moment. But it's okay, want to know why? Because, kalian adalah motivasiku, kalian adalah semangatku, dan yang paling penting **you're my boss.** Kalian semua adalah bosku, yang ga akan bisa aku buat nunggu lama – lama.

Sekali lagi,

TERIMAKASIH dan MAAF untuk segalanya. Aku SAYANG kalian semua.

* * *

 **Tinggalkan jejak 'membaca' jika berkenan.**

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari saya untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfiction Love Scenario.**

 **Terimakasih terkhusus untuk kalian masih setia untuk membaca** ** _love scenario_** **dari awal sampai sekarang, love you :***

* * *

 **Maaf jikalau ceritanya bersinggungan dengan beberapa hal.**

 **Maaf jika agak mengecewakan.**

 **Maaf kalau slow update.**

* * *

 **[MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN]**

 **[MARI BERTEMAN^^]**

 **Garis "00"**


	11. Chapter 11 : Thank You

**LOVE SCENARIO**

* * *

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol **& **Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Find By Yourself

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Crime, Hurt&Comfort

 **Author :** _Ranflame_

 **Rated :** T

 **Leght :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** _Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran dimana – mana.

 **Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!**

ENJOY MY FANFICTION

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Ah. Musim dingin yang entah keberapa mereka lalui. Sudah bertahun – tahun yang lalu sejak pengadilan tentang SCoups berlangsung, telah selesai pula pertikaian diantara mereka walau pria berwajah dingin itu masih enggan bergabung dengan Black Angel –ia masih saja berpindah kesana kemari, menghindari perburuan antara mafia atas mereka. Siapa yang peduli, Chanyeol bahkan hampir lupa akan pria tersebut.

Chanyeol kini duduk dengan kaku disalah satu bangku panjang disana, otot – otot tubuhnya tak mau melemas barang semenit pun,

" _Daddy_? Kami harus berjaga diluar rumah sakit."

Ia menoleh, menemukan Taeyong yang menghadap padanya penuh keseriusan dan ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Demi Tuhan, bisakah kalian rileks?"

Jaebum berkomentar pedas, tatkala Chanyeol kembali melakukan aksi mondar – mandir dengan dahinya yang berkerut dalam, tak lupa gerutuan – gerutuan kecil yang lolos dari belah bibir _kissable_ nya.

"Istri dan anakku berada didalam sana, oh Tuhan tidak bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku?"

Jaebum memutar malas kedua bola matanya, ' _tidak mengerti katanya?_ ' monolognya. Yang benar saja, Jaebum bahkan telah memiliki dua anak yang ia namai Mark dan Jackson. Dengan sibungsu, Jackson yang berada dipangkuannya dan Mark yang berada disisi kanannya, Jaebum pun disibukkan dengan aksi nakal sibungsu yang masih berusia empat tahun terhadap sang kakak yang berusia lebih tua setahun darinya.

Jinyoung –istrinya- sedang disibukkan dengan beberapa kasus yang menimpa kasino mereka dan sebagai pengacara teranyar juga istri dari Jaebum, maka Jinyoung mengambil alih kasus itu dan sebagai gantinya, Jaebum harus mengurus kedua anaknya yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang.

Jackson itu adalah anak yang sangat aktif, dan Mark adalah yang sebaliknya, si sulung itu lebih pendiam dan penurut, tipikal anak baik yang Jaebum yakini akan mengharumkan namanya suatu hari kelak.

Oh. Kembali pada awalan, dimana Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia takkan mengerti keadaannya? Yang benar saja.

"Sudah ku duga bahwa aku harus membeli rumah sakit ini sejak awal."

Teriakan frustasi itu kembali terdengar oleh membran timpaninya dan hal itu cukup membuat Jaebum ikut mengerang dalam diamnya,

" _Hyung_ tenangkan dirimu."

"Tenang bagaimana? Baekhyun tengah berjuang didalam sana beserta anakku, dan kau menyuruhku duduk tenang – tenang disampingmu?"

"Tid-"

"Ya Tuhan. Bius jenis apa yang mereka gunakan? Jarum suntik yang bagaimana? Apa nama laser itu?"

Baiklah. Jaebum memilih bungkam seraya merebahkan tubuh si bungsu yang lelah bermain agar ia dapat tidur dengan nyaman, lalu Mark yang kini bersandar penuh pada tubuhnya, dan Jaebum tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadi penonton bisu dari kegilaan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Jaebum juga tak bisa menyalahkan pemuda bersurai jelaga tersebut seutuhnya, sedikit banyaknya ia memahami perasa an gusar yang Chanyeol alami. Keguguran yang Baekhyun alami beberapa tahun yang silam membuat tak hanya Chanyeol, seluruh unit Black Angel pun ikut pula menjadi syok. Setelahnya, Chanyeol semakin bersikap _protectif_ terhadap Baekhyun, apalagi sejak Baekhyun kembali mengandung.

Ah, ada satu hal yang hampir Jaebum lupakan. Bagaimana ke dua puluh satu putra angkat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun turut berubah menjadi bengis, berlatih siang malam –mengabaikan permintaan Baekhyun untuk menjaga kesehatan mereka- dengan alasan agar mereka dapat melindungi Baekhyun.

Boom! Untuk waktu yang Jaebum rasa sangat singkat, anak – anak itu tumbuh menjadi mesin penghancur paling mematikan yang pernah ia temui. Bahkan seluruh kerajaan bawah tanah yang dipimpin Balck Angel telah mengetahui tentang hal tersebut.

Terbagi atas tiga unit, diantaranya _marksman, fighter, assassin_ , mereka terus berkembang pesat, beberapa kali Jaebum ketahui mereka melakukan perjalanan jarak jauh untuk mendapatkan pengalaman seru tentang dunia –dengan bekal ilmu luar biasa yang cepat mereka kuasai dari Namjoon, Hanbin, Eunkwang, dan juga dirinya.

" _Hollyshit._ Chanyeol apa yang terjadi?"

Itu Kyuhyun, ia berteriak marah tatkala menghampiri mereka, dikedua sisinya telah berdiri Heechul dan juga Seohyun lalu dibelakangnya Yifan bersama Tao mengekori.

" _Damn!_ Ku pikir rumah sakit ini sedang dibajak oleh para teroris! Ternyata mereka adalah ke duapuluh anakmu yang kau perintahkan berjaga diluar sana!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak."

"Demi janggut putih kakek tua pelaut. Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

"Baekhyunku sedang berjuang didalam sana, melahirkan anak kami."

"Dan membuat rumah sakit ini terlihat menyeramkan dari kejauhan?"

"Siapa yang peduli! Oh ya Tuhan, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang ini."

Jaebum berdoa dalam diamnya bahwa keributan yang terjadi tak membangunkan Jackson kecilnya, karena, oh demi dewa petir – _zeus-_ , Jackson pasti akan semakin membuat suasana menjadi riuh tak terkendali dengan tangisannya yang pecah.

"Chanyeol tenanglah."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang. Baekhyun-"

"Oh sudahlah."

Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah ketika Chanyeol terus menerus menyangkal ucapannya , memilih duduk diantara Seohyun dan Heechul, menyaksikan bagaimana putranya kebanggannya itu berjalan kesana kemari dengan alis yang saling bertaut, sesekali berusaha mengintip melalui kaca pembatas.

"Benang semacam apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menjahitnya nanti?"

Chanyeol bergumam pelan, kepalanya dipenuhi hal – hal tak mengenakkan yang menyiksanya secara mental. Chanyeol ingin memasuki ruangan operasi tersebut, menemani sang istri berjuang namun dokter kandungan itu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tak perlu repot – repot masuk dikarenakan istrinya memiliki psikis yang kuat dan semua ini akan segera berakhir dengan menyenangkan.

"Chanyeol. Perintahkan anak – anakmu untuk kesini dan duduk bersama kita-"

"Dan memenuhi ruangan ini? Mereka itu sangat banyak, jangan bergurau."

Yifan menyela Kyuhyun dengan cepat, menatap tak percaya sang ayah yang menurutnya tidak berpikir jernih sebelum berbicara tersebut. Yang benar saja, anak – anak Chanyeol itu banyak, Yifan bahkan yakin bahwa mereka berdua puluh satu itu saja sudah cukup membuat kota kecil.

"Aku hanya berpikir mereka bertingkah bak pasukan elite kepresidenan."

"Mereka memang pasukan elite yang khusus dibentuk untuk melindungi Baekhyun, _Appa, please,_ berhentilah berkata konyol."

"Mereka masih muda Yifan _-ya_. Harusnya mereka berada disini untuk menanti ibu mereka-"

"Sudahlah. Sudahlah. Aku pusing _appa_ , biarkan saja mereka."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, sesekali netra arangnya menangkap siluet sosok yang ia kenali, namun bukan salahnya pula jika ia tak terlalu memperhatikan presensi sosok itu, salahkan Chanyeol yang menarik seluruh atensi mereka dengan sikap tak tenangnya.

"Oh gosh. Jaebum? Kau disini?"

"Ah, tentu tuan Evilkyu, saya berada disini sejak tadi."

"Tidak perlu bersikap formal—wow, kau membawa putramu? Ugh, mereka sangat menggemaskan."

"B-baik tuan—maksudku, err, _Samchon_. Ibu mereka sedang disibukkan dengan kasus yang membelit usaha kasino kami."

"Belum selesai juga? Haruskah aku menurunkan orang – orang pusat? Kau tahu, kau tidak harus merepotkan istrimu sekalipun aku tahu dia pasti mampu, karena _yeah_ , kita semua tahu dia sangat hebat."

"Terima kasih _samchon_ , tetapi ku pikir itu tidak perlu, Jinyoung bilang ia masih bisa mengatasi hal ini."

Jaebum menyahut, menolak dengan sopan penawaran Kyuhyun sembari menyamankan kembali duduknya.

"AH, dasar. Negera ini benar – benar tidak tahu terimakasih, bahkan hasil perjudian itu juga memberikan pajak yang besar untuk mereka, kenapa masih saja mencari masalah."

Kyuhyun berucap, ia terlihat geram tatkala mengingat alasan tak masuk akal yang menjerat usaha Black Angel yang di pimpin oleh Jaebum, dimana pemerintahan mulai mencari alibi yang sangat jelas mengada – ngada.

"Kyuhyun, jaga bicaramu."

Seohyun menegur dengan tegas, dengan sikapnya yang terlihat tegap ia duduk dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan tindak - tanduk sang putra bungsunya, tetapi membran timpaninya mencuri dengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang rentan –mereka berada di rumah sakit umum, yang artinya mereka berada di fasilitas negara, dan Kyuhyun berbicara seenak jidatnya.

"Dan. Oh Chanyeol, tolong tenanglah. _Eomma_ mulai pusing melihatmu."

"Benar, kepalaku terasa berputar – putar melihatmu mondar – mandir seperti itu." Heechul berkomentar, ia mengeluh seolah telah hidup lama dengan kesulitan.

Chanyeol yang kembali mendapatkan protes akhirnya mengalah, memilih duduk walau kedua kakinya terus bergoyang tak searah hingga terdengar bunyi statis.

"Ugh, _hyung,_ bisakah kakimu— _yeah,_ kau tahu Jackson sedang tidur, aku khawatir dia bangun dan menangis keras – keras." Bisik Jaebum, tatkala bunyi itu semakin terdengar keras.

"Lantas aku harus bagai—"

Chanyeol hendak melayangkan protesnya kala pintu yang memisahkan antara mereka dan Baekhyun terbuka, menampilkan wanita yang Chanyeol ketahui namanya Bae Joohyun –Irene- dan kenali sebagai dokter kandungan yang bertanggung jawab atas proses persalinan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol- _sshi_. Kau boleh masuk-" Irene belum sempat menyelesaikan diksi katanya, -Yak! Aku belum selesai bicara."

Seohyun tersenyum menyesal, menghampiri Irene yang telah keluarganya kenali sebagai adik dari Taeyeon –yang artinya, adik Heechul pula.

"Joohyun _-ah_ , terima kasih." Ucapnya sembari memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Irene.

"Taeyeon pasti bangga padamu." Heechul menepuk pundah Irene dengan pelan, seraya mengulas senyum lembut teruntuk Irene hingga wanita itu berhambur kepelukannya, terisak pelan akibat haru yang tak mampu ia tahan.

"Aku akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang yang ku sayangi."

"Tentu saja kau selalu berhasil."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Baekhyuniee."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah dibangsalnya, dengan bayi mungilnya yang diletakkan di sepanjang atas dada dan perutnya, lengannya memeluk posesif bayi mungil tersebut.

"D-di-dia laki – laki." Ucap Baekhyun tatkala menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disisinya,

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?"

"Tentu saja, kau ayahnya."

Chanyeol hampir saja menangis terisak – isak, terlampau haru oleh Baekhyun tetapi urung ia lakukan. Walau matanya terasa memanas juga basah akibat _liquid_ asin yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat cengeng.

"Putra appa sudah lahir, ugh lihat hidung mungilnya, aduh pipinya bulat ya."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, sembari mengusap hidung bangir putranya lalu sesekali mencium kedua pipi bulat berwarna kemerahan sang putra. Merasa gemas ia melagakan hidungnya dengan hidung bangir sang putra yang ia namai hingga terdengar rengekan kecil khas bayi.

"Putraku, hiks, ini putraku." Ucapnya, menumpahkan segala bentuk emosi dalam upaya memeluk putranya tanpa membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Chanyeol."

Ibunya hadir, menyentuh pundaknya yang tremor tanda ia tengah mengendalikan diri agar tak melakukan euforia yang kelewat batas.

"Hiks, _eomma_ , lihat ini, putraku."

"Tentu nak, Baekhyun telah memberikanmu hadiah musim dingin yang paling berharga nak."

Chanyeol menoleh, menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah mengulas senyum khasnya -dimana kedua matanya ikut pula tersenyum hingga membentuk bulan sabit yang indah-yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padanya.

"Baekhyunie. Terimakasih sayang. _Thank You my sunshine_."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sembari mempertahankan senyum teduhnya untuk sang suami. Lelahnya tergantikan oleh kehadiran sang putra, yang indah.

"Kau harus memberi nama untuknya, Yeollie."

"Taehyung. Park Taehyung. Namanya Park Taehyung."

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang lolos begitu saja tatkala Chanyeol memberikan nama putra mereka penuh haru dengan Seohyun yang berdiri tenang disisinya.

"Dan Black Angel akan mengenalnya sebagai **V** putra **Richard**." Imbuh Seohyun, menampilkan air muka tenang yang bercampur bahagia. "Dia akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat seperti ayahnya dan memiliki hati lembut seperti ibunya." Lanjutnya sembari mencuri kecup di pipi cucunya.

"Ah. Ku rasa kita harus membuat perayaan besar – besaran."

"Kyuhyun." Seohyun kembali menegur Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Apa? Putra mahkota baru saja terlahir-"

"Kyu."

" _Okay. Fine._ "

Derai tawa pecah diantara mereka, dipicu sikap pasrah Kyuhyun atas teguran sang istri lalu sikap konyolnya kemudian, dan semakin ramai, dimana Jaebum pun akhirnya menyusul dengan Jacson dan Mark –yang telah bangun dari lelapnya- di kedua sisinya, sesekali ia menggeleng –mencoba maklum dengan euforia mereka yang tak biasa.

" _Aboeji_? Adik bayinya kecil sekali, bolehkah kita membawanya pulang?"

Jaebum meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, iris onixnya mencuri pandang melalui ekor matanya, dimana Chanyeol semakin memeluk posesif bayi mungilnya tatkal Jackson berbicara dengan riangnya, meminta pada sang ayah dengan suaranya yang cukup lantang.

"Tidak bisa sayang, nanti dia menangis jika dipisahkan dengan ibunya."

"Kalau begitu bawa juga ibunya." Celetuk si sulung –mark- tanpa dosa, mendukung adiknya yang sangat ingin bermain dengan sikecil Taehyung.

"Eungh, begini sayang-" Jaebum memberi jeda yang kentara pada kalimatnya, tenggorokannya tercekat kala merasa aura membunuh yang merembes dari tubuh Chanyeol, pria itu menatapnya sengit seolah berkata _'mau mati ya?'_ "Tunggu Taehyung besar ya." Pintanya, memohon agar kedua putranya tak lagi mengoceh yang _iya – iya._

Bersyukurlah, kedua putranya mengangguk patuh tanpa pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang mampu menjebak sang ayah.

Ah.

Berterimakasihlah Jaebum pada Dewi Fortuna yang masih bersedia berada disisinya, jika tidak, Jaebum pun tak mampu menjamin apakah dirinya masih bisa menikmati udara pagi di esok hari.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, manik kelamnya menyorot tajam kearah Jaebum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi mungilnya.

Enak saja dia, Chanyeol menjaga Baekhyun mati – matian, dan Baekhyun pula turut berjuang mati – matian, dan mereka hendak mengambil buah hati mereka seenak jidatnya?

Tentu saja itu artinya mereka sedang menjadi perkara dan sebab.

Ah. Lupakan tentang itu. Mari kita kembali larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka.

Hari itu, hari dimana Chanyeol menemukan dirinya merasa sangat bahagia, kepingan kehidupannya telah sempurna tanpa celah. Ia terlampau haru hingga mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sedang tidak sendirian disana, tawanya bercampur tangis tatkala berucap bangga tentang anak dan istrinya.

Akhirnya, skenario rumit yang ia ciptakan telah selesai.

"Terimakasih Baekhyunie, _Thank You so much_."

 _Because they're such common words_

 _I was worried it wouldn't sound sincere_

 _I was looking for something better than jus thank you_

 _So I couldn't tell you thank you_

 _Thanks –Seventeen–_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _Just Kidding_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Taetae, jangan berlarian sayang, nanti jatuh."

Sebuah teriakan menggema tatkala bocah berusia tiga tahun itu berlari heboh mengejar para kakaknya yang menuju ruang makan, ia tak mau kalah cepat dari langkah – langkah panjang dari kakak – kakaknya.

"Aduh. Taetae, menggemaskan sekali. Nana culik baru tahu."

Jaemin merengkuh Taehyung, lalu mencubit hidung bangir adiknya tersebut. Taehyung kecil yang menggemaskan, dengan pipi bulatnya yang mirip kue beras membuatnya semakin imut dimata banyak orang, termasuk Jaemin yang selalu mengeluh akan keimutan sang adik _'aduh Nana bisa diabetes jika terus melihat Taetae, manis sekali.'_ Begitu.

"Dia adikmu Na."

Jeno menyahut, menekankan katanya agar pemuda Na itu menyadari kedudukannya, agak merasa bosan setiap hari disuguhi celoteh anehnya.

"Aku juga adikmu Jeno, tetapi kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu dan bertengkar dengan Markeu _hyung_."

Jaemin menyanggahnya dengan cepat, mengingat kembali kejadian tempo lalu hingga Jeno mendesah dalam – dalam dan melembutkan tatapannya.

"Dan kau memilih Mark _hyung_ bukannya aku."

"Tentu saja, Renjun menyukaimu, lagipula kalian telah berkencan."

Perdebatan sengit tak lagi terelakkan ketika Jaemin semakin keukeuh dengan pembelaannya dan Jeno enggan mengakui fakta – fakta yang terluncur bebas dari belah bibir sewarna persik Jaemin.

"Jangan bertengkar dihadapan Taetae, bodoh."

Haechan datang untuk merebut Taehyung yang sedari tadi dalam dekapan Jaemin secara paksa. Ia mendengus keras – keras agar kedua putra adam itu sadar kesalahan mereka.

Jangan tanya mengapa mereka masih menggunakan marga asli mereka, bukannya Park sebagai yang seharusnya, dimana Chanyeol penyandang marga Park dan ia telah mengadopsi mereka.

Mereka enggan menggantinya, dengan alasan klasik dimana mungkin saja salah diantara mereka saling jatuh cinta dan tak ingin ikatan keluarga menghentikannya. Lagi pula mereka bukan pula saudara sedarah sehingga Chanyeol menyetujuinya tanpa syarat, enggan memaksa mereka. Mereka pun tahu betul dimana kasih sayang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pula akan surut hanya karena hal tersebut.

Hal itu dimulai saat Yuta mengatakan ia mencintai Winwin, tidak selayaknya saudara dan Baekhyun langsung memahaminya, lalu menyarankan mereka agar berkencan sebelum menyesal.

Walau Baekhyun bersikeras mengatakan mereka adalah putranya, mereka tidak pula ingin memasukkan nama – nama mereka kedalam kartu keluarga Park –sekali lagi, alasan klise, mereka saling mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda-, merasa khawatir apabila orang – orang akan salah dalam memahami mereka, berpikir bahwa mereka pengidap kelainan dengan mencintai saudara sendiri.

"Nana~~~"

Taehyung merengek manja ketika ia dijauhkan dari Jaemin, hingga Haechan harus repot – repot mengalihkan perhatiannya agar Taehyung tak menangis dan membuatnya di sembur habis – habisan oleh kakak – kakak tertuanya.

"Tidak. Bermain dengan Echan saja, Echan juga menyenangkan." Ucapnya, masih berupaya mengalihkan atensi sang adik.

"Nana~~ Nono~~"

Ugh. Haechan ingin sekali menggigit pipi bulat sang adik yang berkulit kecoklatan sepertinya, menggemaskan sekali, pikirnya. Tetapi sisi rasionalnya kembali menyadarkan Haechan untuk tidak membuat adiknya memekik akibat ulahnya.

"Tidak. Echaann~~"

Haechan turut pula merengek khas bayi – _aegyo_ -, meniru sang adik agar ia tak lagi menuntut lebih. Disusul Jaemin dan Jeno dari belakangnya mereka menuju ruang makan dimana seluruh keluarga telah duduk santai, terkecuali sang ibu yang sibuk menata makanan, dibantu oleh Taeyong, Doyoung dan Taeil sesekali.

" _Eommaaaa._ "

"Ah. Taetae."

Baekhyun menghampiri Haechan guna mengambil alih Taehyung kecil kedalam rengkuhannya, lalu mengusap pelan pipi gembil Haechan yang kunjung berubah meski ia telah menginjak usia remaja.

"Ayo makan." Lanjutnya seraya mengukir senyum keibuan yang teduh.

Haechan mengangguk patuh, diikuti Jaemin yang mencuri kecupan dipipi sang ibu dan si bungsu Taehyung. Setelahnya mereka memulai acara sarapan dengan hening -tak seperti biasanya.

Kala itu suasana hikmat meliputi mereka, dimana mereka disibukkan dengan makanan mereka masing – masing, walau beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang ada namun itu semua tampak tiada hasil yang kentara.

"Mengapa?"

Akhirnya, Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya paham darimana kecanggungan itu bersumber pun mengalah dengan bertanya agar lebih jelas baginya.

" _Mom_. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya." Dengan suaranya yang bergetar Taeil menyahut, sesekali ia menatap lurus pada sang ibu "Kami harus, bukankah selama ini kami juga melakukan perjalanan jarak jauh?"

"Tentu saja ini berbeda, sangat jauh berbeda. Kalian akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan kalian tidak berniat kembali pulang."

" _Mom_. Kami akan pulang setidaknya-"

"Apa kalian tidak menyayangi kami? Tidakkah kalian ingin melihat Taetae tumbuh dewasa?" Baekhyun menyela Taeyong dengan cepat, binar cemerlangnya meredup –digantikan mendungnya hari di kedua bola matanya-

" _Mom_. _Please. Listen to us_." Pinta Johnny, ketika netra abu legamnya menangkap pandangan menyedihkan dimana sang ibu mulai terisak kecil. "Kami hanya akan pergi-"

"Ke salah satu wilayah yang tidak tersentuh oleh Black Angel? Dimana orang – orang mengerikan berkeliaran bebas disana? Begitu?" Baekhyun kembali menyela, tak terima dengan argumen sang anak yang hendak membenarkan keinginan mereka.

" _Yeah_. _Daddy_ pernah berkata pada kami, jika Black Angel diciptakan untuk menjadi persinggahan kala kami merasa lelah, bukannya tempat persembunyian bagi para pecundang." Yuta kembali mengenang, mata bundarnya yang jernih menatap lekat – lekat sang ibu. "Dan kami bukanlah pecundang. Izinkan kami pergi berkelana, _mom_. Tentu kami akan kembali, setelah apa – apa yang kami inginkan telah kami dapatkan."

"Siapa yang akan menjaga kalian?"

"Kami bisa saling menjaga."

"Tidak-"

"Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan pelan, berupaya menarik atensi sang istri agar menuju kearahnya.

"Ku pikir ini adalah karma. Ketika aku masih muda, aku juga ingin keluar dari sangkar emas ini dan berkeliling dunia, walau tak tercapai setidaknya aku menikmati masa mudaku seperti anak – anak lainnya. Dan aku sangat membangkang kala itu. Kini, putra – putraku pula lah yang ingin meninggalkanku, tetapi tak apa. Berjanjilah kalian kembali setiap setahun sekali dengan keadaan yang utuh, tanpa cacat."

"Setahun sekali?! Kau membiarkan mereka pergi lagi setelah pulang?!"

"Baek, tenanglah. Lihat mereka. Mereka adalah anak – anakmu, dan mereka sudah dewasa, usia mereka akan berhenti bertambah nantinya. Kau harus mengizinkan mereka mencicipi petualangan bebas di dunia ini."

"Mereka bisa saja terluka Yeol- _ah_."

"Kau tidak mempercayai mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya, tetapi kali ini berbeda."

"Tidak Baekhyunie, kau harus percaya pada mereka untuk keadaan apapun."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat seolah ia sedang memikul beban berat di kedua bahunya seorang diri.

"Baiklah, tetapi berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan sehat, menjaga diri, menjaga kesehatan, menjaga-"

" _Mom_ ~" Koor ke dua puluh satu putranya.

"Jangan protes."

" _Mom_ , percayalah kami akan menjaga diri kami." Ucap Jisung, berbangga hati atas izin yang telah diberikan dari ibunya.

"Begini saja. Dengarkan _mommy_ baik – baik." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menarik hidung bangir Jisung yang duduk tepat disisi kanannya, "Johnny dan Taeil kalian bertugas menjaga Haechan. Taeyong dan Ten akan menjaga Jaemin dan Jisung. Lalu Yuta dan Winwin harus menjaga Renjun dan Chenle. Uhm. Jaehyun dan Doyoung akan menjaga Mark dan Jeno-"

" _Mom,_ aku sudah besar." Protes Mark tak terima,

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu izin yang _mommy_ berikan akan _mommy_ tarik kembali."

"MARK." Koor mereka serempak, menatap sengit kearah Mark hingga ia mampu mencebik bibirnya sebal.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Lucas akan menjaga Junwoo-"

"Eh, kan seharusnya Junwoo yang menjaga Lucas." Jungwoo bertanya tanpa dosa, iris coklat tuanya sesekali mengetip lucu.

"Kalian bisa saling menjaga, sayang." Sahut Baekhyun sembari mengukir senyum keibuannya yang kian teduh. "Ah begini saja. Kun yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kalian berdua, lalu Hendery dan Xiaojun akan menjaga Yanyang."

"Terdengar seperti tim bagiku." Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada humor, tawa pelannya perlahan mengudara hingga Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearahnya. "Dengarkan _mommy_ kalian." Lanjutnya, setelah menyadari aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh sang istri, masa depannya bisa saja tergadaikan jika ia tak cepat bertindak.

Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi pantas mengedepankan egonya, meminta anak – anaknya tetap berada disekelilingnya ketika mereka berkeinginan untuk menjelajahi dunia yang luas ini. Dengan Chanyeol yang senantiasa berada di sisinya, lalu putra mungilnya Taehyung, mungkin ia akan sanggup menata kembali hatinya yang hancur berkeping – keping tatkala mengingat ke dua puluh satu anak – anak yang telah ia angkat dan besarkan memilih pergi dan tak ingin terikat dengan keluarga Park.

Seolah enggan mengakui dirinya sebagai ibu dari mereka, tetapi sekali lagi sekelebat ingatnya kembali muncul dimana alasan – alasan logis nan kuat yang menelatar-belakangi semua itu ia terima dengan senang hati tanpa berpikir jika akan berakhir seperti ini, selayaknya ia telah memberi izin sejak awal pada mereka untuk pergi mengelana berkeliling bumi dan meninggalkan rumah mereka yang hangat.

" _Eemma menanis?(menangis) anan nanis(jangan menangis). apa Taetae nakal?_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng sembari mengangkat Taehyung agar duduk di pangkuannya, lalu memberi kecupan kupu – kupu pada pucuk kepala sang anak.

"Tidak sayang, _eomma_ tidak menangis." Begitu bisiknya setelah cukup lama mengecupi si bungsu Taehyung.

" _Mom_ , terkutuklah kami jika air mata mu mengalir deras karena kami."

Jaemin berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun yang kian memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya sedang manik kacang hazel nya terus saja berlinang air mata, hampir berjatuhan jika tak ia seka berulang kali.

" _Mom_." Panggilnya, ia tersenyum tipis ketika hatinya ikut pula teriris sembilu. " _Mom."_

"Maafkan _mommy_ , air mata ini terus saja berjatuhan tanpa seizin _mommy, dear."_

Baekhyun tertunduk, hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan pucuk kepala si bungsu –Taehyung, yang masih duduk di pangkuannya.

"Baekhyunie. Ini sudah waktunya," Chanyeol menghentikan diksinya sesaat, lalu, "Kita harus mengantarkan mereka ke pusat Black Angel untuk mempermudah keberangkatan mereka ke wilayah tersebut, dan juga kita akan memperkenalkan Taehyung pada seluruh anggota Black Angel."

"Kau benar, ini sudah waktunya."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"RICHARD TELAH TIBA!"

Seorang pemuda dengan gagah, melantangkan kehadiran sang pemimpin tertinggi Black Angel –Chanyeol- diantara mereka yang telah menanti lama. Sontak saja gaungan suaranya mengundang sang sunyi turut hadir, orang – orang yang sedari tadi disibukkan dengan obrolan ringan khas pribumi langsung terdiam dan merapikan posisi duduk atau berdiri mereka.

Sedangkan yang dinantikan kehadirannya, hanya berjalan santai dengan derap langkahnya, dimana tapak sepatunyanya yang bercumbu dengan dinginnya marmer mengeluarkan bunyi berdentam yang teratur. Disampingnya, Baekhyun yang tengah menmensejajarkan langkahnyya dengan sang suami, diikuti ke dua puluh satu putranya. Ah. Taehyung, si bungsu tengah dipeluk oleh Taeyong yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku."

Chanyeol berucap singkat seraya mengulum senyum menawan di paras tampannya. Lalu kembali mengambil langkah untuk menduduki singgahsana-nya yang terletak tepat di pusat ruangan tersebut, tanpa membelakangi siapapun.

"Hari ini, aku mengundang setiap pemimpin distrik dari wilayah kekuasan Black Angel untuk memperkenalkan putra mahkota Black Angel yang telah dilahirkan empat tahun yang silam.

"Aku telah mendengar hembusan kabar yang tak mengenakkan ketika aku memilih untuk menyembunyikannya terlebih dahulu putraku dari sorotan dunia kita yang penuh kegelapan ini.

"Tetapi aku tetap bersabar untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat tiba, dan inilah waktunya.

"Sebelum itu, haruskah aku bertanya? Apakah ada yang berniat membelot dari Black Angel? Jika iya, kau memiliki kesempatan itu sebelum aku memperkenalkan putra kandungku pada kalian semua.

"Karena setelah aku memperkenalnya pada kalian, maka **ke dua puluh satu putraku** yang telah ku latih sebagai **mesin pembunuh** akan mulai berkelana dan menyusup diantara kalian, jika salah satu diantara kalian berpikir bahwa mereka akan menumpuk untuk melindungi putra kandungku maka itu adalah kesalahan pertama kalian.

"Maka dari itu, lakukanlah sekarang sebelum kalian benar – benar menyesal pada akhirnya.

"Ah. Bukan maksudku mengancam **anggota keluarga** ku sendiri, tetapi inilah permainan yang harus kita mainkan dengan benar agar tetap menang." Chanyeol menyelesaikan permainan kosa katanya dengan baik hingga akhir.

"Bisakah anggota inti Black Angel berdiri?" Pintanya kemudian.

Para pimpinan tertinggi wilayah kekuasaan Black Angel serta anggota inti Black Angel berdiri, menegaskan presensi mereka pada pertemuan yang melibatkan anggota berpangkat rendah.

"Ku pikir salah satu diantara kalian baru saja mengenal Black Angel atau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal Black Angel. Kalian bahkan tidak mengenali Pimpinan tertinggi setiap wilayah serta siapa – siapa saja anggota inti dari Black Angel. Walau agak mengecewakan, tetapi tak apa, ku harap kepala disrtik akan memberikan pelajaran khusus pada anggotanya."

Chanyeol kemudian meminta mereka kembali duduk, disana pula turut hadir keluarganya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol melihat sang ayah bersedia duduk dengan tenang disamping ibunya, lalu Yifan bersama Tao yang juga duduk bersebelahan dengan orang tuanya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Taeyong dan segera mengambil alih Taehyung darinya.

"Perkenalkan, putra ku yang akan menjadi pemimpin generasi berikutnya, **V** ** _._** " Chanyeol berucap tegas, dengan putra kecilnya yang ia berdirikan di sisi kanannya agar seluruh yang hadir dapat melihat dengan jelas visual putra nya tersebut. "Namanya **V** ," Ulangnya, berupaya menegaskan bahwa Taehyung hanya diberi satu abjad sebagai namanya di dunia segelap Black Angel.

" **Selamat datang di Black Angel wahai V putra Richard**."

Begitulah kalimat yang terdengar oleh membran timpaninya, dimana sorak sorai menyertainya kemudian. Chanyeol tak bisa lagi merasa bahagia lebih dari, ketika putranya disambut hangat oleh seluruh anggota Black Angel bahkan dari kelas menengah sekalipun.

Hingga pada akhirnya, pertemuan tersebut berakhir dengan pesta mewah yang penuh perencanaan. Dimana Yifan bersikeras membuatnya menjadi kesan pertama yang indah bagi anggota berpangkat rendah yang untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berkunjung ke pusat kekuasaan Black Angel, serta memberikan kenangan yang manis untuk ke dua puluh satu putra angkat dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hendak berkelana mulai hari itu. "Yeah, hitung – hitung menjadi _Samchon_ yang baik." Begitu katanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Mereka telah berangkat."

Kata orang – orang, senja adalah fenomena alam yang paling indah, dimana awan – awan yang menggantung rendah berupaya menutupi mentari yang hendak beristirahat di belahan barat cakrawala. Tetapi mengapa dirinya tidak mampu menikmati senja kala itu? Mengapa pula ia menjadi tidak peduli terhadap apa – apa yang terjadi pada alam?

" _Yeah_ , mereka akan kembali. Kau ibu dari mereka, setangguh apapun mereka, mereka tetaplah anak – anak yang akan mencari ibunya di kala lelah, walau hanya untuk sekedar mengadu dan bermanja diri."

Ia mengangguk perlahan, lalu mengusak hidung mungilnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang kini memperat pelukan terhadap dirinya.

"Aku takut Taehyung tidak mengenali mereka lagi ketika mereka kembali nantinya."

"Maka kita akan menjelaskannya secara perlahan pada Taehyung nantinya."

"Jika-"

"Baekhyunie, berhentilah mencemaskan hal yang tidak semestinya."

"Aku hanya-"

"Aku paham, sangat paham, _ma sunshine_."

Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di belah bibir sewarna persik Baekhyun, lalu mengusak pelan surai madunya penuh kasih. Kedua ibu jarinya, ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun secara perlahan, menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang teramat besar.

" _Sunshine_." Panggilnya, nyaris berbisik ketika suaranya tercekat, "Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Terimakasih karena telah hadir di kehidupanku. Terimakasih karena telah menantiku dan ikut pula berjuang bersamaku. Dan terimakasih karena kau telah memberikanku Taehyung, putra mungil kita yang sangat mirip dengamu. Ah. Terimakasih juga, karena telah merawat anak – anak dengan tulus."

"Yeollie, kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu, cukup bayar dengan kau mencintaiku maka aku akan tetap berdiri di sisimu sekalipun badai menerpa." Sahut Baekhyun, kepalanya kembali mengadah agar netra hazelnya dapat menatap lekat manik kelam Chanyeol yang kini juga memandangnya penuh kasih.

"Kalau begitu **terimakasih karena telah memilihku dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu** , dan aku berhutang penuh atas hal itu."

"Bayarlah kalau begitu, bayar dengan cara mencintaiku untuk sisa usia mu."

"Tentu saja, tanpa kau minta, _ma sunshine, you're my life,_ aku sudah pernah katakan kaulah alasan mengapa jantungku masih berdetak hingga saat ini."

" _Yeah, I know it._ "

" _Thankyou so much, I love you morethat I love my self."_

 _"_ _I love you too, ma yoda."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(or need sequel?)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **N/A**

 _Guys, I'm back._

 _Dan akhirnya, kita telah sampai pada akhir dari love scenario. Agak mengecewakan memang, kenapa sepenggal – sepenggal? Yah, karena aku berniat membuat sequel-nya, jadi, akan ku jabarkan di kedepannya, itupun kalau kalian menginginkan sebuah sequel kkk~_

 _Aku minta maaf untuk segala bentuk kesalahan dalam pembuatan love scenario dan ending yang teramat sangat mengecewakan._

 _Terimakasih juga untuk kalian semua yang telah memberikan apresiasi terhadap love scenario selama ini, kalian tahu jika itu adalah sumber semangatku~_

* * *

 **[Siwonfever] :** _Terimakasih banyak :")_

 **[ChanBaek09] :** _Aw, correct! Aku setuju banget ^^_

 **[byunniekun] :** _Yeay! Makasih, kkk~_ | _Terima kasih banyak ya kak :") | terimakasih kakak~ ^^_

 **[PSCH Byunie Park] :** _Yeay! Aa terimakasih untuk rasa penasarannya kamu kkk~ | makasih banyak yaa~_

 **[Guest] :** _Okay, terimakasih yaa~ ^^_

 **[EvaOktapiana29] :** _Okay, Thankyou so much, eh jangan berterimakasih ke aku, sebaliknya aku yang berterimakasih ke kamu^^ | yeah, dukungan kalian sangat berarti bagiku._

* * *

 **For The Last**

 **Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya untuk kalian yang senantiasa mendukungku serta menanti kelanjutan dari Love Scenario, walau aku sendiri sadar betapa membosankannya Love Scenario *hehe***

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta dari aku untuk kalian yang setia membaca Love Scenario sejak awal sampai saat ini. *hehe***

 **SARANGHAE *Red Heart***

 ***berbisik* Let's be friends. Just send me PM if you wanna ask something to me *yellow heart***


	12. Chapter 12 : Here We Go

**LOVE SCENARIO**

 **Sequel Up!**

 **"LIFE JOURNEY"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

EXO. iKON. GOT7. BTS. SEVENTEEN.

NCT. StrayKids. TheBoyz.

 _The supporting cast will increase with the story_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Nyatanya, bahkan setelah ia menyelesaikan berpuluh – puluh lembaran buku dengan skenario rumit yang tak mampu dipahami oleh siapapun, tak lantas membuat semesta ikut merasa puas pada akhirnya. Sekelumit masalah bertamu secara mendadak tanpa tahu diri dan menggemparkan seisi dunianya."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Richard Park! Maafkan aku, tetapi mereka.. mereka.. mereka.."

"Apa? Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Pemerintahan telah kembali mendapatkan mereka!"

"Kenapa tiba – tiba seperti ini?!"

"Aku.. aku.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Akan ku hancurkan setiap inchi dari wilayah Negara ini jika ada salah seorang dari mereka yang berani menyakiti anak – anakku!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _UP (?)_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Or_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Unpublish (?)_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Note : Life Journey akan di update secara terpisah dari Love Scenario. Please Check it later.~~ *wink***


End file.
